


《讓戀人最沒有抵抗力的動作》

by zmxncbv1234



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 167,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmxncbv1234/pseuds/zmxncbv1234
Summary: 【Trickster少年偵探團 】《讓戀人最沒有抵抗力的動作》*CP：花崎健介 x小林芳雄。*突發奇想的文，背景為配合劇情需求略微修改，邏輯什麼都給他忽略掉吧！(反正這部番本來就沒有這種東西！)*時間緊接著事件結束之後。*想到什麼就打什麼！以甜為最高目標！*時間軸有變換的可能。*OOC可能有，應該是比較成熟(情商回來)的花崎 & 比較會撒嬌(還是很傲)已經能控制『能力』的小林。*原創角色可能有！(全世界都是助攻的節奏！)*無論寫得好或不好，都跪求評論！！！Orz(但請輕噴，作者有顆脆弱易碎的玻璃心。)如果以上都ok的話，就請往下走吧(╯>д<)╯





	1. 《滿臉通紅的罵完自己後逃跑了。》

**Author's Note:**

> 【Trickster少年偵探團 】《讓戀人最沒有抵抗力的動作》
> 
> *CP：花崎健介 x小林芳雄。
> 
> *突發奇想的文，背景為配合劇情需求略微修改，邏輯什麼都給他忽略掉吧！(反正這部番本來就沒有這種東西！)
> 
> *時間緊接著事件結束之後。
> 
> *想到什麼就打什麼！以甜為最高目標！
> 
> *時間軸有變換的可能。
> 
> *OOC可能有，應該是比較成熟(情商回來)的花崎 & 比較會撒嬌(還是很傲)已經能控制『能力』的小林。
> 
> *原創角色可能有！(全世界都是助攻的節奏！)
> 
> *無論寫得好或不好，都跪求評論！！！Orz(但請輕噴，作者有顆脆弱易碎的玻璃心。)
> 
>  
> 
> 如果以上都ok的話，就請往下走吧(╯>д<)╯

「花崎……」

「花崎……」

「花崎前輩！」

「花崎。」

「別這樣弄我啦～大家～哈哈哈～」

站在寬大的桌子旁，往自己的嘴裡又塞了一個漢堡，小林目不轉睛的看著終於能正式回歸到《少年偵探團》裡，此時正跟井上還有大友他們在一旁打鬧著的花崎。

一見到他最熟悉的那個人笑得很歡的樣子，他的嘴角也不禁跟著微微上揚了些。

雖然小林臉上浮現的笑容稍縱即逝，但卻還是被一旁貓頭鷹上的攝影鏡頭給精準地捕捉到了。

「小林親現在看起來很開心呢～」站在支架上的貓頭鷹偏過頭去看向了白髮少年，從內藏的傳聲器裡，發出了女孩子如銀鈴般的童稚嗓音。

一聽聞野呂那有些戲謔的聲音，發現到自己的情緒被人給窺視到的小林連忙撇過頭否認著，「才、才沒有！」

「喔喔～最喜歡的人好不容易終於回到自己的身邊了，難道不該感到開心嗎？」

沒有放過這個難得可以欺負小林的機會，坐在電腦螢幕前，野呂單手撐著頭繼續壞心眼地調侃著對方。

原本她以為可以因此看到小林難得害羞的表情的，但卻沒想到對方的反應竟是－－－

只見小林偏過頭後，疑惑地反問：「喜歡？」

───我？喜歡？花崎？

小林遲鈍的腦袋無法將這三個詞的關係連結起來。

「誒誒誒───！」

遠在對講器另一頭的野呂伴隨著貓頭鷹大力揮舞翅膀的動作，驚訝地拍下鍵盤大叫出聲：「難道小林親你自己本身都沒有發覺到嗎！？」

「『喜歡』，是什麼？」

相比另一邊的驚慌，小林反倒是一臉平淡的將問題給問出口，對方說的『喜歡』跟他所想的『喜歡』是一樣的嗎？

「咦咦咦───！竟然要從這裡開始解釋嗎！？難道你們兩個還沒發展到那個地步！？」野呂一臉難以置信的表情，這兩人原來這麼遲鈍！？先不說小林親，至少花崎那個肌肉笨蛋應該早就要……

「哈？」

小林明顯困惑的語氣讓野呂感到莫名的挫折。

「那、那個……小林親，你不是對花崎有著莫名的執著嗎？」

「嗯。」因為他是第一個答應會殺了自己，而沒把自己當成怪物的人。

「不是還願意陪他一起四處去胡搞瞎搞(解決案件)？」

「嗯。」因為跟他在一起挺開心的，而且有好吃的可以吃。

對一個吃貨而言，後面這點尤其重要！

「當花崎丟下你獨自跑掉時，你不是超生氣的嗎？」

「嗯！」因為他無視我這點，令人很火大！

「當他被二十面相威脅時，你不是怒不可遏、不顧一切地衝了出去嗎？」

「……嗯。」因為看到他哭的瞬間，自己的腦子一下子就空白，在反應過來之前身體就先有所行動了。

「你不是不論發生什麼事，都想跟花崎在一起嗎？」

「嗯？那是…是……」是……為什麼呢？

「甚至還願意為了他好好地活下去？」

這次小林沒有開口再回應野呂，反倒是陷入不解的思考之中。

「小林親……一般人都會把這種情感稱作是『戀愛』喔～」像是富含耐心開導的學生的老師般，野呂替小林下了這麼一個結論。

───『戀愛』……嗎？

對這個陌生的詞彙，小林顯得更加困惑了。

「小林！」

爽朗又亢奮的聲音猛地將小林從沉思中拉回到現實裡。

他回頭順著聲源望去，果不其然的看見花崎正笑著朝自己這邊跑了過來。

發覺花崎臉上的笑容還是跟他第一次遇到對方時如出一轍，依舊是那樣的讓人感到放心和溫暖，讓他很明確地感覺到……

「嘖，幹嘛？」小林撇過頭，又往自己的嘴裡塞了一塊炸雞，含糊不清的應了聲。

「嗚啊！一開始就咋舌啊……」花崎不免先抱怨了一下，隨後才滿臉興奮地問著：「吶吶！小林你們剛剛在聊什麼？看起來很有趣的樣子！」

「沒什麼。」重新開始消滅起面前的食物，小林充分的展現出，他現在不想搭理對方的心情。

「咦咦咦！？難道不是在討論我嘛！」

對自己的順風耳很有自信的花崎，百分之百肯定他們兩個剛剛的對話中絕對有提到自己！

而且還覺對不只一次！

「哈、哈啊！？你在說什麼啊！」

不想讓花崎知道自己剛剛居然針對『是否喜歡他』這件事情在跟別人討論著，於是小林急急忙忙的就想否認，導致他的音調比平常還要再高了一些。

「喔吼～小林在說謊喔！」沒有錯過對方這細微的變化，花崎更加鍥而不捨的往小林身上湊了過去，「拜託啦～告訴我嘛？？」

發覺花崎實在是靠得太近，怕對方被自己的『能力』傷到的小林下意識的就往後退了開來。

「就說沒什麼了，走……哇啊！」

因剛才的交談內容而有些分神，小林一時不察錯估了距離，後膝直接撞到了擺放在後面的沙發把手，腳下一個踉蹌，整個人猛地就往後倒了下去。

「小林！」

幾乎可以說是條件反射動作，花崎想也沒想的就伸出手想要拉住對方，可結果卻反倒是他被對方給往下拉去，跟著小林一起重重的摔到了沙發上頭。

兩道淒厲的慘叫聲立刻就迴響在整間事務所裡。

「好痛、好痛……」將手放在小林的頭旁邊撐起了身，花崎猛地甩了甩頭，一反應過來後，他就連忙緊張地看向被他壓在身下當作緩衝墊的人，「小林！沒事吧！？」

「沒、沒事……」聲音雖然有些微弱，但小林還是表示著他沒有怎麼樣。

雖然被花崎整個人給壓了上來，但好在身下的沙發夠軟，花崎的體重也不重，所以兩人都沒受到什麼傷害。

「沒事就……咦！？等等！！！」

放下心來的花崎這才後知後覺的意識到，在剛剛跌倒時，他確實有感覺嘴唇擦過某個同樣柔軟又溫熱的東西，再加上小林現在又被他自己騎在身下，所以說……

───不、不會吧！？

一個大膽卻又顯而易見的假設立刻就浮現在花崎的腦海之中！

「怎、怎麼了！？」

被對方的反應給嚇了一跳的小林趕緊向花崎看了過去，卻正好跟他天藍色、毫無雜質的眼眸對個正著。

第一次以這麼近的距離望著花崎充滿笑意的眼睛，他不知為何會突然覺得自己的心跳有些加快，從身體深處有股熱流正慢慢地往臉部竄了上來。

「小、小林！我、我我我我可以碰得到你了欸！！！」

不知道對方心裡剛剛掀起的波濤洶湧，花崎興奮地露出星星眼發表他剛剛的最新發現－－－他終於又可以碰得到小林了啊！

───OH MY GOD！老子革命這麼久，經歷了無數次的失敗與受傷之後，終於！終於被老子成功了啊！！！

花崎內心裡就像是在舉辦大型慶典般的，不斷有小人在放煙火及撒花～～～

要知道，在那一場『事件』之後，無論他做了多少次嘗試，他就是再也沒有辦法碰到小林啊！

可之前的失敗是一回事，但今日的成功已經近在眼前了！！！

「哈、哈啊？」小林一臉沒反應過來的傻愣表情，還沒有辦法跟上花崎的思考節奏。

然而，這意外發現到的事實卻讓花崎的情緒整個亢奮了起來！

就像個變態似的，絲毫不顧及當事人的意願，雙手不住地在小林身上東摸西摸著，像是深怕以後就再也沒機會摸到似的，還激動到把手從下擺伸進小林的衣服裡面，惹得很久沒被人碰觸過的小林癢得在他身下不停的扭動。

「住、住手…啦……很、很癢……很癢的啊！」苦苦掙扎未果的小林，向對方開口求饒著。

「抱歉抱歉～不過沒想到小林你的皮膚還真好摸呢～軟軟滑滑的像麻糬一樣……啊！小林喜歡吃麻糬嗎？車站那邊有一間的草莓大福很好吃喔！下次我再買給你吃吃看！」

嘴上雖是道著歉，但花崎手上的動作卻完全沒有要停下來的打算，就宛如是個剛得到玩具的小孩子般，對於好不容易才能碰到小林肌膚的觸感，花崎愛不釋手，到最後更是把小林整個抱進了他懷裡，臉頰對著臉頰蹭了蹭。

「那、那那個…怎、怎樣都好！先、先給我起來啦！」

雙手胡亂地在空中揮動著，不知道該怎麼處理這種狀況的小林顯得更加狼狽、慌亂了。

直至數分鐘後，好不容易才感覺稍稍抱夠的花崎，這才依依不捨得放開了小林。

然而，他這才剛抬起頭來，就發現小林滿臉通紅的將眼神往一旁偏了過去不敢直視他。

他連忙問道：「小林你的臉很紅喔，怎麼了？難不成是能力一失效你就發燒了！？」

第一次看到對方這副模樣的花崎著急的伸出手去捧住小林的臉頰，將對方的臉擺正後就將自己的額頭靠了上去，滿臉擔憂的神情倒映在對方同樣清澈的鮮紅色眼眸裡。

「不、不是啊！走、走開！！！」

極近距離的四目相望，讓小林的心臟前所未有的劇烈跳動著，最後終於承受不了的爆發出來！

「哇啊！」

激動的情感化成強烈的氣旋，一把將花崎猛扯離了小林的身邊，但就在花崎快要摔落到地板上時，氣旋卻又如同忠心護主的寵物般，先是在下面緩衝了一瞬之後，才讓花崎平安落地。

「花崎！」

「好厲害！」

跟花崎笑著發自內心由衷的稱讚截然不同，小林一看到自己那詭異的能力又發動起來時，差點嚇得連魂都丟了，就擔心對方會不會因為自己而受到什麼無可挽回的傷害，心急如焚的他連忙從沙發上爬了起來，往花崎看了過去。

「哈哈哈～Safe～Safe～！我沒事啦！」

彷彿是要讓小林心安似的，花崎連忙高舉雙手揮舞著，想要告訴對方自己什麼事情都沒有。

「你！」

因為自己的擔心跟花崎沒心沒肺的笑容，實在是呈現太過明顯的對比，再加上剛剛對方還毫不客氣地玩弄著自己，讓小林感覺自己好像聽到了某種被稱之為理智線斷裂的聲音。

「啊、啊啊咧？小、小林？」

發覺小林不僅沒有感到一絲安心，反而還一臉陰沉地朝著自己瞪了過來，花崎的背後不自覺就被冷汗給浸濕了。

「你這個、這個……大混蛋！」

隨著怒吼聲而來的是，小林毫不留情用盡全力伸出他的腳往還坐在地上沒站起來的花崎狠踹了過去！

「好痛！！！」

沒有預料到對方會直接就驀地發動攻擊的花崎，就這樣正面承受了小林的怒火，抱著左小腿疼得在地上打滾，眼角也泛出淚花。

當他正準備要抬頭哭訴時，卻只看見小林頭也不回跑走的身影。

「啊！等等！小林！」

不知是羞的、氣的還是惱的，在小林轉過身之前，花崎清楚的看見對方臉上佈滿著紅暈，是很可愛的粉紅色。

他急急忙忙的想要追上去，卻苦於腳還疼著沒辦法馬上爬起來。

而當他終於追出事務所後，看著車水馬龍的街道，他早已失去小林的身影了。

「啊呣！小林是跑去哪裡了啊！？」花崎搔了搔後腦勺埋怨著。

然而，他的心思更多的卻是在回想著，自己剛剛抱住的柔軟身軀，以及那若有似無的淡淡奶香味。

右手下意識的就去摩挲著自己的唇。

雖然只有一瞬間而已，但剛剛嘴上的那個感覺應該就是……嗯！

情感上比小林還要纖細許多的花崎，本來就比對方還要清楚的明白，這種想要碰觸對方、想要得到對方、想要留住對方目光的心情到底是什麼。

那只是－－－很一種很直白又很單純的『慾望』罷了。

於是他停下的腳步再次邁開、前進。

只為了找到那個在第一次見面時，就吸引住自己目光的少年。

 

－－－

 

當花崎急沖沖的跑出去後，在一旁一直看著他們兩個笨蛋互動的眾人才紛紛開口－－－

「野呂，你剛剛又對小林說了什麼多餘的話？」井上扶額的向一旁發出口哨聲，一副看好戲模樣的貓頭鷹詢問著。

「哪有！井上不要隨便誣賴人！野呂只是說出了野呂自己認為是事實的話而已！」

「是是是～所以小誠到底是說了什麼呢？」大友在一旁打著哈哈，同樣也十分好奇的再次詢問了一遍。

「野呂只是跟小林親說了，他其實是很喜歡花崎的，就這樣。」

「只是說了這個問題就很嚴重了好嘛！」

「哈哈哈～小誠說話還真是直接了當啊！」

「咦！原來是這樣嗎！？等等！前輩！我記得花崎前輩他不是也……」

「所～以～說～接下來會怎麼發展不是很有趣嗎？他們兩個～」

 

－－－

 

目前正在全力逃跑中的小林，此時正蹲坐在某個黑暗無人的小巷子裡，將外套上的帽子給戴上後，把臉深深地埋進捲曲起來的雙腿之中。

情緒稍微冷靜下來後，剛才發生的事情才又無數遍地在他的腦海中不斷循環撥放著。

他既對花崎的行為感到火大，也在懊悔著自己衝動的行為舉止，畢竟對方剛剛的叫聲聽起來確實是挺慘的……雖然那是花崎自己活該，但他怎麼就變得這麼容易被對方牽著跑呢？

而更多的思緒……則還是在懷念著剛剛被花崎擁入懷中，兩人之間毫無縫隙、整個人被抱得緊緊的感覺。

對方吐在耳朵旁的氣息彷佛揮之不去般，直到現在也還是很令人感到手足無措。

「我這是怎麼了啊……」

一想到對方的手剛剛還在自己的身上胡亂觸碰著，小林剛消下去的紅暈又馬上把臉給燒得面紅耳赤。

這是這麼久以來第一次，有人靠近自己而沒被自己無意中傷到，莫名的覺得……很開心。

這是這麼久以來第一次，有這種心跳加快、不受控制的感覺，很……特別但並不是討厭。

這是這麼久以來第一次，聞到了花崎身上的味道，淡淡的青草香，很……好聞……還挺喜歡的。

這是這麼久以來第一次，又感覺到了人的體溫，比想像中的、比殘存的記憶中的都還要更加……溫暖，有點捨不得放手。

而一想到了碰觸，小林不由自主地抬起右手，輕輕地撫上了自己粉色的嘴唇。

這也是他有生以來第一次，跟人有『這種』接觸。

這種心裡癢癢的、捉摸不定又很熱的感覺究竟是怎麼一回……

 

『小林親……一般人都會把這種情感稱作是『戀愛』喔～』

 

「戀愛……嗎？」

臉上帶著既惱怒又眷戀的表情，小林忿忿不平的低喃著。

「那個笨蛋……」

 

－－－tbc


	2. 《為感情困擾的模樣。》

從小林跑出事務所直到現在，時間已經過去快兩個小時。

眼看天色逐漸暗下，烏雲密佈，路上的行人也越來越少，花崎頓時想起了今天的天氣預報，心裡更加焦慮擔憂。

───啊啊啊！小林到底是跑去哪裡了啊！？

手上的手機依舊一刻不停地不斷往對方那邊撥號過去，然而不知是出於想報復以前的事件、還是什麼其他心態，另一頭的小林完全沒有要接起的打算。

為此，花崎在心中為自己以前也是像這樣『拒接小林來電』這件事情，深刻地自我反省了一番……這種感覺真的是太TM難受了！

雙手用力胡亂地撓著頭好一段時間之後，花崎這才後知後覺猛地想起了一件事情！

───等等！仔細想想的話，我讓野呂幫忙定位小林的位置不就行了嗎！？

───啊啊啊！我個大傻瓜！！！

把對自己的惱怒先暫時甩到腦後，花崎連忙改成往野呂那邊撥號過去，結果才再度意外發現到－－－他的手機沒電了……

看著暗下去的螢幕，花崎的心裡彷佛有上千頭的草泥馬在奔跑著，不禁在心裡深深地為自己的愚蠢懊悔：我怎麼出門就沒帶個充電寶啊！！！

「可惡───！小林你到底在哪裡啊！？」

即便花崎如此的對天咆嘯，仍未能得到任何回應。

這時，突然感覺到一絲冰涼滴落在臉上，花崎睜眼一看。

細密的雨水正逐漸從空中一滴滴的落下，隨著時間的流逝越下越大、越下越密，不一會兒，雨勢就大得逼迫他必須要先到一旁的屋簷下躲避了。

───怎麼辦……該怎麼辦啊……小林到底會在哪裡！？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

『啪！』

懊惱了好一會兒，花崎突然伸手用力地往自己的雙頰給打了下去。

「哈～呼！」抹去了臉上的雨水，他深吸一口氣後緩緩吐出。

───冷靜點！花崎健介！別忘了，你可是個偵探啊！

───冷靜仔細的想一想，你一定可以猜出小林會跑去哪裡的！！！

在內心裡替自己加油打氣了一番後，花崎終於開始肯認真的動腦思考起來。

───首先，先來想想小林最常跑的幾個地方，巷子裡、大樓屋頂、橋下……等等！現在下雨了啊！

───小林他最討厭下雨天了！！！

花崎下意識的伸出手去接住了從屋簷落下的水流，頓時感到一陣欣喜。

───對！雖然小林的能力可以防水，但是他本人卻最討厭下雨天了，所以這時候他一定不會是待在室外！

───沒有人的地方……廢棄的建築物……離這邊最近的……小林又熟悉的……難道是那裡！？

心中一有了定奪後，不顧外頭還是傾盆大雨，花崎立刻拔腿狂奔了起來。

───對！小林肯定就是在那裡！

在那個既是他們第一次相遇、卻也是他第一次因自己而受傷的地方……

像是要擺脫掉那讓他作了無數惡夢的場景般，花崎用力的甩了甩頭，在雨中大喊著：「呦西！等我啊！小林！」

 

－－－

 

而當花崎正心急如焚的在四處奔波時，不知是湊巧的還是什麼其他因素，小林確實是在無意間就晃到了他們相遇的那棟大樓前。

抬頭看了眼明顯變差的天氣，小林悶悶的咋舌了一聲，快步走進了建築物裡。

利用能力掃除掉某層樓角落裡佈滿的灰塵後，他貼著牆坐了下去，把身子縮成一個球狀，心裡仍舊在思考著自己對於花崎的想法。

明明應該有很多話是要跟對方說的才對……但實際上見到花崎後，他到底該說些什麼呢？

交錯複雜的情感，一刻不停地攪亂著他的思緒。

「真的是……麻煩死了……」

低聲地抱怨了一番，小林輕輕的撓了撓自己的左手手背，這是他無意識中養成的一個小習慣。

是在他感到心煩時，就會出現的一個習慣。

是在他有記憶以來第一次受傷後所遺留下來……既改不掉也不打算改的一個習慣。

現在想來，當時的他至所以會受傷，大概也是因為有花崎在的緣故……

以此作為契機，他開始對對方感到好奇，認為說不定跟花崎待在一起的話，自己有一天真的就可能可以死去了。

而花崎……則是因為自己的這份力量實在太過特別，所以他同樣的對自己感到好奇，主動的跑來接近自己。

於是，兩個原本註定不會有任何交集的人就這麼走到了一塊。

 

『我一定會殺了你的！』

 

當時，花崎是這麼說的……

因此他加入了少年偵探團－－－為了『求死』。

解決案件，然後殺了我。

明明最初跟他就只是這樣的關係而已啊……

 

『我已經沒有辦法了！』

 

結果，到頭來卻也是花崎先放手了……

他選擇放棄『殺了自己』的這一件事。

為什麼呢？為什麼會對一個素不相識的人說要殺了你呢？

為什麼呢？為什麼他會放棄跟我的約定不願殺死自己呢？

這兩個最基本的問題，他都不曾問過對方，所以他自然也就沒有下面那題的答案了。

花崎當時說『這樣就能跟你一起死』時，他心裡面想的……究竟是什麼？

既然他們兩個最初是因為『死亡』這個約定才會走到一起的，那失去了這個『約定』的現在呢？

思及至此，小林的左手不禁輕撫上了自己腰側。

雖然已經看不見任何的傷痕了，但那裡確實是他曾經為了保護花崎而受到致命傷的地方。

───我……已經可以死去了吧？

───只要有花崎在的話…就一定可以……

然而，這個事實卻沒有讓他感到任何喜悅……反倒是對方當時離開自己視線時那生不如死的心痛，印象還要來得更為深刻。

為什麼啊？

這明明應該是自己一直以來的願望啊……

到底是為什麼呢……

不擅長處理這種麻煩問題的腦袋早已亂成了一團，小林煩躁地抓著頭不知道該如何是好。

於是，最根本的問題再次湧了上來———自己對於花崎的感情。

───所以，這就是所謂的『喜歡』嗎？

───我其實希望花崎能夠一直……

「啊哈！找～到～小～林～親～了！」

正當小林思索到一半時，頭頂上卻突然傳來了女孩激動的叫喚聲。

小林嚇得緊張的朝上方望去，就看見一隻貓頭鷹正不停拍打著翅膀，環繞著自己在空中盤旋著。

「野呂我果然是個天才～」隨著貓頭鷹降落到他的身旁，野呂得意的聲音也跟著再次傳了出來。

「嘖。」麻煩的人來了……

「啊啦啦〜〜笨蛋花崎竟然還沒找到你嗎？」

透過貓頭鷹身上的攝影鏡頭左右看了看，野呂對於沒有發現到花崎這件事情感到有些訝異。

明明平常會在第一時間裡找到小林親的人就是他啊？果然那種跟野性沒兩樣的笨蛋直覺也不是每次都會發作的嘛～

小林撇過頭去「嘖」了一聲，「那種事怎樣都好。」

「呣呼！」野呂單手撐著頭，嘴角微微勾起了戲謔的笑容，一面將對話內容跟鏡頭與在事務所的電腦做同步連結，一面興奮地問著小林：「那～小林親待在這邊躲著花崎是在幹嘛呢？」

「沒什麼。」小林回應冷淡。

「哪尼！？小林親！」野呂生氣的猛拍了一下鍵盤，虧她剛剛還稍微擔心了一下！

「喂。」自動忽視遠在另一頭的人發來的怒火，小林抬頭又了問野呂一遍：「剛才說的那個，『戀愛』？那是什麼？我跟那傢夥之間有這種東西？」

「咦咦咦───！」野呂原先的怒火瞬間就被小林的疑問給沖的煙消雲散了，「小林親你還在想這件事情啊！？」

───意料之外呢～本來以為小林親應該根本不會在乎這種事情的說～

在藍色的大球上轉了圈後，野呂決定用引導的方式來讓對方明白自己的心情，她開口道：「那樣的話，小林親試著想像一下怎麼樣呢？」

「想像？」小林困惑的抬起頭來。

「比如說想像花崎被其他人親了，或吻了其他人的話呢？」

「哈？」

雖然沒有正面的回答，但小林在心中卻閃過了一絲莫名的厭惡感，就像是到手的食物被人給搶走了一樣。

「唔嗯……那、那小林親來跟野呂玩上次那個心理醫師的聯想遊戲吧！我講到什麼，小林親就把你最快聯想到的東西或事情說出來！」發覺這種直接的方法行不通之後，野呂決定換個誘導方式。

「喔、喔……」小林吶吶地點了點頭。

「假設小林親現在看到花崎的話，你會？」

「一腳踢過去。」沉下臉，小林毫不考慮地直接回答。

「呃……」

出乎意料卻又在情理之內的回答，害得野呂不知道該怎麼接下去了。

「所以呢？」小林不理解為什麼問了這一題之後就沒有下文了。

「不不，等等！換、換一個、換一個！那個、那個……讓野呂我想想喔……呃……」

發現到不能以常理來思考小林的腦迴路，野呂頓時難得的不知道該如何是好。

「那如果看到花崎前輩在碰別的女孩子呢？」在另一頭圍觀很久的山根忍不住插嘴發問了。

「沒什麼想法。」小林表示：這會怎樣嗎？

「對了！那如果看到花崎像剛才撲倒你那樣去蹭山根呢？」靈光乍現的大友在小林看不見的地方舉起了食指，拿剛才才發生的事情來舉例。

「前輩！你為什麼要拿我當例子！！」山根炸毛。

「一腳踢過去。」小林毫不猶豫的給出了一樣的答案。

「咦！？」等等！先說好是踢他還是踢我啊！？

雖然對話內容沒有實質的進展，但大友的這個問題卻讓野呂猜到小林想事情的規律了。

「那如果現在花崎親你的話呢？」野呂興奮的地問著。

「親……這、這什麼問題啊！？」一聯想到那個畫面後，小林忽然就覺得自己的臉正莫名地發熱著，頓時變得有手足無措了起來，連語氣也變得慌亂。

「小林親先試著回答看看嘛～」賓果～

「唔！唔嗯……揍、揍他吧……」

小林意外發覺到，假如花崎真的笑著湊過來要親他的話，他竟然真的不知道該做出什麼舉動來才好，腦袋裡根本一點想法都沒有。

所以，最後他還是決定貫徹他現在最想做的事情－－－不管怎麼樣，總之先打花崎一頓！

發覺小林有所動搖了，野呂繼續往下舉出例子－－－

「假設看到井上背對你往外走了出去？」

「別回來了。」這次小林不多加思考的就講出了答案。

「喂！你們兩個！」無辜中招的井上發出了怒吼。

「換成看到的是明智背對你往外走出去呢？」不打算理會一天到晚只會生氣的井上，野呂繼續丟出類似的問題。

「先去檢查冰箱裡的食物還夠不夠。」這是最重要的事情，沒有之一！

「那如果……是花崎背對你走出去的話呢？」

「如果花崎的話……我、我……」小林不禁咬了咬下唇，他發現他光是想像那個畫面，就很難接受這件事情。

「這樣，你明白感情的差別了嗎？小林親～」雙手交叉頂住下巴，野呂笑道。

「……大概。」

───所以，這樣就是……

在一旁聽著他們的對話，原本不打算插手的井上，終於還是忍不住的開口了。

「小林，你忘了老師曾說過的話嗎？」

「哈啊？」小林一臉的茫然困惑，那個一身酒臭味的中年大叔有說過什麼嗎？

「『你的能力是對死亡的反作用力』，換句話說，就是當你想死的時候，它才會發動。」

「所以呢？」那又如何？這依舊是個討厭又麻煩的力量。

對於小林這種態度，井上不禁低歎一聲，「你自己想想看，剛才你發動能力的情況跟以前完全不同了吧？」

───剛剛？啊！

像是忽然想起了什麼似的，小林驀地抬起了他的雙手，將手掌擺到眼前，前不久花崎成功碰觸到自己的畫面再次浮現在腦海之中。

也就是說，現在的他其實是想……

「這不就證明了，你已經找到『活著的意義』了嗎？你其實應該也早就發覺到了吧，自己對花崎到底是抱持著什麼想法。」

───花崎……

聽著他們的話語，腦海裡的畫面如跑馬燈般不斷快速轉變著。

無一例外的，所有清晰鮮明的記憶，全都是在這短短的日子裡，與花崎相處的時光。

無論是喜悅還是憤怒、悲傷還是痛苦、絕望亦或希望……全部都是那個人給予的。

是花崎讓一無所有的自己明白－－－何謂『活著』。

「就算真是那樣……那傢夥……」

「放心吧！花崎他絕對也是喜歡小林親你的！」

猜到小林接下來想說的是什麼，野呂馬上毫不客氣的大聲喊出眾人都知道的事實給對方聽！

「咦？」聽到意外的訊息，小林頓時就驚慌了起來。

「沒錯！你要相信花崎前輩啊！我可是第一次看到他原來也會對誰這麼執著喔！」小學弟發言幫腔。

「別看花崎那個樣子，他其實對誰都是同一副態度，但唯獨對你一人是特別的呢～」認識花崎已經一段時間，擅長觀察人的大友如此說道。

看著小林驟然驚訝的表情，眾人覺得他實在是遲鈍過頭了點……

野呂眼神死去地問道：「小林親……你該不會從來都沒有察覺到吧？自己對於花崎來說是『特別的』這一件事情。」

「哈……」

被這一連串的訊息轟炸，小林已經完全失去言語能力了。

「再說，與其問我們他是怎麼想的，不如直接當面問花崎怎麼樣？」井上在這時提出了最有建設性的建議。

重點從來都不是他們怎麼說，而是花崎本人的想法，不是嗎？

「直接…問他……嗎？」小林皺起了眉頭，顯得有些不情願。

「啊！不好！快要下雨了！嗶波醬快回來！Go home～～」隨著野呂的聲音及發出的口哨聲，貓頭鷹拍了拍翅膀就準備要起飛離開。

「小林你也別在外面亂晃了，早點回來。」

最後，整場交流是以井上這句叮嚀作為總結。

「嘖，囉嗦。」

小林則毫不領情。

 

－－－

 

不久後，從窗戶外傳來連綿不絕的雨聲，證明了野呂所言不假，外頭開始下起了傾盆大雨來。

玻璃窗戶上出現了點點的雨漬，而且雨勢似乎一下子來得很急，沒過多久窗戶就已經被雨水給蒙成了一片模糊狀。

窗外的景致變得朦朧不清，唯有小林孤獨的身影反映在玻璃窗上，令人心生憐愛之情。

從剛剛那場談話結束直到現在，小林一直是保持著相同的姿勢，將自己捲成一顆球狀的，抱膝獨自縮在大樓的角落裡。

少有地，他仔細反覆思考著剛才與眾人的對話內容。

他們都說：小林，其實你已經找到活下去的意義了。

可對於這種說法，他自己卻只感到一片茫然，到底怎麼樣才算是想活著呢？

他一直在渴望著死亡……難道這個想法在不知不覺中已經改變了嗎？

如果事情真如同他們所說的那樣，那麼自己執著於花崎的理由，到底是從什麼時候開始，變得不再是因為他能殺了自己的？

垂下眼眸，小林忍不住地將手放到胸前正穩定跳動的心臟上。

這一如以往平穩跳動的心臟，在不久之前還會因為與他人的接觸而加速到讓他嚇到的地步。

所以……這樣就是『喜歡』了嗎？

他其實早該發覺的，自己原本生存的、灰色無光的世界，早就已經被一道鮮豔的橘紅色給渲染開來。

周遭的一切其實跟原本的一模一樣，一直都是存在於那裡的，可是……偏偏卻又能人感到與以往的截然不同。

就像自己平靜無波的內心有什麼正在甦醒般，原本虛無縹緲的世界好似也逐漸變得清晰了起來。

確實，對現在的他而言，活著好像也沒什麼不好的，但是這種心態的轉變太快了些，他感覺自己還有點跟不上。

而且……

假設他們說的都是實話的話，那麼他與花崎之間……

小林輕輕的闔上了眼睛，放任自己陷入無邊無際的漩渦之中。

假如他跟花崎之間沒有了名為死亡的約定，那麼還有什麼是能連繫著他們的？

倘若沒有這份力量來讓對方看著自己的話，那樣他還能夠留得住他的目光嗎？

如果那些關懷全只是出於同情而不是愛戀，那他們兩人之間究竟還剩下什麼？

帶著這想不透的思緒，小林不禁喃喃道－－－

「戀愛……還真是麻煩啊……」

 

－－－tbc


	3. 《牽手時，十指相扣的依戀。》

不知道時間過去了多久，不知不覺間睡著的小林忽地感覺到有人正在輕搖著他。

臉上原先安穩的表情瞬間扭曲了一下，在他不情願地緩緩地張開了眼睛後，他就只看見花崎那雙擔憂的湛藍色眼珠正欣喜的凝視著自己，他甚至還能清楚看見倒映在對方眼裡一臉茫然的自己。

剛睡起來的小林還不是很能好好運作起他的腦袋，只得向花崎投以了疑惑的目光，好似不解這個人怎麼會在這裡？

是夢境？還是現實？

然而，對方不斷滴落到他的身上，不知是汗水還是雨珠的冰涼觸感，卻早已間接的告訴他這再明顯不過的事實。

「哈啊……哈哈…哈啊……找到……哈……終於…找到你……哈啊……小林！」

看見小林迷糊的神情後，花崎這才累得坐到了對方身旁的地板上頭，雙手撐著身體對著天花板不停大口喘氣。

天知道當他氣喘噓噓、全身濕透的一口氣跑到了小林所在的樓層，發現對方正彷彿睡著般的窩在角落裡時，他的心裡是有多麼激動。

而當他試驗性的伸出手，又再次成功的觸碰到對方時，心中的喜悅更是難以言喻！

看著花崎坐在一旁喘得要命的樣子，小林雖張口欲言，但卻又不知道該如何開口。

花崎在休息了好一會兒後，也只是沉默地靠著牆坐在那裡，平時能舌燦蓮花的嘴巴此時就像是失靈了般，完全不曉得該怎麼向對方搭話。

尷尬又沉寂的空氣逐漸在兩人之間蔓延開來，雖不至於壓得人喘不過氣，但確實是令人感到有些困擾。

望著像是賭氣般傲嬌地把頭轉過去的小林，左思右想了好一會兒，仍是不知道該說什麼才好的花崎，決定還是先來做那件他從剛剛開始就一直很想做的事情。

自以為不動聲色的，花崎開始一點一點的往小林那邊緩緩靠了過去。

───很好！差一點！就差一點點而已了！

左手抬起，就宛如是即將出手捕捉獵物的老鷹般，瞄準小林後，迅雷不及掩耳的出手！

可就像是後腦杓有長眼睛似的，就在花崎即將碰到他的那個瞬間，小林竟迅速地往旁邊挪動了一些，漂亮的使花崎撲了個空。

花崎：喵喵喵！？

難以置信地看著自己失手的左手，花崎不死心地繼續跟進！

於是兩個人就這樣，從這個角落蹭到了那個角落，再從那個角落又晃到了下一個角落，然後又從下一個角落繼續的追到了最後一個角落，再來－－－

再來小林就累了……只好無奈地放任花崎靠近他。

發覺小林不打算再逃了之後，花崎簡直像是心裡冒出多朵小花般，開心的直接伸手去握住小林相對起來嬌小又蒼白的右手，手指完美的滑入了對方的指縫之間。

雖然還是不習慣被他人碰觸，在對方的手指摸上來的瞬間甚至還抖了一下，但小林最後還是沒有將其甩開，難得溫順地讓花崎小力的牽著。

「呵～」

見狀，花崎不由得輕笑出聲。

「嘖。」笑什麼啊……聽到對方的笑聲小林不禁咋舌。

明明是溼答答令人難受的觸感，但是從交握的手中傳來的暖意卻直通到彼此的心臟，反倒令人感覺有些酥酥麻麻的。

窗外的雨依舊淅瀝淅瀝的下著，蒼白的天空堆滿了灰色的烏雲，看來這場雨還會持續下上好一段時間。

與滴答滴答的雨聲呈現明顯對比的沉默，在兩人之間蔓延著。

可能只是經過兩、三分鐘而已，卻總覺得時間好像已經過了很久一樣。

「那、那個……小林……」

最後，還是花崎忍不住的率先開口打破這種尷尬的情況。

「閉嘴，走開。」小林平淡的語調毫不留情的遏止了對方。

「嗚啊～～～」

花崎脆弱的頓時內心受到了成噸的傷害，低下頭暗自懊悔、反省了三秒鐘，接著又原地滿血復活了！

舉起他們倆彼此相握著的手，花崎換了個話題興奮地向小林解釋著。

「小林，你知道嗎？我們兩個現在這種握手方式就叫做『十指緊扣』喔！是『戀人』常用的握手方式呢！」

───唔嗯！？

一聽到關鍵的字眼，小林霎時瞪大了眼睛，不由自主地猛嚥下一口口水。

「呃……怎、怎麼了嗎？」不是很明白小林臉上變化的表情代表著什麼，花崎直接把心中的疑問給問出口。

「沒、沒什麼……」

小林撇過頭，不去看對方投來的目光，然而右手卻不由自主地又握得更緊了些。

「小林？」

對花崎再次的呼喊不理不答，小林閉起了眼睛，想到了井上剛才的話－－－

 

『與其問我們他是怎麼想的，不如直接當面問他怎麼樣？』

 

───問他嗎……

花崎雖然正在集中精神的想著該跟小林說些什麼話才好，但仍敏銳地感覺到小林突然延緩的呼吸。

「花、花崎……」

果不其然，小林低垂著頭，以幾不可聞的聲音說話了。

「怎麼？」像這樣直接叫我名字的表情是第一次看見呢……

「你、你對我是…什、什麼看……法？」像是害怕犯錯的小孩般，小林遲疑地把疑問拋給了對方。

───……這還真是超出我意料之外的問題啊！你剛剛沉默的那幾秒是在跟誰聊人生嗎！？突然問這種問題會不會太嚴肅了點！？

花崎心裡一個激靈！

他萬萬也沒想到，小林一說出口的問題竟然就這麼正中紅心，讓他一時之間反倒不知道該怎麼回應才好。

不過，其實這也不能怪小林如此直接了當了，畢竟這是他自出生以來，第一次正正經經地考慮關於『戀愛』這種情感，甚至對於『喜歡』的理解，他也僅有剛剛野呂說的那幾句話而已。

那對於『從友情發展成愛情』這一種更複雜的情感，小林自然是一點概念都沒有了。

而花崎因驚訝而產生的沉默，在無意之中加深了小林心裡的不安，垂下的瀏海讓人看不清他現在的表情。

然而，驟然緊握的力道卻讓花崎清楚地感覺受到對方此時此刻緊張的心情。

不禁輕笑出聲，花崎也緊緊的反握回去，聲音溫柔的笑著應道：「我覺得小林很厲害喔！」

「哈！？」小林猛地抬起頭來與花崎對視著。

「小林很厲害又很堅強喔！有著自己一貫的獨特價值觀與行事作風，不會因周圍的人或事物而輕易有所改變，這種既強韌又堅定的心智是我所沒有的，所以我真的覺得小林很厲害喔！」

一如往常，在誇讚小林這一方面總是相當直白的花崎，毫無保留的就將自己對小林的想法一股腦地全盤說了出口。

「沒、沒有……」一聽到對方帶著笑意說出這種話，小林頓時就慌了手腳，明明以前總是覺得無所謂的話語，現在帶給他一種不明所以的緊張感。

「呵～小林也很可愛呢！」

將對方的手移到自己的唇前，愛戀般地輕吻了一下，花崎的眼裡充斥著滿溢而出的澎湃情感。

「可、可愛！？」

因為這個動作，小林的臉一下子就燒了起來，立刻急著就想把手掙脫出來，可卻被花崎死死地緊握著。

「嗯，超可愛的！」花崎笑道：「害怕時的表情很可愛、不安時的表情很可愛、自責時的表情雖然很讓人心疼，不過還是很可愛、肚子餓的表情很可愛、偷吃東西被抓到時的表情也很可愛、任性時表情更可愛！像現在這樣害羞、驚慌失措的樣子也是超可愛的！！！」

「你、你你……你在說什麼啊！」

隨著對方的話語，小林只覺得他的臉越來越熱，越來越不知道該怎麼才好了！

而跟小林相比，花崎則是越說，心情就越發的感到平靜，嘴角揚起的笑容更加真誠燦爛。

將交握的手鄭重地舉起，花崎燦笑道：「所以如果要問我，我對你抱持著是什麼樣的感情，我想……那大概就是所謂的『戀愛』了吧？我『喜歡』小林喔！」

其實就只是這麼簡單的一句話，不是嗎？

就只是這種最單純的情感而已啊……

「喜、喜歡……」小林一臉的難以置信。

「嗯，我最喜歡你了！」花崎點了點頭，笑著再次向小林又重複了一次。

說罷，花崎舉起了自己另一隻沒握著的右手，搔了搔自己同樣也已經紅透的臉頰。

「啊啊啊～像這樣直接對你說還真的是很害臊啊！」自我吐槽了一番，花崎反問道：「那小林呢？小林對我又是什麼看法呢！？」

───我對你……

沉默了一會兒後，小林的睫毛微微地著顫抖，他喃喃地說著－－－

「喜……歡……」

「啊！真的！？」

「……到底是什麼樣子的呢？」

－－－他還是不明白的問題。

「咦咦咦───！？」

───都說到這樣了，小林竟然還是不明白嗎？

花崎的心裡頓時就沒了底。

抬起頭望著天花板思考了一下，不知道該怎麼形容才能讓小林明白，花崎覺得還是應該要用行動來說出自己心裡的想法。

思及至此，他突然轉過頭去朝著小林笑了一下。

「我想……大概就是這個樣子吧……」

「什麼樣……」

『什麼樣子？』，這個問題還未來得及說出口，小林就被對方冷不防地舉動給嚇到不知道該做出什麼反應來才好了。

花崎帶著笑意的臉龐就近在他的眼前，幾乎是緊貼著他般近的不可思議。

天藍色的眼眸裡映照出了自己茫然無措的樣子，深情得讓人不知該如何回應。

而最讓他驚訝的是，花崎的唇此時正緊貼著自己相同的部位，冰涼又溫熱的柔軟觸感是他從未感受過的。

小林當下就想要往後退開來，可洞悉他一舉一動的花崎卻又立刻追了過去，再次的將他的吐息全數掠奪掉。

既強勢的讓人無法逃脫，卻又……溫柔的讓人沉醉其中。

長時間的接吻使得小林差點喘不過氣來，他正想張口吸氣時，花崎就抓準時機，舌頭進一步地去撬開了他的牙關，侵入到他的口腔裡去。

一探入之後，花崎就急著去撩撥小林因為傻愣而呆住的軟舌，涼涼滑滑的，像在吸吮著一塊果凍似的，讓人想一口咬下卻又捨不得用力，同時他也往小林的口中渡了一口空氣過去，深怕悶到對方。

為了呼吸到空氣，小林便不由自主地配合起對方來。

在花崎的帶領下，唇舌之間的糾纏越來越激烈。

就在雙唇間快吞咽不了的津液就要滴落時，花崎這才緩緩地退了開來，放過小林顯得更為紅腫的唇瓣。

兩人之間的氣氛頓時就因為這個吻而變得曖昧了起來。

 

『比如說想像花崎被其他人親了或吻了其他人的話呢？』

 

稍微有些失神的小林驀地想起了方才野呂的假設，如果花崎對其他人這樣做的話……

剛被親吻著的嘴唇忽然湧起一陣滾燙的熱流直竄到了心口深處，一股無法抑制的厭惡感油然而生。

───不要！死也不准！

從未有過的負面情緒令小林不禁呆愣地瞪大了雙眼。

───所以……就是這樣嘛？

───這種滿腦子無法控制地只想著對方、想要對方永遠陪在自己的身邊、想要獨佔對方的一切，這種劇烈的情感就是———

雙唇分離後，花崎舔了舔嘴角沾上的口水，依舊是笑瞇瞇地把後面的句子補完。

「我想，大概就是能做這種事情的樣子吧～」

聽聞，小林愣愣地低垂下頭。

這次，花崎很有耐心的在一旁等著，即便緊握的手都被彼此溢出的手汗給弄濕，但雙方卻都沒有要放開的意願。

「花崎……」

好一段時間後，小林這才終於肯抬起頭來，表情已經回復成一如以往的平靜，令人看不透他的情緒。

花崎不禁咽下一口口水，他現在的心臟是真的緊張到隨時都有可能會爆炸啊！

但他相信著，既然小林沒有甩開他的手的話，那應該就是沒問題了吧！

「我－－－」在花崎炙熱的目光之下，小林緩緩地開口。

「你－－－」被著急的情緒驅使，花崎跟著複誦了一遍。

就在花崎滿心期待的眼神注視下，小林如是說道－－－

「－－－餓了。」

「嗯！我也最喜……嗯！？」等等，他剛剛是不是聽錯了！？剛剛小林是說……

後知後覺，回過神來的花崎滿臉不敢置信的緊盯著小林坦然的臉看。

「小、小小…小林，你、你剛剛說、說了什、什麼？」花崎抖擻的問著。

「我說我餓了。」於是小林面無表情的又重複了一次，想了想後他還補上了一句：「所以請我吃飯。」

確定自己沒有聽錯之後，花崎簡直是激動得想撞豆腐自殺！

「為什麼啊！？」為什麼會是『我餓了』這一句話啊！？

「你不是喜歡我嗎？」小林不解的歪過頭，淡然反問。

「是這樣沒錯！但是……」

花崎著急地還想要再解釋些什麼，結果卻換來了小林更加理所當然的話語。

「所以請我吃飯不就是你的責任了？」

完全不認為這樣的邏輯有什麼奇怪的，小林很認真地直視著眼前的飯票……喔不，是新任男友。

花崎的眼神瞬間死去，整個人無力地癱靠到了牆壁上頭。

「為什麼…到底是為什麼……剛剛氣氛明明很好的……明明差一點就…為什麼會變成這樣啊……」

花崎第一次在面對小林時感到如此的無助，他都快哭出來了啊！

「哈？餓了就是餓了，哪有為什麼。」小林適時的又補上了一刀。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊───！！！」花崎徹底崩潰了。

「怎麼？」

「小林，你！……唉，算了……」

花崎重重地嘆出一口氣，暗想著來日方長不必急於一時，他終於放棄跟對方爭論這件事情了。

準備要拉著對方站起身來時，花崎隨口問著：「小林想要吃什麼呢？」

「花崎。」

「嗯？所以我問你要吃什……」

這次，換成是花崎被小林突如其來地動作給嚇到不知道該做出什麼反應來才好了。

只見小林在花崎不滿地噘起嘴，剛靠過去要拉自己站起來的那個瞬間，頭卻先一步地湊上前去，如蜻蜒點水般地輕掠過花崎的唇。

看著石化掉的花崎，小林心滿意足地勾起唇角，發自內心的笑了一下。

「所以說，這就是『答案』了。」

 

－－－

 

外頭的毛毛雨滴落在身上，冷得讓人說不出話來。

濕透的衣服難受地貼在身上，雨水的潮味堵著鼻子，沉重得令人難以順暢呼吸。

但兩個人依舊維持著十指相扣的動作，齊步地走在回花崎家的路上。

沒有阻礙的雨絲循著手臂的弧度流於交握的手指間，用力到已經麻木的關節無法觸及到外界，只有對方掌心溫熱的觸感在提醒著自己，自己的手中早已不是空無一物。

全身的力氣都用在了接觸上頭，連發出聲音的暇餘都不存在，他們兩人就這樣安靜地並肩走在雨天無人的道路上頭。

───小林這是……答應了吧？

花崎還處在不真實的狀態當中，畢竟在動畫或是連續劇上，怎麼說也要糾結個十幾、二十幾集的感情，現在卻超乎想像地輕易獲得，實在是讓人難以置信。

手指被對方用有些疼痛的力道給糾纏住，這種感覺不像是終於得到對方，反而更像是自己被對方給捕獲住了一樣。

明明就是自己先告白的，但總覺得好像哪裡輸了……

於是在這無止境的夜幕裡，花崎率先鬆開了手，對上小林驟然驚訝的眼神，他快速地呼吸著潮濕的空氣，然後再次認真地道：「小林，我喜歡你。」

沒有含糊的退卻，在清楚說出的同時，壓抑在內心的情感瘋狂湧出，喉嚨難受地發酸，花崎就這樣在雨幕中靜止地注視著小林。

「嗯。」小林臉微紅的點了點頭，表示他知道。

心知不可能讓對方同樣說出『那句話』來，花崎無奈地將額頭貼到了小林的額頭上，凝視著對方鮮紅的眼眸。

而看著花崎天藍色的眼瞳，小林的情緒也逐漸平復了下來。

「小林……我可以吻你嗎？」

雖然小林的回答會是什麼，彼此都已了然於心，但是過於羞恥的答案依舊讓小林不禁移開視線，用彆扭的語氣回答。

「笨蛋……」

得到對方的允許後，花崎模仿著小林剛才的動作，如蜻蜒點水般地掠過了對方的薄唇。

一個輕吻就讓小林全身酥麻，忍不住溢出喘息。

花崎笑了出來，再次主動地握住了小林的手。

「我們回去吧～」

接下來的，不再是害怕到手的物件會逃離般令人疼痛的緊握，而是輕柔得如同絨毛一樣的小力接觸。

雨水從兩人手指間的空隙不斷落下，明明是像這樣只要稍一劇烈晃蕩就會分離的手指，卻直至回到家前，始終也沒有真正的分開過。

 

－－－tbc


	4. 《親自進廚房為你做菜的樣子。》

當互相傾訴完心意後不久，因為小林的肚子是真的餓了，看著對方無辜的表情，花崎在感嘆『幻想終究只是幻想，現實果然還是你大爺』之餘，仍是認命的牽著對方的手，回到了花崎家坐落於高級地段的大宅裡。

由於是淋著雨趕回來的，導致兩人全身上下都濕的相當徹底，一滴滴晶瑩的水珠不斷落下，在地板上留下一大片水漬。

趕緊領著小林回到自己的房間裡，花崎立即就走到衣櫃前翻找睡衣及毛巾，而小林則是乖乖的站在一旁，看起來一臉茫然的在發著顫。

直到這一刻，小林才深深地感覺到，失去能力真的很不方便這一事實。

第一次以一般人的狀態體驗了淋雨的感覺後，他就有些懊悔了。

那種衣服緊黏著身體又變得較平時更為沉重的感覺，真的非常的不舒服，而且因為沒有了自動恆溫、防風『系統』，所以就算只是一點微風吹到身上，依然會讓全濕的身體冷得直打哆嗦。

截至目前為止，失去『能力』後所帶來的壞處實在明顯多於好處。

一轉頭就看出小林身體上的不適，花崎心裡立刻有了定奪，決定先讓對方到浴室裡洗個熱水澡再出來吃東西。

「小林有沒有想吃什麼呢？」花崎淺笑著問道，同時把手中的毛巾蓋到小林灰白色的頭髮上。

「無所謂。」小林回應一如以往的簡便，但卻給人一種蔫下去的感覺，像是久未澆水的植物似的。

「這樣的話，那我就隨便做三明治給你吃了喔～」

牽著小林將對方拉往到浴室裡，思考了一下，花崎很快地就做好了決定。

考量到時間因素跟方便性的話，三明治是最快的東西了，既容易變化又能取得均衡的營養。

可沒想到小林一聽到『關鍵字』後，立即就困惑「哈？」了一聲。

「嗯？三明治不好嗎？」誤以為小林是不想吃三明治，花崎趕緊反問：「那小林想吃什麼？」

「為什麼？」

面對花崎的問題，小林卻是給出了另一個問題來回答，再次重申了一次自己的疑問。

花崎歪過頭去，稍微認真地想了想後，這才成功在腦袋中翻譯完小林的話。

他開口解釋著：「啊！那是因為父親又到國外出差去了咩～我又不喜歡只有自己一個人在家時，家裡有傭人在四處走動，所以像這種時候，我家都是處在沒有人的狀態下的，直到父親回來的前一晚才會有人回來打掃。」

雖然花崎解釋得相當詳細，可惜的是這個回答只解答了小林心中一半的問題而已，他真正的重點是在－－－

「你要做飯？」小林瞇起了眼，難得相當嚴肅地質問著花崎。

沒錯！對小林來說，真正的關鍵不是在『那我隨便弄三明治給你吃』裡的『三明治』，而是在那個『我』！

一想到對方以前各種不靠譜的行為，就算有感情因素加成，小林仍舊很難相信花崎有辦法好好做出東西來給他吃，心裡開始忍不住思索起要不要趁機溜掉這件事情。

「小林，你的表情看起來很瞧不起人喔！」發覺對方細微表情變化所代表的心裡活動，花崎不服氣的鼓起了嘴，「先說好！雖然一些太困難的料理我的確是做不出來沒錯！但是基本的家常菜還是會做一些的好不！」

「喔。」小林冷漠。

「是真的啦！」發覺對方單音節裡滿滿的鄙視，花崎生氣的反駁：「我以前小時候覺得很無聊時，常常會跑到廚房裡找看看有什麼吃的，就是當時煮飯的大媽教我的！之前家裡沒有人在的時候，我也是自己處理晚餐的！」

───雖然幾乎每次都不是我洗碗及整裡善後的……但是這種事情不用讓小林知道！

「喔。」小林無動於衷。

「唔唔……總而言之，小林你就快去洗澡吧！我來大顯身手讓你開開眼界！」

語畢，花崎一把將手中乾淨的睡衣重重地放到浴室裡的架子上頭，轉身就氣呼呼的跑走了。

直到看見花崎用力關上門後，小林這才微微將嘴角上揚了點，輕聲的應道：「……喔。」

聽著花崎在外頭自言自語的抱怨聲，心裡原先躁動的情緒終於平靜下來，小林這才轉過頭來好好觀察著花崎臥房裡附設的浴室。

一整套的白色按摩浴缸就位於環境的正中央，偌大的空間足夠七、八個人躺進去都還能夠翻個身、連一個人游個小泳都綽綽有餘，大得完全不科學。

在浴缸左側的是一整面的單相魔術窗戶，可以清楚看見外頭城市正閃耀著的燈火，而右邊則是淋浴室、馬桶及洗手台，掛架上擺放著數條毛巾及各類沐浴精。

地上乾淨的磁磚地板與防滑墊和天花板經過設計的照明設備及天窗，讓整間浴室感覺起來舒適大方。

由於內部有著浴室暖風機在運作著，所以相較起外面的溫度，這裡要顯得舒適很多。

「洗澡啊……」

輕呼出一口氣，只見小林一面喃喃自語著，一面緩緩地脫去了身上浸濕的單薄衣物，隨意的將其扔在一旁。

走到沐浴設備前，看著眼前第一次接觸的東西，小林著實困擾一下，完全不知道該怎麼下手才好。

「這個……要怎麼弄？」

其實這也不能怪小林怎麼會如此單蠢了，畢竟這是他有記憶以來第一次正正經經地『洗澡』。

要一個在外面流浪了數年、幾乎沒有跟人群接觸過，以致於基本常識少得可憐的少年，立刻就搞懂花崎家最先進的淋浴設備，未免也太過於強人所難了。

只見站在蓮蓬頭下的小林，緩慢地伸出右手，直覺性的去轉動右邊那個『藍色』的轉鈕，一轉到底－－－

「哇啊啊啊───！」

從浴室裡傳來的驚呼聲，嚇得剛換好乾爽的連身衣正要走下樓去的花崎，立刻反身衝回到浴室門前，猛地將其一把打了開來。

「小林！！！」

隨著花崎擔憂的呼喊，映入他眼簾的是，小林正顫抖著身體，細瘦的雙臂抱著膝蓋縮在浴室一旁的角落裡的畫面。

不如以往強大威力的氣流，正區隔著不斷從蓮蓬頭中灑落的冰冷水流，將那個角落為出一個獨立的小空間。

「花、花崎……」

帶著些許抖音，小林驚恐的抬頭回望著花崎，他現在完全不知道該怎麼做才好。

先是被突如其來的冷水給嚇到後又不小心滑倒，然後在他快摔到地上前，那個時靈時不靈的『能力』這才被他害怕的心情給影響到，自動的又忽然發動起來，將他整個人包圍住。

雖然『能力』沒有對浴室造成任何的破壞，但是這股不受控的力量卻讓小林頓時有所遲疑，不確定他現在是否可以移動，所以只能傻傻的坐在原地等著花崎跑進來找他。

一看到這個景象，花崎立刻想到他剛剛犯了什麼錯，於是他連忙露出能讓小林放下心來的笑容，毫不畏懼的朝著對方走了過去。

「抱歉抱歉，沒有事先跟你講清楚，這個該怎麼使用才好。」

隨著花崎的靠近，『能力』就像是感知到小林安心下來的情緒，又漸漸的消失掉了。

「嘶！」

無形的『能力』一消失後，又被冷水給沖到的小林反射性的立刻緊抱住眼前唯一的熱源不發一語，就像是溺水的人下意識的會抓住身旁的東西一樣。

「好冷！」

被抱住的花崎還來不及享受對方的主動片刻，冷意瞬間就透過小林傳到了他的身上，花崎迅即就將熱水鈕也轉了開來。

很快地，溫熱的水流逐漸取代了冰冷的水溫，小林這才放鬆了原本繃緊的身子。

回過神來，後知後覺注意到自己現在的動作有些曖昧，小林立馬慌忙的推開花崎，將頭撇到了一邊去，不知是羞還是惱的，白皙的臉頰浮現出一抹粉色。

「不、不是我的錯啊！」他緊張的辯解著。

說來你可能不信，但這確實不是小林的錯。

「是、是、是～」

熟知對方個性的花崎無奈地笑著應道，接著便俯下身將小林整個人轉了半圈，變成是背對著他的姿勢後，將自己的頭靠在對方的肩上，伸出友手去指著沐浴設備，開始介紹著該如何使用。

「這個東西呢，是要這樣用的───」

後背緊貼花崎的胸膛，兩人的肌膚間只隔著一層單薄又濕透的衣物，聽著吐在耳朵旁的溫熱氣息，小林不禁縮了縮頭，有些心不在焉的順著對方簡而易懂的說明，開始學習如何使用沐浴設備及清洗用品。

「───大概就是這樣了，小林懂了嗎？」

「嘖，真麻煩……」

「哈哈～那我就先幫你放些熱水，你洗好澡之後泡一下吧～」

語畢，不等小林給予回覆，花崎自動自發的就開始幫對方在偌大的浴缸裡放起了熱水，嘴上還不忘叮嚀著：「現在沒有了那種『能力』，小林可要好好注意保暖才可以喔！要是感冒的話就不好了。」

「感冒？」第一次聽到的名詞，小林不解。

「呃……這個以後有機會我再跟你解釋！」一時之間，不知道該如何讓對方明白的花崎趕緊換了個話題：「啊！小林要用溫泉粉嗎？很舒服的喔～～」

「溫泉？」又是一個不知道是什麼的東西，小林依舊不解。

「啊啊……哈、哈哈，那小林就試試看吧！溫泉很棒的喔～」

看來小林的常識比自己想像中的還要匱乏啊……花崎在心中暗想著，同時手裡也開始往浴缸裡倒入有著薰衣草香味的溫泉粉。

「喔。」雖然還是不明白，但看那傢伙的表情，應該是個好東西……吧？

「那就這樣囉～我去幫你準備吃的了～」

這次有先確認過小林獨自一人也沒問題後，花崎才轉身向外走了出去，準備把衣服重新再換一套。

縱然剛剛對方主動撲上來時，他的內心是興奮的，恨不得能再多抱一下懷裡肉色的光滑肌膚，但……現實的民生問題仍舊不可忽視。

───不要因為急於一時反而嚇到小林啊！花崎健介！來、日、方、長！

「嗯。」小林老樣子以一個字結尾。

在花崎走後，面對重新回到只剩自己一個人的浴室，小林開始照著對方剛剛所教的，一一將頭髮、臉部、身體……給清洗乾淨。

全身被熱水的蒸汽蒸得一片艷紅，聞著空氣中跟花崎一樣味道的沐浴香精味，小林在心裡想著：洗澡的感覺……還不錯……

「再來是……」

關掉蓮蓬頭後，小林轉頭看向同樣散發著很好聞的香氣、白色的蒸氣正在上頭環繞著的浴缸。

 

『那小林就試試看吧！溫泉很棒的喔～』

 

停頓了一會兒後，小林還是緩步朝著那邊走了過去。

有了前不久的那個教訓，小林這次是先蹲在浴缸邊緣，伸出小手去攪了攪水面，確認過溫度被花崎調的恰到好處後，這才放心的伸出一隻腳去輕觸，再來是全身都浸到了溫泉(偽)之中。

浴室裡飄散著淡淡的薰衣草香味，微燙的水包覆住了全身，簡直就像身體要融化進水裡似的，毛細孔一一張開。

只見小林整個人躺在浴缸裡，熱水不僅鬆弛了他的肌肉，也安撫了他容易忐忑不安的神經。

「喔～」

遠比想像中還要舒服的感覺，讓小林晴不禁雙手大開的搭在浴缸邊緣，由衷發出了一聲讚嘆。

躺在浴缸裏舒展身體，熱騰騰的水蒸氣於四周圍繞著，本就清秀稚氣的臉蛋被蒙上了一層朦朧的面紗，全身放鬆的模樣在這一刻更是可愛得很。

……只可惜，此時的花崎正在廚房裡奮鬥著，沒有那個福氣能看到這一幕。

 

－－－

 

「我來看看，冰箱裡還有什麼呢～」

一離開浴室，重換了一套新的衣服後，花崎就三步併作兩步的跑進樓下的廚房裡去，現在正站在四個六門大冰箱前，一一挑選著食材。

準備好足夠做出八人份的材料(小林：五、花崎：三)，花崎捲起袖子、圍上了純黑色的圍裙。

心裡不由得想著，要是小林肯穿裸體圍裙給他看就好了的同時，花崎雙守快速俐落地執行著工作。

將肉類食材一一分類醃製好後先放置到一旁、打了數顆雞蛋進大碗裡後拿起筷子攪拌至冒泡、各種新鮮蔬菜依其特性在清洗乾淨後被切成絲狀或是撕成片狀、烤箱正在預熱著、吐司邊被整齊的切下後移到一旁去，準備等等沾粉煎一下灑上糖就可以當作甜點了。

「哼哼哼～哼哼哼哼～哼哼哼哼哼～哼哼～哼哼～哼哼哼～」

哼著【Trickster】第一季的動畫主題曲，即便對下廚這件事其實並不怎麼熱衷，但花崎心底還是挺愉悅的。

畢竟這可是他第一次為小林下廚啊！

俗話說的好：想抓住一個人的心，就得先捉住他的胃！

更何況他家小林還是個可愛的小吃貨呢～

「要是小林能夠喜歡就好了。」

一這麼想之後，花崎越做越來勁，手上的動作也越來越快，力求能一次就打動小林！

───嗯……四種醬料已經調好、其他的東西也都預備的差不多了，接下來等小林洗好澡之後，我再開始加熱應該就可以了，那麼這時可以先來……

對，花崎很乾脆地承認了，他確實是在邊聽著從樓上傳來的水聲，邊想像著小林洗澡的樣子，同時還在為自己剛剛沒來得及多看幾眼而感到無限懊悔著。

───難得小林全身赤裸的主動撲過來啊……要是剛剛……  
───不不不，花崎健介，你在想什麼啊！要是嚇到小林的話……  
───可是很可惜啊……偶爾換我任性一下……  
───不不不……但是……

腦內彷彿有天使跟惡魔在互相吵架一樣，花崎的內心感到非常矛盾。

「喔！？水聲停了！照這個時間長度來看，小林應該還挺喜歡的嘛～現在應該是剛泡完澡正在換衣服吧……啊啊啊！好想看喔！」

停下試著把蘋果削成兔子狀的幼稚舉動，花崎開始將食材一一加熱、組裝。

認真專注地為戀人做晚餐的花崎並沒有發現到，光著腳的小林已經無聲走到了廚房外頭，正靜靜乖巧地看著他忙碌的身影。

───看起來還挺厲害的嘛……

小林在心裡難得由衷的稱讚著。

他剛剛走到廚房門口時，一眼看到的就是花崎正背對著他站在料理台前，忙碌得不知道在做些什麼。

令他感到意外的是，圍裙跟花崎本人竟然還挺搭的，而且看對方的手法確實不像是第一次做菜。

花崎的臉偶爾側過來時，即便沒有察覺到身後站著的人，但天藍色的眼眸依舊帶著清晰可見的笑意；將視線下移了點後，便能看見那正哼著不知名樂曲的薄唇。

想到不久之前那個東西才貼著他的……咳、咳，兩人才做過的『那種事』，小林不由得咽了一口口水。

他是看到了桌上的菜色才吞口水的，跟花崎絕對一點關係也沒有！

嗯，就是這樣。

總而言之，小林當下就是沒有叫住花崎，而是看著對方將東西一一做好後擺上桌。

金黃色的煎蛋、鮮綠色的蔬菜、紅橙色的番茄、以及烤過或半煎炸過的肉類，都被包覆在香脆的吐司裡，各種材料層層堆疊著，切割成一口狀後，還能依稀看見噴濺出來的肉汁，看起來就讓人垂涎三尺。

───嗯？水聲多久以前就停了啊……小林呢？難道其實還在泡澡？

看著東西大致上都已經完成了後，花崎泡著等等要搭配著三明治的鮮奶茶，心裡開始困惑的想著。

「真是的，泡太久可不好啊……」嘴上雖是輕聲在埋怨著，但花崎的臉上卻是帶著滿滿的寵溺。

發覺對方好像已經做完了東西後，一手放在門板上的小林這才開口問道：「好了嗎？」

「哇啊啊啊───！」

被對方突如其來的聲音嚇得手抖了一下，好在沒有讓任何液體給濺了出來，花崎將手上的工作完成後，正要跟對方講：『小林，我剛好做好了。』時───

一轉過頭去，花崎就看到了他從出生直到現在最具有衝擊力、最令他感到心跳加速的畫面───

 

－－－tbc


	5. 《穿著你過長的衣物，不自覺地誘惑著你。》

所謂的萌袖是指－－－將手縮進較為寬大的衣袖裡，只露出一點點手指，看上去楚楚可憐，讓人忍不住想抱住疼愛一番的行為。

平時的小林如果是下意識的做出這個舉動來的話，就已經足以萌殺花崎三條血了！

而現在的小林不僅是做出了這樣的動作，還一臉困惑的歪過頭去看著他，身上套的還是他的黑色睡！，

不僅如此，甚至還有剛出浴的效果加持，這魅力值簡直就是突破天際了啊！

忽然覺得鼻子一熱，花崎連忙摀住了臉，把頭猛往右側轉了過去，但是眼角的目光卻還是死死的定格在小林的身上，彷彿少看一秒就虧一秒似的。

「花崎？」一直等不到花崎回應的小林又呼喊了一次對方的名字。

───天啊！為什麼可以這麼可愛啊！

由於有著明顯的身高差，而自己的黑色睡衣又是買長版的，所以套在小林相對嬌小的身上便顯得寬大許多，下擺只遮到了膝蓋上方，露出兩條白嫩纖細的雙腿。

因長期營養不良而有些骨感的雙腳，卻由於穿著黑色的服裝，反而更顯得皮膚白得晃眼，更令人難以移開視線。

發覺不能在這樣下去的花崎趕緊抬頭往上看去，然而更讓他感到衝擊的畫面，就這樣映入眼簾！

由於剛泡過熱水澡的緣故，所以小林此時的臉頰較平時還要更為紅潤，溼漉漉的頭髮帶著水珠，正一滴滴落到了過大的領口上頭，部分的則是順著輪廓清晰、線條光滑的鎖骨流進了同樣白皙的胸口。

由於衣服濕了大半而變得有些透明，胸前粉色的乳頭若隱若現的，差一點點就能看到但其實又看不到，惹得人無限遐想。

而且小林像是不知道扣子該怎麼扣似的，睡衣上的第一顆扣子沒扣上不說，其它的胡亂扣上、扣錯所造成的凌亂感，讓對方變得更為誘人。

最為致命的一點是！

對方的手指從長長的衣袖裡伸出了一點點來，輕抓著袖子的模樣看上去既乖巧又惹人憐愛，給人一種稚氣未脫的印象，而臉上的冷淡表情更是與之形成了強烈反差的萌感，同時成功激發起花崎的保護欲及獸性。

「唔！」

一看到這種畫面後，花崎只覺得氣血猛地朝著頭部跟下身湧去，好像快流出鼻血、起反應了啊！

───這誰擋得住啊！！！

「怎麼了？」

覺得花崎的樣子實在非常奇怪，明明平常就已經很怪了但現在卻又更怪，小林不由得蹙起眉頭，往前朝著對方走了過去。

可隨著走路而導致的衣襬晃動，卻是更加大大的刺激著花崎僅存的些許理智。

『咕嚕！』一聲，花崎清楚的聽見自己猛吞下口水的聲音。

拼命地用所剩無幾的理性克制住自己的衝動，以沙啞到不行的聲音，花崎猛地伸出手指比向小林，結結巴巴地大喊著：「小、小小小小……小林！你、你你這是！？」

「嗯？」

不明白對方究竟是在指什麼，小林抬起還抓著衣袖不放的雙手，移到臉頰旁邊前後翻看著，微微歪過頭以不解眼神的反問著。

雙手交叉擋著肯定已經紅成一片的臉，不知道該從哪裡說起，完全陷入混亂狀態的花崎，下意識的就將他心裡最大的震撼給猛吼出來。

「小林！你為什麼不穿褲子啊！！！」

───這樣子很危險的，你知不知道！！！

「因為一直掉下來啊。」私毫沒有發覺現在的自己是多麼的誘人，小林單純平淡的陳訴事實。

聞言，花崎忽地一怔，而後瞬間聯想到了某種可能性。

「等等！這麼說的話，那你該不會連內褲也……」

「沒穿啊。」

「啊啊啊───！！！」

一想到對方現在只穿著自己的衣服，下半身光溜溜的樣子，花崎的理智瞬間崩潰了！

對此，小林是真的十分不解。

「你到底怎麼了？」

「等等！給我等一下！」拼命揮動著雙手，遏止對方不斷靠過來的動作，花崎驚呼著：「你、你現在這樣對我來說衝、衝擊性太強了啦！給我點緩衝的時閒啊！」

雖然不是很明白對方是什麼意思，但是小林到這時終於有所發覺，貌似應該是他身上這件衣服的問題，因此他－－－

「那我脫下來？」

－－－提出了非常具有建設性的提議！

「不行！千萬不要！」

看著小林真的作勢要脫的畫面，花崎連忙抓住小林的手，制止對方繼續動作。

要是現在再受到更多刺激的話，他真的沒把握不會出事啊！

「真囉嗦……」小林頓時就瞇起了眼，聲音自始至終都平淡無起伏。

幫對方把扣子重新快速地扣好，花崎連忙整個人轉過身去背對小林，好讓自己可以稍稍平復一下。

雖然那其實並沒有什麼太大的用處，因為就算沒有刻意去看，剛剛那副畫面他大概也一輩子都忘不掉了。

───……這樣一想的話，是不是不看比較吃虧啊！？

小林冷冷的瞥了不知所為的花崎一眼，確認對方大概沒什麼問題後，就也轉過身跪到了餐桌旁的椅子上，想拿對方剛做好的可口三明治吃。

意外發覺到這張桌子實在是太寬了點，食物幾乎都放在另外一頭，小林不禁皺了皺眉頭，懶得再換位置的他便俯下身，拼命地伸長手要去拿。

以至於當深吸呼了好幾口氣，想著不看白不看的花崎轉過身來後，看到的就是───

小林一隻腳半跨在桌上、另一隻支撐在椅子上的腳的小腿線條蹦得緊緊的，身上的睡衣就這麼被掀了上去，赤裸裸的露出了下半邊沒怎麼曬過太陽既白皙又圓潤的屁股，而且當事人卻還對此一無所知，正趴在桌子上臀部左搖右晃著，好似在說『快來享用我啊～』一樣。

「嗚啊啊啊──────！！！」

於是花崎的大腦在接受到這份過於龐大的訊息後，終於不負眾望的，將大腦裡的亢奮情緒化成了兩股猩紅的熱流，從鼻腔深處猛竄了出來。

「花崎！」

在衝到廁所前，花崎最後聽到的便是小林看到自己流鼻血時，所發出緊張的叫喊聲。

 

－－－

 

自《小林出浴事件》(花崎取的)發生之後，經過了大約－－－三分鐘。

隨便的在鼻子裡塞了兩團衛生紙，花崎立即就拿著另外一條乾淨的白色毛巾，急急忙忙的從廁所跑回到廚房裡來。

「哈啊……哈呼……哈…哈哈……」

由於突如其來的激烈運動與強烈的精神衝擊，花崎忍不住的喘著大氣。

「你還真是會鬧騰啊。」

坐在椅子上的小林，前後來回晃著兩條細白的腿，往對方看了一眼，確認應該是沒有怎麼樣後，就繼續自顧自得消滅起桌上的三明治來。

「……」花崎無言以對，心想著：這難道不是你害的嗎！？

雖然他是很想這麼吐槽對方，但先不說對方到底知不知道自己的殺傷力究竟有多麼強大，現在確實是不適合做這種事情的時候，還有其他更重要的事得先做才行。

「嗯？」頭頂上傳來被東西覆蓋住的感覺，讓小林疑惑地抬起了頭，由下而上的仰望著花崎，「怎麼？」

───我是機器，我要成為機器，我要成為只幫小林擦頭髮而不受誘惑的機器啊！該死的！為什麼偏偏這時候我手機沒電了啊！！！

然而只顧著跟自己的慾望做搏鬥，花崎完全沒有心思去理會小林提出的問題。

撇開好似混了些奇怪的念頭在裡面，在用嘴巴深呼吸了好幾口氣，做好充足的心裡準備後，花崎就開始一言不發地，用著手上的乾毛巾，雙手機械似的來回擦拭起了小林從剛剛開始就一直滴水滴個不停的灰白色頭髮。

雖然現在屋裡是有室內空調沒有錯，但是不弄乾頭髮的話會還是很容易感冒的。

在不知道那個能力消失後，會不會給小林帶來什麼問題之前，謹慎一點總是好的。

但是從以前到現在，幾乎一直都被能力保護得很好的小林自然是沒有這種危機意識，他反倒是對花崎的行為感到很不解。

還不是很習慣被人碰觸的小林，反射性的就想要躲避花崎在他頭上『肆虐』的手。

然而每每他才剛做出稍微有抵抗意味的動作，就馬上會被花崎給拉回來繼續重複著剛剛的行為。

「喂！」掙扎無果的小林，只好轉而向後面的人抱怨著。

「好了，老實的呆著別動，小林你也真是的！洗完澡後一定要好好擦乾頭髮才行，不然會很容易感冒的。」花崎的嘴上雖然是在埋怨著對方，但語氣裡面卻是滿滿的寵溺。

「那種事無所謂。」

三兩下就把整個三明治塞進嘴裡，小林含糊不清的發言著，接著他整個人又往前傾下身去，再拿一個三明治來吃。

「是、是、是，是我自己多管閒事的想照顧你，行了吧？」

輕而易舉的就把小林抱回到自己的胸前，低下頭，雙唇抵上了對方的髮旋，在上頭輕吻了一下，花崎有些撒嬌的說著。

「難得有這種機會，小林就順我一次嘛～」

「囉嗦……」

嘴上雖是沒好氣的這麼說，小林卻是一改之前大吃大喝的動作，變得像是黃金鼠般，一小口、一小口的啃了起來。

「小林的頭髮很順、很好摸呢～只是－－－」由衷的稱讚完之後，花崎忽地壞笑了起來，有點調戲意味的道：「明明我的浴室裡擺了四種洗髮精跟四種沐浴精，怎麼小林選得都剛剛好跟我現在在用的是一樣的呢～」

一開始的時候他還沒有發覺到，是在剛剛告過去親吻對方時，他才清楚的聞到了，除了薰衣草跟小林本身體味以外的另外兩種香味。

十六分之一的機會而已，想也知道是為什麼～

「嘖。」小林不願回答。

「哼哼～」花崎愉悅的笑了。

回到現在的動作來，其實花崎真的只是想幫小林把頭髮給擦乾而已……畢竟他是真的肖想揉這頭白毛想很久了啊！

───現在難得有這麼冠冕堂皇、正大光明的理由，不擼個過癮就不是男人了啊！！！

而小林本人只是「嘖」了一聲，之後就不再多作其他的回應了，專心投入進自己的滅食大業之中。

───竟然還真的挺好吃的……

各自懷著在只有自己才知道的心態，在這個過程中兩人都不發一語的，整個廚房就只剩下小林不知是生氣還是害羞的大力咀嚼聲特別明顯，也使得他對於花崎的每一個動作都感受得更加清晰。

花崎的手掌雖然不大，但卻會給人一種溫柔卻又厚實的感覺，仿佛是在幫他按摩似的，仔細地用毛巾輕輕地幫他把頭髮上的水分吸走。

只有偶而實在忍不住時，花崎才會抓一把他的髮絲起來把玩，但是擦頭髮的動作仍舊相當切實的。

「剛剛你……」

最後是小林忍不住先開口打破了沉默，側過頭斜瞅了身後的花崎一眼，他輕聲嘟噥著。

「啊？小林你剛剛說了什麼嗎？」

「……沒什麼。」小林悶悶的應道。

「所以你剛剛真的有說話？吶～是什麼啦？再說一次嘛～」成功套出對方的話後，花崎連忙的追問著。

如果看到了那雙精明的藍眸的話，說花崎是真傻也不會有人相信，可惜的是現在在他胸前正背對著他的小林偏偏就是沒有發現到這一事實。

習慣性的咋舌了一聲，小林有些不悅地重複著「你剛剛，為什麼會突然流血？」

其實他想問這個問題想很久了，明明沒有受傷，為什麼會突然就流血了？

這跟他偶爾會想到過的往回憶絕對沒有任何關係，當然也絕對不可能會是因為關心花崎，真的就只是單純的想知道而已，真的。

「喔喔～小林你這是在擔心我嗎？」

───那個除了自己之外，基本上就不會多想其它事情的小林竟然會老實承認在擔心我？這可是革命性的進展啊！

「嘖。」聽著對方的語氣，小林感到有些惱怒。

「啊哈哈～」

雖然還是一如往常的口頭禪，但花崎還是敏銳的發現到小林有些在生氣了，連忙動起腦筋思考起要怎麼解釋才好，總不能直接說，是因為你看起來太誘人，害得我差點忍不住獸性大發吧？

而且就算他這樣說，小林大概也不懂吧……

「那、那個啊……該怎麼說呢……就是……太興奮了點？」

思來想去，花崎最後只能給出這種模稜不清的解釋。

「興奮？為什麼？」

「因為小林太可愛了嘛～」

「嘖。」

又一次確認了對方果然就只是個笨蛋，忽地覺得輕鬆不少的小林便變回本來大吃大喝的模樣，平均每十秒分三口的消滅掉一個三明治，接著喝一口奶茶，然後繼續對下一個獵物伸出魔掌，周而復始。

「喂！留一點給我啊！好歹這也是我做的！」

愣了一下，花崎這時才意外發覺到，說不定他只做了八人份還是太少了點，連忙出聲制止對方。

「不要，這些全部都是我的。」

小林如此回應，消滅桌上東西的速度又更快了些。

「啊～呣！你為什麼可以這麼貪吃啊！不對，我不跟你搶了，但你給我吃慢一點！」

「囉嗦。」

「我這是為你好！！！」

發覺到跟吃貨搶食物是件多麼危險的事情，花崎決定忍痛放棄眼前的這一餐了。

───用餓一餐換看一次『美景』，這怎麼想都划算啊！再多餓個幾餐也可以！

就當花崎正在心裡不住地安慰自己時，小林卻突然轉過身來往花崎的嘴裡硬塞了一個他咬到一半的三明治，然後在花崎反應過來前，他就又重新擺正身子，繼續著他的填肚子大業。

「嗯！？」

一手慌忙的去接住差點掉到地上的三明治，愣愣地在三明治跟小林為後的耳朵來回看了數秒鐘後，花崎這才意識到剛剛究竟發生了什麼。

猛回過神來的他忍不住就從後面單手一把抱住小林，嘴巴咧得開開的大笑出聲。

他家小林是真的很傲沒錯，但偶爾的一小動作還真讓人把持不住啊！怎麼可以這麼可愛！？

「嘖……」

從小林大人那邊求來的三明治很快就被花崎給吃了下去，稍微有點飽足感後，他繼續輕柔的為對方擦拭著頭髮，還用手順著髮絲滑了一下，確認有沒有擦乾。

明明花崎一切動作都很自然，然而這種太過於輕柔的動作，使得手背在不小心輕觸到頸部肌膚時，會產生有奇怪的酥癢感。

過於珍惜的態度，反倒讓氣氛顯得有些曖昧，甚至讓小林從心中緩緩湧出了另一種難以形容的感覺。

有些酸酸甜甜的，但卻跟之前的又不太一樣。

連小林自己也覺得身體有這種變化真的很奇怪，但他同時卻也知道－－－他並不討厭這種感覺。

再三確認對方的頭髮已經乾了後，花崎原本轉身就要將毛巾拿回去廁所裡扔的，但在一看到小林手上還拿著一個三明治，卻像是隻酒足飯飽後的貓咪一樣在打著盹時，一種想惡作劇的心情卻油然升起－－－一件他從剛剛開始就也很想做的事。

毛巾隨手往旁邊一丟，花崎就從小林後方摟了上去，下巴抵著對方的肩膀，輕聲問著：「小林，我可以吃一口嗎？」

「不給。」看著眼前還剩下兩個的三明治，小林毅然決然的拒絕。

「一口，真的只要一口就好了啦～拜託了～」

「……只給一口。」

挨不住花崎的拜託後，小林無奈地把手上咬了一口的三明治朝著花崎的嘴遞了過去。

「嗯！」

花崎開心的應了聲，卻是把頭往後微微抬起，一隻手撩起小林的髮尾，把他剛剛就一直從後面盯著的，小林柔軟的頸部毫無防備地露了出來後，將嘴給靠了過去。

小林只感覺到炙熱的氣息吐在了他的後頸上，還來不及質問對方到底要做什麼，花崎就傾下身去吻住了小林白裡透紅的脖子，急切又連綿不絕的吻落在上頭。

一股類似電流般的陌生感覺，從被對方的唇給接觸到的地方沿著神經傳進了身體深處，而後又瞬間竄到四肢。

小林整個人猛地一顫，慌得就想要往前逃離開來，然而早就猜到小林會有什麼反應的花崎，又怎麼可能會這麼輕易放過對方呢？

他一個使力，就把對方緊緊的抱在懷中。

───這是什麼感覺……好奇怪……很癢、很麻……可是又很……唔！

「等、等……你在！……哈啊……停、停……唔嗯……」

花崎聽而不聞，反倒是伸出舌尖療過對方的頸側時，害得小林渾身抖了很大一下。

只覺得有股熱流從被舔的地方竄上了臉頰，耳朵也被染成了淡淡的粉紅色，小林緊張到整個肩膀都猛縮了起來，然而那種酥麻的感覺非但沒有減少，反而更加明顯了。

「不、不要啊……哈啊……很、很癢……哈嗯……停……」

───原來小林的敏感點是在這裡啊……

聞著小林散發出的，跟自己一模一樣的沐浴精的清香，花崎發覺自己好像更加難以自制，但是思緒卻反而逐漸冷靜清晰。

身後舔拭的感覺絲毫沒有因為他的求饒而有所停下，小林整個人根本不知道該怎麼辦才好，只能無助的由前方往後緊抓著對方的衣襬，咬著下唇發出些許的喘息聲。

舔弄了好幾分鐘後，花崎這才像是逗夠了小林般，張口就咬了上去，小力的吸吮著對方柔嫩的肌膚。

「哈、花……哈啊……花、花崎……」

跟剛剛結然不同的感覺讓小林全身一陣顫抖，忍不住輕輕呻吟著，無助的求饒聲甚至帶上了些許泣音。

「小林？」

當清楚的在對方脖頸處留下自己的痕跡後，花崎這才發覺懷裡小林的不尋常而停下動作，疑惑的抬起頭問著。

「你、你這個渾蛋！」

趁著花崎大意的這個瞬間，小林一從對方懷裡掙脫了出來後，毫不猶豫的轉身就是一拳往對方的下巴狠揍過去！

「好痛！」

花崎不禁痛呼出聲，別看那個拳頭小歸小的，被打到還是挺痛的啊！

而被花崎欺負的小林則是氣到全身都在發抖，一句狠話也說不出來。

他剛剛是真的有些感到害怕，無法從對方的手中掙脫的感覺很令人無助，害得他完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。

陌生的酥麻感壟罩住了全身，既讓人感到不安卻又有些眷戀，好像隨時就會被不知名的東西給吞沒一樣。

但最讓小林畏懼的是－－－因此而變得不受控制的自己。

無論是剛剛無意間發出的聲音、還是雙腿間傳來的奇妙感覺，都讓未經人事的他感到很是慌亂。

各種複雜的感覺聚集在一起，使得小林的腦袋一團亂，於是他決定將氣出在始作俑者身上。

「不是說可以吃一口的嗎！？」揉了揉被揍紅的下巴，花崎委屈的看向正怒火冒三丈的小林，就像隻不小心打破花瓶的大型犬似的。

「誰在跟你說那個啊！」小林聲音驟然拔高，難得氣到臉紅的回罵著。

「啊、啊啦？小、小小林，你……難道生氣了？」

第一次看到對方這種表情，花崎整個人瞬間緊張了起來。

───不是吧！？今天好不容易才剛告白成功，就馬上要BE了！？

「嘖。」

小林只是撇開頭去，表現他完全不想繼續搭理花崎的態度，不過此時白皙的肌膚卻透出了淡淡的粉紅，眼睫顫巍巍地半閉著，臉上一片隱忍之色。

看見小林這幅模樣，花崎心裡大概也有底了，放下心中大石頭的同時，不由得有些壞心眼的笑了出來。

───哼哼～誰讓你剛剛亂放大絕啊！總算被我找到弱點了吧～～

看著那一對就算覺得有些生氣、彆扭，卻依舊發亮的紅色雙眸，花崎一邊走了過去，一邊在心裡閃過了許多的想法。

───這回是真的栽進去了呢……看來計畫或許可以早點……

「對不起嘛……」

花崎嘴上道著歉，卻又接連輕吻了小林的額頭、發燙的臉頰、燒紅的耳朵，最後才整個人撒嬌似的靠到了對方身上，像是呢喃般的低聲說著。

「因為我剛剛忽地發現到，我好像比自己想像中的還要更喜歡你呢……」

「……笨蛋，不准碰我……」

這時的小林還不明白，其實最讓他感到生氣的是－－－輕易地就原諒了對方的自己。

 

－－－tbc


	6. 《熟睡時還是無意識的纏著你。》

陽光從低垂地簾幕的縫隙中透了進來，宛如閃耀著光芒的白色帶子印在了床沿。 

花崎微瞇著眼從昏睡中醒了過來，懶懶地瞥了眼打擾到他睡眠的光線，在他下意識就想要轉過頭躲開陽光再繼續睡一會兒時，這才感覺到有重物壓在了自己的左手臂上頭，島至他無法順暢的行動。

花崎自任他的睡姿其實算不錯，基本上昨晚是什麼姿勢入睡，隔天早上就會是什麼姿勢醒來。

雖然昨天晚上他本來是想抱著小林一起睡的，但很快他就想到，這種姿勢會不會反而害得對方睡得不安穩？畢竟這是小林第一次跟人一起睡覺啊……

在幾經猶豫及諸多考量之下，花崎也只能忍痛無奈地放開小林，逕自把身子轉過四分之一圈，從側躺變成了平躺的姿勢，就這麼忍痛闔眼入睡。

理論而言，在那之後自己應該就沒再動過了才是，所以如果不是他的問題的話，那就是－－－

昨天的記憶一口氣從腦海深處湧現中出來，一意識到現在究竟是什麼狀況，花崎猛地睜開了眼，倏地往自己的左下方扭頭望去。

小林熟睡的臉龐就近在他的眼前，對方還正抱著自己的一隻手臂，彷彿把它當成溫軟的抱枕般，一臉睡得很歡的樣子。

此時的小林幾乎是完全靜態的，不刻意去注意他微微起伏的胸膛的話，整張臉就宛如是一幅栩栩如生的世界名畫一樣。

如同洋娃娃般精緻的臉龐上，看不見以往那種總是會有些在畏懼世界的小眼神，平常總是會微微皺著的眉頭也因為像是在做著美夢般而變得一片平緩，不說話的時候也不會讓人知道這傢伙的嘴巴其實還挺壞的，嘴角正微微上揚著，還有幾滴口水順著輕啟的唇流了出來。

雖然打著呼但是聲音輕輕的並不會把人吵醒，反倒讓人覺得更可愛了些。

像這樣靜靜的窩在自己身旁完全放鬆的模樣，很容易就會讓人不由得興起憐愛之心，更有種想將全世界都捧到他面前的衝動……

恍神了數秒，花崎不禁伸出了另一隻沒有被壓住的手，輕輕地順了兩下小林那頭灰的白髮，對方沒有因此而被驚醒，但卻無意識的將頭蹭了蹭兩下手掌，就像是小貓咪在撒嬌一樣。

原本蓋到頸處的被子，也因為對方的這個動作而滑到了肩膀處，使得鎖骨上佈滿的紅點顯露了出來。

看著熟睡中的小林卻還是會像往常一樣散發著毫無防備的誘惑，花崎甚至可以聽到自己猛吞了一大口口水的聲音。

小林是真的有一張很可愛的臉蛋，有些長的睫毛挺翹著老老實實覆在眼簾上，明明是這樣純靜如天使的表情，但身上清晰的吻痕卻又讓人清楚知道，他其實並不是那麼無知的孩子，反差的對比使得他更具有吸引力，讓人不由得想狠狠地……

───不行！不可以一大早就發情啊！！！

花崎連忙在心中極力的阻止住自己的妄想！

幸好昨晚已經發洩過兩次，所以這時的他還是有充分的理智能克制住自己的……雖然他真的好想做喔！

花崎連忙就想將被子再拉回來蓋住對方，然而這稍微大幅度的動作，反倒讓陽光逮著空隙溜到了小林的臉上。

只見小林原本平坦的眉頭又微微皺起，好似很不適應般就要醒了過來，看到這副表情的花崎，馬上把自己的身子往上挪了挪，好遮住陽光，不要讓它直照到對方。

因為花崎的遮蔽，小林緊皺的眉又漸漸地舒緩開來，再次睡沉了過去。

維持著這個姿勢好一陣子，看著小林熟睡的臉孔，聽著他細勻的呼吸聲，花崎一動也不動的，就怕會破壞了此時此刻的美好與寧靜。

想了想，花崎拿過放在一旁床頭櫃上的遙控器，按下按鈕將自動化的窗簾給拉上，室內很快地又再次暗了下來。

確認好陽光沒有辦法照進來弄醒對方後，他這才彎下頭去，輕輕地在小林的額頭上親吻了一下，右手輕搭上小林的腰側，決定再陪對方多睡一會兒。

假寐了一陣子，當花崎再次張開眼時，時間已經接近十點多了。

不過睡得正香甜的小林似乎還是沒有要醒來的跡象，只有一開始花崎偷親他時，有讓他閉著眼睛把小嘴抿了一下，同時像小貓咪似的懶洋洋地伸展了一下身體而已，之後就沒再有什麼動作了。

可昨天幾乎沒吃到什麼東西的花崎，其實到現在這個時間點時，肚子已經有些受不了了，因此只好無可奈何地輕聲呼喚對方，並試圖把自己的手臂抽出。

天可憐見的，他昨晚辛辛苦苦地做了十二個三層吐司然後切成了二十四個三明治，原本他還以為這樣的份量兩個人吃應該是足夠了才對。

但是就結果上來說，他竟然只吃到一個半，剩下的二十二個半全進了身旁這個人的肚子裡！

而且小林當時貌似還吃不夠的樣子，後來還略微遺憾的舔了舔嘴角。

花崎有時候是真的很好奇，小林這副小小的身軀到底是怎麼塞下那麼多食物的？

───難道真的是像井上說得那樣，小林的能力其實很耗體力？能量？  
───真要是這樣的話，可得找個機會拐小林去醫院做一次完善身體健康檢查了……用什麼方法好呢？───食物？這招好像已經用爛了……還有什麼……

『咕嚕～』

不合時宜的聲音從肚子上傳出，驟然打斷了花崎的思緒，即便知道應該是沒有人會聽見的，但他還是羞紅了臉，可還不等他想好該怎麼辦時－－－

『咕嚕嚕～～～』

突然另一道更為宏亮的肚子叫的聲響，又一次的竄進他的耳裡，同時，身旁熟睡的戀人發出了細小的呻吟聲。

「嗚嗚……」

「……小林，你啊……」

一反應過來這是戀人又餓了的聲音，花崎不由得無奈地苦笑出聲。

雖然小林睡著的樣子真的很誘人，還能被他在睡夢中這樣下意識地倚賴著的感覺真的也很好，但是既然對方肚子餓了的話，根據過往經驗判斷，大概用不了多久就會醒過來了，自己可得先幫他準備好食物才可以。

身為一個優秀的好老攻，是絕對不可以讓自家小受感到『餓』的！

不論是上面的嘴還是下面的嘴都一樣！

心中的小人用力地握緊了拳頭，伸出空著的那隻手，花崎輕輕地把小林環抱住他的手給拉了開，即使是在睡夢中，小林還是挺乖巧聽話的，順從地挪動了一下。

一逮到空隙，花崎這才不情願的從床上爬了起來，準備幫貪吃的小戀人做早午餐。

掀開被子下床後，失去了花崎的手當抱枕的小林，也許是感覺到有些冷吧，就算身處在睡夢中，也還是不自覺的伸出了一隻手去胡亂摸索著床上的東西，好似不解剛剛溫軟的東西怎麼不見了的樣子，努力的想找回花崎的手臂。

───小林，真的是好可愛～～～

看到對方的這個無意識的動作，花崎莞爾一笑，轉而就將他躺了一夜變得暖暖的羽絨枕塞進了對方的懷裡。

而小林在迷迷糊糊地把枕頭給抱住後，就像是怕東西又會被人給搶走了一樣，趕緊把身體蜷成了一團，轉個身翻了過去。

順著他的動作，棉被從他身上滑下後，白皙誘人的屁股就出現在花崎的眼前，若隱若現的大腿內側上，還有他昨天刻意留下的一些紅痕。

這副誘人的美景，讓花崎想起了不久前才剛幹過的事，心頭猛地一窒，當他回過神來時，赫然發現到自己竟然已經按下快門鍵拍好照片了，而且貌似還不止一張……

唔嗯……嘛，無所謂～

花崎很大心地這麼想著，轉而又挑了其他幾個角度正大光明地偷拍後，才幫對方重新把被子蓋好。

從浴室裡盥洗一番赤裸著上身出來，花崎一邊抬手套上新的衣物，一邊走到了床的另一側，低頭又看了一眼小林睡熟的乖巧身影，湛藍色的眼眸裡不由得浮現出一絲笑意，偏頭想了想後，終究還是忍不住的又靠了過去。

───偷偷的親一下應該沒關係吧？

心裡這麼想著，花崎的身體也依據本能開始行動。

然而，明明之前在對方清醒時，花崎都能毫不猶豫的親下去的，但現在花崎面對的可是失去意識的小林，這種認知給他的感覺就像是自己在偷偷做什麼壞事一樣，反而讓花崎的心跳越來越快，甚至連手也在微微緊張地發著抖。

只見他緩緩地接近小林的臉、小林的唇，在緊張跟興奮交織的情緒下，兩人的唇瓣終於碰觸到了一起，僅僅只是輕輕的一吻，之後花崎就飛快地起身立正站好，就像是完成了什麼艱難的任務般。

可就在他心滿意足的準備要轉身下樓時，好巧不巧的，小林卻如同童話中被王子給吻醒的公主一樣，從甜蜜的酣睡中醒了過來，微微張開了濕潤的雙眼瞥了他一眼，害得花崎頓時就如同惡作劇被抓到現行的小孩般，整個人傻愣地僵在原地，連手都不知道該怎麼擺才好了！

但很明顯的，小林似乎還沒有完全睡醒，因為他先是在枕頭上磨蹭了兩下臉蛋，然後才繼續半睜著眼睛看向花崎，一言不發。

花崎看他一副不想起來的樣子，貌似也沒有對自己剛剛的行為有什麼反感，便貼心的問道：「還想睡懶覺？」

小林老老實實的「嗯。」了一聲。

剛起床時的他聲音軟綿綿的，孩帶著點鼻音，既可愛又性感，害得花崎又差點把持不住。

趁著對方還處在很迷茫的狀態，花崎腦中忽然靈光一閃，唇角不禁勾起一抹壞笑。

右手豎起食指比向自己的嘴唇，他調戲道：「哼哼～如果小林願意親我一下的話，我可以就這樣放過你喔～」

對於對方這種幼稚的舉動，小林用像在看白痴的表情瞅著花崎，看得對方都感覺自己彷彿被鄙視了般，正要開口反駁時－－－

小林這才看不出是否情願的，將嘴給湊了上去，又是一個如蜻蜓點水般的輕吻。

吻完後，一臉平淡的就好像是隨手扔了一個垃圾一樣，小林又翻了半圈背對花崎，準備回去睡他的覺了。

花崎這才從小林竟然『真的親了』的驚訝中回過神來，剛要開口說話，就發現到對方裸露在棉被外，原本白皙的耳朵被染成了淡淡的粉紅色。

───呵～原來還是會害羞的嘛～

花崎大笑出聲，也不管剛剛才答應過對方，不會去吵他睡覺的約定，伸出雙手就連同被窩一起將小林擁入懷中。

低頭吻著白色髮旋，他輕聲道：「早安，小林。」

【日常放閃任務：1 / 1 完成。】

 

－－－tbc


	7. 《從背後緊緊地抱住你。》

在花崎走出房門，大約過了三十分鐘左右－－－

雖然現在時間接近中午，然而由於天花板上的吊燈並沒有被打開，就連一旁的窗簾也是關上的，所以整個房間裡還是挺暗的，並不會影響到人的睡眠。

又一次入睡沒過多久，肚子餓得受不了的小林這才不甘願地將酒紅色的眼眸給半睜了開來。

剛清醒時視線還不能好好對焦，眼前一片模糊不清，小林快速地眨了幾下眼，直到清楚看見房間上方華美的天花板以及古色古味的吊燈後，他頓時感到就些許的困惑。

「這…裡是……」為什麼看起來那麼陌生？

剛睡醒時的腦袋是一片的空白，睡得太久也搞得他整個人頭都還暈暈的，躺在床上發了好一陣子的呆後，小林這才突然想起自己現在所處的地方是花崎的房間，然後這才似夢似醒般的從床上爬了起來。

───沒想到竟然睡得著啊……

對於這件事情，其實小林自己也是感到相當的訝異，以往除非他是真的累到不行的程度，不然他如果不待在那座摩天輪裡是睡不著覺的，更何況是還有其他人待在他旁邊的狀況下。

───這麼說來……

一從床上艱辛的撐起身子後，小林不禁左右來回的四處張望著，發覺到房間裡確實沒有『那個人』的身影時，不知怎麼的，他竟突然覺得胸口處有些酸酸的。

原本好好蓋在身上的柔軟被子，也因為他這一連串的動作而從身上滑了下來，落在瘦弱白皙的大腿上。

「嗯？」

就在小林剛準備想下床去找花崎時，身上各處卻忽地傳來了麻麻的刺痛感，令他不解的低頭望去印入眼簾的便是自己現在赤裸白皙的身體上，滿滿的全是紅點與齒痕。

「……」

在怔了好一陣子後，小林臉上的表情雖然還是平靜得看不出喜怒，但卻默默的將被子給拉了回來好遮蓋掉那些痕跡，之後有些鴕鳥心態的雙手抱膝，整個人縮在床上久久不能言語。

然而，如果認真看過去的話，就會發現到，此時的小林整張臉是漲紅的，連同耳尖都是通紅一片。

既是羞的也是氣的！

 

『一口，真的只要一口就好了。』  
『……只給一口。』

 

然後他就被欺負了……

 

『小林，我們來做點飯後運動兼睡前運動吧～很舒服的喔～』  
『哈？』

 

然後他就又被欺負了……

 

『沒關係……哈啊……全部射出來吧……哈哈……小林……』  
『嗚嗚……啊…啊！』

 

然後……唔啊……

 

「那個渾蛋……」

雙手胡亂抓著自己的頭髮，小林十分懊悔著，自己昨晚怎麼就這樣被對方牽著鼻子走了？

好一會兒後，小林這才用被子包裹住全身，從床上爬了下來，一面在心裡想著等等一定要狠揍花崎一頓，一面猜想著對方究竟是跑到哪去了？

───早上……那傢伙很煩…所以好像……】

 

『哼哼～如果小林親我一下的話，我就放過你。』  
『啾。』

 

「嘖。」

隨著關鍵字一出，回憶也接著浮現，小林單手摀臉，簡直不敢相信自己竟然真的會那麼做，剛消下去的紅暈又有要冒出來的傾向。

───在那之後……是不是還說了些什麼？

 

『我去準備東西給你吃，小林你可以再睡一會兒喔。』抱著對方蹭了兩下的花崎。  
『嗯。』有點開心的小林。  
『睡飽了再到廚房來找我吧～』叮嚀一下，又在偷吃豆腐的花崎。  
『喔……』感到無奈的小林。  
『小林！你真的有在聽我說話嗎？』覺得被敷衍而有點不開心的花崎。  
『嘖。』覺得很煩的小林。  
『那再親一下？』得意忘形的花崎。  
『……』不想理對方裝睡的小林。

 

回憶到這裡結束，小林的嘴角不由得向上扯了大約三毫米。

既然知道目的地就好辦了，但現在最大的問題卻是－－－他沒有衣服可以穿……

自己唯一的一套衣服目前還被丟在浴室裡，整件都溼答答的讓人根本不想穿，至於花崎原本拿給他穿的睡衣，則是在經過昨天晚上的『激烈運動』後，沾上了不少汗水及體液，所以也被對方扔到了洗衣籃裡。

總而言之，就是個說嚴重不嚴重、說尷尬還挺尷尬的問題。

原本小林其實沒想那麼多，打算乾脆就這樣直接走出去的，但往外跨出沒兩步，腦中一閃現昨天晚上花崎那些詭異的舉動，他剛踏出房門的腳頓時就又縮了回來。

在猶豫了一瞬，小林還是掉頭走到了衣櫃前，想找一些花崎的衣服來穿。

只見他握住拉門，直接打開櫃子右邊的門板，滿滿刺眼地橘色運動連身衣驟然印入眼簾。

不消一秒，小林立馬用力地把門給關上。

「嘖。」

───那傢伙真的就只有這一種衣服嗎？  
───不對，我記得好像還有一套是……

思及至此，這次改成打開左邊的，果不其然被他看見花崎白色的校服襯衫正掛在上頭。

小林毫不猶豫地伸手拿下，往身上套了進去，只不過花崎的衣服比他大了幾個號，所以袖子的部分他得捲個好幾圈才行。

「嗯。」

穿好後，小林滿意地點了點頭，又打了個大大的哈欠後，這才離開房間往廚房走去。

走沒多久，突然有一陣香味傳了過來，像是在烤東西又甜甜的味道讓小林皺了皺鼻子，原先還有些遲鈍的腦袋一瞬間就清醒了過來！

憑著吃貨的本能，快步地往香氣來源晃了過去。

 

－－－

 

同一時間－－－

在廚房裡，剛填飽肚子的花崎，在準備好要做給小林吃的午餐材料後，就用手機翻看起了簡易的蛋糕食譜。

「哼哼～再來是？我看看喔～哼哼哼～」

心情很好的花崎，一邊哼著不知名的樂曲，一邊根據手機上面的步驟，決定做個甜點給還在睡覺的戀人吃。

───昨天晚上小林在吃甜的東西時，臉上表情看起來特別的開心呢～果然還是個小孩子～～

蛋糕糊已經倒在蛋糕杯中然後放進了提前預熱的烤爐裡面，盯著手上正快速地在攪拌著乳白色鮮奶油好一會兒，花崎的心思不由得又游離開來，想起了昨晚在他身下透著粉色的白皙身軀……

───唔嗯……果然還是小林感覺比較可口呢～

在思考了約零點五秒後，花崎點頭下了這麼一個結論。

總之，正專心致志的在做蛋糕(作妄想)的花崎就是沒有立即發現到，自己心心念念都在想著的戀人此時已悄聲的走到他的身後。

───那傢伙……在做什麼？

從沒下過廚的小林自然是看不出花崎現在是在做什麼東西，隨著心中興起的小小好奇心，他不由得加快腳步往前走著。

兩人之間的距離越離越近，到最後小林是整個人趴到花崎的背上去看。

嗯，走累了。

「哇啊啊啊───！」

突然就被人給熊抱住，花崎被嚇得覺得自己的小心臟都要跳出來了！

「什……原來是小林啊……你怎麼……」

就這樣順著身高差的視線一往下看去後，花崎立即就注意到小林現在穿著的是他的襯衣，對方的肩膀比自己的還要窄了些，導致衣服有點撐不太起來，所以領口歪歪的敞開著，就這樣毫無保留地露出了脖頸和鎖骨上，昨晚被他種下的幾顆小草莓。

花崎的臉驟然一紅，趕緊羞赧的轉開頭。

雖然現在這個的畫面感也很強，但經歷過昨晚不間斷的刺激之後，花崎意外的發現到自己抵抗力居然增強了不少，這種程度還不自於讓他馬上失態，心中頓時有些小得意。

───哼哼～看來我也是個會進步的男人啊！等晚點做完蛋糕後再撲倒～

「嗯。」

小林沒有多說什麼的隨便應道，就只是這樣懶懶的靠在對方的腰上，聞著昨天讓他一夜好眠的味道。

熟悉的味道一竄進鼻腔裡後，小林頓時又有些感到犯睏了，花崎抱起來的感覺也還不壞，於是他沒有放開手的就這麼繼續抱著對方，帶著點怕對方會突然就跑掉似的意味。

感覺著背上這樣溫順的小林，花崎渾身一僵，立刻深深的感到他錯了……他對小林的抵抗力依舊是負值啊！

在這種情況下，平時自詡舌燦蓮花的他反倒是不知道該做些什麼或是說些什麼了啊！！！

這特麼誰擋得……

『咕嚕嚕嚕～～～』

……啊，好像忽然擋得住了呢……

原本溫馨的畫面不到幾秒，一瞬間就因為突兀的叫聲而被徹底破壞殆盡了……

很明顯地，現在是另一項生理本能更為重要，於是小林抬起頭來，雖然臉色不變但語調卻明顯委屈了些。

「……我餓了。」

花崎這才終於徹底回過神來，開口笑道：「你醒來了啊～唔……比我想像中的還要早一些，所以要再等我一下喔～」

小林聽聞還要在一段時間後，也不急著離開，反倒輕聲困惑地問道：「你在做什麼？」

「嗯？我在烤蛋糕給你吃啊～」

「蛋糕？」在聽聞對方的回答之後，小林便開始在回憶裡搜尋起蛋糕是怎麼樣的東西。

───上次這傢伙隨意給自己辦生日時，好像確實是吃過……那個甜甜的……

「小林喜歡吃蛋糕嗎？」

一如往常，花崎總是想知道，小林喜歡些什麼東西，但他截至目前為止已知的除了食物之外，好像還真沒有什麼其他東……

等等！

不對！現在小林喜歡的東西裡已經可以多加上自己了啊！

喔喔喔！這麼一想之後，就讓人還挺興奮的啊！！

「還可以。」一如往常，小林總是喜歡隱藏自己真正的心意。

「這樣啊……」花崎無奈地應了下，就著這有些彆扭的姿勢繼續打著白色的鮮奶油。

然而小林嘴上雖是這麼說著，但是那灼熱的視線卻一直從他的紅眸中投射出來，讓人想不在意都很難。

花崎稍微往旁一看，只見小林雖然還是摟著他的腰，但卻將身體稍稍往一旁偏移了過來，正目不轉睛的盯著碗裡剛打好的鮮奶油看，於是他竊笑著問道：「吶，小林要先試吃看看嗎？」

將攪拌器往旁移到戀人的面前，上頭的鮮奶油就像是純白無瑕的雪一般，看起來滑順可口。

小林二話不說，直接就伸出手指一沾，粉色的小舌飛快一捲，把上頭的奶油給舔掉。

下一個瞬間，小林雙眼忽地微睜。

「這個……」

「怎麼？」難道做的不好吃？

朝花崎瞥了一眼，看似受到不小的打擊，小林淡淡的說出自己嘗過後的評語：「沒什麼味道……」

「怎麼可能！我可是完全照食譜去做的欸！」雖然上面寫得確實是因個人喜好加入砂糖，但不至於不甜吧？

發覺對方好似不相信自己，在腦袋思考前就先行動的小林用手指再度挖了一次奶油後，移到了花崎的嘴邊，要對方自己試試。

「吶。」

結果平時總是主動一方的花崎被小林這突如其來的動作給驚住，反而沒有在第一時間給予回應。

「嗯？」看到對方突然怔了片刻，絲毫不覺得哪裡不對的小林困惑的歪過頭去。

「小林……你還真的是很懂得該怎麼誘惑我啊……」這是從昨天到現在，花崎感到最大的體悟之一。

另一個則是－－－

「哈？」

完全不明白花崎的意思，誤以為對方是不想自己嘗後，小林就想把手給縮回來，可就在他的手指正要有所動作之前，卻被花崎倏地一把緊緊地握住，力道還有些大。

在小林看似平靜實則驚訝的目光下，只見花崎低下頭，伸出舌頭輕輕地溜過他的指腹。

異樣的觸感讓小林的身子忽地一麻，想縮回手卻又被花崎給強硬的握住，而對方在輕舔了之後便含住他的整個指頭，不放過任何殘留的，把鮮奶油連同自己的指尖給舔得乾乾淨淨。

「喂！」小林略微慌張的呼喚，只換來了花崎壞笑的一瞥而已。

手指感覺得到舌尖的流連與口腔的溫度，彷彿觸電般的感覺，使小林的身體忍不住的微微顫抖著。

一會兒後，花崎才像是玩夠了般，放過了小林的手指，卻意猶未盡的舔了舔唇角，火熱的目光更是緊盯著對方不放。

「嗯，確實是不夠甜呢～」花崎不禁竊笑了一聲。

－－－另一個則是，因為皮膚很白所以臉紅很明顯的小林，他怎麼逗都逗不夠啊～

「嘖。」小林憤憤的咋舌了一聲，把紅透的臉低下去。

「呵～」

日常調戲情人的任務完成後，花崎便回過頭去，手上又重新開始了動作，往已經完成的鮮奶油裡又再加入了一些材料。

───這傢伙還真的是很……

正想著要不要給花崎來一拳的小林，沒有發覺到在他恍惚之際，花崎又把攪拌器重新遞到了他的面前。

「來！再試一次吧！」花崎將重新調整過味道的奶油，再一次的移到小林的面前，想讓他在試一次味道。

警惕地瞅了對方一眼，猶豫片刻小林仍再次用手指挖了口鮮奶油試味道，並滿意的點了下頭。

「嗯！」聲音大概拔高了三度有。

雖然沒有多說什麼，但花崎看到對方有些滿足的臉，認為應該是沒有問題了。

「真的？那給我試試？」

雖然話是這麼說，但是花崎卻沒有要自己伸手去試味道的打算，而是露出了期待又帶著點戲謔的眼神看向小林。

「哼。」小林傲嬌的別開頭，說什麼也不會再做剛剛那種動作一次了！

「唉唉，那就沒辦法了。」

假惺惺地嘆了口氣，花崎忽地伸手抬起了小林的下頷，制住對方的行動後便俯身吻了下去。

「！！！」

這突如其來的偷襲使得小林驚嚇到沒有做出什麼反應來，反而是順從地被花崎壓在稍低一些的位置上，被迫仰頭承受著這個還帶著些微奶香味的吻，由於後方沒有支撐物可以撐著，所以他的手不由自主的攀上了花崎的肩膀緊緊的抱著。

花崎的動作因此稍微停了停後，伸出的右手就改為托住小林的後腦勺，專注地吻了起來，唇舌之間的糾纏越來越激烈，吞嚥不了的津液就要滴落時，卻被花崎吸了進去發出了令人害羞的水聲，廚房裡的氣氛逐漸變得曖昧起來。

雙唇分離後，花崎舔了舔嘴角沾上的口水，上頭還帶有著說不出的甜味。

看著整個人被吻道還有些恍神的小林，花崎不禁又將頭低了下來，問道：「怎麼了啊？」

「沒、沒事……我、我先去桌子那裡等、等你……」

小林瞬間驚醒，連忙松手推開花崎，自己左搖右晃的跑到一旁的餐桌旁坐好等著，把整張小臉埋在餐桌上頭，心裡有著什麼樣的激動情緒，就只有小林自己知道了。

而正當花崎還想再說些什麼的時候，『叮！』的一聲，烤箱計時器的聲音適時響起，香甜的蛋糕已經烤好了。

把蛋糕從模型中取出準備裝飾時，花崎又嘗了一次鮮奶油的味道，稍微甜膩卻又熟悉的口感讓他不自覺得的聯想到剛剛的那個吻，以及剛剛在懷中臉紅、超可愛的情人。

「果然還是小林比較……」低喃著除自己外誰也聽不清的話語，花崎輕笑著繼續進行手上的作業。

將六個杯子蛋糕放到桌上給小林吃後，花崎就轉身開始將旁邊剛準備好的食材一一做成佳餚上桌。

主食是：法式吐司與馬鈴薯泥；肉類則是：香煎火腿與章魚小香腸；再搭配上美式炒蛋、及胡麻豆腐沙拉。

簡單就能做出大份量卻又健康均衡的一餐。

將東西全擺到小林面前時，對方也早已將六個蛋糕吃下肚，正滿足的靠在椅背上，像是隻慵懶的貓咪似的。

還不等花崎多看幾眼難得處在放鬆狀態下的小林，一看到又有食物送上，小貓咪頓時就又化作了小餓虎，又繼續歡脫得拿起叉子滿足自己的口腹之慾。

「小林，你要細嚼慢嚥啦！我又不會跟你搶！」對方吃東西的速度，實在是遠遠超出自己的想像，花崎皺起眉頭不由得擔心道。

「嗯？」

小林聽聞只是睨了花崎一眼，手上的動作卻私毫沒有要慢下來的打算，反而還加速了一些。

雖然只是在狼吞虎嚥中隨便的發出一道聲響而已，可花崎還是能從小林的眼神中理解其意思。

「昨天那是意外！意外！我怎麼知道你會那麼貪吃啊！」

「囉嗦。」小林傲嬌地表示不服，肚子會餓就是會餓啊！

拿對方完全沒辦法，無奈地苦笑了一聲後，花崎這才忽然想起另外一件事情，連忙道：「啊！小林，雖然昨晚因為你先睡過去了所以沒有說，但下次一定要記得喔！」

「哈？」這傢伙又要鬧騰什麼了？

「早安跟晚安啊！」花崎說得理所當然。

「為什麼？」小林回得更是毫不猶豫。

「因為我們兩個是在交往吧！？」你怎麼一點情趣也沒有啊！？

「所以？」這兩件事有關聯？

「所以這是必須要有的基本問候啊！」這可是同居戀人的基本啊！

「為什麼？」所以說為什麼兩人在一起就一定要這樣？

「唔唔……我就是想聽你說嘛！」這樣才有真的在一起的感覺啊！

「……唉。」

小林瞇起了眼，看著花崎彷彿像是被主人丟下的狗在一旁很委屈的樣子，他又意外地發覺到一件事情－－－

 

「花崎……」小林無奈的開口。

「嗯？」

「早安。」

 

－－－他越來越會妥協了。

這種變化到底是好還是壞，小林目前也還不知道，但他知道－－－

 

花崎先是一怔，而後才漾起大大的笑容。

「嗯！早安，小林～」

 

－－－現在的花崎很開心，所以那樣就好了。

 

－－－tbc


	8. 《將全世界捧到你面前，獨寵你一人。》

「小林，你快把衣服給脫了吧！」

看著明明事情已經進展到箭在弦上、不得不發的時候，但卻遲遲還是不肯有所動作的戀人，已經忍耐很久的花崎如是說道。

聽聞，小林卻只是站在原地一言不發，還撇過頭去不肯再多看花崎一眼，好似當初答應對方的那個人不是他一樣。

「快點啦～」花崎急不可耐的催促著。

「……不要。」

被接連催促了好幾次後，咬了咬牙，小林不禁開口低聲拒絕，語氣裡帶著點討好求饒的感覺，仔細觀察的話還會發現到，他的表情不僅是十分緊張而已，甚至還有些害怕，雙手不由自主得緊抓著衣服下擺不放。

「不行不要！」

可面對這樣難得示弱的小林，花崎卻是略微嚴肅的要求對方聽話。

天知道他等這一刻等多久了啊！怎麼可以因為對方臨時的退縮而放棄呢！

「為什麼？」小林瞇起眼望去，心裡是千百個不願意。

「你還好意思問為什麼！」為什麼？這應該是當事人的你要是最為清楚的才對吧！如果不是因為你……

「嘖。」

心裡其實知道花崎是對的，但小林卻還是遲遲沒有任何動作，只是輕咬著下唇沉默不語，看起來好不可憐。

「小林你要是再不脫的話，我就要過去親自動手幫你脫囉！」被逼到沒得選的花崎，只能這樣略帶威脅的喊道。

對於對方改變語氣的這一件事，小林的小臉頓時就沉了下去，眼裡充斥著滿滿的鄙視，大有『你做得到就來試試看啊』的意味在裡面。

「好啦～你聽話嘛～」花崎秒慫，只好繼續好聲好氣地溫柔勸道。

畢竟如果小林不是自己有意願靠過來的話，他就算過去也只會被擋在能力外頭而已……

唉，所以說有個能力太強還開掛的戀人也是件麻煩事啊……花崎仰天感概。

看著苦惱的花崎，猶豫再三，小林垂下頭委屈的問：「不行……不要…嗎？」

「唔！」彷彿心臟忽地被射中了一箭般，花崎猛地一震。

───這招也太卑鄙了！賣萌可恥！

花崎必須承認他確實心軟了，哪怕是他原先已經做過心理建設也是……傲嬌林示弱的模樣實在太可愛了啊！

但是不行啊！

我好不容易才走到這一步的！！！

為了達成預想以久的目標，花崎不斷告訴自己：如果這次不讓小林做的話，可能就沒有下一次的機會了！

於是在深呼吸了一口氣之後，花崎拿出了預備好的殺手鐧：「那就這樣吧！如果小林肯乖乖聽話照做的話，我明天就帶你去吃上次美食節目介紹的那間甜點吃到飽。」

「！」小林立馬動搖。

花崎頓時覺得勝券在握，他很快就可以抱住小林了！喔耶！

於是他趕緊再繼續丟出餌詢問著：「怎麼樣？難道你不想吃嗎？」

「……真的？」小林最後還想再掙扎一下。

「真到不能再真的真的！」

花崎拍了拍胸口，信誓坦坦的答應了，反正就算事後他反悔，小林也頂多是揍他一拳而已，被揍習慣的他沒再怕的啦！

「如果你……堅持的話……我倒是……無所謂……」

於是乎，小林最終還是答應了花崎要他做的無理要求了。

「哼哼～那你快點脫了那件礙眼的衣服，過來我這裡吧！」心中的小人握拳吶喊，花崎壞笑了一聲，赤裸著的上身立即張開雙手，示意小林快點過來撲進他的懷理。

「嘖。」覺得被對方玩弄的小林頓時有點惱怒。

「好啦～如果真的沒辦法的話，我就不勉強你了，但至少要試著努力一下，好嗎？」

這時候千萬不能得了便宜還賣乖，要順著小林的毛摸才行！

這是花崎這一年跟對方交往下來所得到的結論之一。

被花崎這麼溫柔一勸，就像是終於要認命了一樣，小林重重地呼出一大口氣，開始把套在身上的白色輕薄短袖外套給緩緩脫了下來。

拉開拉鍊後，首先看到的便是清晰可見的鎖骨、再來順著脫衣的動作，看清的是光滑的肩膀，然後當衣服脫到一半時，粉色的乳尖就出現在花崎的眼前，像是水蜜桃般的粉色讓人忍不住的想靠上去品嘗一口。

將衣物完全脫下了後，小林隨手就將外套扔到一旁的椅子上，這才視死如歸的朝著同樣赤裸著上身的花崎緩步走了過去。

戀人原本瘦弱蒼白的身體，在自己這一年努力不懈的餵養下，到現在才終於看起來有了青春期男生特有的彈性與肉感，看著對方龜速的在脫完衣服後，一臉不甘願的表情向自己靠了過來，花崎不由得咽了口口水，發覺這真的是－－－太、誘、人、了！

可即便已經下定決心，在走到一半時，小林仍又下意識的停下了腳步，因為他是真的很怕他自己會被這片陌生的事物給吞噬掉。

花崎對此也很是無奈，實在是不知道該怎麼辦才好了……

【到底為什麼事情會變成這樣呢？】

這是兩人此時此刻在內心裡同時浮現的想法。

 

 

 

 

 

「小林親～你已經拖了快二十分鐘了，是時候要認命一點，乖乖的下水了吧？」

這時，在一旁的躺椅上曬著太陽的野呂終於看不下去這兩人跟笨蛋沒兩樣的愚蠢行徑，拿下墨鏡幫忙出聲勸道。

「小林，你還想像上次一樣嗎？」已經『又』游完了一圈回來的井上也加入了勸說的行列。

「游泳其實很簡單的，小林。」緊隨在後跟著游回來的勝田也難得的勸道。

「就是說啊～你看！就連廢柴山根都能學得會了，所以你一定沒問題的～」大友一邊調整著新設計的水上工具，一邊舉了身旁的人當例子。

「前輩！你這是什麼意思！！」被當作例子的山根明顯不開心的反駁，不過被大友給直接忽視了。

「好了，小林你就快點下來吧～放心啦，這個深度就連你也踩得到底的。」從水池中央走到了靠近小林的岸邊，花崎由下往上朝著小林伸出了手，一如他們倆第一次相遇時那樣。

「……嘖。」

小林雖然還是很不滿，不過卻乖乖地伸出手去握住對方，被對方給帶下水去了。

 

那麼……到底為什麼事情會發展成現在這個樣子呢？

這就要從二個多禮拜前發生的事件開始說起了－－－

以下是作者的『簡略版』敘述：

1.事務所接到了一則委託案，要找一隻走失的白色波絲貓。

2.找了兩天後，小林在河邊的橋上發現了受困在樹上的貓。

3.小林爬了過去要將貓咪給捉下來。

4.樹枝斷掉，小林與貓一起落水。

5.小林不會游泳。

6.為了怕貓咪出事，小林下意識的阻止能力發動。

7.由於4&5&6得出了小林溺水的結論。

8.花崎及時趕到，將小林跟貓給救了上來。

9.花崎很生氣。

10.小林很無辜的躺在床上整整三天。

綜合以上事件的十個步驟、前因後果、起承轉合，得證出現在的情況發展－－－小林要學游泳了！

別問我為什麼劇情這麼狗血，也別問我『完整版』的敘述是怎麼樣，更別問我(九)跟(十)之間是不是省略掉了什麼，如果硬要問的話，我也只能抬頭望天了……(不！只有天花板啊！！！)

咳咳！咳咳……總而言之，事情就是這樣了～～～

在花崎動之以情（三不五時在小林面前哭訴）、曉之以理（三不五時在小林睡前碎念）、誘之以利（三不五時在小林身邊下餌）、脅之以威（三不五時捉小林去滾床……呸呸！這個雖然也有，但重點不是這個，畢竟床以外的地方也……咳咳！）……等等，各種威逼利誘的手段後，小林終於肯答應對方要來學游泳了。

至此，計畫已經完成了最困難的第一階段，成功說服小林出來了啊！（不得不說，除了花崎之外，這還真沒人能辦得到……）

那麼老師有教過，要講一個完整的故事，勢必得要有：人、事、時、地、物等五樣因素才行。

同理可證，做一件事情也是同樣的道理，人、事、時、地、物，是缺一不可的！

那麼有關教小林游泳這件事，需要那五樣因素呢？讓我們接著看下去－－－

首先是『人』－－－

關於這點，花崎早就已經準備好了，這個『人』－－－就是他自己！

他要親自下海，手把手的來教小林游泳！

看到這裡，相信大家心底都會有個疑問，問：為什麼花崎家這麼有錢，卻請不起一個游泳教練呢？

這個問題非常好！讓我們有請男主攻．花崎家大少來回答。

花崎：我怎麼可能請其他的陌生人來碰我家的小林啊！而且你要知道大部分的游泳健身教練都是男的，要是那群人對我家小林圖懷不軌該怎麼辦呢！偷吃我家小林的豆腐怎麼辦呢！色誘我家小林怎麼辦呢！要是……（以下省略大約五千字），總之我是絕對不會請任何健身男教練來教我家小林游泳的！！！！！

問：那請女的呢？

花崎：女的就更不行！我家小林這麼可愛、白皙、性感、得人疼、……（以下省略大約一萬字），要是被有戀童癖的怪女人看上了，結果讓他發現自己是直的，我要怎麼辦啊！！！！！！！！！！！！

問：……那你教行嗎？

花崎：哼哼～這你就有所不知了，我可是精通各種游泳方法的！從小學直到現在，參加的任何個人組游泳比賽，我還沒有拿過第一以外的名次！而且我自己來教的話，我就可以借教學之名把幾乎全身赤裸的小林這樣這樣、然後再那樣那樣了，喔呵呵～～(以下省略大約三萬字)

總結：小林你保重。(由花崎負責主教學。)

 

再來就是『事』－－－

這點花崎自然也準備好了，這個『事』－－－當然就是事務所的『事』了！

正所謂有難同當、有福同享，夥伴就是用來幫忙分憂解難、出氣洩憤、必要時拖下水用的，既然小林要學游泳了，那麼大家當然不可能置身事外，這就是他們團員間的革命性情操！！！

野呂：太久沒曬太陽對身體會不好。  
井上：游泳很適合幫腳傷做復健。  
勝田：我擔心了一個人游泳會出意外。  
大友：我有想測試的新發明～  
山根：等等，我們是來教小林游泳的吧！？

大概就是這麼一回事吧，正所謂好『事』成雙嘛，好管閒事的人變多了，自然就能成就無雙了～～

總結：小林你保重。(由偵探團的其他人負責輔助。)

 

然後是『時』－－－

這個其實沒什麼好說的，挑一天沒課的假日，大家就可以一起出發了！

比較痛苦的大概就只有花崎了，因為小林他本人不想滿身吻痕的裸身出現在大家面前，花崎自己自然也不想被眾人看到這麼可愛的老婆。

因此，也只能請花崎在游泳當日的前幾天起，開始禁慾一段時間了。

總結：小林你保重。(之後花崎會找你算帳的。)

 

接下來是『地』－－－

這個也沒什麼好說的，花崎家名下的建築物什麼鬼都有，完全就不缺這一樣啊～～

在成功說服小林的當天晚上，花崎就直接闊氣地把位於市中心自己名下的一間，高級游泳健身會館的頂樓給包了下來，這個地方原本是用來給人辦派對用的，佔地一百坪以上，休閒用的娛樂滑水道、健身用的長泳道、放鬆用的SPA、三溫暖……等等，應有盡有，拿來當作教學場所綽綽有餘。

重、點、是！

在這棟游泳健身會館的隔壁呢－－－就是花崎家名下的五星級飯店！

於是自然是連三餐都被他給訂好，會請三星主廚過來現場服務大家(哄小林用的殺手鐧之一)。

總結：小林你保重。(花崎已經什麼都想好了，你逃不掉的。)

 

最後就是『物』－－－

游泳要用的東西說多不多、說少不少，但已經足以讓花崎傷透腦筋了。

當然啦，如果夠不要臉的話，什麼都不用也是可以的，但顯然花崎還是要臉的，至少在有外人在時是這樣(只有他跟小林就不一定了)。

簡單來說的話，其實只要蛙鏡、泳帽跟泳衣這三樣就好了。

但重點是－－－光是準備這三樣東西，就已經讓花崎翻爛了一本又一本的型錄，煩惱到焦頭爛額了！

他怎麼找就是找不到適合小林穿的泳褲，天曉得他當時光是決定要讓小林穿三角的還是四角的就花了多少時間。

最終，他看到了某部知名游泳動漫(FREE)後，才終於拍板決定要給小林穿裡面男主的那套泳褲了！

如果硬要問為什麼的話，其實原因很簡單的，純粹只是因為作者想給各位方便想像而已。

(備註1：花崎自己買的是在動漫裡面跟男主是CP的人的那件，至於是為了什麼……你懂得。)

(備註2：花崎私下還買了不少小林SIZE的超薄貼身三角款泳褲，至於是為了什麼……你也懂得。)

總結：小林你保重。(小林：……我真的還要學游泳嗎？)

 

咳咳！咳咳……總而言之，事情就是這樣了－－－

當全部的事情都在花崎的意志下決定好了之後，第二階段也可以宣布告一段落，剩下的就是開始執行。

於是故事就這麼展開了－－－

 

某週六，上午九點多，花崎牽著小林(主要是怕他逃跑)來到了事務所，與偵探團的其他人會合完畢後，便由井上開車，一行七人帶一隻貓頭鷹就這麼浩浩蕩蕩的往目的地出發。

路上，他們恰巧經過了一間市立游泳池，看著裡面的場景，他們不由得感嘆起，果然是人比人氣死人啊！

現在這個季節，游泳池的生意可謂蒸蒸日上，雖然還不到暑假那種人潮尖峰的程度，但至少也是滿滿地四處都是人。

在這種情況下，要讓小林學游泳根本就是天方夜譚，連帶著他能不能平安進泳池都是個問題，所以眾人這時就無比慶幸團員中有一個是土豪了，讓他們完全不用朝那個擁擠的游泳池多看一眼。

其實這種人潮鼎盛的狀況，即便是在要繳年費的高級健身中心也不例外，每日的預約人數早就已經達到上限，如果不是花崎的話，還真不可能這樣，說包就包下一整層樓來。

而當他們一停好車進了大廳後，花崎什麼都還沒有表示，立刻就有經理級的人帶了兩個服務生過來接待他們，帶著一絲討好意味的、低聲下氣地請他們跟著走。

到了位於大廳旁的景觀電梯，眾人分了兩批上到了最頂樓去，分別是花林一批跟其他人一批。

這倒不是什麼階級歧視的問題，純粹只是花崎擔心小林在人多擁擠的地方會很容易焦躁不安而已。

對此，事務所的眾人看著明顯足夠二十人以上搭乘的電梯，表示：「……」

而一出了電梯後，裡面的擺設頓時便讓眾人眼前為之一亮。

整個場地的寬敞自然是不用多說的，泳道、蒸氣室、溫泉……在各項設施的旁邊都已經放置好了應該要有的毛巾與浴巾等相關設備了。

貼著大樓外面的牆壁全部都是以透明強化玻璃所做成的，可以透過它們清楚看見頂樓外面的風景，整片城市一覽無遺。(小林喜歡高處。)

由於時間不早了，太陽也早已升起高掛在天空中，然而特殊的天花板採光設計，使得整個室內雖然十分明亮，但卻只有少數幾處會一直有陽光照射到，以致於即便處在這種環境下也不會感到氣溫太過炎熱。(小林的皮膚經不起曬。)

而在場地的四周也都有被人放置著一個托盤，裡頭擺滿了各類的水果和零嘴，在托盤兩側還擺放著各類飲料以及一整桶的冰塊，從新鮮現打的果汁到國外進口的紅酒可說是應有盡有。(小林游泳後肚子餓時要吃的。)

如果這樣還有不足的話，在最左側還有一個露天型酒吧，裡面的大冰箱隨時都可以滿足你需求，要是真的還不夠的話，只要打一通室內電話，自然就會有專人幫你用升降台送上來了。(避免小林有任何需求。)

從眾人的視角望去，這一連串的擺設還真給人一種眼花繚亂的效果，用一個字來形容得話就是『壕』啊！(簡單來講，可說是為了小林量身訂製的啊！！！)

聽完了經理簡短的介紹後，花崎就趕緊打發掉對方，讓他把跟著上來服侍的服務生也一起帶走，整個偌大的場地頓時就只剩他們一行七人加一隻貓頭鷹而已。

「那麼大家就先各自去更衣吧。」習慣發號施令的井上如是說道。

「花崎前輩，這些都是你叫他們事先準備好的嗎？」山根看著已經擺放好的飲食，邊走邊問著身旁的人。

「是啊，我怕小林睡太晚沒吃早餐肚子會餓，所以請他們先準備好一些小林愛吃的東西了。」花崎無意識中表示：老婆就是拿來寵的！

「……」眾人無言以對。

「這個地方你很常來嗎？」井上看了看環境後，隨口問問。

「唔嗯？我想想……印象中這次應該是第三次吧？平常我想游的話在家裡就能游了，但是如果不是跟小林說，來到這裡可以吃到三星級美食的話，他才不會跟我出門呢！」花崎有些無奈的表示：沒辦法，老婆不好寵了。

「……」眾人沉默不語。

唯有小林將其視為理所當然的，在平靜地接過對方遞來的背包後，就逕自的走到一旁的更衣間裡換衣了。

見狀，花崎自然是趕緊跟上，最後是兩人進了同一間更衣室。

「……」眾人……算了吧，那兩個傢伙就是這個樣子！

花了一小段時間換完衣服後，只身著一件泳褲的花崎，就開始帶著還穿著輕薄外套、仍在垂死掙扎的小林做暖身操熱身。

對方一臉不悅，很心不甘、情不願地配合著他伸展身體。

「唔呼！」做得差不多之後，花崎就小跑步到泳池邊，很快地跳進水池中，滿足地輕吟一聲。

水池的水因為有機器在配合著外面的室溫進行變化，所以恰好是屬於人體可以接受的範圍內。

稍微游了一下後，花崎抬頭看向正站在一旁發呆的戀人，呼喊道：「小林，你在幹嘛？快點過來啊！」

「……」小林不為所動。

「你答應我會乖乖地來學游泳的！」

「……」小林抬頭望天。

「喂！你提的要求，我都做到了啊！！」

「嘖。」小林憤憤咋舌

「小林，你……」

「……」

 

於是就有了最開頭的那一段－－－(想歪的趕緊跟我一起找個角落蹲著撿節操。)

總而言之，小林最終還是被花崎給帶下水去了，那麼接下去會如何發展呢？

這個問題……就連我也不知道啊～

放飛自我完了之後，發現故事的發展既合裡又難接啊……

 

－－－tbc


	9. 《認真教你的樣子。》

「呦西！來吧～」

握著戀人的手，花崎很有耐心的等著，先是蹲下來用另一隻手試水溫、然後是伸出腳踢了踢水面兩下，最後終於才整個人進到水池裡的小林。

雖然水池的深度是足以讓小林踩得到地沒錯，但其實也只是比他的下巴還要低了一些而已，身體的肌膚一泡到相較於體溫還要再低一些的水裡面，小林下意識的打了個冷顫。

花崎透過交握的手感覺到對方的不適之後，便一把將小林拉到懷裡抱著，調戲道：「叫你早點下來，你就不要咩～現在身體已經冷了吧～」

「嘖。」感受著對方緊貼著身體後傳過來的些許暖意，小林撇過頭不去看對方。

溫存了一下，讓小林適應好水溫後，花崎這才放開對方退到一旁，雙手插腰，一臉興致勃勃的開始扮演起老師的樣子來。

「好了，那麼我們現在就開始來學吧～」

「喔……」

相比起花崎的興奮，小林倒是顯得淡定很多，基本上可以說是毫無興趣。

「那～小林你是想隨便學一種姿勢就好，還是有什麼特別想學的呢？」

長久的習慣性使然，在做選擇之前，花崎總是會下意識的徵詢小林的意見，哪怕對方有高達九成的機率不會回答他也是一樣。

果不其然，小林只是平靜地說了句：「無所謂。」 

「這樣啊……那好！那我就教你游得最快的那種游泳姿勢－－－爬泳吧！也就是大家通常說的自由泳！」

語畢，花崎還舉起雙手，在半空中做了一遍動作給小林看。

「……」一直很不想學游泳的小林選擇冷漠以對，還打了個大大的哈欠。

「但是呢！在學這個動作之前，小林得要先學會另外一件事才可以，你知道是什麼嗎？」。

「不在乎。」

「不試著猜一下嗎？」

「累……」

「教你游泳，感覺好沒有成就感喔……」

「哈？」小林歪著頭表示不解。

雖然被教的一方一直呈現出一種消極的態度，但習慣被小林打槍的花崎倒是不受影響，又或者該說是他早已練就出即使是自言自語，也可以讓兩人之間的對話繼續下去的本領了。

「憋氣！憋氣才是游泳中的基礎喔！」最後還是花崎自己笑瞇瞇的公布了正確解答，「所以小林先試著憋一口氣，然後把頭放到水裡面去，我看一下你能撐幾秒吧～」

「唔嗯……」

小林低下頭，看著正映照出自己身影的水面，略微猶豫了一下後，正想將頭整個塞進去裡面時－－－

「啊！等等！」

看著小林的動作，花崎一下子想起了他忘記的東西，趕緊大叫出聲，制止對方。

「怎麼？」

「等我一下喔！」

語畢，花崎立馬雙手一撐，伸手矯健的爬上了岸，走到一旁放置著背包的躺椅上，從裡頭翻了兩樣東西出來，接著又是一個跳躍，落入水中，濺起的巨大水花，潑了小林滿臉都是水。

用力地抹了一下臉，小林冷冷的說道：「你還真是會鬧騰啊……」

可花崎卻絲毫不受他冰冷的語氣影響，而是將手中的東西移到他的面前晃了晃。

「這是我特意給你準備好的『泳鏡』和『耳塞』！剛開始學游泳如果會怕水的話，還是用一下這個會比較好～」

聽完後，小林想也沒想的就伸出手去，想要把它們拿過來，可沒想到花崎卻先一步有所動作。

「戴著它們的話，水就不會跑進你的眼睛和耳朵裡去了。」一邊進行著解說，花崎一邊幫小林把這兩樣東西給戴好，然後調整至適當的鬆緊度，離開時還順手摸了下對方濕掉的髮尾，笑道：「行了！快點閉氣去吧～啊！別忘了要先大口的深吸一口氣喔！」 

當事情發展到這一步時，即便再怎麼不願意，情況也已經不容許小林再逃避了。

睨了花崎一眼，看得對方忽地感到背脊一陣發涼後，小林認命、聽話地開口吸進了一大口氣後，伸出一隻手來緊緊捏住鼻子，便將頭埋進了泳池之中。

其實這也不能怪小林竟然會如此厭煩跟害怕，畢竟以前『能力』都會自動幫他隔絕開這些東西，然而現在是要全憑自己的意識後，在不知道是否有危險的情況下，面對第一次接觸的陌生事物時，他會慌張到不知所措也是理所當然的。

更何況，兩個禮拜前，他才剛溺水過而已，現在就要他馬上挑戰學游泳，也確實是強人所難了一點。

這不，把頭才剛埋下去沒過多久，小林就感覺到一股窒息感席捲而來，不久前待在水裡無助地痛苦掙扎的記憶也隨之湧現了出來，由於緊閉著雙眼所以眼前是一片的漆黑，更加地讓人產生出對於未知的恐懼。

不到幾秒鐘，他就有了想離開這裡的念頭，而他也很順從自己意志的立馬就將頭給冒出水面來。

「哈啊！哈啊……哈哈……」大口呼吸著新鮮空氣，小林的表情顯得有些恍惚，給人一種他隨時就會倒下的錯覺。

這時，從他身前伸出來了一雙手連忙扶住他的腰，花崎擔憂的聲音緊接著響起：「小林，你沒事吧？」

往前低下頭去靠在對方的胸前，好一會兒後，他才淡淡地回應道：「沒事。」

看了眼對方的臉色之後，在小林看不見的上方，花崎眼裡的神色不自覺地深了幾分還帶著一絲不忍，但卻很快就被他給掩蓋得無影無蹤了。

「呵～」像往常一樣笑出聲來，花崎幫小林把耳塞給拿出來後，才開口調侃道：「從小林下去到現在可還不到十五秒啊～哼哼～～這就證明你平時運動真的太少了！就叫你要多出來走走吧～」

「嘖。」小林咋舌，不多表示其他看法。

「吶～小林再來試一次吧～」像是在安撫小動物般，花崎不自覺地將聲音放柔了一點。

「……」小林這時才抬起頭來，略微埋怨地看著對方，以小眼神示意著：還要再一次？

花崎自動忽視掉小林眼裡明顯的不滿，逕自牽起對方的手，笑著應道：「放心，這一次我會跟你一起下去的！」

潛台詞是：當然！我好不容易才讓你下水，怎麼可能努力不到五分鐘就放棄呢！

「嗯？」聽不見潛台詞的小林，對於對方的提議有很大的疑惑。

「吶！看我做一次喔！哈───唔！」說而言不如起而行，花崎保持著牽手的動作，深吸一口氣將臉給鼓起後，整個人就沉入到水中。

而小林就這麼靜靜地看著對方在水底下明顯不受影響的樣子，甚至還能做出各種稀奇的臉部表情來表達心裡的話，只有從鼻子裡慢慢地冒出氣泡來。

「啊哈！」在下面整整待了一分鐘後，花崎這才突出水面，深呼吸了幾口氣後，開始跟小林解釋著：「看清楚了嗎？即使沒有刻意將鼻子捏住，水也不會灌進去的啦～而且本來就應該要用嘴巴大大的吸進一口氣後，再用鼻子慢慢吐出來才對喔！」

「嗯。」小林愣愣地點了一下頭。

看到對方這個表情，花崎驟然湊過去在小林的臉頰上輕啄了一下，小林這才回過神來，嚇得往後退了一步，可由於小手還被花崎給捉著，所以沒退多開就又被對方給拉了回來。

「對！就是像這樣！潛下去的時候不用那麼緊張啦～放輕鬆點～不是踩得到地嗎？我也會在這裡看著你，所以絕、對不會有事的！小林可以把眼睛給張開來看看喔！」花崎露出了像是惡作劇得逞後如小孩子般的笑顏，同時舉了舉彼此交握的雙手給對方看。

「……」

看著小林雖然不說話，但應該是沒問題的表情後，花崎便開始倒數了：「那我們就來試一次看看吧！三、二、一！」

聽著花崎的倒數，兩人同時吸進了一大口氣後，再次的沉進水裡。

「嗚！」

由於還是很不適應這種被水給淹沒的感覺，即便是帶著蛙鏡，小林還是反射性的將眼睛給閉了起來，剛剛花崎才講過的事情，一下子就全被他給拋到腦後。

結果就跟剛剛一樣，沒撐多久，小林就著急的想起來，然而這個念頭才剛浮現出來，他驀地就被人給壓住了肩膀，整個人被強硬地往更深的水裡頭一帶。

在小林驚訝到下意識要張開嘴的瞬間，他的嘴唇就感覺碰觸到了另外一個同樣柔軟的物體。

小林驟然睜開了眼，透過被鏡片給限制住的視線，他所看到的便是花崎帶著笑意的湛藍色眼眸，本來想推開對方或是掙扎的動作全在這一瞬間停了下來，就這樣任由對方放肆的輕吻著他。

認真來說，在水面下接吻的感覺還真的不是很好，由於沒辦法好好呼吸所以接吻的時間並不是很長；想張開嘴舌吻的話就會有水跑進到嘴巴裡；觸感也因為有水的阻隔，所以沒辦法好好感覺到對方的體溫和味道。

可即便如此，在那個瞬間，小林就是整個人驟然停了下來。

明明處在這種很容易讓他感到害怕的環境之下，但是一被花崎給親到後，小林仍停下了所有的動作，只能傻傻的看著對方。

不知道過了多久，當他再次感覺到窒息感襲來，真的要撐不住的時候，他這才被花崎給拉出了水面。

「哈啊…哈哈……哈啊……哈……」一但能正常呼吸後，小林不由得開始大口大口地喘著氣。

而相比起小林的不適應，花崎倒是顯得輕鬆很多，還能一面在水中趁機偷吃著他的豆腐，一面稱讚道：「看吧，其實很簡單的，小林想做還是做得到嘛！在水面下時大概就是這樣的吐氣方法。」

「……」好不容易緩過來後，小林怒瞅了花崎一眼，繼續以沉默表示抗議。

「好啦～那我們開始下一步啦～」花崎則繼續視而不見，開始講解起下一個動作：「爬泳之所以又叫作自由泳，就是因為它被認為是至今所發現的人類游泳姿勢中最快的一種，是在自由式(Free)的比賽項目中被最常使用的一種泳姿，所以在游的時候，你的身體姿勢及呼吸方法都是非常重要的，現在我就先從腿部的動作開始教你。」 

將對方帶到游池邊緣後，花崎就放開對方的手改將自己的雙手放到了游池邊緣的地板凹槽上。

「腿的動作一般稱之為打水，主要是在游的時候，依靠腿部的力量去上下拍動水面來產生推進力以及保持身體平衡的，將身體浮在水面上之後，兩腿要先自然併攏，再從髖關節去開始運動，由大腿帶動著小腿和腳掌，然後兩腿交替地做著重複的動作，樣子就好像是用腳在鞭『打水』一樣。」

「髖關節？」這是整串話下來，小林唯一不懂的生字。

「就是這裡啊～」花崎說著說著就將手給捏上了小林翹立的小屁股……下面與大腿相交的地方。

不知道是因為花崎平常的行為太不檢點了，還是他的摸法真的太色情了，小林一被他給揉捏到之後，先是身體反射性的一抖，然後就是一拳直接揮了過去。

「好疼！小林你也手下留情一點啊！我這不只是想要指給你看，讓你明白而已嗎！？」揉著被對方攻擊到的地方，花崎委屈的哭訴著。

然而小林只是瞇起眼來看著他不發一語，花崎就自動消停下來。

揮了揮手示意小林離遠一點後，花崎這才繼續說道：「我現在給你示範一次動作，你要注意看好我的腿喔！」

語畢，花崎深呼吸了一口氣後，便逕自開始了，小林就在一旁觀察著，果然就像他剛剛說的一樣，此時他的身體基本上和水面是呈現水平狀的，並且腿正在一上一下、一左一右地不斷拍動著，濺起了不少的水花。

沒游多久花崎就停了下來，抹了把臉後，轉過頭去問著：「看清楚我的動作了嗎？」

「嗯。」小林點了點頭，大概能理解。

「那現在就換你來做唄～」花崎往一旁退了開來後，把位置讓給了小林，讓他像自己剛剛一樣，兩隻手抓著泳池邊緣的凹槽，才繼續說道：「像我剛剛一樣，先把你的腿抬起來飄在水面上。」

小林費力地調整一下姿勢，讓自己的腿舒展開，向上一使力———然後就沉下去了……

再試一次，兩隻腳一上一下的掙扎了一會兒後－－－就沉下去了……

於是小林又多試了幾次，最終這才發覺到－－－他不會漂浮……

無奈之下，小林只好轉過頭去，狠瞪著從剛剛開始就在一旁一直憋笑的兇手，冷冷又咬牙切齒地問：「該怎麼做？」

一聽見小林的詢問聲，花崎這才終於忍不住大笑出聲：「啊哈哈哈……小林……你…噗……哈哈……你真的是……啊哈哈…太、太可愛了……啊哈哈哈……」

不得不說對方剛剛對方在水邊掙扎、上下起伏著，不得要領又不求救獨自懊惱的表情，真的是讓花崎覺得可愛到不行。

「……」

於是小林生氣了，他生氣的話後果很嚴重，只見他二話不說就作勢要從邊緣翻上去岸上了。

「好啦好啦～～哈哈……抱歉抱歉～～」花崎趕緊走了過去雙手抱住小林的腰，從後面把他整個人托了起來，離開水池邊緣往池中央走去，「過來這邊吧～」 

突如其來的動作嚇得小林一個哆嗦，反射性地轉過身子抱住花崎的頭，生氣地喊著：「喂！」

「對不起～剛剛都是我的錯～但是你再試著努力一下好不好？」配合著對方的動作，花崎改成抱住小林的大腿跟臀部將他撐起，藉著這個姿勢，花崎順便就將臉往小林的身上蹭了蹭，嘴上道著歉，心裡卻感嘆著：雖然有點肉了，但小林還是好輕啊……

「嘖。」小林被對方像是大型犬一樣的撒嬌方式，弄得脾氣都不知道該怎麼發了。

「呵～小林別胡亂掙扎喔！這裡的水就比較深了，你應該是踩不到底的。」

聽聞，小林不自覺地手又更抱緊了花崎一點。

「放輕鬆，有我在這看著，不會讓你出事的，而且要學漂浮的話，到水深一些的地方會更好學。」花崎一邊安撫著小林緊張的情緒，一邊改成了公主抱的姿勢。

「身體別那麼緊繃，不是如果有泳圈的話，你就可以很歡的在泳池上面漂嗎？其實這是一樣的原理，人本來就可以浮在水面上的！所以你再放鬆一些，想像你現在正躺在水床上頭，感受一下水的流動，很自然就可以浮起來了。」解釋完後，花崎一手撐著小林的腰、一手扶著頸部，讓對方躺到水面上，「別緊張，我會先撐著你的。」

聽著對方的指示，小林在深呼吸一口氣後，這才開始把原本僵硬的身體漸漸放了開來，緊繃的神經也因為對方穩定的支撐、以及圍繞在耳邊的話語而逐漸放鬆下來。

當心情平靜下來後，小林確實是可以感覺到水的波動了，稍微能感受到『浮力』究竟是什麼東西。

看著小林已經將眼睛閉起來，但卻還是不算完全放鬆的身體，花崎想惡作劇的念頭頓時就又冒了出來。

「感覺怎麼樣？」花崎嘴上說著這種話，然而扶在腰上的那一隻手卻順著掌下的柔韌滑膩的肌膚，慢慢往下摸了過去，一摸到屁股後，便略微使勁地捏了一把，稱讚道：「小林的這裡真的很有彈性啊！」 

「喂！」小林被嚇到後，雙腳忍不住地晃動掙扎了起來，為了閃躲被打起的水花，花崎便將手給縮了一些回來。

小林一發現到這點之後連忙就不敢再動了，只是氣得咬牙切齒向對方瞪了過去：「嘖。」

看著那雙貌似很兇狠但其實只是讓人覺得更可愛的小眼神後，花崎忍不住又笑了出來，然後才切換回教學模式：「對對對！就像剛剛那樣繼續打水吧～體重太輕的人，最好做一些動作，會更容易幫助自己浮起來喔！」 

不知道對方說的化到底是真是假，小林側過頭很懷疑的睨著花崎，他對對方的信任值有著明顯的下降。

「是真的啦！這次不會再鬧你了，你想想看～之前我們去水族館的時候，不是有看到水母嗎？就是那個白色看起來軟軟卻不能吃的？像那樣稍微抖動雙腳、晃動雙手的話會更好浮起來的，所以試著打一下水吧！」發覺跟對方的親密度竟然下降了0.1，花崎趕緊舉出例子想要補救回來。

小林認真的思考了一下，感覺到對方應該是認真的後，輕輕的點了一下頭，試著按照剛才看過的動作，開始擺晃起了雙腿。

果然，有了拍水往下的的力量之後，身體確實是有自然上浮了點，而且因為是自己有在做動作去支撐，所以身體反而比較不會那麼緊繃，而能夠放得更開一些。

「嗯嗯，對對對！就是這樣！兩腿可以再稍微合攏一點，要用大腿去帶動小腿，整雙腳再伸長、繃直一些，向下打的時候要多用點力，向上回的時候再放鬆一些，這樣會比較省力。」

一邊看著對方的動作下指示糾正，花崎一邊配合著小林移動的速度跟著往旁邊側著行走，在快撞到邊緣時讓對方停下後，幫助其旋轉一百八十度之後，再讓他接著繼續打水。

發覺到對方已經能只憑自己的力量浮起來後，花崎便漸漸地將手給抽離開來，並叫小林繼續動作，他會在一旁看著。

「別緊張我在這裡看著，小林試試把手臂也加進動作裡，像是小鳥一樣，將手臂伸直之後上下起伏滑著水前進看看。」

發覺對方真的是很認真在教他後，小林原本輕視對方的想法也消失得無影無蹤了，很配合地慢慢調整動作，學著只靠自己漂浮起來。

每當小林游了一趟後，花崎便會過去抱著對方，讓他靠在自己身上，休息一會兒，順便又補充了一些知識跟小提醒，然後便讓他自己慢慢去嘗試。

到後來當小林漸漸掌握訣竅後，花崎就只有在他想偷懶時才會出聲提醒而已。

對方認真的模樣，甚至讓小林突然覺得，這樣教導他的花崎，好像是比平常有那麼……一點點……不同……

真的只有一點點而已……

而且游泳似乎也不是那麼的討厭，只是……

 

───還是好累啊……

 

看著湛藍的天空，小林由衷的這麼想著。

 

－－－tbc


	10. 《害怕時必定要緊抱著你。》

總而言之，在花崎『特殊』的方法指導下，教小林學游泳這件事情終於有點起色了。

一人說話指導、一人照著動作，小林游累時在讓花崎抱著休息，花崎無聊時在偷吃點小林的豆腐、調一下情，時間也算過得還挺快的。

從開始學游泳到現在，大約過了四十分鐘左右———

雖然有一半以上的時間都只是站在原地休息或是聽花崎教學，但持續運動的小林仍是感到相當的疲倦，現在的他得要費盡全身的力氣，才能將已經又酸又麻的腳往水面上拍打下去繼而抬起，然後又換到另一隻腳下去，這樣交替動作著。

忽然之間，一個動作不順的，突然就有一陣抽痛感驟然從小林的左小腿後側傳了上來，出於反射動作，小林疼得忍不住就想要將腳給縮回來，害得他整個人徹底失去了原先的平衡，眨眼間就抱著自己的左腳沉到水中。

「嗚－－－」

只來得及發出一聲細微慘叫，一大口水就順著他大叫張嘴的瞬間一口氣灌進到他的肺部裡，讓他難受的掙扎了起來。

然而卻又受疼於左腳的抽筋，使得他根本無法好好動作，只覺得不管怎麼動都怎麼難受，之前無助痛苦的感覺又一次的席捲而上，短短數秒鐘的時間而已，卻讓他感覺好像已經過了很久很久一樣。

───花崎！

驚慌之下，小林的心裡只閃過了這個名字，能力就要無意識發動起來之前，一股巨大力量卻驟然從他的腋下傳來，猛地將他整個人拉出水面。

「小林！」花崎的驚呼聲也緊跟在他耳邊響起。

「呼噗！」一離開水面，小林立即咳出一大口水來，渾身抖個不停，「咳咳咳！噗哈！咳咳！」

「已經沒事了喔……你有沒有怎麼樣？吶！小林！」花崎心疼得抱住對方，幫助他順著氣，嘴上也不住地安慰著，就算被對方給噴得一身水也毫不在乎。

好一會兒後，小林這才有辦法反應過來，也才發覺到自己已經被溫暖的懷抱給緊緊擁住。

隨著緩緩平穩下來的喘息聲，瞳孔逐漸聚焦後，他的雙手也不由得更加抱緊了眼前的人。

「腳……哈啊……好痛……哈哈……其他…沒事……哈啊……」

小林緊蹙眉頭回答對方，一隻手抱著花崎，另一隻手則按壓著他光潔的大腿，眼角濕潤著不知是淚水還是因為掙扎而染上的水滴，反而讓人覺得更加可憐。

「我想應該是抽筋了，我們趕快到上面去休息吧。」一面說著，花崎也一面抱著小林慢慢地朝水池邊緣移動過去。

「嗯……」趴在花崎身上的小林淡淡地應了聲，雖然他的腳還是很痛，但只要不去刻意移動的話倒也還好。

「對不起……明明我在你旁邊的……卻還是……」

靠在對方的肩上，小林雖看不見花崎臉上的表情，但光聽見對方沮喪自責的聲音，他隨便想想也可以在腦中勾勒出對方現在的神情。

───這傢伙還真的是很麻煩啊……

「沒事……如果覺得抱歉的話，之後就買二十個牛奶布丁給我吃。」小林有氣無力的趁機向對方索求東西。

仔細想了想後，他又補充了一句：「不覺得，也得買。」

「你啊……還真的是……」花崎不禁苦笑了一聲。

明明自己才是溺水、抽筋的那個人，卻反過來安慰他……真的是……害得他不知道該說些什麼才好了……

將小林放到水池旁的躺椅上，幫他把耳塞跟蛙鏡取下放到一旁後，花崎就蹲了下來，伸出手去抓住了對方抽痛的那一隻。

以免萬一，花崎決定事先打好預防針：「小林，等等會有點痛，不過你還要盡量用力伸直膝關節，把腳呈一直線喔！」

「哈？」

語畢，不等小林反應過來，花崎就已經直接抓緊了對方抽筋那一腳的腳趾，將他的腳尖儘量向上翹、腳跟則儘量下拉。

「啊！好痛！等……啊……等等！」小林反射性地疼得叫出聲來，雙手伸過去推花崎的頭，想要讓對方停下動作，

「再放鬆點，稍微忍耐一下。」花崎只是一味地先做應急處裡，在又繼續多壓了幾下後，就將手上移改成按壓抽筋的部位。

「嗚嗯……」隨著對方輕柔的語調，感受著他所給予的舒緩，漸漸放鬆的小林舒服的從喉頭發出了聲音。

「舒服嗎？」花崎臉上帶笑的看向對方，剛剛還頹喪的神色早以煙消雲散了。

「……還、還可以。」雖然他的肌肉會有些不可抗拒的縮緊一下，抽筋的部位也還是有些發疼，但是已經好很多了。

花崎點了點頭，隨後臉上又帶上了一絲懊惱，斟酌著用詞，他問：「那你……還要再學嗎？」

───理論上來說是學了會比較好的，但是剛剛才發生這種事，小林他……

心裡感到十分矛盾的花崎只好苦惱地看向當事人，詢問他自己想怎麼做。

同樣地看著對方有點無措的眼神，小林想了一會兒後，細聲道：「我倒是……無所謂……」

花崎不禁伸出手去揉了一下小林的頭髮，眼裡滿滿的笑意，顯然很滿意對方的答案。

「嘖。」小林不耐煩地將其揮開，狠瞪了對方一眼後，整個人就直接癱倒在躺椅上了。

學歸學，但他現在要休息！

看著戀人已經很累的樣子，花崎自然也不會勉強對方一定要馬上下水，只是逕自從一旁拿起一條白色的大浴巾幫對方蓋上，然後走到另外一頭，去拿放在托盤上面的一串荔枝跟蘋果汁。

「來～皇上請用膳！」

像是在獻殷勤的大臣一樣，花崎一臉諂媚樣的一屁股坐到了與小林相鄰的椅子上頭，然後就將手上東西遞給了對方。

原本是閉著眼假寐的小林一聽到有吃的之後，雙眸立即半睜了開來，往花崎那邊不冷不熱地投去了一眼，但身體卻還是懶懶的沒有任何動作。

「喳！」

盡職扮演好自己角色的『大臣』，在收到『皇上』的『指示』之後，頓時理解其中的含意，立刻先放下手上的荔枝，雙手捧好蘋果汁後移到對方的面前。

這樣一來，小林就只需要動動嘴去含住吸管就好了。

不知道是剛剛真的太累、還是蘋果汁真的不錯喝，小林兩、三下就將一整杯300.c.c的果汁給喝個精光，末了後，張嘴鬆開吸管時還發出了一道滿足地呼嚕聲。

花崎忍不住莞爾一笑，就像在伺候古代的貴妃似的，開始一顆顆的剝起荔枝，還拿過一旁的水果刀將籽給挑出來後，才將只剩果肉的部分遞到小林的嘴中讓他吃下去。

大約吃了七、八顆之後，小林就以眼神表示他要再喝果汁了，於是小花子只好再走去一旁，將杯子倒滿後才又拿了回來繼續服侍著對方。

這次只喝了半杯後，小林就停了下來，閉上眼睛想繼續回去睡懶覺了。

那麼這時，問題就又來了－－－

請問：當你的戀人半身赤裸，身上還帶著些許水珠躺在沙灘椅上，一臉毫無防備的準備睡在那裡，這時身為一個合格的情人應該怎麼做才好呢？

以下是花崎老師給你的解答－－－

由於花崎選來教小林游泳的水池本來就比較靠近邊緣，再加上因為被剛剛的溺水事件給嚇到了，所以花崎沒有多作它想的連忙就急著要上岸，結果他們兩個反而是上到跟其他人呈對角的那一邊去。

先是回頭偷偷的看了看，確定其他人沒有在注意他們這邊後，花崎這才轉過頭來，假裝不經意地對小林問道：「小林要現在再去學嗎？」

「很累。」對於對方的問題，小林只是一如往常的簡短回應。

───Bingo！就知道你會這麼回答！

「那就晚一點再學吧！現在的話－－－」心裡一動，花崎便突然整個人往對方撲了過去，單手撐在小林的上方，另一隻手則抬起對方的下巴，輕聲問道：「現在，我想先這麼做，可以嗎？」

其實從剛剛開始，花崎就已經有些把持不住，小林肌膚的觸感對他來說實在是太具有吸引力，既白皙勻稱又富有彈性，而且大概是因為這一年來長期跟著他到處跑，又加上他太瘦了點，所以整雙腿毫無贅肉反而是有種精實感。

不僅是對方不久前有些害怕縮在自己懷裡的樣子，一直在他的腦海裡揮之不去；就連剛剛被花崎按摩時，小林那個舒爽的喘息聲，也一直迴繞在耳邊；還有剛才餵對方吃荔枝時，手指無意間碰到的柔軟唇瓣……這一切的總總根本就是在挑戰他理智線的強韌程度啊！

要知道當自己的手指正規律的揉捏著戀人赤裸的大腿，而對方又帶著點痛苦和委屈的神情，這本身就很容易煽動出人的原始慾望，再加上他們兩個也已經很久沒做那種事情，所以這種感覺自然又更強烈了點，讓花崎急著就想要占有對方。

在索吻的這一個瞬間，他那雙湛藍的眼眸裡全部只映照出一個人的身影來，就如同他身下那人酒紅色的瞳孔裡只有他一人一樣。

小林一被花崎給壓了上來後，眼睫就顫巍巍地半睜開來，直視著對方眼裡毫不遮掩的欲望。

這不是他第一次被對方這麼問了，自然也不是第一次做這種事情，知道對方在問什麼後，小林一臉平淡的又闔上了雙眼，放下平時偶爾會有的抵抗，乖巧地任由對方胡作非為。

而花崎見對方沒有多說什麼，也一點一點地將自己的臉緩緩向下靠近，當確定對方真的無所謂之後，便狠狠的吻住了小林的唇。

一如記憶中的觸感，既溫軟又甜美，而且由於剛剛才吃過水果、喝完果汁，所以對方的嘴裡滿滿的都是果香味，使得花崎幾乎控制不住內心的渴求，舌尖立刻伸過去和小林的交纏在一起，鼻腔裡滿滿的都是彼此的氣息，心臟止不住地狂跳不已，唇舌間曖昧的水聲讓人臉紅心跳，一方盡情掠奪、一方予取予求，

不知道過了多久，花崎才終於滿意地緩緩移開了自己的唇微喘著，他看向身下的人，小林也正瞇著眼回望他，眼神有些迷離帶著水光，雙唇則因為剛剛的那個吻而顯得鮮紅似火正微微半開著，讓人想再把他欺負得更可憐一些。

花崎改將唇移到了對方耳旁，開始輕咬起小林的耳垂，力道一點也不會讓人疼，只有又濕又癢還帶著點麻麻的感覺。

他很煽情地問著：「想要嗎？」

「還好……」小林癢得抖了一下，這句話明顯的給人一種底氣不足的感覺。

「那就再來一次囉！」花崎知道這是對方的暗示，表示可以再接著繼續。

而他也正準備再吻下去時－－－

 

 

「呦吼～」

－－－貓頭鷹拍動翅膀的聲音以及少女清脆嘹亮的喊聲從上方驟然傳來，將他們兩人都給嚇了大一跳！

隨之響起的是，是少女有些不耐煩的聲音：「活在兩人世界裡就快發情的單細胞生物二人組，其中會腎上腺素中毒的那一隻！你可以趕快過來嗎？野呂我已經覺得肚子很餓了！」

「啊！時間已經這麼晚了嗎！？」花崎驚得趕緊從小林身上爬起來，轉頭看向貓頭鷹，對著設像頭另一側的眾人道：「抱歉抱歉～～」

「嘖。」礙事的傢伙……

小林聲若蚊吶，側過頭不滿地咂舌了一聲。

「小林。」起身伸了個懶腰，花崎便向小林伸出了手，「我們走吧～」

看著那隻伸出的手，小林征了一瞬，眼裡流露著不明的情緒，而後這才緩緩地將自己的手覆上。

「……喔。」

 

───算了……既然有吃的的話……

 

－－－tbc


	11. 《我就喜歡你原來最真實的模樣。》

因為運動了不少，早已飢腸轆轆的小林，在一聽到主廚(食物)來了後，立即就反握住了花崎的手爬起身來，被他牽著往會館另一頭的半露天廚房走了過去。

路上，花崎還順便撿起了小林不久前剛脫下的白色外套，要對方穿上以免著涼了。

小林乖乖地穿上後，以眼神示意著：那你呢？

花崎飛快地眨了眨眼，回答：我抱你就行了咩～

「……」

於是小林果斷選擇無視對方，還連帶著把花崎的手給甩開了，害得花崎跪在原地搥地，懊悔不已。

而當他們兩個走到餐桌時，除了他們之外的其他人都已經各自分散坐在一旁點好餐了，只是由於大少爺還沒開口，所以主廚跟他帶來的四個助手都不敢輕舉妄動而已。

接過菜單之後，花崎指示意思意思的掃了一眼，之後就扭頭詢問坐在他旁邊的那人：「小林，你要吃什麼？」

「無所謂。」從坐下後，兩眼發光的小林就完全只顧著緊盯著在一旁備好的食材，對於吃什麼他是真的沒差。

「這樣啊……那我們兩個這邊就菜單上面的全部都來三份好了！」轉回去向主廚點好餐之後，花崎就示意他們可以趕緊動作了。

主廚們一聽到自家老闆要各點三份後表情皆是目瞪口呆，要知道雖然他們準備的是設計好的套餐，但不論是開胃菜、沙拉、前菜、主菜還是甜點……等等，也都是各有四種選擇啊！

全部都來三份的話，那不就是要十二人份的餐！？

可即便廚師們的內心是如此驚訝，但是礙於職業道德，他們也還是沒有多說什麼的開始烹飪起來，也幸好他們以為小少爺要辦的是小型派對，準備好了三十人份的材料，不然明明只有七個人卻點了二十人份的東西，確實是讓人倍感壓力啊……

當然，廚師們心裡的想法，花崎自然是毫不在乎的……現在的他光顧著拍照都已經來不及了啊！

一看到食物開始被一一烹調了後，小林就忍不住的扭過頭去，左搖右晃的認真觀看著料理過程，鼻子還會微微抽動兩下，再悄悄地吞了好幾口口水，像個小孩子般興奮地快坐不住的樣子，讓花崎每次看每次都覺得超級可愛！

這也是他為什麼會特地叫人來現場烹調的原因之一。

另一個原因則是－－－

 

小林：嗯？這是什麼？  
花崎：主廚，麻煩過來介紹一下，來～小林～我的也給你吃！(≥3≤)/

小林：這個我不喜歡。  
花崎：那這個就給我吃吧！我嘗嘗看，唔嗯……主廚，把這個從菜單上移掉。⊙ω⊙

小林：這個我喜歡吃。  
花崎：主廚，你的年終獎金再加一個月，然後這邊這道再給我來兩份！ヾ(￣∇￣๑)

小林：……（邊吃邊評價）  
花崎：……（邊吃邊寵妻）  
主廚：……（邊煮邊無言）

 

－－－這樣比較好寵小林！（論吃貨的養成方法！）

此時的眾人還不知道的一點是，從這一天開始，花崎家的各大餐廳，就這樣因為一位來歷不明的白毛美食家，而連續好幾年稱霸了全日本餐廳排行榜的前三名，還因此而拿到了不少外國的星級認可。

不過這些當然都是後話了。

現在，某地主家的傻兒子只要看到戀人吃得很歡，光是這樣就已經足夠了。

 

－－－

 

眾人好不容易終於酒足飯飽後，便轉而移動到另外一頭的躺椅休息區，一面吃著餐後的新鮮水果，一面半躺著消食。

只除了花崎是孤身一人到一旁去，開始跟隔壁飯店的負責人、主廚、以及這間會館的經裡商談起了，有關於之後要舉辦的大型合作企劃案的相關事項。

別看花崎好像還是一副吊兒啷噹的樣子，事實上他在跟小林交往沒多久之後就開始正式踏入社會了，國中畢業後就一邊上著學，一邊開始一點一滴的接管起了花崎家的龐大事業。

他所做這得一切都只為了一個遠大的目標，那就是－－－養、小、林！

要有足夠的金錢與權勢，才能夠保護好身邊的人，這一個道理花崎自然還是明白的。

為了不讓小林的能力在曝光之後，給他帶來諸多麻煩與不便，從現在開始努力是理所當然的事情！

話雖如此，可花崎線在去跟他們講話，商談活動只是次要的目的，最主要的原因還是因為－－－小林喜歡。

因為小林挺喜歡這個主廚煮的飯的，所以他決定晚上再帶小林去隔壁的飯店住一晚，順便多蹭個兩餐後，隔天下午再回去。

那既然是花崎家大少爺要過去住的話，想必待遇是不可能太差的，應該說如果不是最高級別的服務的話，負責人就可以準備遞辭呈、捲舖蓋、走人的程度！畢竟這可是未來的大老闆啊！－－－以上是飯店經理的腦補活動。

所以即便花崎本人沒多說什麼、也沒多想什麼，要求也只是說了：他要過去隔壁住一晚，請對方安排好一間『隔音好』的房間、以及預訂好他們兩人接下來三餐的餐廳位置而已，但是現場聽到的飯店經理卻已經忍不住的開始在鬧胃疼了。

而當花崎正在交涉的時候，其他人這一邊卻－－－

 

「那傢伙……很奇怪……」小林咬著吸管喃喃出聲，朝著花崎的方向望了過去，眉頭微微蹙起。

「嗯？你是說花崎嗎？」大友叉住一塊梨子放到嘴裡細細嚼著，同時回問小林。

「嗯，很奇怪。」小林點了點頭。

聽聞，山根忍不住多看了花崎幾眼後，才轉過頭來詢問：「哪裡奇怪了？我覺得花崎前輩看起來跟平時差不多啊？」

勝田在一旁研究著這裡的室內植物擺設，一邊跟著問：「我也這麼覺得，會不會是小林你太敏感了？」

「嘖。」小林因為被質疑所以不開心了。

相比之下，跟小林相處較久的井上問了個比較有建設性的問題：「小林，你覺得花崎是哪裡奇怪？」

因為不開心，於是又拿了一個蘋果啃的小林忿忿說道：「就是非常奇怪。」

「那不就是沒什麼奇怪的地方了嗎？」正在投餵貓頭鷹的野呂也轉過來問：「如果讓你具體舉個例子的話？」

吃完蘋果，小林舔了一下手指，歪過頭想了想後，舉了這麼一個例子－－－

「平常我多吃一個蛋糕的話，那傢伙會很囉唆，現在，他會主動多拿一個蛋糕給我吃。」

「……這樣……很奇怪？」

「就只是花崎前輩更寵你了而已吧！？」

「不要在這裡秀恩愛了！」

「小林，蛋糕還是不要多吃的好，容易蛀牙的。」

「嘖。」小林二度咂舌，更不開心了！

「那樣的話，你是從什麼時候開始覺得花崎奇怪的？」井上扶額，拋出了另一個問題。

想了想，小林不太確定的道：「這一、兩個禮拜……吧？」

「嗯……」井上好似想到了什麼，低頭沉思了一會兒。

「了，怎麼了嗎？」發覺到對方貌似想到了什麼後，勝田便開口問著。

井上抬頭向勝田解釋道：「我只是覺得像小林這麼笨拙的人都能察言觀色到花崎的不對勁了，那應該是很明顯的事情才對，所以我回憶了一下最近發生的案件，大概猜到是什麼事情了。」

「嘖。」因為無辜躺槍，所以小林又更加、更加不開心了！他決定之後要把帳算到花崎的身上去！

「嘛，既然小林你那麼想知道的話－－－」環視了一下明顯被自己剛剛的話給打醒的眾人，井上下令道：「那麼我們就……」

「這件事情也太輕鬆了～吶～嗶波醬～～」

「我們這樣對花崎前輩好嗎？」

「知道了。」

「那樣的話，就要先這樣做了呢～～」

眾人一一回應了之後，唯有小林一個人什麼話都沒說，就只是轉過頭又瞇起眼睛多看了花崎一眼而已，但也沒有任何否決的意味。

 

－－－

 

「小林！我已經訂好了房間跟餐廳了喔～～」花崎就像一隻等著被主人誇獎的大型犬一樣，往小林的身上撲了過去。

「喔。」小林叼著吸管，隨口輕應了一聲，任由對方把自己撲個滿懷，臉上的表情卻是連眉角都沒有動過一絲一毫，他已經對對方這種突如其來的行為很習慣了。

「哼哼～」花崎得意地笑著看向小鱗，一副要討摸摸的驕傲樣子。

「哈啊～～～」小林依舊選擇了無視，甚至還打氣哈欠來，抬起右手揉了揉眼睛。

「犯睏了？要睡一下嗎？」

「嗯……」小林點了點頭。

「那我們就到那邊去吧～」

得到確切的回覆後，花崎直接一把將人抱起，將對方放到另外一旁有陰影遮蓋的沙發區上躺著。

怕小林穿這樣還渾身溼答答的會很容易著涼，花崎貼心地又去拿了一條乾爽的大浴巾蓋到對方的身上。

小林是那種一躺下就很容易睡著的類型，再加上剛剛才吃飽飯，之前運動跟溺水時的疲勞也慢慢地湧了上來，這才剛躺好沒過多久，他就開始打起呼嚕來了。

在一旁的景觀樹上，嗶波醬就像是受到了小林的影響似的，歪著頭也睡了起來。

坐在沙發邊沿又多看了對方一會兒，確定小林應該會睡上一段時間後，花崎這才走回到偵探設其餘人那邊。

此時，野呂面前的桌上正擺放著三台電腦，正雙手快速地在鍵盤上飛舞著，宛如再彈奏一場快速俐落的鋼琴曲。

花崎雖然心裡很好奇對方在做什麼，可好巧不巧的，野呂所處的位置正好是在他的正對面，從他的視角望去，自然是看不清對方的螢幕上顯示了些什麼，所以他也就只能偏頭困惑的盯著瞧而已。

「花崎你還真是寵小林親啊～～」像是察覺到他的視線般，手上的動作忽地一滯，野呂抬頭瞅了眼終於捨得離開小林身邊的花崎，口吻有些酸酸的說著。

「會嗎？我倒是覺得還不太夠呢～巴不得能把小林寵上天去～～」花崎只是笑笑的回應，之後就逕自拿起了小林放在一旁還沒喝完的果汁來喝。

眾人都發覺到他的這個動作自然的過頭了，但卻也都沒有多說些什麼，又或著該說是，經過這段日子的洗禮，他們已經很習慣這兩人彼此之間的一些小舉動。

明明剛開始的時候，小林還會因為花崎而害羞的紅了耳朵，但到現在也已經能夠波瀾不驚的保持常態的面癱臉，讓人不禁感慨又少了一項生活樂趣。

重新組織了一會兒語言，井上驀地開口道：「問題在於你做得太超過，小林已經開始起疑了。」

「嗯？井上你是指什麼呢？」放下杯子，花崎一臉不解的歪著頭回望了過去。

「別裝了，小林怎麼了嗎？」一向直言慣的井上不給對方任何逃避的機會，劈頭就就說出了自己的猜測。

會讓花崎不尋常的原因其實沒幾個，而在那當中最有可能的，就是跟當事人最在乎的人有關的事了，而花崎在這世上最在乎的人是誰，根本不用多想也知道。

「哈哈哈～小林哪有怎麼了，你想太多了啦～」花崎擺了擺手，繼續傻笑應對，貌似真的不解對方在問什麼一樣。

也許以他的演技應該是能騙過世上決大多數的人吧，但絕對不包括他們這些認識已久的夥伴們。

「……花崎集團在兩個禮拜前，小林溺水的前一天下午，將曙橋遊樂院附近的整片土地給買了下來，對外宣稱要改建成度假中心。」

猶豫片刻，井上還是重述了一次之前並沒有佔多大版面的新聞內容，給買下那片土地的『當事人』聽。

「哈哈……哈……」花崎的笑容，僵掉了。

這時的野呂又適時的補上一槍，將其中一台電腦的螢幕轉了過來，上面顯示著的是一棟廢棄老房子的照片、地點，以及花崎家買下的土地範圍圖，淡淡地說：「這間老房子看起來好眼熟喔～是不是就是誰誰誰跟誰誰誰和誰誰誰去過的地方呢？」

「……」

「所以呢？你已經查到了小林的過去？」看著對方有些傻楞、不知所措的表情，井上就知道他是對的了，繼續往下拋出誘餌來進行話題。

「噓！」花崎趕緊豎起一隻手指移到嘴邊，緊張地轉頭朝小林那邊看了一眼，確定對方仍蓋著浴巾背著他們這邊，完全沒有醒過來的跡象後，才壓低聲音：「你們可別告訴小林這件事！」

「那就請你解釋一下吧。」井上嚴謹地看向花崎，不讓他有打混過去的餘裕。

「唔……」

抬頭看著天花板，仔細地想了想之後，花崎深深的嘆出了一大口氣，還是決定將實情給說出來，畢竟這件事情他也不知道到底要不要告訴小林才好，跟朋友討論看看終歸也是好的。

「……你說的對，那片地是我刻意去競標下來的，而我也的確已經知道……知道小林的過去了……」

隨著花崎的語氣一改以往的嘻笑，所有人也從原本有些慵懶的坐姿改成正襟危坐的認真。

「在我們以前為了幫小林找回記憶而去的那棟舊房子當中，讓小林的情緒徹底崩潰的那個房間裡頭，有著……有著……」一面往空掉的杯子裡重新倒了杯水，原先花崎還想斟酌一下用字遣詞，可當他發覺沒有任何說法能委婉的說明後，他不禁又嘆了一大口，低聲道：「有著兩具，一男一女已經死去已久的屍體……」

「那兩個人，該不會就是……」山根聽到這，忍不住地開口問了。

「嗯，我偷偷將他們的DNA跟小林的拿去醫院做了比對後，已經證實他們確實就是小林的親生父母，身分當然也跟著調查出來了，分別是叫做『小林昭文』與他的妻子『小林七美』，由於他們兩人當時已經許久沒有與任何親戚來往，所以自然而然也沒有人知道這兩人已經過世的消息，同時因為時間已經過去很久，所以死因也早已不可考證，勉強只能判斷出死亡時間至少七年以上。」

話說到這裡時，花崎刻意地隱瞞了一項事實－－－那就是死因其實早就在警方來到現場調查沒多久後就已經出來了。

根據現場殘留的大量血跡反應以及枯骨的狀況去判斷的話，這兩人應該都是因失血過多而亡的才對，甚至是小林的母親很有可能就是被他的父親親手用現場掉落的利刃給殺死的。

但那名父親卻是被不知名的物體硬生生的給切成了好幾段之後才死去的，這是警方最想不透的一點，到底是多麼兇殘的人，又用了什麼樣的利器才有辦法做到這件事情呢？

然而，更讓他們覺得可怕的是－－－在兇案現場有一名小孩子行走過的足跡……

花崎雖然傻了一點但他可不是笨蛋，當警方將調查報告給提出來的當下，他幾乎是在聽完的當下就明白了事情的始末，立即就動用花崎家背後的暗地勢力，使得這件案子的真相從此消失在黑暗之中。

「此外，雖然沒有任何官方紀錄可以證明，但是在那棟房子裡，確實是有一名六歲左右的小孩子生活過的痕跡，同時……也有家暴的跡象在裡面……」話講到這裡後，花崎停了下來，臉色也隨之沉了下去。

只見他逕自拿起一旁剛倒好的水杯，喝了一大口冰水好似想冷靜一下情緒，然而如果可以看到他握著水杯的那隻手上面的爆出的青筋的話，就可以知道他現在是以多麼大的力氣在克制著自己的情緒。

事務所的其他人聽到這裡時，也不由得吃驚地瞪大了雙眼。

雖然他們早已猜到小林的原生家庭肯定不幸福，但實際聽到真相時還是很震驚。

「從屋子裡查到的非法醫療記錄以及父母雙方的日記，裡頭已經清楚地寫明了事情的經過。」

「小林的母親原本就染上了嚴重的疾病快不久於人世，他的父親則為了挽救妻子的性命，私底下開始獨自幫她展開了還沒有通過政府認可的非法治療，而就是在這個時候，他們意外地發現到－－－她『懷孕』了。」

「那種跟藥罐子沒兩樣的身體其實是根本不適合也難以生育的，不過小林的母親……卻還是堅持地要把小林給生下來，希望他能成為自己活著的證明……」

話說到這之後，花崎的語氣急轉之下，突然變得狠戾了起來。

「然而那個人渣！是自己害妻子懷孕了不說，竟然還不願意讓那個孩子誕生出來削減妻子所剩無幾的性命！不僅如此！當他發現到所有手段都無法挽救妻子的性命之後，就把他妻子會生病的原由全推到了小林的身上去！認為這一切都是他的責任，而從小就對他暴力相向！！！」

說到這裡時，玻璃杯終究還是承受不住花崎越來越激動的情緒，「啪！」地一聲被他捏成了碎片。

「花崎！」

眾人一看到之後，都忍不住叫出聲來。

反應比較快的大友拿過放置在一旁的毛巾，直接就塞到花崎的手上幫助止血，山根也跑到一旁去拿他會隨身攜帶在背包裡的應急治療包。

手上的痛似乎在一瞬間喚起了花崎的意識，只見他茫然的伸著手讓大友進行包紮。

好一會兒後，他才吶吶地說道：「抱歉……我太激動了……」

「……然後呢？」井上緊盯著花崎，久久才開口問了。

「已經沒有然後了，事情就是這個樣子而已……剩下來的都是一堆未解的謎團，而我……並不打算知道……」

花崎看似還想笑一下緩和氣氛，然而不自然地去扯動的表情，他自己也知道這一定比哭還要來得難看，只好作罷，改成低下頭去。

一個年僅六歲什麼都不懂的孩子，又天生有著異於常人的可怕能力，到底是怎麼能活到現在的？

其中到底經歷了多少痛苦、難受的事情，花崎是真的一點不想知道……

又或者該說是……他不敢知道，連想像也不願意……

即便花崎沒有再多說什麼，但大家多少也還是猜得到一些，畢竟小林當時可能才只有六到七歲而已，那麼這好幾年來他到底是怎麼獨自一人度過的呢？

光是思考，就覺得這是一件令人感到害怕的事情，也難怪花崎會這樣了……

場面頓時陷入了一陣沉默之中。

「所以小林的家已經……」

野呂率先喃喃地發出聲來，然而她話都還沒說完，就被花崎給冷冷地打斷了。

「那種地方才不算是『家』！」

「花崎！」井上連忙喝斥了一聲，要對方冷靜一點。

然而，重新抬起頭來的花崎，眼裡卻沒有他所擔憂的暴戾之氣，而是跟往常一樣，彷彿透著光般，既清澈透明卻又帶著堅定意志的湛藍色眼眸。

「現在有我在的這裡，才是小林的『家』！」

其實不管煩惱的再怎麼多，心疼也好、難過也罷，最終就只是這麼單純的一件事情而已－－－『從今以後，只要有我花崎健介在的地方，就永遠都會是小林芳雄的歸屬！』

對，其實就只是這樣而已。

看著認真嚴肅的花崎，眾人面面相覷，最後都不禁莞爾的笑出聲來。

「花崎……」井上笑道：「跟以前相比，你變得成熟了點呢。」

看著對方終於不再像過去一樣感情用事了之後，眾人頓時生出了一種吾家孩子初長成的感覺，不自覺的笑了出來，剛剛那種沉悶的氣氛也因此而消減了些。

「什麼啊……」花崎不禁皺起眉頭，他總覺得自己好像被眾人集體鄙視了一番。

野呂單手撐頭，問：「那你後續打算要怎麼處理？」

「嗯？後續啊……其實我也已經安排好了。」

經過井上那麼一打岔，隨著氣氛逐漸緩和，花崎也將自己心中負面的情緒悄悄地又隱藏起來，轉而認真的將後續處裡一一道來。

「總而言之，那邊之後還是會被發展成為花崎家新的度假中心的，畢竟錢已經花出去了總不能打水漂；然後不管再怎麼說，那兩個人終歸都還是小林的親生父母，所以我也已經託人火化安葬好了；警方那邊則會留一個案底後就直接結束調查；剩下來的……」

仔細想過一遍之後，花崎很乾脆地就將所有的善後工作說出來，眾人有想到的、沒想到的，都被他給處理得很漂亮了。

仔細想過一遍後，花崎偏頭思考了一會兒，才像是突然又想起了什麼似的，語氣頓時峰迴路轉，變得有些興奮的道：「啊！對了對了！還有還有！還有就是小林的監護權現在已經在我花崎家的名下了！我隨時都可以把他改名叫『花崎芳雄』了！」

一想到唯一的一件好事，花崎興奮到完全都沒發覺自己爆了多大的一個料出來，使得眾人忽地愕然了一會兒。

看著眾人一臉奇怪的表情，花崎反問：「怎麼？我有哪裡做的不對嘛？」

「花崎，你……」眾人一聽完他講的話之後，先是一驚然後又忍不住地低聲笑了出來，「呵哈哈～～」

「什麼嘛！？」對於眾人突然的改變，花崎表示相當不解。

───為什麼大家都在笑！我明明很嚴肅地講了……好像有些中二的告白台詞啊！唔啊啊啊啊啊……

「也難怪你最近這麼寵小林親了。」忽地，野呂恍然道：「原來是是已經……呵呵～～」

「也、也不是……我只是真的覺得不夠而已……覺得不管再怎麼寵，都不夠……」

【都不夠彌補他這麼多年來的……孤獨。】這是花崎沒有說出口的話。

「……所以你對小林的態度才會因此而有所轉變嗎？」井上抬眼一看，這才開口問出了最後一個問題，而這也才是他們真正要幫小林問的事情。

花崎苦笑一下，輕聲道：「我只是……變得有些不知道該怎麼面對他而已……」

不知道該怎麼做才是正確的。

不知道該怎麼做才能拯救……那早已遍體鱗傷的內心。

他是真的不知道該怎麼做才……

「像現在這樣，就好了。」

突兀卻又熟悉無比的聲音，從花崎的身後淡淡地傳了過來。

「小林！」

花崎一聽到這個聲音後驀地起身轉過身去，一眼就看到明明應該已經睡著的戀人不知道從什麼時候起，竟站到了自己的後面！

「剛剛的對話……你、你都聽……」

「全部。」小林一步步向他走了過來，神態自若地回應著，好似剛剛聽到的身世之謎一點也不重要一樣。

───全部！？這怎麼可能！我明明就有一直在確認你有沒有醒……難道說！

腦中一聯想到答案，花崎猛地將視線移到了野呂的身上。

「抱歉，因為小林親真的很想知道，所以……」

野呂沒有把話說完，然而她翻轉過來的另一台電腦上的畫面已經清楚顯示出了，他們剛剛的對話已經一五一十地傳到貓頭鷹身上的揚聲器裡。

「你……你們……小林……」花崎焦躁地來來回回看了雙方好幾眼，看似想講些什麼或罵些什麼，甚至還煩躁到用力地蹂躪著自己的頭髮。

可到最後，他還是什麼都沒有說出口，只是逕自將小林拉到遠在另一邊的密閉的休息間裡。

眾人很識相的都沒有跟去，留給他們兩人能獨處談話的空間。

一將休息室的門給鎖上後，花崎隨即就是立即轉身猛抱住小林。

「抱歉……」

「為什麼？」小林泰然自若，他是真的不明白對方為什麼要道歉。

「對不起，我私自調查了你的過去，真的很抱歉……」

現在的這個姿勢讓小林看不清對方的表情，但從對方沮喪的語氣裡、肌膚相貼的擁抱中，他也能感覺得出花崎心中劇烈的晃蕩。

思考了好一會兒，小林這才緩緩又彆扭地將雙手舉起，朝花崎回抱過去，又一次開口重複了他最先說過的那句話：「所以說，我只要你像現在這樣就好。」

花崎頓時瞠大了雙眼，他不懂對方這句話的涵意。

「花崎……」

很難得的，小林主動呼喊了對方的名字，然後自兩人認識以來，他第一次開口的詢問這個問題，「你喜歡我嗎？」

「我當然喜歡你！世上第一喜歡！」聽聞，花崎馬上大聲的回應。

不管對方的過去如何，『喜歡』這件事情終究是不會有所改變的！

「那……這樣就好……」他只要這一句話就夠了。

「小林！？」對於對方忽然加大力量的擁抱，花崎頓時感到有些慌亂。

「這樣，就好。」小林只是靜靜地閉起眼簾，將臉埋在花崎的胸前，又一次的複誦了一遍。

花崎本來好似還想說些什麼，可卻在聽見對方的話後停頓了下來。

他很早就知道了。

一直以來他都知道，對方的這種堅強，總是讓自己－－－

察覺到滴落到頭髮上的溫熱水珠，小林緩緩地睜開雙眼，正要抬頭向上看過去時，卻被花崎牢牢地按住。

－－－心疼無比……

「為什麼你要哭？」所以他就只能這麼問而已。

「因為你是絕對不會哭的吧……」而他也只能這麼回答。

最後，不知是誰幾不可聞的道了這麼一句話───

 

「……笨蛋。」

 

－－－

 

花崎不知道的是，在一旁偷偷聽完了事情的始末之後，小林的內心裡其實是真的沒什麼起伏，因為他早就知道了。

雖然不是全部，但他自己還是依稀記得一些過往的事情的。

而他也暗自慶幸著，正是因為有了那些不幸的遭遇，所以他才能夠在那個時候遇見花崎。

這樣就好。

過去無法改變，所以這樣就好。

你還喜歡我，這樣就好了。

只要我的未來還有你在，這樣……就已經足夠好了。

 

－－－

 

小林不知道的是，花崎在知道真相後難過的原因，並不是因為他的童年太過悲慘，而是痛恨命運為何如此不公……

為什麼他一生下來就要面對這種家庭！？

為什麼他不能擁有像一般人一樣的正常人生！？

為什麼！

為什麼要讓他這麼晚才與對方相遇！？

為什麼要在他已經不敢再相信任何人時，才讓他們兩人相遇……

然而，他最為厭惡的卻是－－－暗自慶幸著因為有那些不幸的遭遇，所以才能夠遇見對方的……自己。

 

－－－tbc


	12. 《在你耳邊輕吹口氣。》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者重要的小記：請接著第七篇的故事線往下看。

用過早餐又被花崎抱著玩了一會兒後，心累煩躁的小林便狠狠地賞了花崎一拳，就逕自回到花崎的房間裡準備繼續睡回籠覺了。

嗯，吃飽飯就是要睡覺，沒毛病！

而心滿意足補充夠『小林能量』的花崎則是打算利用了這段時間，先出門到附近的服飾店，幫小林買一些合身的衣物。

至於洗衣什麼的完全不在他大少爺的考慮範圍內。

於是乎，一個多小時後－－－

當小林好不容易才真正睡飽醒來，整個人懵懵的還沒搞清楚狀況，就被在一旁宛如緊盯獵物許久的豹般，明顯興致勃勃的花崎給捉去當衣架子擺弄了。

相比小林一臉眼死的面癱臉，花崎則是興高采烈地開始幫他各種換裝加拍照。

從最簡單的白色襯衫到小林慣穿的墨色連帽外套，可說是各個類型應有盡有，而在這當中花崎本人最喜歡的是－－－黑色露背毛衣！

那個背後露到可以看見股溝的毛衣是真的打中了他的萌點啊！

特別是由於色差而顯得對方的皮膚更加白皙纖細……讓人簡直要把持不住！

可惜，小林本人並不喜歡……

抱著被小林憤憤扔飛的毛衣，花崎好不失落。

可他後來仔細想了又想，這才恍然發覺－－－這種衣服他本來就不可能讓小林穿出去在大街上走啊！

自我說服後，花崎這才扼腕地將毛衣給收起來(重點注意：是收起來，不是丟掉)，只是趁機多拍了幾張照片留下來安撫自己幼小的心靈。

總之，半個小時下來，不斷的脫衣、換衣加拍照的結果就是－－－耐心歸零的小林火氣又上來了。

無視掉在一旁哀哀叫抱怨的花崎，小林逕自拿過跟他原本的衣服差不多的墨色外套、靛色衣服加卡其色褲子穿上後，就以銳利的小眼刀示意花崎要適可而止一點。

值得一提的是，小林最裡面穿的卻是花崎最先選出來遞給他的藍色胖次。

嗯，藍色的。

一邊將用不上的衣服給好好收起來，花崎雖然自己的內心挺肯定的，但還是裝作隨口說說的樣子，開口問道：「小林，你之後應該就是跟我一起住了吧？」

「嗯。」正側躺在床上不斷轉著電視挑節目，沒多想什麼的小林簡單答道，語氣裡有著一如以往的理所當然。

「……呵，是嘛～～」

即便心裡有數，但真正聽到對方的回覆時，花崎的心情還是很開心，尾音都情不自禁地上揚了點。

「嗯？」那傢伙又怎麼了？

小林仍舊不解。

將衣服分成：自己喜歡看對方穿的、小林自己喜歡的、跟沒穿過的三疊，之後才分別收進了衣櫃裡，花崎這才想起對方很久以前跟自己說過的一件事情。

「這麼說來的話，小林你之前不是說過，如果不是在那個摩天輪裡你會睡不著嗎？那麼你昨天晚上你睡在我的床上，感覺還好嗎？」

在房間另一頭的小林轉台轉到了某死神小學生的動畫後，就被上面顯眼的標題給吸引而停了下來，整個人難得認真的看了起來。

好半响，小林才意識到花崎在問他問題，問了什麼他也沒怎麼注意，只感覺好似是不重要的事情，於是便隨口就回應了一句「無所謂。」，之後就繼續聚精會神的看著卡通。

可說者無意，聽者有心。

「嘿嘿！」

聽聞對方說沒問題的花崎一時開心就正面撲了上去，把小林抱個滿懷。

「喂！」

被壓住的小林不滿地推了推在自己身上蹭個不停的『戀人』，心裡不禁納悶著：這傢伙怎麼變得這麼煩啊！？

他是不討厭被花崎碰，但不要總是忽然就抱過來啊！

而且每次都黏這麼久，明明就知道還不習慣被人碰觸……

「哼哼～既然住進了我家，那就是在我的地盤上了！」花崎絲毫不受任何影響，整個人貼的又更緊了些，嘴角揚起的笑容也比平時更深了一點，帶著點狡猾的意味，痞痞地調戲道：「來～快點叫聲『主人～』來聽聽！尾音要可愛一點，不然給你不過關喔！要是過關失敗的話……哼哼～」

花崎故作神秘的哼了好幾聲，就是沒有把話說完整。

聽聞，小林紅色的眼睛立即就微瞇了起來，轉過頭看向花崎。

他先是神情莫測地直盯著對方看了片刻，用像看白痴的表情看得花崎都有點心虛想撇過頭時，這才輕聲開口道：「主、人。」

聲音毫無起伏、不知情緒，跟罵花崎是笨蛋時差不多。

「……我家小林果然最可愛了！」

後知後覺才從那兩個字回過神來，花崎不禁把小林又抱得更緊了些，更捨不得放開對方了！

───就算是棒讀的，我也很開心啊！

「……」

於是被花崎過大的力道抱得有些喘不過氣來的小林，心底深深地後悔了決定配合對方的這件事。

總之，小林從此要住下來的這件事情就這麼愉快的被決定好了～

那麼既然決定同居了，第一件事情自然是－－－要先採購啊！

心動不如馬上行動，這句話不是沒有道理的。

一直都很有行動力的花崎，下午便帶著小林到花崎家旗下的某間百貨公司裡，開始大肆增添日常生活用品，特別是衣物類的。

這主要是因為花崎後來才發覺到，原來小林是多麼地唾棄他的挑衣品味……

為此，他大概沮喪了三分鐘左右。

不過後來花崎一想到，之後他就都可以跟小林用情侶款的東西，還能一起穿情侶裝後，一瞬間就原地滿血復活了過來！

嗯，心靈的恢復力跟防禦力成反比。

到了商場後，花崎徹底將土豪的作法發揮得淋漓盡致，不論是杯子、牙刷、電玩……等用品；亦或是衣服、內褲、鞋子……等衣物；又或是必要、偶而還是不用的東西，全部都是以成雙再成雙的節奏去買。

不管是什麼，總而言之先買兩套下來再說！

在東西的選擇上，幾本上採用『小林版』和『花崎式』，兩種風格去買，小林：挑款、花崎：選擇。

在顏色的選購上，大致分為了『紅藍組』與『黑白組』，兩種色系去買，花崎：藍白、小林：紅黑。

而在這些物品當中，最為麻煩的就是鞋子了。

為了說服從來不穿鞋的小林，乖乖穿上鞋子去適應這種感覺，花崎犧牲了五杯水果聖代、以及十份可麗餅的錢，總算是勉強讓小林穿上拖鞋，距離讓對方穿上包覆性更強的鞋類還有很長一段路要走啊……

就結而論，花崎房間隔壁的一整間試衣間，終於第一次的迎來了『被使用』的春天。

 

－－－

 

從兩人確定交往的那一天開始算起，小林正式住進花崎家的大宅裡，到現在也已經過去一個禮拜了。

在跟花崎相遇前，小林的生活是：覓食、尋死、睡覺。

在跟花崎交往前，小林的生活是：覓食、尋死、陪花崎四處跑、睡覺。

在跟花崎同居後，小林的生活是：在房子裡覓食、在廚房裡被餵食、在院子裡練能力、在房間裡玩電動、在泳圈上睡午覺、在浴室裡泡澡、閒閒沒事時再陪花崎四處跑、到床上被花崎玩、被花崎抱著睡覺。

明明在會做的事情上有著實質性的增加，但卻給人一種好似更加頹廢的感覺……

不過對小林來說，這種愜意的生活其實也沒什麼不好的，就只有一件事情讓他不是很爽，那就是－－－花崎除了在第一天有跟他幹過那種『奇怪的事情』外，之後就再也沒有那麼做過了。

不是指沒有碰他，牽手、擁抱、接吻還是每天都會有，但就是沒有再做過『那種事情』，害對『性、慾』還矇矓無知的小林都不知道要怎麼跟對方反應才好。

每天早上起來時，身體下面總是會莫名的漲得難受，好似有什麼東西出不來般。

晚上被對方抱著睡時，也會覺得體內有一種說不出的躁熱感，想發洩卻又無從下手。

種種狀況導致小林的心情日漸暴躁，胃口也跟著變得越來越大。

而他不得不承認的是，他確實有點懷念那種感覺，跟吃飽飯後的舒適感不一樣，是另一種更特別的滿足感，挺舒服的……

簡單來講就是－－－小林欲求不滿了！

當小受欲求不滿時，那就是小攻的責任了！

於是某天晚上，當花崎洗好澡，邊擦試著頭髮走出浴室的時候，就看到了坐在床上的戀人從正抱著的抱枕中露出頭，一雙好似想吃人的眼神，突兀地就從一張神色自若的表情上往自己直視了過來，盯得他都有點發毛。

「呃……小林，怎麼了嗎？」被小林認真的小眼神給嚇到，花崎的身體頓時就緊繃了起來。

自從對方不再說：『你不是說要殺了我嗎？』之後，他已經很久沒看過小林這麼嚴肅的樣子了。

一時之間，他忽然很怕對方會不會又說出什麼想尋死的話來。

他還不想年紀輕輕就守寡啊！

而從另一個方面來說，小林第一句話確實是語出驚人。

只見他將嘴巴微微鼓起，有些悶悶的問道：「你為什麼不碰我了？」

「……啊咧！？」花崎受到了遠超出他所猜想的驚訝。

即便小林已經言簡意賅地講出了原因，他卻還是沒有反應過來，反而傻愣在那裡。

───碰他？我明明一天裡有四分之一的時間都在碰啊！  
───還是其實小林這是在嫌棄我、反諷我！？  
───不不不！小林應該是不會幹這種事情的，所以該不會……其實這是在……撒嬌？

從廣義上來說，這確實是在『撒嬌』沒有錯，以戀人特有的方式。

看對方好似不明白的樣子，小林補充道：「就是之前的那件事。」

「那件事是指？」

不得不說，花崎只有在遇到跟小林有關的事情時，平常不靈光的腦袋才終於能發揮出一點作用來，從簡單的兩句話，再搭配上對方比平時還要更紅潤一點的臉頰，稍微聯想一下之後，答案立即呼之欲出。

隨著答案的出現，跟著浮上心頭的是之前戀人滿臉羞澀、全身赤裸著躺在自己身下的畫面，花崎的臉瞬間燒紅成一片，不禁驚呼道：「等等！你、你、你、你想要做的難道是……第、第、第一天晚上的『那個』嗎！？」

確定對方知道自己要的是什麼後，小林歪過頭反問：「不行嗎？」

───怎麼可能不行！我還求之不得啊！

花崎在心中如此咆嘯著！

「那當時你感覺怎麼樣！？」

對一個攻來說，技術優良的好壞幾乎等同於他的尊嚴、價值及地位了啊！甚至比你有沒有錢還重要啊！！！

不過既然能讓小林主動要求了，那麼應該是還不錯的吧！花崎心底有些得意的這麼想著。

思考不到一秒，小林秒答：「很奇怪。」

於是花崎的自尊心就如同掉在地上的玻璃球一樣，碎的滿地都是了。

被戀人徹底打擊到，花崎的心情瞬間掉到谷底，差點再起不能。

他有些弱弱的再問：「那、那你……還想要做？」

「唔嗯……一開始很奇怪、很熱，可是之後的感覺很舒服。」完全不明白羞恥兩個字怎麼寫，小林誠實的發表出了自己內心最真實的想法。

「……」

突然這麼一個直球飛過來，花崎頓時沉默了，默默地將碎得滿地都是的自尊撿起黏回去。

「所以你到底要不要做？」對話進行到這，還是沒得到對方確切回應的小林又再重問了一遍。

「……做！」黏完玻璃後，這次是節操碎得滿地都是了。

語畢，花崎一把將毛巾隨手一扔，就往在床上的小林靠了過去。

小林一看對方走過來後，就也將枕頭往旁邊一扔，整個人呈大字型往後躺了下去，一臉淡漠地望向花崎，大有要對方自己趕緊想辦法滿足他的意味在裡頭。

看著對方現在這個樣子，然後再跟第一次那種誘人的模樣比較……嗯，一言難盡啊……

花崎必須承認，現在的小林實在是沒那個時候吸引人，至少現在的他還能把持著住理智沒有立馬就撲了過去。

於是機會教育的時間就又來了，只見花崎爬上床之後，有些無奈地說：「小林，這種事情是要講究情趣的啊……」

「嗯？」三觀很正、單純又毫不做作的小林自然是不能理解何謂『情趣』。

「呃……」這要怎麼解釋才好呢？

就在花崎正一臉苦惱的抱臂思考時，小林同樣也認真的略微思索了一下，之前那次跟現在的情況有什麼不同後，忽地像是想起了什麼事一樣，他連眨了好幾下眼，一臉恍然大悟的樣子。

只見小林默默地坐起身子，三兩下就把自己身上所有的衣物全脫了下來扔到一旁，然後一絲不掛的又呈大字型躺了回去，再將視線移向花崎，以眼神詢問著：這樣呢？

雖然小林的表情還是一樣沒什麼變化，但花崎依舊可以從對方的眼裡看出一絲自鳴得意的感覺。

對於這樣坦蕩蕩的戀人，自認是正常人代表的花崎，第一個反應自然是－－－

「啊哈哈哈～～哇哈哈哈！」

－－－很不厚道的大笑出聲。

「喂！」覺得自己被鄙視的小林十分不開心。

「對不起……哈哈……可是……啊哈……可是你真的是…太、太可愛了……哈哈哈～」對方那像告誡一樣的表情，再配合上全身赤裸的身體，讓花崎一笑之後就沒辦法馬上停下來，肚子都笑得有些發疼。

「嘖。」小林惱怒的將臉給撇了過去，重重地咋舌了聲。

「啊啦？好啦好啦～」

發覺小林貌似是真的有些生氣了，花崎一面試著盡快停下笑聲、一面也將自己身上的睡衣給脫掉，爬上柔軟的大床後便一把將小林從床上給拉起，轉而變成讓對方跨坐到自己身上的姿勢。

雖然兩個人在身高上有著一定的差距，但是當小林跨坐上去後，卻還是比花崎要高了一些，裸露的胸口剛好和花崎的胸膛緊緊相貼，溫熱的肌膚貼在一起，兩人的心都是一顫，彼此的體溫、呼吸和悸動都能感受得一清二楚。

小林雙手搭著他的肩膀，而花崎也將左手摟在對方光裸滑嫩的後腰上，右手則移到了小林的後腦勺，輕輕摩挲著他的頭髮。

「應該是要像這樣才對。」貼得很近之後，花崎才像是在教小孩般，聲音低沉的輕輕呼喚著小林的名字：「芳雄……」

「唔！」還沒等小林驚訝的發出聲想，花崎就微微抬頭先一步的將自己的嘴唇給印了上去。

在這一個禮拜已經很習慣跟對方接吻的小林自然是沒有拒絕，也順勢低下了頭，讓兩個人的嘴唇能更親密地碰觸在一起。

───小林的唇還是那麼的柔軟……

心裡這麼想的花崎忍不住伸出舌頭輕輕舔了一下小林的唇面，上頭有著甜甜的味道。

───是蘋果味的呢……小林飯後水果確實是吃這個來著……

被花崎這麼色情的一舔，小林的臉也不由得浮上一片紅暈，身體跟著變得躁熱起來，他好像稍稍理解到什麼是情趣了，可現在的他又哪還有心思去在意這些？

隨著發麻的感覺從尾椎傳來，小林忍不住閉上了眼睛，任由花崎對他的嘴唇又吻又舔。

而這樣順從的小林對花崎來說有著致命的吸引力，沒有反抗的樣子在花崎看來就是無言的邀請，於是不論是上嘴唇、下嘴唇、嘴角、唇縫，每一處他都細細地吸吮著，右手也下滑了點，輕捏著小林的後頸處，他知道這裡是對方的敏感點之一。

被花崎一觸摸到那裡，小林就禁不住的渾身顫抖了起來。

這時，花崎才終於用自己有力的舌頭撬開了小林的雙唇，將靈活的軟舌伸了進去，快速地纏上了對方同樣柔軟的部位。

兩人幾乎沒有這樣舌吻過，所以小林身體的其他部位雖然都沒有劇烈反抗，但不知道是不好意思、還是受到了驚嚇，根本就沒有好好配合花崎，舌頭一直躲躲閃閃的，但是他卻又沒有打算抬起頭結束這個吻，於是花崎的行動又更加激烈了點，一刻不停地糾纏著小林的舌頭，勢要對方給予點回應。

在花崎的循循誘導下，小林的舌頭這才開始順應著花崎的引導，與對方交纏起來，呼吸也變得更加粗重，耳裡甚至還能夠聽到讓人臉紅的水聲，引起彼此都是一陣接一陣的顫慄，沒什麼經驗的小林很快就沉迷在了接吻的快感之中。

當花崎終於捨得結束這個吻後，小林整個人只能垂著迷濛帶著水光的眼眸，上半身軟綿綿無力地縮在對方的懷裡任由對方擺佈，而被挑起性慾的下半身則不由自主地蹭了蹭對方結實的腹部。

剛接完吻，兩個人氣息都不穩，氣氛隨之變得更加曖昧了些。

沒開燈的陰暗房間裡，就只有兩人全身赤裸得緊貼在一起，在寂靜的環境中能夠清楚的感受到彼此的心跳和粗重的呼吸聲。

花崎低下頭咬了咬小林的耳朵，以染上情慾略微暗啞的聲線詢問著：「感覺怎麼樣？這種『情趣』～」

「……還好。」小林的耳朵一被咬到後，身子忍不住抖動了一下，有點受驚卻又倔強的回應著。

聽聞，花崎有些不滿地稍加大力地用虎牙咬住柔軟的耳垂，再伸出舌頭舔拭起耳蝸，低沉的訴說著：「那我要繼續囉？」

「嗯哼……」小林也已經情動了，所以就任由著花崎對自己胡作非為。

得到允許後，花崎一改之前的溫柔，遵循本能的開始瘋狂地親吻起小林來，耳朵、臉頰、鼻子、和下巴，臉上的每一處都不放過，嘴巴裡還輕輕地呼喚著小林的名字，充滿了深情和濃濃的慾望。

讓小林的腦子漸漸變得無法思考，迷迷糊糊的根本不懂得反抗，隨然他的內心裡其實也根本不想反抗。

「舒服嗎？」花崎的吻已經移到小林的脖子上頭，稍微用力地吸吮著，留下專屬於自己的記號，但嘴上仍不忘佔便宜。

小林輕嘖了一聲沒有正面回應他，只是還抱著他的雙手又抱得更大力了些。

───要做就快點做啊……為什麼一直在問問題啊……

花崎這麼問確實是多餘的，他也只不過是單純的想調戲一下對方而已，他們兩人現在都是全身赤裸著的，所以小林身體的反應自然是逃不過他的眼睛，何況自己腫脹的分身現在正貼著小林同樣也挺立起來的性器，而且對方還難耐地晃動著下體摩擦著自己。

花崎不禁微微勾起了嘴角，將手輕輕地從小林後頸移往肩膀處，然後再往下滑了過去，手指摸到了自己覬覦已久的殷紅上。

「唔！」花崎的手指剛捏住了對方的右乳尖就引起了對方的劇烈反應，小林忍不住地從嘴裡發出了呻吟聲，微微張開了濕潤的雙眼，顯然受到了不小刺激，房間內的呼吸聲頓時就急促了起來。

───小林還真的是很敏感呢……

心裡暗想著，花崎的嘴繼續纏綿悱惻的吻，隨著頭往下移去，他的嘴唇到了小林的左乳尖，左手也沒停下，不停在小林的乳尖打轉揉捏。

對方的反應更加劇烈，但是並沒有反抗，只是身子不停地抖動著，牙齒輕咬著下唇看似在忍耐著什麼，但顯然並不是感到難受，而是覺得舒服的表現。

乳尖被摸和被吻的感受是完全不一樣的，花崎的舌頭舔上乳尖的時候，一種電流般的酥麻感便傳到小林的全身上下。

發覺到這個姿勢不太好行動後，花崎一個施力就將小林給壓到床上，自己則伏在上頭，很細心地把絕大部分的力氣都分散在四肢上，不讓自己身體的重量壓迫到對方。

床很柔軟，所以小林並不會覺得難受，他只是被突如其來的變故嚇了一跳，剛想說些什麼，可是還沒來得及開口就又被花崎用嘴唇給堵住了後面全部的話語。

於是變回了一開始的情況，兩個人吻得難分難捨，而花崎在接吻的同時也不忘了手上的動作，雙手在小林的身上為所欲為著，對方肌膚滑順的觸感讓他愛不釋手，特別是當他蹂躪到那兩粒紅點時，對方的身體都會不由自主地發起抖來。

花崎的嘴唇離開了小林的嘴唇後開始往下移，不只是嘴唇而是他整個身體都開始下移了，改成用右手去玩弄乳尖，左手去逗弄小巧可愛的肚臍。

而寂寞難耐的右乳尖，花崎先是用舌尖輕舔了一下，看著那誘人的粉紅沾染上晶瑩的液體後，他才加大了力道，把整個乳尖都含進了嘴裡輕輕吸吮著，同時又用靈活的舌頭開始在乳尖打轉，時輕時重，甚至還用上了牙齒，輕咬了幾下，不會很疼但卻能給人不小的刺激。

而這種既熟悉卻又陌生的刺激感，讓小林的腳趾頭都不由自主地蜷縮了起來，有種想逃離開來卻又想要得到更多的矛盾感。

───但是真的好舒服……

即便身體深處的好似有火在燒般，小林仍舊覺得這種感覺真的很好，更加沉溺在其中。

一直細心在觀察對方的花崎，聽著越來越重的喘息聲，發覺對方徹底進入狀況後，惡作劇似的就用力的在乳尖上一咬，小林被刺激得不輕，上半身頓時挺了起來

「唔嗚！」小林淚眼汪汪的往下面看了過去。

只見花崎伸出左手湊到對方的唇邊，捏住下唇後小力的搓揉著。

「別老是咬著下唇，放鬆點。」花崎看著小林已經微微破皮的下唇，蹙起了眉頭，

「嗯……」可是我忍不住啊……小林有些哀怨地以眼神抱怨。

讀懂了對方眼裡的意思後，花崎無奈地笑道：「那要咬的話，就咬我的手指吧。」

語畢，小林很溫順的將嘴邊的食指含了進去，齒唇間既溫暖又柔軟，而且由於他並沒有用多大的力道在咬，所以花崎並不覺得疼，只是感覺被咬著的手指癢癢麻麻的而已。。

咬住之後，小林說話有些不清的道：「下、下面……」

被對方這麼逗弄著，他下半身的腫脹真的急需發洩出來，開始不由自主地挺身扭動著，很想蹭一蹭什麼，但是他的上面卻什麼都沒有。

花崎莞爾，可在聽到小林的要求後，剛剛還在小腹上打轉的右手，卻沒有馬上開始動作，反而是伸手過去打開一旁的床頭櫃，從中拿了一罐瓶子出來。

就當小林已經忍不住的想自己伸手去撫摸自己急需發洩的性器時，花崎剛好單手打開了瓶子，將裡面的透明液體往對方的下半身倒了上去。

跟火熱的皮膚截然不同的冰涼感，讓小林驚呼了一聲，然而還不等他反應過來，下一秒花崎就將單手他稚嫩的慾望整個給包覆了起來，在頂端輕輕的摸了兩下。

「啊！」

突如其來的刺激感害得小林不禁驚呼出聲，下一刻就往含在嘴裡的手指用力一咬。

在強烈的溫差以及被觸摸到最敏感的地方，這雙重的刺激下，小林小巧的肉棒在微微脹起後，精液就猛地從頂端噴射而出！

白液連射了好幾股，流得花崎滿手都是，甚至還有一部分濺到了他的小腹上頭。

房間裡頓時充滿了雄性的氣息，小林興奮的喘息聲讓花崎的性致更加高昂。

「不過才摸了一下而已，小林怎麼這麼快就射了啊？」花崎戲謔道，手也沒有移開來，反而藉著白色的精液繼續輕撫著對方剛發洩過後萎下去的性器。

「唔嗯……不、不要……嗯！」身體還處在剛高潮過後的餘韻裡，根本經不起對方這樣挑逗，小林流下生理性的淚水，可憐地向對方哀求著。

「呵呵。」

看著對方這副可憐兮兮的樣子，花崎也不繼續欺負小林最敏感的地方了，反而將潤滑液混著對方剛設出的體液，一同塗抹在對方的大腿內側，嘴巴也沒停下來，在兩邊也變得同樣敏感的乳尖上來回舔拭著。

被這樣多重的刺激著，小林的性器緩緩地再次抬起了頭。

見狀，花崎不由得笑道：「小林的體力很好嘛，還要再一次嗎？」

小林難得的羞紅了臉，抬手擋住自己的視線，只是輕咬了兩下對方的手指表示：他還要……

看對方已經被調戲得受不了了，花崎這次沒再多說什麼，伸手就將對方的性器一把握住，稍微用力的緊握了一下。

小林不禁弓起了身體，發出一聲輕呼，被對方直接撫摸那裡的感覺對他來說實在太過於刺激了，但是是真的很舒服。

還不等花崎開始擼動，小林自己就先急不可耐的將臀部上下晃動了起來，對方剛剛混合在一起的液體很好的幫助了他在對方手裡滑動著。

而花崎的嘴唇則移到了小林的左乳尖啃咬，右邊的乳頭已經被他玩弄得和他下半身的慾望一樣，明顯勃起的硬挺起來。

小林的肉棒還是熱得發燙，這對花崎來說簡直好極了，他雖然眼睛緊盯著小林的紅透的臉蛋，但是靈敏的手指傳來的觸感卻不比眼睛差到哪裡去，主動配合著對方上下晃動的力道，時而握緊、時而放鬆讓對方感受到的刺激又更強了一點，但卻因為之前已經射過了一次了，現在這種不上不下的感覺讓小林變得沒那麼容易達到高潮。

而在手指又摸到從分身頂端分泌出來濕濕滑滑的黏液時，花崎突然就將全部的動作給停了下來，不單單是放開手而已，連吻著乳尖的嘴唇也停下。

身體幾乎已經被情慾染成粉紅色的小林迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛，著急得往花崎看了過去，看起來很是委屈的樣子。

面對戀人無聲的質問，花崎將身體往上移了些，湊到小林的耳邊輕聲道：「小林，你翻個身趴好。」

「趴……趴著？」

小林腦子裡全是一片空白，完全不能理解花崎的意思，他只知道他的下面腫脹得好像要爆炸一樣，為什麼對方還要欺負他……真是太可惡了！

這麼想著，小林口裡的力道也不由得加重了點，害得花崎吃疼的叫了一聲。

「你聽話，乖一點嘛……」

輕聲的在小林的耳邊呢喃著，像是惡作劇般，花崎忽地就往小林的耳邊吹了口氣，灼熱的氣流引得對方忍不住一陣顫抖。

見狀，花崎趕緊飛快地抽出了自己的手指，然後幫小林翻了個身，讓快被欲望吞噬的小林趴到床上。

只見小林半跪在床上，雙手支撐著身子，迷人的雙臀翹起，雙腿併攏著。

他其實完全不知道花崎到底要做什麼，只是單純地聽從對方的指示在擺姿勢，希望對方能快點繼續去安撫他。

可雖然小林從來都沒經歷過這種事情，對所謂的『性事』還懵懵懂懂的，但是即使再無知，有些事情憑著本能也還是會知道。

當自己的臀部碰觸到另一個同樣灼熱的硬物時，腦袋裡飛快地閃過一個畫面，小林瞬間明白了過來，整個人忽地一僵。

───不、不會吧……

正當小林剛想質問對方到底要做什麼時，他整個上半身子猛地軟了下去，因為花崎從後方握住了他的分身，色情地摩擦了兩下，一波波的快感從下面席捲到了他的全身，害他已經完全忘記了剛剛想說的話，沒有東西遮住的嘴流露出了舒爽的呻吟聲。

「哈哈……嗯……哈啊……」

發覺身下人開始沉迷快感而無法思考後，花崎也不打算再繼續虧待自己，他的陰莖也同樣已經脹得發疼著。

只見他跪在小林身後，將雙腿叉開，左手在幫小林手淫著，右手則扶著自己粗大的性器在小林的股溝處摩擦著，頂端分泌的粘液沾在了小林挺翹的屁股上，顯得整個畫面非常的淫糜。

那充滿彈性的觸感幾乎快讓他變成瘋狂的野獸，尤其是看著那粉色正微微收縮的小穴口，更是讓他不由得吞了好幾口口水。

但他知道那個地方現在還不能碰，小林的身體還不允許，沒經過一些開發，明顯還是小孩子身形的戀人是不能馬上就進到最後一步的。

至少還要再一段時間，好讓他……

於是花崎只是扶著自己的分身在對方的臀部摩擦了好一會兒後，便往下移去改將目標對準了小林併攏的雙腿正中間，大腿根部的縫隙處。

他本來就非常的喜歡小林這雙白皙的雙腿，不管是充滿彈性的大腿、還是修長的小腿、或是不穿鞋的小腳，他都愛不釋手。

今天正好有機會，他就想來個刺激的『腿交』看看。

而在他身下的小林已經被他摸得分不清楚狀況了，只見他雙眼緊閉，臉色潮紅著，嘴巴裡還時不時的發出誘人的呻吟聲，沉浸在慾望的海洋裡完全不可自拔。

如果不是花崎刻意的控制好，時不時冷落一下對方的話，他早就已經達到高潮的巔峰了。

再用了一些潤滑液到自己分身上頭，塗抹了一下那道縫隙之後，花崎就將自己的性器慢慢的插了進去，比想像中還要更好的觸感讓他感覺真的是爽透了。

像絲綢一般的滑膩，卻又有著充滿彈性的壓迫感，好舒服，只是腿交就這麼舒服了的話，以後如果進入到那銷魂的小穴，那肯定要更……

光是想像一下，花崎就覺得自己快要不行了，肉棒頓時又漲大了一點。

小林也是到這時才終於知道，花崎打算要對他做什麼。

不是他感覺出來的，他現在所有的神經都放在了被對方摩擦的性器上，其他部位根本就沒有多餘的心思去注意，而是當花崎一個挺身，粗長紫紅的頂端就從小林的腿間衝了出來，正好被趴著的小林給親眼看個正著。

在看到這麼淫亂的一幕後，小林被刺激得整個眼睛都瞪大了，第一時間裡想到的不是揍花崎一頓，而是覺得更加刺激，自己的分身被這淫糜的氛圍給感染變得更腫脹了點，腦海中只有異常強烈的性慾。

他的這些反應花崎自然是最清楚不過的，手中的觸感騙不了人，他的小林很喜歡自己現在的行為呢，對方身體的反應真的是太過於直接了。

確認對方沒有問題後，花崎自然是不會再客氣了，被小林嬌嫩的大腿肌膚溫柔的包裹著，他的理智也所剩無幾了，從一開始緩慢的抽擦慢慢加快了速度，下半身越來越重地拍打在小林的臀部上，發出了令人臉紅的啪啪聲。

由於發育的早，花崎的分身比同齡人還要顯得粗長的多，所以每一下撞擊都會把肉棒的頂端從小林的腿間衝出，龜頭分泌出來的粘液在小林的腿間拉出一條銀絲來，不斷刺激著小林的視覺，他的整個下半身一眼看上去是淫亂得一塌糊塗。

明明是很讓人羞恥的畫面，但是小林卻又捨不得移開視線，反而因為這種羞恥感，而讓快感又更加強烈了點。

接下來的十五分鐘都是在花崎不斷的衝刺中度過，而小林則因為之前已經射過一次了，又被花崎好好的控制住欲望的累積，所以沒有馬上就迎來第二次的高潮。

一邊揉捏對方圓滑的小屁股，花崎『又』一次的停下對小林性器的擼動，放任對方不滿地在一邊哼唧著。

「啊哈……唔哈……再、再來啊……哈哈……」

無力又嘶啞地喘息聲，從身下的不斷傳來，但是花崎自然不會讓對方那麼容易滿足的，一樣繼續唯持著自己步調，時不時交替捏著對方挺立的乳尖、又或是輕戳一下粉色的小穴口、再來才會又移了回去繼續擼動對方的一直維持在興奮狀態的性器。

他盡情的玩弄著小林，卻又刻意得不讓對方得到高潮，只能在這欲望之中哭喊呻吟著，而對方那跟平時截然不同，可憐兮兮的表情，讓花崎在心理上得到了很大程度地滿足，卻又讓他升起一股想把對方欺負得更慘、徹底玩壞的想法。

然而，充斥在他腦海裡更多的果然還是他從對方身上得到的快感，真的是太舒服了，腿交什麼的，他之前也只是想想而已，可沒想到實施的時候竟然是這麼的舒服，他的腰部根本停不下來，真的太爽了。

而當自己快要到達最後關頭的時候，花崎又加快了衝刺的速度，他明白小林也被他欺負的隨時都要爆發了，所以他衝刺的同時傾下了身子，輕輕吻著戀人的背部，口中不停呼喊著對方的名字，手裡的動作也更著加快速地摩挲著。

「小林……小林……」

「哈啊……哈…唔嗯……嗯啊！」

隨著小林在一聲高昂的呻吟中第二次噴發出來，花崎也忍不住跟著射了出來，將腫大的肉棒從小林的腿間拔出，那白色濃厚的精液瞬間射滿了小林的臀部，順著大腿根不停流下。

淫糜的景象甚至讓花崎差點馬上又要再勃起第二次。

激情過後，小林則整個人都癱軟在床上，短時間內經歷兩次高潮，他身上現在是一點力氣都沒有，腦袋變得無法思考，連身上的黏膩感他也顧不得了，渾身都充滿著滿足過後的慵懶感，連花崎正拿過手機開始將他這幅模樣給拍了下來都一無所知。

真的是太糟糕……也太舒服了……還在失神中的小林不由得這麼想著。

而拍好照片保存後，花崎這才湊到小林的耳邊，輕聲道：「小林，我抱去你洗澡好不好？」

「嗯……」

小林微微點了點頭，由於剛剛那種激烈運動，所以兩個人的身上都是一身汗水及各種體液，確實是該洗個澡，但他所有的力氣已經都用盡，完全動不了了。

看到這麼乖巧的小林的讓花崎有點心疼，他應該是沒傷到小林，可是還是好心疼，剛剛精蟲上腦，只顧著自己爽了，趴了這麼久肯定很累吧？以後自己可要注意點了，不能這麼沒有節制。

將對方從床上公主抱起後，花崎就帶著昏昏欲睡的小林往浴室移動了過去。

先在一旁用溫水稍微沖一下後，花崎才將小林輕輕放進已經注滿了溫水的浴缸裡，交代了一下後，自己才出去外面將棉被、被單什麼的東西全部換了一套。

而當他回到浴室裡，剛想問對方還有沒有哪裡不適時，這才發覺到小林]不知何時已經睡著了。

無奈地輕笑出聲，往小林的額頭輕吻了一下，花崎變將對方抱回到房間的床上。

身軀交疊在一起後，就這樣相擁而眠，墜入甜美的夢境裡。

 

－－－tbc


	13. 《貼心照顧著感冒的你。》

「哈啊……哈哈……哈啊……」

躺在king size的大床上，白髮少年滿臉潮紅的，全身還留了不少汗，正在微喘著氣。

花崎在拿著大托盤的情況下艱辛的打開房門後，便是一臉擔憂的望向從昨天開始就一直發著高燒的戀人。

「小林，你還好嗎？」

聽聞花崎的呼喊，小林立即睜開了雙眸，從原本躺好的姿勢掙扎著要坐起來，使得原本覆在頭上的冰枕掉了下來。

清秀的臉雖然因高燒染上紅暈及汗水而顯得虛弱，然而小林的表情卻還是一如以往的平靜如水，眼裡帶著些許水光的睨了對方一眼，大有責怪的意味。

經過這麼長時間的相處，如今花崎已經幾乎能精準地從小林的小眼神中，了解對方想表達的含意。

小林的意思大概是這樣－－－嘖，你是笨蛋嗎？看也知道吧！

嗯……不知道是不是比較幸福一點？

無奈地輕笑了一聲，花崎先是將手上的拖盤放到床頭櫃上，然後才伸出手去扶著搖搖欲墜的小林，讓對方可以依靠著自己撐住身體。

「小林，你還不可以爬起來啦……」

抬手將小林因為汗水而貼在額頭上的瀏海撩起，花崎微低下頭去與之相靠，透過自己的額頭去感覺著對方的體溫。

小林則乖巧地閉上了眼，毫不客氣地就把全身的重量壓到花崎的身上去。

不自然的熱度一直自他體內不斷攀升著，把他的意識搞得亂七八糟的，眼前的事物都被融化成了一片模糊的影像，呼出的每一口氣息似乎也混入那樣炙熱的溫度般燙得嚇人，就連平常比他的體溫還高一些的花崎的身體都能夠讓他覺得涼涼的很舒服，引得他不由自主的又將身體更貼過去了些。

「糟糕，溫度一直沒有退下去啊……」感受著戀人傳來的高溫，花崎不禁蹙起眉頭。

「哈啊……哈哈……咳咳！咳……」見狀，小林本想開口說沒事的，可他話還沒說出口，就不禁重咳了好幾聲。

「就跟你說要記得擦乾頭髮、多穿些衣服了，你就是不聽吧……」嘴上忍不住又埋怨了幾句，拍了拍小林後背幫對方順氣，花崎這才拿過一旁他剛拿上來的粥，一口口吹涼了後遞到了對方的嘴邊，「來，先吃點東西，等下再吃退燒藥吧。」

「囉唆……」帶著濃濃的鼻音，小林氣勢不強的反駁著。

人生以來『第一次』的感冒，讓小林『第二次』的體會到躺在床上休養的感覺。

不斷地咳嗽導致喉嚨疼痛、腫脹；全身痠軟無力所以沒辦法隨心所欲的移動；鼻頭也因為擤了太多次而微微刺痛著；再加上不自然的身體熱燙、意識模糊不清，不管是哪一樣都讓人難過的要命。

比起上次中彈後，就一直躺在床上昏迷不醒的狀態，現在這個樣子小林甚至覺得還要再更難受一些。

不過，與那次相比，仍有唯一一件值得慶幸的事－－－這次，還有一個人陪在自己身旁。

『對自己來說，比什麼都還要重要的那人，現在正待在自己的身邊。』

這個認知對他而言比任何藥物都還要來得有效得多了－－－那個人沒有背對自己離開。

嫌棄的瞥了對方一眼，小林撒嬌似的又蹭了兩下後，才張嘴一口口的享受著花崎的服務。

「是是是，不說了，晚點再睡，來～再吃點粥。」

對方過份乖巧的樣子，讓花崎看了很是心疼，雖然這樣虛弱的待在他身邊的小林很難得看到，但他果然還是比較喜歡對方平常那種彆扭又神氣的摸樣。

一整碗粥吃到剩下大概四分之一碗的時候，小林就搖了搖頭，道：「吃不下了。」

「是嘛……」跟往常比起來，真的是吃得太少了啊……

聽聞，花崎便將勺子跟碗給放了下來，改拿起放在一旁的藥丸跟水杯遞給對方。

「既然吃完飯了，那就來吃藥吧！」

手裡接過東西後，小林不禁扭頭看了眼還擺在拖盤上的那杯棕黑色藥水。

皺了皺眉，他有些委屈的反問。「……那杯可以不要嗎？」

藥丸膠囊一類的他還沒有問題，但是那個藥水真的就……因為那個真的很苦、好難吃的！

「不行！」花崎難得義正詞嚴的反駁對方。

「嘖。」小林表示不開心。

認命的先將藥丸混著水一口氣硬吞下去後，小林就緊盯著那一小杯的感冒藥水，遲遲不肯有所動作，好似對方是有著什麼苦海深仇大恨的敵人般，眼神裡滿是不願與警戒。

「其實這杯跟你之前喝下去的是不一樣的東西，放心吧！一點都不會苦的啦！」

看小林這麼不甘願的模樣，花崎心裡不禁莞爾，本是無奈的臉上忽地一如往常的露出爽朗的笑容。

「……真的？」

雖然花崎的表情看起來實在不像是說謊，但小林還是抱持著懷疑瞅了對方一眼，努力地想從對方的臉上看出一些什麼來。

「真到不能再真的真的。」理直氣壯回視著對方，花崎接著道：「所以小林你就一口氣將它喝掉吧！等你感冒好了，我就帶你去吃，你上次看雜誌看到說想吃的那間懷石料理店。」

花崎後面的這一句並不是謊話，他是真的已經訂好那間店的位置了，但前面一開始說的就……

「嗯。」得到對方的雙重保證後，小林這才下定了決心。

只見他將杯子緩緩拿起，緊接著就一口氣將所有的藥水給飲進了嘴裡，下一秒，他的整張小臉立刻就糾成了一團。

跟之前跟本就一模一樣苦澀味馬上就佈滿在口腔之中，小林本想張嘴吐出來的，可是藥水量其實並不太多，在沒心理準備的情況下，一下子就全滑進了他的喉嚨當中，害得他連續咳了好幾下。

一發覺自己被對方給耍了，小林反射性地就要生氣的抬頭、張嘴責罵對方時，花崎卻先一步湊上前吻住了他的唇，舌頭一下子輕易地就鑽進了他的小嘴裡，與他同樣柔軟的部位糾纏著。

小林頓時就因為花崎這突如其來的舉動而猛地愣住，而當他回過神來，想到剛剛被欺騙的事而生氣的想要狠狠咬下去的同時－－－他這才發現到花崎的口中竟有股莫名的甘甜味，正順著他的唾液傳了過來。

一注意到這件事情，小林不由得反客為主，換成將自己的舌頭伸進對方的嘴裡亂攪一通。

果不其然就被他給發現到，花崎的口中正含著一顆糖果，於是小林便努力地與對方爭奪了起來，一個好好的接吻漸漸地變成了雙方唇舌間的追逐戰。

花崎眼裡帶笑的配合著對方的舉動，把糖跟自己的軟舌給送了過去。

這個吻一如以往的依舊濃烈火熱，大有要將小林所剩不多的意識全部燒成灰燼的架勢，而對方的高燒也確實讓他的口腔溫度高了不少，是另一種新奇的感觸，讓花崎很是捨不得結束這個吻。

彼此間的距離毫無阻隔，花崎順勢抬手撐住隨時會倒下的對方，兩個人就這樣唇舌交纏了許久，直至那顆糖徹底融化於兩個人的口中後，花崎這才依依不捨得放過對方被揉躪得有些紅腫的唇，從中牽出了一條銀色的絲線，畫面頓時就顯得淫麋了起來

「哈啊……哈哈……哈啊……」剛接完吻而顯得氣息紊亂的小林，並沒有因為一顆糖就忘記對方剛剛騙他的事情，立刻就憤憤不平的道：「騙子。」

「對不起嘛……」發現到有些唾液從戀人的嘴角流出來後，花崎連忙拿出一張紙巾幫對方擦拭乾淨，嘴上也不忘討好著：「可是如果我不這樣說，小林你肯定又不肯吃藥了吧？況且我這也不能算是騙你吧，畢竟你現在嘴裡確實是甜的，對吧？別生氣了啦～」

雖然心裡還記恨著對方，氣得牙癢癢的，但小林還是忍不住的將心底的疑問給問出口。

「你不是說感冒時，我不能吃甜的嗎？」

───有這種東西竟然一開始時還不拿給我！

小林的眼睛微微瞇了起來，大有要對方好好解釋清楚，不然就等著睡一輩子地板的威脅意味在裡面。

「剛剛那個是枇杷潤喉糖，是能幫助你改善喉嚨痛的，並不是一般的糖果，不過如果可以的話，還是盡量不要多吃會比較好。」猜出對方心裡想問的是什麼，花崎一面進行著手上的清潔動作，一面安撫著因感冒而變得暴躁的戀人。

───感冒時的小林比較難哄呢……

「嘖。」小林不滿地咂舌，他對於對方最近老是能一眼就看透他這點一直深感困擾。

「好了好了，等你感冒好了不就什麼東西都可以吃了？」花崎手上的動作不停，繼續在口頭上安慰道。

「……為什麼要把我的衣服給脫下來？」

一不小心被對方的話給牽著走，當小林猛然注意到時，他這驚覺自己身上的絲質黑色睡衣竟已經被花崎解開了全部的扣子，正準備要被脫下來。

「問為什麼……那當然是為了要幫你擦擦汗啊！剛剛留了一身汗一定很難受吧？我幫你擦過身子之後，你再睡吧。」花崎將小林的睡衣剝下來之後，就開始了以擦汗之名、行吃豆腐之實的行動。

一天沒有老婆抱的日子真的是太他媽難受了！現在能多抱一秒是一秒！

聽完對方的解釋，小林則是冷冷地斜眼一瞥，以眼神示意：為什麼你脫我的衣服脫得越來越順手了？

「哼哼～～」對於這個問題，花崎選擇視而不見。

───開玩笑，如果我不剝得快一點的話，等你反應過來時，我不就有很多事情做不成了嗎？

「嘖。」

───混帳，又裝作看不懂，無視我了。

於是小林軟綿綿無力的給了對方一拳當作是抱怨，之後就很溫順的任由花崎為所欲為了。

然而，花崎其實還是很有分寸的，知道對方身體還很虛弱經不起挑逗，所以有刻意地避開掉小林的敏感部位，真的只是單純地在幫他擦汗而已。

擦完汗後，花崎又拿了另一套較為寬鬆的衣服幫小林套上，讓對方再多喝了一些溫開水後，就將對方整隻塞回被窩裡，將新的冰枕給貼到對方的額頭上。

輕揉了一下對方的頭，花崎道：「好了，你快點再睡一下吧。」

「喔……」

藥效發作得很快，原本就精神不濟的小林，自然是很難抵抗這種睏倦感，靜靜地闔上了眼眸。

看著小林入睡後，花崎便準備要將東西拿出去收拾，然而他這才剛起身，身後的衣襬就傳來了就被人扯住的感覺。

一察覺到力道後，花崎頓時停下了動作，以為是小林還有什麼事情，趕緊轉頭回去察看。

可當他一坐下轉頭過去時，小林卻還是幾乎維持著原先入睡的姿勢沒有移動……如果不是有一隻手伸出眠被，正突兀地垂在一旁的話，花崎真的會以為對方已經睡著了。

於是他盯著小林，又作勢要起身離開。

然後他就見到，原先閉上眼睛的小林在一察覺到自己有要離開的動作後，卻又微微的將眼眸給睜了開來，那一雙因難受而顯得濕漉漉的眼睛看起來楚楚可憐，還下意識的伸手去拉住自己的袖子。

看著對方什麼話都不說卻又微微噘起的嘴，花崎思考不到一秒，頓時就明白是怎麼一回事了，不禁莞爾一笑。

花崎伸出被抓住袖子的那隻手反握住了對方，側躺到小林的旁邊，另一隻手則伸了過去輕揉著戀人那一看就很柔軟的白色頭髮，輕聲道：「放心吧！我不會跑掉的，在你睡著之前我會一直在這裡陪你。」

「嗯……」小林偏過頭，帶著些許水氣的目光直視著對方的眼睛。

「真的啦！我什麼時候騙過你了？」手上順毛的動作不停，花崎繼續笑著安撫對方。

「哼……」

騙我的可不少呢……小林移開了視線傲嬌地想著。

「喂……」對於小林的不信任感，花崎彷彿吐槽般的只喊了一個音做為回應。

───這傢伙還真的是……真不會看場面說話！

雖然心裡對對方質疑自己這件事有著些許不滿，不過花崎並沒有漏看掉小林那微微上揚的嘴角。

可也不知道是不是因為得到對方的保證所以安下心來；還是因為在自己頭上撫摸著的那隻手實在太過舒服；也可能是因為真的太累所以終於不行了，隨著花崎有一下沒一下的動作，小林漸漸的沉入到了睡夢中。

 

－－－

 

其實人類是一種很脆弱的生物，人性中的缺點多到不可理喻的地步。

在那其中，會讓人感到畏懼的一件事情是───

當一個人不論是在心理上或是身體上受到了傷害時，或多或少總是會希望能得到他人的溫柔撫慰，甚至會對那種『溫柔』產生強大的依賴性。

當你依賴某人久了，它就會漸漸變成一種習慣。

習慣，那是相當可怕的事情，一旦成癮就再也戒不掉。

那時候的小林，還不能夠明白這件事情。

而當他明白時，卻已經來不及了。

他早已沉陷其中，無法自拔。

 

－－－tbc


	14. 《開懷大笑的樣子。》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者重要的小記：這篇算是介紹未來背景的日常鋪設文吧。
> 
> 重要的自創角色介紹：
> 
> 1\. 花崎他爸(花崎 雄一郎)的助理(赤石 透)的兒子：『赤石 明』 (對！我取名就是這麼的簡單粗暴！)
> 
> 簡易背景提要：花崎的現任特助、兼管家、兼保鑣、兼竹馬竹馬、兼花崎他哥(花崎晴彥)的同學、兼神級助攻。
> 
> 工作能力：五顆星星。(別問我滿分多少)
> 
> 個性：跟那個可憐的宮西警官差不多。(讓我們默哀三秒鐘)
> 
> 出場次數：依劇情而定，其實我只是需要一個方便做事的人物(奴隸)，來負責牽線(吐槽)而已。(=w=)☆
> 
> 備註：之後沒有特別指名的話，寫的特助、秘書、或是赤石都是在指他。

自跟小林交往之後，花崎就開始認真的奮發向上，一點一滴的接管起花崎家的事業。

其中最明顯的一點就是———他的函授課程從一個月上一次課，改成一個禮拜上一次課了！

可別小看這個差別，畢竟在次數上可是整整增加了四倍啊！

雖然他之後大部分上的都不是國、高中的普通課程，而是一對一的大學進階商業管理課程，但是仍不可否認他開始奮發圖強的事實。

對此，偵探團其它的人有了以下表示－－－

「等等！以花崎的智商有辦法上這種課程嗎？」

第一次聽聞這件事時，野呂是一臉的難以置信，她完全不相信花崎那個跟草履蟲沒兩樣的笨蛋竟然有辦法上這種課程！

「小城，妳可別看花崎了，雖然他好像老是一天到晚都在玩的樣子，但他的學業成績可是從來都沒掉出年級前十之外喔～～啊！對了對了！順帶一提，我是年級第一，而山根則是第102名～」身為高中同學的大友對於花崎的智商做出了一定程度的保證。

「前輩！這種事即使不用特別強調也沒有關係！！！」山根轉頭瞪視了大友一眼，然後也跟著幫腔道：「花崎前輩只是偏科偏得很嚴重而已，但並不是笨蛋呢。」

「但、但是！那、那……啊！我印象中他上次跟井上玩接龍時，不是敗得一蹋糊塗嗎！？連跟小林聯手也贏不了！？」驟然想到了之前的事情，野呂趕緊舉例出來。

「那是他刻意放水隨便玩玩的結果，況且他的日語造詣確實是學得一般般，但是如果是比日常溝通的話，世界第一、第二通用語的『漢語』跟『英語』，他說得說不定還比我流利得多了，而且在我印象中，他好像還會再說另外兩種國家的語言吧。」放下手上的書，井上抬起頭來解釋。

「了說得沒錯，之前我有一段國外論文還是特意請他來幫我翻譯的。」同一所學校的勝呂也提出了另一項事實去佐證。

「真的假的！？難以置信！」跟著少女激動的聲音，貓頭鷹也跟著激動的振翅。

「野呂，妳覺得花崎如果只是一個笨蛋的話，花崎集團的當家還會特地收養他來當接班人嗎？」對於對方的驚訝，井上提出了一個再明顯不過的事實，瞬間就擊沉了野呂。

「是、是這樣說沒錯啦……但是！」但是野呂我真的很難把你們口中的菁英分子跟那個老是吊兒啷當模樣的花崎聯想在一起啊！

感覺自己是在孤軍奮戰，快敗下陣來的野呂就連忙想找一名小夥伴來助陣，於是她便將目光盯到了縮在一旁一直沒說話的小林身上。

「小林親！你也說說什麼啊！他可是那個花崎欸！！！」

一直沒有參與話題，靜靜地獨自窩在的沙發上吃著一大桶冰淇淋的小林，聽聞後只是抬頭輕哼了一聲：「跟我有什麼關係。」

「嗯？」就連不敏銳的山根都能聽出小林跟往常相比有些不同的語調，他悄悄地壓低音量，扭頭問道：「小林怎麼了嗎？」

「哼哼～大概是那麼一回事吧～」

「嗯，就是那樣。」

「跟之前一模一樣的情況呢～」

「這兩個人還是一樣，讓人不怎麼省心。」

「欸？」山根依舊不懂。

「嘖！」

被大家輕而易舉的發現到原因，小林惱怒地又走去冰箱前，拿過一盒哈根達斯拆開來後，繼續大口大口的吃起來。

他這才不是發泄，只是肚子餓而已！

———

話說從頭，讓小林生氣的原因，自然就要從花崎他爸出差回到家裡，發現自家的傻兒子竟然已經在跟人交往同居，開始說起了－－－(不要懷疑，又是你的錯！)

（花爸：……其實拔拔我想說的是，這種事情難道不該跟身為父親的我報告一下嗎？）

小林依舊還清楚記得，花崎他爸一聽到花崎說他正在跟自己交往時，臉上那個驚訝到說不出話來的表情。

唔嗯……如果要他來形容的話，大概就是期待很久、等了很久後，好不容易終於買到的蛋糕，結果卻不小心被人撞掉在地上一樣吧？

不是不能吃，但就是會讓人很生氣。(花崎：不可以吃啦！！！)

而花崎好像也發現到了對方的不開心，於是就讓他暫時先待在房間裡，自己則是跟著他父親進到書房，展開了長達一個多小時的談話。

他其實並不了解一般的父子是怎麼相處的，但他記得花崎跟他爸好像相處的不是很好……需要去救他嗎？

小林難得的認真思索著。

可這個問題直到他們父子都溝通完了，他卻還是沒有定奪。

回到房裡後，花崎還是一樣一如往常的露出笑容跟自己講：『沒問題的！小林，你什麼都不用擔心啦～～』

話雖是這麼說，但是從那天起，花崎的生活卻變得忙碌了起來。

後來小林才知道，這主要還是因為花崎跟他父親之間的約定－－－只要花崎能達成對方的期許，那麼父親就絕對不會插手有關他的任何私事。

為此，花崎除了額外上的這些課程必須要拿到一定程度的成績外，也還要不定時地跑到分佈於全國各地，花崎家旗下的各個分公司裡實習一段時間，並做出些成果來才行。

(順帶一提，身為父親的花崎雄一郎在看到兒子為了另一個男人這麼努力後，心情頓時很是複雜，可說是天天以淚洗面……要知道他當年可是耗盡手段都沒辦法讓他自家兒子乖乖去上學的啊！)

－－－

至於小林的話，則因為這種沒有花崎陪在身邊的日子實在是太過於無聊了，才會又開始的不定時的都跑到事務所裡，去跟井上他們一起繼續做著偵探的工作。

有空的時候，他也會獨自找個空曠無人的地方，不間斷的訓練著自己的『能力』。

以現在的情況，他只能保證花崎在碰到他時會平安無事，其他人的話還是一樣有著30 cm的距離限制，而即便花崎待在自己的身邊，他也可以自主地穩定發動起能力來，但威力卻會減輕了不少。

於是井上就說道：小林，你還是應該要練到能收發自如的地步才行，不要給周遭的人增添無謂的困擾。

小林：無所謂。

於是換花崎說道：小林，如果你能練到收發自如的地步，我就帶你去吃吃到飽的甜點店！而且能練成的話，感覺就超厲害！超帥的！！！

小林：……那好吧。

那麼到底是被食物給誘惑，還是想被花崎誇獎呢？真相大概只有小林自己知道了。

總之，在經過一個月的摸索與自主訓練後，小林對於能力的掌控還是有很大的進步。

目前的情況是，在一般狀態下會有兩種模式－－－

花崎在場：能力可調成主動與被動觸發，威力介於50﹪到80﹪，特性是花崎也涵蓋在保護範圍內。

花崎不在：能力為被動觸發，小林只能有意識的將其當成身體的延伸一樣去支配，威力穩定90﹪。

那何謂非一般狀態下呢？舉個例子－－－

花崎出事：能力為被動觸發並進入暴走模式，會將小林認定一切妨礙他靠近花崎的事物完全粉碎，威力輸出超過200﹪，特性是發動之後小林的體力會被大量消耗掉，需要吃很多東西補回來。(一種護妻狂魔的概念？)

而在剩餘的閒暇時間裡，小林不是待在家中打花崎買來給他消遣用的電玩，就是在自讀一些小學的通識課程。

沒辦法，畢竟有些基本的事情還是得要讓小林重新接觸、學習才行，當然花崎也會從旁給予一定的指導。

事實上，小林的智商也是超乎眾人預想得高的，不論是什麼事情或是課程，只要花崎教過一遍之後，他就能完全的融會貫通了，在學習這一塊上姑且是沒問題的，預計再過兩個禮拜就可進階到國中的程度了。

最後，值得一提另外一件事情就是，跟花爸談完事情後，花崎就跟小林一起搬出了原本的家，改住進位於明智事務所附近另一棟的別墅裡，展開了真正意義上的『同居生活』。

可即便他們兩個現在相處在同一個屋簷下，但是除了剛開始的前兩個禮拜，他們幾乎是一步不離的生活在一起外，之後的時間裡，他們兩個真正能相處的時光卻沒有增加多少，甚至可說是日漸減少著。

雖然時間一久，就會讓人習慣，但那也要看是經過了多久，而絕對不是剛進入『熱戀期』的現在。

特別是針對容易『小林不足』的花崎來說，有些事情實在不是說想克制就能克制得住的。

 

於是某一日－－－

 

「花崎少爺，醒醒！已經到了。」赤石特助一看車子即將抵達花崎家的別墅，變連忙輕輕地推了推坐在他身旁熟睡著的花崎。

聽聞，花崎緩緩的睜開了眼，抬手打了個哈欠後，就扭頭看向窗外，此時司機也恰好將轎車停到大門口。

「少爺，您這樣一邊兼顧課業、一邊又要幫忙公司的事務，會不會太拼了點？」年紀比對方稍大一些的特助擔憂的問道。

行程幾乎跟對方一樣的赤石表示他的壓力同樣也很大，但與他相比的話，花崎甚至還需要去為課業操心；三不五時的還是會跑到那個明智事務裡所去幫忙；有時還需要去醫院照顧已經清醒過來的晴彥少爺；還有一個重要的戀人需要他在身旁陪著……尤其是最後那一點，身為單身狗的他光是想想就快哭出來了QAQ。

咳咳！總之身為一名優秀的秘書兼管家，時時刻刻監督好自家BOSS的身體狀況，也是基本的一環。

「還好啦～」花崎打開車門下去後，轉頭朝對方揮手笑了笑，表示這樣的生活對他來說還不構成問題，妥妥的！

「那有關於半年後建築公司的新開發土地採購案，令尊已經決定要將其全權交給你來負責了，相關事項我會在明天整理成報告給您，請您明天『絕！對！』別睡過頭導致遲到了！」

由於眼前上司的不良案例實在是太多，才會害得他每天都要這樣刻意地強調一遍。

「好好好～我知道啦！」真是的！捨不得跟我家的小林分開又不是我的錯！

隨著車子的燈火向前行駛離去，佇立在門口好一會兒後，花崎這才整理好情緒，將疲憊的神色收起，打開家門走了進去。

「小林！我回來了！」一進家門口就將鞋子隨便仍到一旁，花崎興奮地朝著縮在客廳沙發上背對他的白髮少年大聲的打著招呼。

「喔。」

然而與他高昂的情緒呈現明顯的對比，小林連看也不看他一眼，只是簡短的發出一聲，表示他有聽到了。

「唔啊……」將西裝外套脫下來放到一旁，花崎嘴上不免抱怨道，「怎麼反應這麼冷淡啊！」

「嗯。」

正沉迷於七十吋大螢幕上的畫面，手指飛快地利用手把上的按鈕，操縱遊戲裡的角色使出一連串的攻擊，對於花崎的抱怨，小林是聽而不聞，反正對方等一下就會主動纏過來了。

「大部分的夫妻至少還是七年之癢，我們這才幾個禮拜而已，你就開始嫌棄我了嗎！？」

果不其然的，花崎一面假惺惺的哭訴著，一面就往小林的身上撲了過去。

「哈？」

經過這麼久的相處，小林現在對於花崎這種三不五時就要抱過來的行為已經很是習慣了，手上的動作完全不受其影響，一臉淡定地任由對方抱著他狂蹭。

他只是對於『七年之癢』這個新詞彙不是很懂而已。

「嗚嗚……」花崎繼續假哭吸引對方注意力。

「囉嗦。」小林依舊沒有要答理對方的打算，只是覺得對方很吵，有些妨礙到他而已，他可是正在打這關的大BOSS啊！

「嗚嗚……喂！」裝哭裝得很累的花崎這才鼓起臉頰，略微不滿地反問：「呣！真是的，小林你到底是在玩什麼玩得這麼入迷啊！？」

對此，小林的回應是：「不知道。」

「不知道？」玩得這麼入迷卻不知道？

花崎在第一時間沒有反應過來，而當他小林前面的往茶几上瞥去一眼後，他頓時就明白是為什麼了。

雖然被一大堆吃空的零食包裝紙給壓著，害他沒辦法看到全名，但他還是有能夠辨認出在遊戲光碟盒封面上鬥大標題的第一個字『S』的。

───如果是英文名的遊戲的話，也難怪小林不知道是叫什麼了呢。

於是花崎改問：「這款遊戲是在玩什麼？」

貌似對這個問題來了興趣，小林很認真的開始介紹道：「在講一隻很怠惰、自稱是『心地善良家裡蹲』、叫『小黑』的貓咪，為了尋找到世界上躺起來最舒服的枕頭，所以踏上了旅程的故事。」

「……哈？」在聽完介紹後，對於這個有滿滿槽點遊戲，花崎很難得的說了小林的口頭禪之一。

因為他所看到的螢幕上，小林正在操縱的那個有著尖耳、尖牙、四肢修長但卻有著利爪的角色分明就是……

「小林……這是……狼吧？」花崎心裡立即默默的決定好，下一次約會時要帶小林去動物園玩，順便更正一下對方的認知。

「那是我剛收服的同伴之一，除了懶惰的貓咪之外，我還有自戀的蝴蝶、小孩子氣的蝙蝠、跟抖M的刺蝟。」

小林直到這時才肯向花崎瞥去了充滿鄙視的一眼，然後又馬上移回到螢幕上頭。

「喔……這、這樣啊……」花崎訥訥地應了聲。

───難得的小林竟然說了這麼多話，看來他應該還挺中意這款遊戲的吧？  
───竟然沉迷到可以忽略我的地步，我覺得我的感情正面臨重大的危機！

但這件事暫且不提，問題是在剛剛的對話中有一件事讓花崎很難不去在意，於是他又問：「小林，我問你，『抖M』這個詞你是從哪裡學來的？」

「角色介紹上面的簡介寫的。」小林誠實的回答。

───這還真是款非常神奇的遊戲啊……到底是怎麼樣的劇情才會出現『抖M』這個詞？  
───還是只刺蝟！？

「那小林知道那是什麼意思嗎？」這是最主要的核心問題，沒有之一！

───我家的小林怎麼可以被我以外的人帶壞呢！

「不知道。」

───嗯？不知道？  
───嘛……如果不知道的話就無所……

然而小林偏頭回憶了一下之前才看過的劇情，隨即又補充道：「不過這只刺蝟是不管被主人怎麼欺負、踐踏，都還是會乖乖跑回去他身邊的寵物，所以應該是喜歡被人虐待的意思吧？」

「……」

───你這樣叫不知道！！！

花崎在心中如此咆嘯著，臉上的表情隨即變得微妙了起來，這款遊戲真是迷之微妙啊……

「怎麼？」對於對方對這個詞的反應，小林疑惑的反問著。

「不，沒什麼……」然而仿佛想到了什麼似的，花崎突然壞笑出聲，「這麼說來的話，小林也是有些『抖M』的特質呢～」

「哈？」怎麼可能？小林不信。

「嗯？」怎麼沒有？花崎篤定。

「……嘖。」從以前到現在，小林不知道該說什麼表示不滿時，永遠都只會說這一個字而已。

「哼哼～那我們就來試試看吧～」

語畢，花崎貼到小林的耳旁輕呼了一口氣，惹得對方一陣顫抖。

而隨著吐在右耳後的溫熱氣息，小林就感覺到原本環著他肩膀的手改扶上了他的腰際，熟門熟路地把他壓倒在沙發上。

對於花崎這突如其來舉動，小林明顯一征，只能愣愣的看著對方將自己的雙手舉高擺好姿勢。

而花崎在又對著他壞笑了一下後－－－

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

就開始認真的撓起小林的癢癢來！

「看我的！咕嘰咕嘰咕嘰……」

熟知對方各個敏感點的花崎搔起癢來，自然是比其他的人還要來的有效的多了，雖然目前也只有他一個人可以這麼做就是了……

而小林在有所準備的情況下，被對方這麼搔癢的話自然是－－－該怕癢的地方還是會很怕癢啊！

「嗚哇！哈哈哈……住手……不要啦…哇哈哈…很、很癢的！……別…別撓了……哈哈哈……」因為花崎上下其手的惡作劇，小林笑得縮成了一團，手上的遙控器也落在了一旁。

「哼哼～～」花崎得意的竊笑著。

───誰叫你剛剛竟然敢無視我，這下讓我報復的機會來了吧！我是不會客氣的！

「呦西！看我的！這樣子呢！這邊呢！」

不論是對方的腳底、背窩處還是腋下，只要是能讓對方感到癢意的地方，花崎全都不放過，認真的撓了起來。

「哎……就、就說了……哈哈哈…………不行、不行！那裡不要啊……哈哈哈……那邊也…哈…也不行……很癢的！別撓……哇哈哈……」小林很快的就四腳朝天跟花崎滾成一團，開始求饒了起來，身體也不斷地掙扎著。

「很難受的話，怎麼還笑得這麼開心啊～小林果然也是『抖M』嘛～哼哼～」看著對方很難得露出一口白牙，哈哈大笑的模樣，花崎的興致也跟著水漲船高，手上更是不留情。

「……住手……哈哈哈……真的……咯咯……真的不要啦……哇哈哈…很、很癢的！……別…哈哈……」

小林被花崎給『欺負』的大笑出聲，笑得上氣不接下氣的，整個人在沙發上扭動掙扎，可卻還是沒辦法逃脫花崎的魔手，漸漸地就笑到有氣無力得癱在那邊。

花崎也因為對方這種表情很是開心不已。

對！他想要的就是這個而已！

不是平常那種嘴角微微上揚的淺笑，而是這種無法控制到大笑出聲的爽朗笑容，這才是他想要的。

他就是為了想看到對方這種毫無保留的笑容，才會這麼認真的去完成父親所提出的要求。

雖然現在還不行，他現在還是只能用這種蠢方法，去把對方逗笑出來，可總有一天，他一定會讓對方發自內心這麼笑出來的。

玩弄了好一會兒後，花崎這才肯停了下來。

只見小林笑得眼淚都快要掉出來了，衣衫不整、滿臉通紅的望著自己，整個人躺倒在沙發上，原先因為掙扎而胡亂往他身上踢的腳現在正踩在他的腹肌上，被他抓個正著。

隨著花崎撓癢癢的動作停止，小林的笑聲也跟著漸漸靜下，只是笑得很累的不停喘著氣。

而在看見花崎眼裡的滿滿的笑意後，他不由得生氣地用腳掌蹭了蹭花崎的身體，噘起嘴來不發一語。

花崎雙手分別各抓住小林的一隻腳踝，好笑地看了他一眼後，就將臉往對方白皙的右腳給貼了上去，學對方一樣蹭了蹭，調戲道：「腳指甲又長了呢……還沒學會怎麼自己剪？」

小林被花崎有力地拽著雙腳，沒辦法坐起身來，扭了扭身體後，訥訥地回應道：「嗯……總覺得不管怎麼樣的姿勢都好彆扭。」

花崎想起對方第一次用指甲剪的模樣，不禁莞爾一笑，側過頭去伸出舌頭舔了一下他的腳背。

「那也沒關係～反正我喜歡幫你做這些事情。」

不管是洗頭、洗澡、剪指甲、還是剪頭髮……只要是跟這個人有關的，不管是什麼事他都想做。

因為花崎的這個舉動，害得小林的臉不由自主的慢慢紅了起來，他有些不好意思地想把腳給收回來，而花崎則順著這個力道，整個人壓到了小林的身上去。

低下頭，花崎咬著小林的衣領，狀似漫不經心的問著：「吃過晚餐了嗎？」

小林微喘著氣，輕聲應道：「……吃過了。」

「那……讓我們來做一些特別的事情吧，嗯？」花崎一邊解開身上的扣子，眼裡帶笑的問著對方，清楚的將欲望給展現出來。

「嗯……」知道對方想做什麼後，小林臉色泛紅的偏過頭去，聲若蚊吶的應了聲，算是允諾了。

「收到～」

而正當花崎要繼續動作，在沙發上把對方就地正法時，他卻驟然發現，小林好像看到了什麼可怕的東西似的，突然驚恐的瞪大了雙眼，好一會兒後卻又沉了下去，改成染上滿腔的怒火，狠睨了他一眼。

 

「怎麼？表情這麼……」順著小林的視線望了過去，花崎就看到對方原先的遊戲畫面上便成了一片漆黑，只用血紅色的字體打出了大大的一句連小林都看得懂的英文句子：『GAME OVER』在上頭。

「呃……」

意識到自己到底幹了什麼後，花崎不禁流下了數滴冷汗，回過頭去，就看見跟文字同樣鮮紅的眼眸正怒火中燒的瞪視著自己。

原本很能言善道的他，一時之間竟不知道該說些什麼話才好！ 

「……」小林默默的將雙手抬起，輕折出骨爆聲。

「……我現在說對不起還來得及嗎？」發覺對方是真的生氣後，花崎趕緊示好。

可惜的是小林不吃他這一套，連帶著剛剛被對方欺負的仇，新仇舊恨一起上，他一拳毫不留情地就往花崎的臉上招呼了過去。

「唔啊啊啊啊───！！！」

本來安靜無聲的夜晚，從某棟高級別墅裡忽地傳出了這麼一聲淒涼的哀嚎聲。

花崎整個人躺在地上摀著臉打滾，小林則是一臉氣呼呼的往樓上的房間走去，還不忘把門給用力甩上並上鎖起來。

混帳！要知道他可是玩了整整一個下午，才玩到剛剛那個進度的啊！而且他還沒有存檔啊！！！

對此只能說：花崎你多保重。(劃十字)

 

隔天早晨－－－

 

由於還不到平時起床的時間，所以小林還窩在床上睡著懶覺。

而花崎則因為還要去公司處理事情，所以早早就起床，在幫小林準備好早餐後，就進到衛生間裡整理服裝儀容。

看著鏡子裡的自己，花崎不免扯了扯嘴角，露出一個很苦的笑容。

只見他原本清秀的俊容上，在左眼角處有一塊十分明顯的淤青。

這是昨天他在開完玩笑(日常調戲)之後，被對方含著各種怨恨，狠狠的毫不留情揍了一拳所導致的。

雖然整場事件的確是他的不對沒有錯，但是他也已經道過歉，自己的臉上也掛彩了啊！！！

為什麼到就寢時，小林雖然讓他上床，卻還是不肯給他抱著睡呢！？

那個能力屏障不是應該對他無效嘛！？

可惡！！！

因為傷口傷在眼睛的周圍，所以花崎也沒辦法好好擦藥，只是用冰袋簡單的冰敷了一下。

沒想到一覺醒來後，情況非但沒有好轉，反而看起來還更嚴重了些。

於是花崎就頂著這樣的一雙眼，叫醒了還在睡夢中的小林，很委屈的看著他不發一語。

對此，小林也沒什麼話好對他說的，只是一副沒睡飽的樣子，狠狠的瞪了對方一眼而已。

而花崎則是自動腦補出了－－－小林以高高在上的態度，穿著奢華的金色皇袍，單手撐頭坐在龍椅上，以冰冷的語氣表示：『朕的錯？嗯？』的畫面。

因此，他變得更加沮喪了，只能抿著唇自認理虧。

重重地嘆了一大口氣，伸手去戳了戳小林被棉被蓋住的屁股，確認能力沒有發動後，花崎這才湊了過去，像往常一樣輕吻了一下小林的額頭。

「早安，小林～」他笑道：「早餐我幫你放外面了，要記得吃喔！」

茫然地盯著對方好一會兒後，小林幾不可聞地也歎了一口氣，就將頭微微的抬起，往花崎受傷的左眼輕吻了一下充當安慰，野道了句：「早安。」後，就又迷迷糊糊地睡回去了。

花崎忍俊不禁，嘴角扯起一個很大的弧度來，在得到想要的東西之後，他也不多做停留，拿起一旁的背包便急急忙忙的跑出家門了。

只是他嘴上的笑容一直到進了公司，也沒有消下來過就是了。

 

－－－

 

盡忠職守的赤石明在見到明明頂著一隻熊貓眼、卻滿臉笑意的走進辦公室的上司後，第一個反應就是驚呼道：「我的老天鵝啊！老大！你的臉這是怎麼了！？」

「……不小心摔的。」沉醉在小林難得的主動親吻中的花崎這才回過神來，習慣性的隨便的扯了下謊後，便一臉嚴肅的坐到了辦公室的主位上。

可縱然臉上淡定無比(跟小林學的)，花崎心底其實怂到不行。

話才剛講完，他自己也是感到心虛不已，到底是要怎麼摔才會摔成這樣啊……

「少爺……你該不會是被家暴了吧？要我幫忙嗎？」特助自認貼心的在空無一人的辦公室內，壓低聲音詢問著。

此舉換來的是，花崎面無表情的白了他一眼，眼裡盡是滿滿的鄙視。(也是跟小林學的)

於是赤石便默默的低下頭、彎下腰，雙手將有關花崎家最近要收購的土地相關文件呈了過去。

伸手接過檔案後，花崎一邊看著、一邊裝著冷酷，得意道：「哼！像阿明你這種沒有男朋友的人是不會懂我的感受的！這叫打是情、罵是愛，懂不懂？這是我家小林對我關懷的證明！」

───不，我相信小林少爺絕對沒有這個意思的……

眼死的在心裡吐完槽之後，像是想起了什麼似的，特助突然又補了這麼一句話：「話說少爺，我可以申請增加新資嗎？」

「嗯？為什麼？」

花崎頓時不解，要加工資也不是不行的，但是話題怎麼會突然變成這個？

「哼，那是因為如果你不給我加工資的話，我就要向單身狗協會投訴你！」

聽聞，花崎便沉下了臉，繼續低下頭看著檔，一臉平靜道：「投訴我就能給你換來一個男朋友？行！儘管去！這個月你的獎金沒了！！！」

赤石明：「少爺！！！！！！我錯了！開個玩笑也不行啊！！！QAQ」

 

－－－tbc


	15. 《玩遊戲時的耍賴撒嬌。》

盛夏之夜，蟬鳴愜意。

莊嚴的神社坐落於高山之中，原先於黑夜之中顯得黯淡的景色，卻因為從外面映射進來的燈光，而將之染上了一種內斂的華美。

在通往山下的階梯上，因為祭典而掛上了一盞盞紅色的燈籠，形成一條閃耀的道路，從遠方看去就像是一條紅色的龍纏繞於山中似的。

與寧靜無人的山上截然不同，在相隔幾百公尺的山腳下，人們正為了晚上要舉辦的煙火大會而喧鬧不已，開心的笑聲與振奮人心、鼓舞氣氛的鼓聲一同傳播千里。

七彩的燈光、也將這漆黑的夜晚照耀的炫麗不已。

在各種賣吃的、賣東西的、或是遊戲的攤販上，成雙成對的情侶們無視炎炎夏季的高溫依舊黏得死緊，猖狂地放出了足以閃瞎眾多單身狗的光芒。

而在祭典的某一處較為無人的偏僻角落，一名棕髮青年正滿臉無奈地哄著坐在一旁石頭上明顯悶悶不樂的白髮少年。

「好了啦～難得出來玩，你不要一直板著一張臉嘛～」花崎苦笑著勸道，將手上剛買來還熱騰騰的炒麵跟章魚燒遞給了眼前一臉生無可戀的少年，嘴上不住叮嚀著：「章魚燒很燙的，小林要慢一點吃喔！」

「嘖。」

聽聞，小林重重地咋舌了一聲，依舊沒有給花崎什麼好臉色看，只是快速地像是用搶的般接過了食物，將章魚燒先放到一旁後，便開始大口大口的吸食起炒麵來。

「是是是……都是我的錯，這樣總行了吧？」看出對方眼裡的抱怨，花崎拿出一把剛才在買東西時被硬熱情的工作人員硬塞過來印著這裡神社圖案的團扇，快速地左右揮動著幫對方扇涼，「可小林你也總該開始試著跟人群接觸看看了吧？」

「不需要。」小林簡短回應，將已經吃到只剩一口的炒麵遞回去給花崎之後，轉而又拿起一旁煎得金黃酥脆章魚燒。

盯著章魚燒上頭還冒著的熱氣兩秒後，小林頭上原本因躁熱而萎靡下去的呆毛忽地不自然的晃動了兩下，一陣小型的旋風縱然形成，被極為精巧的控制在章魚燒的四周

動用能力將其吹涼後，小林繼續一口兩顆的吃了起來。

比起剛剛那盤曾經吃過的炒麵，這個第一次吃到的章魚燒，好吃到能讓他原先因為人潮而皺起的眉頭撫平了下去。

「……你用能力的方式，我真的不管看幾次都覺得超帥的！」

花崎發自內心的稱讚著，雖然這種使用的理由實在是不怎麼值得炫耀就是了……

───果然，要讓小林接觸人群還是太早了一點嗎？

花崎這麼暗想著的同時，將小林遞回來的炒麵給一口吃得乾乾淨淨。

「吶。」小林不以為意的將剩下一個的章魚燒也遞了過去。

對方幾乎每天都會把『好厲害！』、『好帥！』、『好可愛！』、等等詞彙掛在嘴上對自己說，他已經相當習慣了。

而看著近在眼前的章魚燒，花崎不禁莞爾。

───算了，反正我的目標已經達到了～

將臉朝著小林手上的牙籤伸了過去，直接讓對方餵自己吃，順便抬手將對方唇角沾上的醬汁給抹掉後，花崎一面伸出舌頭舔了舔手指，一面往六一條攤販望了過去。

忽地眼睛為之一亮，他驚呼道：「啊！那邊有玩遊戲的攤販，小林我們快過去看看吧！」

不等對方給予回應，花崎就逕自拉過小林的手，往人潮擁擠的攤販再次擠了過去。

小林則是因為對方剛剛的那個動作，而臉色微紅的任由其帶領著行動，手上的力道也不由得因為人潮而握緊了點。

 

時間回溯到稍早之前，花崎家的別墅裡－－－

 

無所事事的小林懶懶地趴在床上，兩腳交替地勾起、落下，拍打著柔軟的床面，手上正拿著一台紅色的PS Vita 主機，歡脫的打著遊戲。

由於前陣子才剛完成一件大案子，今天難得放假了一天花崎則是頭枕著小林的背，利用手機搜看著最近的新聞軼事。

在這樣炎熱的夏天裡，能夠待在冷氣房內跟戀人在床上愜意的度過，真是人生一大享受啊！

突然，花崎的眼睛在掃過某一篇文章後就興奮的瞪大起來，驚呼了一聲後猛坐起身。

不知何時起已經習慣對方的一驚一乍，以前的小林還會瞥去一眼，但現在的他則是對此完全沒有任何想法，反正對方很快就會自己說出來。

「小林！」如小林所料，在不知道傳了數封訊息給誰之後，花崎就猛地撲到了戀人的身上，開心道：「今天晚上有煙火大會喔！」

「嗯。」確認跟他沒有關係，小林選擇冷漠。

「不只是煙火喔！在神社那邊還會舉辦廟會呢！會很熱鬧的喔～」從後面抱著小林蹭了蹭，花崎試圖勾起對方的一絲興趣。

「嗯。」還是跟他沒有關係，小林繼續淡漠。

「啊！小林知道廟會是什麼嗎？就是會有各式各樣的活動跟攤販讓人去逛～還會有人在一旁打鼓助興，大家一同在晚上享樂的慶典呢！」想到對方應該沒有去過人多的地方，花崎貼心的解釋道。

「嗯。」聽起來就是很擁擠，讓人根本不想過去的感覺，小林依舊漠然。

「……廟會上還會有各式各樣的食物供人購買喔，像是大阪燒、蘋果糖、炒麵、烤雞肉串、刨冰、棉花糖、(以下省略50種食物名)……等等，小林不想吃嗎？」

聽聞，小林面無表情的一滯，接著處之泰然的將遊戲確認存檔後關機，然後神態自若的轉過身來看向花崎，最後流著口水淡淡的道了句：「我們什麼時候出發？」

「現在就走！我們還得先去換衣服才行呢～」

花崎在心裡偷偷豎起了剪刀手，一種計畫通的概念～

沒錯！廟會什麼的對花崎來說根本就不重要，重點是他想要看小林穿浴衣的樣子啊！

啊啊啊───！光是想想他就覺得一定很可口……啊！不是！是很可愛的啊！！！

而且小林是肯定不會穿浴衣的吧？可浴衣的精髓就是在這裡啊！

就是在幫對方穿上跟脫下的這個過程啊！！！

於是內心妄想滿滿的花崎，成功拐騙到一無所知小林，將對方帶到了花崎商城裡專門販賣浴衣的高級服飾店裡治裝。

對晚上的活動稍稍有點期待，小林難得很認命的任由對方把自己當成衣架子般，東拿一件、西拿一件的到自己的身上比劃著。

相比小林的乖巧，花崎卻像是個挑剔媳婦的惡婆婆似，一下子嫌這件顏色不好看、一下又嫌那件樣式太花俏，幾乎把整間店的衣服都給嫌過一遍。

說真的，如果不是因為這間店是他家開的，所以才沒被當作奧客趕出去，那就只能說明是服務小姐的素養實在是好的過頭了。

最終，在歷經千辛萬苦(?)後，花崎終於選出了一件，整體樣式是由簡單的條紋所組成，然後再由不同深淺的黑色所構築，邊緣處則是金色線條，樣式簡便的浴衣。

把小林哄進換衣間，花崎也在服務生抽搐的目光下跟著走進去反鎖後，小林一下子就被對方剝得只剩下一條白色內褲了。

看著對方身軀上還未消去的些許紅點，猛吞了一大口口水後，花崎默念了好幾遍心經，這才開始幫小林穿起浴衣來。

這間店的衣物是採用輕薄、透氣的棉布質料，所以即便是在夏天裡，穿在身上的感覺也還是相當不錯的，至少小林並不怎麼反感。

於是小林便如同不諳世事的少爺一樣，順從的任由花崎幫他穿上。

先是讓小林抬起雙手伸出兩側的袖子，然後再將布料的兩端於胸前交叉、左上右下，而後花崎又拿了剛剛挑選用來搭配的一條稍寬的暗紅色布帶圍繞在他的腰間，最後在背後打上了一個一文字結將其固定住，就算大功告成了。

雖是低調風格的浴衣，但被整齊的穿在小林的身上後仍是相當好看。

花崎在一旁左看右望的，很是滿意自己的品味。

果然就是這一件最能夠將小林白皙的皮膚給展現出來，跟他的頭髮顏色又很搭，但卻又不會太過於顯眼而引人注目。

走出去外頭後，花崎還去挑了一個跟服飾是一套配件的銀白色髮夾，幫對方把部分稍長而垂到臉上的瀏海給夾起，將一頭白色的頭髮便柔順服貼好。

幫對方搞定好服裝之後，第一件事情－－－自然是要先開始拍照了！

當著其他服務人員的面前，花崎就這樣開始旁若無人的大拍特拍了起來，好在服務小姐們的職業素質真的是很好，即便看著頂頭上司是這個樣子，心底覺得這間公司吃棗藥丸，但也還是能保持著一定的笑容幫忙打光……雖然有些僵掉就是。

不過，就連她們也不得不承認的一點是，這套淺黑色的浴衣穿在自家上司帶來的男孩身上，的確是相當的賞心悅目，罕見的瞳色與髮色，再配上男孩那張神情淡漠卻精緻的臉蛋，還有隱隱約約流露出來的獨特氣場，好似從哪裡走出來的公子一樣，給人一種低調的奢華感。

簡單用兩個字來形容的話就是－－－好萌！！！

到底為什麼可以這麼萌！？

這是從哪裡來的小可愛！？

快過來給姊姊抱一抱啊！！！

她們也想拿起相機猛拍狂拍啊！

如果把放大印出來的相片貼在店裡裝潢的話，人氣肯定很高，營業額爆表指日可待啊！

只可惜他們家上司用銳利可怕的眼神逼退了她們……

而花崎在拍完照之後，便幫自己挑選了件跟小林同款，但卻是由深藍與紫色所構成，邊緣則是帶有銀色條紋的浴衣，又讓服務小姐幫忙拍完好幾張合照，這才爽快的刷卡付帳。

在換裝時，花崎趁隙找了個空檔，打電話叫車子來接送他們，萬事俱備後就帶著小林往廟會出發。

－－－

抵達目的地時，已是黃昏時分。

各個攤位早已準備好事前準備，正在大聲吆喝的招攬客人。

一下車，印入兩人眼裡的便是一批又一批的人潮，來來往往的在整整十條的街道裡來回的走動著，笑鬧聲跟吆喝聲一同傳來，很熱鬧的樣子。

花崎對這種場合很是興奮，跟司機交代完後續事項後，便帶著小林往最熱鬧的那一條鑽了進去，開始一攤攤的逛了起來。

至於小林那個麻煩的能力，在花崎鍥而不捨的拿命去作死的努力試驗之下，其實練習跟研究還是有一些進展的！

只要是處在跟他有肢體接觸的情況下，小林就能有意識的將能力暫時消除掉。

因此，為了避免小林誤傷到無辜民眾，即便手心裡佈滿手汗，他也還是死死地緊握著對方的手。

嗯，這都是為了安全考量，跟他想偷吃豆腐一點關係都沒有！花崎信誓旦旦的保證。

先是買了兩杯涼飲消暑、又買了一個狐狸面具給小林戴上、看到有什麼新奇的東西時擠過去多看幾眼，很久沒出來放鬆的花崎玩得是不亦樂乎。

然而，與他開心的神色相比，小林至始至終都是面無表情的任由他拉著走，散發的氣場甚至還有越來越冰冷的趨向，好看的眉間都皺了起來。

這就是花崎千算萬算，卻忘掉的一件很嚴重的事情－－－那就是小林其實很討厭人群，甚至是有些人群躁鬱症的傾向。

強忍著不適，努力地試著配合花崎在人來人往的人潮中逛廟會，過了大約十五分鐘之後，小林終於宣告不行的，有了暈眩想吐的感覺。

而花崎一發覺到小林原先沉下去的臉色轉而變得有些慘白後，心臟重重地一跳，連忙就趕緊帶著對方到偏僻廣闊的角落去，讓小林可以稍作休息一會兒，自己則是去買了一些東西回來給對方吃著解氣。

 

於是時間移回到了現在－－－

再經過一連串的遊戲之後，花崎抱著滿滿一大袋的獎品，眼神死去的說道：「小林啊……不是我要講，但即便可以因此拿到不少獎品，公然開掛還是很不好的啊！」

「嗯？」小林伸出粉嫩的小舌舔著花崎買給他的蘋果糖，完全不能理解對方的意思，能達到目地不就好了嗎？

「……算了算了。」價值觀差距太大，花崎擺了擺手不願多作解釋，心裡默默地為剛剛那些可以準備收攤的遊戲店家默哀三秒鐘。

 

就在剛才－－－

特意帶著小林來到整條都是遊戲的攤販區，花崎的目的自然是想要大顯身手一番給對方看！

「小林，我們來比賽吧！」看著琳瑯滿目的攤販，花崎興奮的建議著。

「嗯？」

花崎興沖沖提議：「我們來比比看，誰能在這條上街贏得比較多場遊戲項目吧，贏的人可以命令輸的人做一件事情，怎麼樣！？」

「……無所謂。」小林想了想，還是沒打斷對方的興致，同意了這場賭約。

「呦西！那我們出發吧！」

其實花崎的想法相當簡單，他覺得這裡的遊戲小林都是第一次接觸，肯定是無法發揮出正常人的水準，與之相比，自己可是在小的時候就已經不知道跟晴彥哥來過多少次，早就對所有的遊戲都玩到熟得不能再熟了！

自己肯定能輕而易舉的取勝！到時候……

───我就可以對小林……哼哼～是要先讓小林這樣這樣好呢？還是讓他那樣那樣呢？好難取捨喔～

花崎在心裡下流又得意的竊想著，嘴角不由得又上揚了點，絲毫不覺得自己的作法有那裡不妥，拐小林拐得可說是如火純青。

可雖然想法是很美好，但……現實卻是很殘忍的啊！

花崎萬萬也想不到自己竟然分分鐘鐘就被小林狠狠的打臉了！

重點是還不只一下！！！

首先它們比賽的第一個項目是－－－射氣球。

「那我們就先從最基本的射氣球開始吧～」

花崎興奮的跟老闆要了二十支飛鏢，將其中的十支遞給小林後，就逕自開始滔滔不絕的講解起遊戲玩法。

「喔。」看著眼前五顏六色的氣球牆，小林輕應了聲，表示理解。

「懂了的話，那麼就讓我先來吧～」相比起小林冷漠的態度，花崎則是一臉躍躍欲試的興奮模樣。

要知道，這可是他最拿手的遊戲項目啊！

從七歲開始就沒輸過了！！！

拾起一隻飛鏢在手裡輕拋了兩下之後，花崎的眼睛如鷹隼般鎖定好了目標，下一秒，便是快如閃電般的瞬間出手！

只見飛鏢毫無懸念的筆直飛了過去，精準刺破了第一顆紅色的氣球！

除了第一鏢在射出前有稍微停頓丈量了一下而已，接著花崎都是以迅雷不及掩耳地速度一一拿起桌上的飛鏢，然後如疾風般的迅速射出。

一秒一鏢，毫不遲疑且鏢鏢射無虛發！

十支飛鏢、十顆氣球、十次機會。

花崎完美的把握住了，十鏢全中！

滿分！！！

而更厲害的是，他所射破的每一顆氣球，都是跟第一次射破的那顆一樣，全是紅色的！

所謂的職業也不過如此而已！

周圍圍觀的人群，不禁用力鼓起掌來。

有些不好意思的撓了撓後腦杓，花崎這時才得意的轉頭朝小林笑了笑，彎腰做了個『請』的手勢，開口道：「小林！換你啦～」

───我贏定了！

「嗯。」

直到這時，小林才慢悠悠的從桌上拿起一根飛鏢，可他卻沒有像花崎那樣馬上就將其投射出去，反倒是視線一直在飛鏢跟牆上的氣球之間來回看著。

一會兒後，像是終於確認完什麼似的，小林學著花崎剛剛的動作將飛鏢抬起，眼睛微微瞇起後，毫無猶豫與技巧的往前隨意一擲。

『咻───！』

明明看起來就是很隨便的一扔而已，但飛鏢卻在離手的那個瞬間，發出了清晰的破風聲，挾帶著一陣猛烈的狂風直直的就往佈滿氣球的牆上直飛了出去。

眾人先是感受到一股風壓襲來，緊接著就是氣球爆裂的劈啪聲不斷響起！

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……啪！

僅此一鏢，整間攤販的氣球全數爆破！！！

花崎傻眼。

老闆傻眼。

周圍圍觀的吃瓜民眾也都傻眼了！

「吶。」

看著花崎傻愣在一旁，小林低頭瞥了一下桌上還剩餘的九枚飛鏢，想了想後，便將其全推到了對方的面前，一種無聲的表示：挺無聊的，剩下的都給你玩。

花崎猛地從愕然中驚醒過來，把一張大鈔往桌上用力一拍，趕在其他人回過神來之前，連忙拿過幾顆安慰獎的糖果跟一隻貓咪抱枕，拉著小林一溜煙的就竄逃進人群裡面。

跑出一段距離之後，花崎這才停下腳步，轉過頭去訝異的看向滿臉困惑的小林。

「小林！你剛剛該不會是……」

「嗯？」打開一顆葡萄口味的糖過扔進嘴裡，小林不解歪過頭。

看著對方的這個反應，等於是間接的回答了自己後，花崎驚呼道：「你這是作弊吧！」

「為什麼不行？」一點都沒有開外掛被抓包的窘樣，小林正氣凜然的反問回去，絲毫不覺得他這麼做有什麼不妥的。

「唔！」花崎一時語塞。

───這……這、這麼說好像也……  
───的確，小林能如此精準的控制好能力確實那是他的專長沒有錯，但是……但是這也太犯規了吧！

「不管不管！下一個！下一個！！！」

不死心的花崎在東張西望了後，立刻就拉著小林到了第二個遊戲攤飯－－－撈金魚。

「哼哼～這次換成撈金魚你就沒辦法了吧！」像是為了重拾起快碎掉的自信心般，花崎囂張的宣告著：「先說好！我在小時候可是人稱『撈魚小王子』的！區區這種東西根本就不在話下！小林你就張大眼睛好好看著吧！」

「喔。」小林依舊冷漠。

跟剛剛一樣，向小林解釋完遊戲規則後，花崎便跟老闆拿了兩支撈魚網過來。

將其中一支遞給小林後，自己就開始獨自一人聚精會神的玩了起來，臉上的表情是前所未有的認真！

而小林則是單手翻轉著手上的撈網，平靜地看向花崎的舉動以及池裡的金魚，臉上若有所思著。

五分鐘過去，花崎的撈網這才終於破掉，此時他的水盆裡已經有著七條不同顏色的小金魚在裡面四處漫游著。

就連店老闆都是滿臉的讚賞，這可是連經驗老道的他都難以辦到的成績啊！

旁邊圍觀的小孩們見狀後，都急忙地想要請這位大哥哥教教他們！

花崎笑笑的表示：這沒什麼啦～

稍微應付了一下眾人後，他這才轉頭看向小林，得意的高舉盆子，一臉勝券在握的樣子。

而小林在看完對方的示範後，直到這時才正式的開始要來撈魚了。

只見他毫不猶豫的拿起撈網……就將其筆直的插進水池裡！

緊接著就在眾人一副看初學者的憋笑表情中，撈起了第一隻金魚！

對！

你沒有看錯！

小林什麼技巧也沒有用，就像是拿著一支根本不會破的網子似的，隨隨便便就將的一條魚給撈起來了！！！

頂著眾人吃驚到說不出話來的目光，小林面無表情的再接著往下一個目標移動過去，手上一晃，盆內頓時就又多出了一隻活蹦亂跳的金魚。

其他還在水池裡的魚，此時也彷彿像是被什麼無形的東西給抓住般，既不逃跑也不掙扎，反而還不斷地朝著小林所在的地方靠了過來，更加方便小林進行捕撈作業。

如此快速的重複著幾個簡單動作，小林以極快的速度，在不到幾分鐘的時間裡，就將池中所有的金魚都給撈進了水盆內，整個魚池的金魚全被他一人給獨佔了！

而在撈完最後一隻的瞬間，他手中的網子才正好被水給徹底弄破，有著說不出的嘲諷意味。

花崎傻眼。

老闆傻眼。

周圍圍觀的吃瓜民眾也都傻眼了！

「喂。」

看著花崎又傻愣在一旁，小林低聲的呼喊著對方，接著便把滿滿兩盆的金魚移了過去，一種無聲的表示：這種不能吃的東西一點用都沒有，全部給你。

「嗯！？啊啊啊───！老闆！這些我們全都不要了！拿去分給在場的小朋友們吧！」

一回過神來，朝著老闆隨便丟下一句不負責任的話，花崎就又趕緊拉著小林擠出人潮之外。

有了前面兩個例子，接下來的比賽就也沒什麼懸念了。

在自帶『作者外掛』的小林面前，無論是什麼類型的遊戲，不管是有關於運氣的、還是實力的，全都被他以超出常人所能理解的能力，一路壓到性的過關斬將贏了下來。

即便花崎每次都只跟店家拿一、兩樣小東西，然後就爽快地遞了一張大鈔過去，但他們兩人的手上卻也還是累積了不少的戰利品。

而由於小林那過分顯眼的出色外表，甚至在廟會結束之後，還在小鎮上流傳起了白毛大魔王攜帶付錢下屬，掃蕩遊戲街的可怕傳說……

不過這些當然都是後話了。

現在比較現實的問題，還是有關於一開始的『賭注』。

即便花崎知道小林是一路作弊(小林：嘖，才沒有。)贏下來的，但還是認賭服輸的詢問對方，想要什麼東西？

左右張望了一下，小林幾乎不經考慮就伸出手指，筆直的指向了右前方有一位小孩子正在吃的蘋果糖。

收到對方無聲的指令，花崎立即發揮出跑百米的速度，很快的就買回了一支，將蘋果糖遞給小林的同時，他也順勢牽起對方空下來的另一隻手慢慢往外面移動出去。

「真的只要這樣就好了嗎？」

小林很容易因為一點小事就滿足，這一點花崎是知道的，但他還是不免多問好幾次同樣的問題。

「真的就沒什麼其他想要的東西了？難得出來玩一趟，小林不用跟我客氣喔！」

「這樣就好。」舔了舔手中蘋果糖，因口中甜蜜的滋味抿了抿嘴，小林隨口如是應道。

兩人就這樣有一搭沒一搭的邊走邊聊著到一半時，架設在祭典四處的廣播器忽地響起，清爽的聲音從中傳出，興奮的宣布：再過一個小時，就到要放煙火的時候了！

聽聞提醒，花崎一個激靈，趕緊就想拉著小林就往他早上預訂好的場地移動過去，

「小林！快點、快點！要來不及了！」

「嗯？」

不明所以的小林也趕緊跟著對方跑了起來，一黑一藍的兩道身影快速地穿梭在熱鬧的廟會裡頭。

最後，在煙火施放的前半個小時，他們到了離最熱鬧的地方稍微有些距離的一間風呂旅館裡。

而在最頂樓的復古和式風格的獨立包廂中，已經布置好了滿桌的山珍海味在等著他們的到來了。

看著滿桌的豐盛菜餚，小林不由得猛吞了一口口水，一臉嘴饞眼睛放閃的看向花崎。

花崎不禁莞爾一笑：「小林！這是之前答應要請你吃的懷石料理喔～」

「嗯！」小林興奮的尾音都上揚了不少。

他現在才終於知道，為什麼剛剛在逛祭典時，對方一直叮嚀他別吃太多了，原來是這樣啊……真是太小看他了！

「好了，快去吃吧～」看著口水都快流出來的戀人，花崎笑著招呼對方到他身旁趕緊坐下吃飯後，自己也動起了筷子。

在相互搶食、餵食的吃了一會兒後，眼看放煙火的時間就要到了，花崎便站起身子，將他們眼前的窗戶又打得更開了些，而後坐到了小林的正後方去。

將對方抱到自己身上後，雙手環抱住小林的腰側，下巴則抵在對方的肩膀上頭，他開口講起一些往事來。

「小林，你知道嗎……這間房間其實是花崎家承包下來的專屬包廂喔！因為從這裡往外望出去後，所看到的煙火景色是最好的，所以以前每年到了這種季節，晴哥都會帶我來這裡看煙火呢。」

像是在回憶什麼美好過往一樣，花崎細聲的向小林解釋著：「因此，今天早上我一看到這裡要舉辦煙火大會之後，就想著一定要跟你一起過來這裡看一次才行，吶～小林玩得還開心嗎？」

「還好。」嘴裡叼著一隻炸蝦，小林含糊地簡短應道。

只要回應不是『嘖』的話，基本上就是挺開心的，很了解小林的花崎笑道：「這樣就好，如果……」

花崎後面的話太過小聲了，讓小林沒有聽清楚，他原本以為對方應該會再重複一次的，但花崎卻沉默了下來，只是滿眼笑意的望著窗外。

「花……」

當小林剛回過頭，準備開口詢問對方剛剛說了什麼時－－－

『碰！』

很響亮的一道聲音，卻從窗戶外頭傳了過來。

在無聲的環境中特別突兀的爆炸聲，嚇得小林整個人猛顫了一下。

一轉頭就往聲源的方向望了過去，他便看見窗戶外原本漆黑一片的夜空，此時正被閃耀的火光點綴上了繽紛的色彩。

第一發煙火已經在衝到了最頂端之後，炸裂成了數道細小的流星四散開來，宛如是在天空中綻放的火之花。

隨著這第一發大型煙火拉開的序幕，接二連三的爆炸聲也逐一響徹在這寂靜的夜空之中，藍的、白的、紅的……各種顏色的煙火就像是鑽石碎片般璀璨地在空中閃耀著光輝。

不只普遍能看見的炸裂散開的星星形煙火，有的煙火先是一柱光往上，再升到最高空處後一分為二，再二分為四，如天女散花撒落；還有一些則是更為特別的造型煙花、被設計成能讓光點在天空排列出各種動物、甚至是各種卡通人物的臉；另外還有些煙火是二段式的，先是金黃色的火花如同柳枝般從中垂下，顏色從亮轉按，而在所有人都以為即將燃燒殆盡前，又一次的在末端炸裂開來。

真的可以說是火樹銀花了，絢璨的煙火在天空中描畫出了一幅幅閃爍的圖畫，令人完全無法將目光給轉移開來。

看著煙火工匠那巧奪天工的手藝結晶，人們的驚歎聲也此起彼落。

家族團聚時的熱鬧、情侶依偎時的情語、友人相處時的歡笑，在觀望著煙火起落的同時，都不約而同的轉成滿滿的讚嘆聲響。

這片美景就連一向平靜的小林也不由得看呆，情不自禁開口道：「好漂亮……」

「嗯，就是說啊～」花崎笑著應和。

人類真的是很奇怪的一種生物，明明是看過了無數遍的東西，但卻會隨著身旁的人不同而有了截然不同的心情。

每一次都是一種新的體驗、每一次都有著另一種悸動。

看著對方映照著炫麗煙火的眼眸，花崎從背後伸出手去握住了小林相對較小的手，十指緊扣。

「如果喜歡的話，下次再跟我一起來看煙火吧！小林～」

看著又換了一種展現方式的煙火，沉默了一下後，小林這才往後蹭了蹭，也握緊了花崎的手。

「我倒是……無所謂。」

看見在懷中的戀人於煙火的閃光映照下有些發紅的耳朵，花崎也不禁勾起了笑容。

天上閃爍著得那些燦爛煙火雖然會漸漸消逝，但地上人們嘴角的笑容卻絲毫沒有退去。

這是他們一起看的第一場煙火。

是跟對方一樣，一輩子也絕對不會忘記的煙火。

在這黑夜裡，於天空中閃耀的，夏季煙火。

 

－－－tbc


	16. 《臉紅的盯著你時。》

在花崎家別墅的大門口，一名身著正式西裝的棕髮青年正彎下腰綁著鞋帶，嘴上依依不捨的朝著還待在屋內，穿著睡衣、睡眼惺忪的白髮少年告別。

相比起他離情依依、難分難捨的模樣，他家戀人正一手打著哈欠一手抱著枕頭，一副無動於衷的樣子，就顯得沒心沒肺了點。

但要知道……青年可是從昨天晚上開始就已經糾纏了少年很久了啊！

一直被抱著東蹭西蹭不說，還一直被逼著要聽對方哭訴道：『爸爸太沒良心了！竟然不讓我帶著小林一起去！！活該一輩子單身！！！』，最後一大早還要被對方硬挖起來送他出門。

再怎麼傷感的氣氛也會被對方這一連串的行動給磨到什麼都不剩。

「小林，你自己一個在家一個禮拜沒問題吧？」

「嗯。」

「我要出門了喔！」

「嗯。」

「你三餐要記得定時吃、頭髮一定要擦乾、不能跟陌生人亂跑、不要……(以下省略1000字的叮嚀)，知道了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那我真的要出門了喔！」

「嗯。」

「啊！我每天都會給你打電話、發簡訊的！你要記得接喔！」

「嗯。」

「這次我真的真的要出門了喔！」

「嗯。」

「我會很想、很想、很想～你的，你也要很想、很想、很想～我喔！」

「嗯。」

「我是真的真的真的要出門了喔！」

「嗯」

「我……」

花崎看似還想要再多對小林說些什麼，但是在門口一直等著他的秘書卻已經先受不了這段十八相送的戲碼了。

「少爺，不是我想打斷您說話，但要是再不走的話，飛機真的就要趕不上了啊……」赤石特助抬了抬臉上的墨鏡，眼神死去的開口勸道。

───而且我早就在這裡站超過半個小時了好嗎！？可以顧慮一下單身人士的心情嗎！？  
───這種越說越肉麻的對話，真虧少爺可以接連不斷的說出口，還不帶重樣的！也真是難為小林少爺了……

「唔唔……我知道了啦！」聽聞，花崎這才認命的垮下肩膀，沮喪地抬頭跟小林道：「小林再見，我要出門囉……」

「嗯。」小林的臉色依舊淡漠，其實他的眼睛已經快瞇成一條線了，現在只希望對方能趕緊出門，這樣他就可以回去睡舒服回籠覺。

「啊！我差點忘了！」

然而，剛走出門外沒多久，花崎『貌似』忘了什麼一樣，又急急忙忙的轉身湊到了小林的面前。

對著迷迷糊糊的小林，便是如蜻蜒點水般地親吻了一下對方柔軟的唇。

沒辦法，他已經各種明示加暗示了，但是他家的小林就是不開竅啊！

「嗯！」小林因為花崎的這個突如其來的動作，眼睛驀地瞪大，這下是真的驚醒了過來。

花崎則是一臉惡作劇成功的滿意表情，吐了吐舌頭，「我很快就會回來了！小林再見！！！」

語畢，他就一溜煙地跑出家門，還順帶將門給帶上，只留下臉上浮現一抹紅暈的小林，愣愣的傻站在那邊久久不能言語。

聽見車子的引擎聲已經跑遠後，小林這才伸出一隻手去摀著臉，整個人蹲下身子，喃喃道：「笨蛋嗎……」

前文已經說過，為了能跟小林交往，花崎便答應他的父親，會在學生時代做出令他感到滿意的成績來，因此到全國各地花崎家旗下的各個分公司裡實習，便成為了他必備的行程之一。

像這一次，花崎要去的便是花崎集團遠在北海道的一間娛樂公司。

花崎的父親也不是要讓還是一名學生的花崎就這樣突如其來的空降過去當什麼頂頭上司，主要還是以在一旁參觀、見習為目的，過去也只是為了能更清楚了解一下各個重要分公司的營運模式罷了。

當然，如果看到什麼中意的人才想挖過來用也是默許的，也是時候該有一些自己專屬的下屬了，至少花崎的父親是這麼想的。

然而－－－花崎光是為了趕著回去找小林，就已經在拼命壓縮行程了，又哪裡還會顧及到這麼多呢？

趕緊弄完事情回家找老婆才是上上策啊！

總之在實習結束後，花崎只要針對參訪完後的一些想法、應該改善的幾點、跟後續發展評估，做出一份完善的企劃書給他父親看過，就算結束。

因此去分公司的時間說長不長、說短也不短，被花崎認真思考過、刪減掉一大堆行程之後，大概一個禮拜左右就夠了。

但是對正處在熱戀期的花崎來說，別說一個禮拜了，就是連跟小林分開一天，他都受不了啊！

每天晚上他就像深宮怨婦般的，向好似毫不在乎的小林打長途電話，一解相思之苦。

而花崎不知道的，小林其實也挺想他的，無論是從『心理』上還是『身體』上來說都一樣。

也因此，花崎萬萬沒有想到，當他拖著勞碌命的助理拼命的趕報告跟行程，就為了能提早一天回來見小林時－－－

迎接他的竟會是多麼令人血脈賁張，害得他差點又要流出兩行鮮紅液體的畫面。

 

時間來到花崎出門後的第六天晚上－－－

在歷經千辛萬苦，面對好不容易終於快要回到的家，花崎的內心滿是期待，跟同樣因為熬夜數日，眼眶冒出濃重黑眼圈的特助在心情上呈現了極為鮮明的對比。

等負責接送的轎車一到庭院外頭，還沒等車完全停下，花崎就興沖沖的打開車門跳了下去。

扭頭朝著赤石隨便丟下幾句打發的話後，他頭也不回的就朝著家裡跑去。

而可憐的赤石秘書本來也已經決定好回去後，一定要睡他個一天一夜，所以他也還巴不得少爺趕緊放他走呢。

反正他家少爺想做什麼，他隨便想想也知道！

隨著車子揚長而去，跑到別墅後門的花崎也同時調整好呼吸，微微彎下身子，像個小偷似的，偷偷摸摸的潛進家裡去。

沒錯！他這麼急著趕回來，就是為了給小林一個Surprise啊！ 

剛下飛機時，花崎還特意的打了電話回去，除了要確定小林現在正待在家裡外，還順便讓小林誤以為他人現在還在北海道，這才可以製造驚喜感。

聽見對方直到今天才終於顯得有些落寞的語調，花崎高興到如果有尾巴的話都要翹起來了！

哼哼~他家的小林果然還是很愛他的！

然而，當花崎靜悄悄的從後門走進家裡時，卻意外發現一樓大廳的燈竟全都是暗著的，讓他心裡很是奇怪。

───往常這個時間點，小林應該是會待在客廳裡打電動的才是啊？難道跑出去了？這樣原先預訂好的計畫可就要改一改了……

撓了撓後腦杓，花崎從樓梯口往二樓望去，忽地發現到還是有些許燈光從未闔好的門縫中透了出來。

花崎心中大喜，肯定小林確實是待在家後，於是計畫繼續進行。

將鞋子跟西裝外套拿到正門掛好，花崎一把扯下了領帶，一面墊著腳尖輕聲慢慢地往樓上走去。

可還沒走到房間門口，耳尖的花崎卻聽見從臥室裡傳來了一陣陣的細微又勾引人的喘息聲。

「哈哈……嗯唔……哈啊……」

少年還沒變聲的聲音帶著滿滿的情欲，一瞬間便讓整個人愣住的花崎不由得咽下一口口水，身體緊繃得躁熱了起來，臉也跟著染上一抹紅暈。

 

───不、不、不……不會吧！！！  
───我、我我我我我的小林現在該不會是正在……正在！！！  
───這麼說來，我確實是很久沒幫他弄過了……但、但是！！！  
───這種福利真的是有可能的嗎！！？

 

各種興奮跟期待的感覺一口氣竄上心頭，花崎雖急不可耐的想要一探究竟，但還是很努力的克制住自己的理智，冷靜到就連他自己都很難相信。

只見他一步步快速卻又悄然無聲的走到了主臥房的房間門口，同時也早已將手機給打開攝影模式準備。

心跳頻率快到就好像要從胸口中跳出來般，花崎得要緊咬著下唇，這才能稍稍壓下內心裡過於激動的情緒。

他透過半開的門縫偷偷往房間裡一看－－－

不看還好，一看到遠超出自己所能想像的畫面後，花崎差點克制不住的叫出聲來！

一時之間氣血湧上，他只覺得鼻子一熱，好像快流出鼻血來了，一隻手連忙摀住自己臉，另一隻手則努力的試著停下顫抖往房裡拍攝著。

映入花崎眼簾的景象便是，小林正全身光溜溜的趴在床上，小屁股翹得高高的，身體還一顫一顫的發著抖。

對方應該是剛洗完澡後的樣子，頭髮仍半溼著，房間裡也瀰漫著他最喜歡的青草沐浴精的味道，再混合著戀人身上的些許體味，很好的刺激著花崎的嗅覺神經。

小林原先白皙赤裸的身上不知是因為這個原因還是因為情欲的關係，染上了淡淡的粉紅，身處在深紫色的床單上，感覺又更加的可口了些。

而對方並非真的沒有任何的衣物覆體，在他的左手上還拿著一件天藍色的睡衣放在臉上聞著，這件事實對花崎來說是根本就另一種的衝擊。

因為那間衣服是他在出差的早上剛脫下來的啊！

從他這個角度即便不能完整的看清小林的臉色，但從耳朵上那明顯的紅色，他也可以想像的出，對方的臉上現在浮現的是怎樣充滿了色欲的表情。

小林的沒抓著衣服的另一隻手則是往下不安份的玩弄著自己一片光滑沒有半點雜毛的下體，粉色稚嫩的性器正堅硬的挺立著。

然而，小林好像很不懂的竅門似的，一下子是胡亂的握了兩下、一下子是壓到床上對著床單蹭了蹭、一下子是再更往下去捏了捏低垂的睪丸，彷彿是個剛學會性欲卻不知道該怎麼發洩的小孩子一樣。

嘴上也因為這種難耐的感覺，正不斷地發出低沉的呻吟，不住地細微的喘息著。

無論是視覺上的衝擊、嗅覺上的刺激、還是聽覺上的誘惑，花崎全身上的每一種感官都被對方給激發了起來，下半身也因為這場春宮秀而跟著起了反應。

可雖然身下原先很合身的西裝褲讓他開始越來越覺得難受，不過他還是為了要把這段珍貴的畫面給保留下來，正耐著性子在一旁偷窺、偷拍著。

就在花崎看到一半，突然納悶自家戀人平時好像沒辦法支撐這麼久時－－－

一直在床上自己賣力折騰了自己許久的小林，大概是因為一直都弄不出來而感到煩躁，只見他用力往一旁側躺下去，捶了好幾下的床墊，還一邊胡亂擼動著他的陰莖，但是這樣越沒有章法的弄，反而就更加的出不來。

「哈啊……哈哈……嘖……」

從小林的背後花崎雖然看不見對方的表情，但是從那漸漸緩下來的手，以及對方嘴上發出的不滿聲音，他心想著也差不多了，正打算走進去好好『懲罰』一下『不乖』的對方時－－－

「花崎……」

他聽見了小林正小聲的在不斷地低喃著自己的名字。

花崎心裡頓時有著說不出來、很複雜的一種感覺。

 

───唔嗯……時機剛剛好！

 

「小林，怎麼了嗎？」一把推開房門走了進去，手上的攝影模式也不打算關起來繼續拍攝著，裝作什麼都不知道的樣子，花崎疑惑的問著：「叫我有什麼事？」

「花、花崎！」

小林一聽到剛剛還在埋怨的人的聲音從背後傳了過來，顧不得自己還一絲不掛的，嚇得猛地坐起身子，滿臉震驚地往花崎望了過去，嘴巴都驚訝得大張了開來。

對方吃驚、慌亂的表情讓花崎不由得失聲笑了出來，抬起一邊的眉毛，他痞痞的戲謔道：「怎麼？一個人這樣玩……舒服嗎？」

「唔！」

一發覺到對方的視線正死盯著自己的下體，在聯想到自己剛剛的行為後，一種從未有過的羞恥感瞬間湧了上來，小林連忙用手中花崎的睡衣去遮擋住自己的欲望，不過這個動作卻是顯得更加欲蓋彌彰了

看著對方很難得露出羞澀的表情，花崎嘴上繼續調戲著：「為什麼小林在做這種事的時候，會拿著我的睡衣啊？」

「嘖。」小林滿臉通紅的偏過頭去，像做壞事被抓到的小孩一樣，不敢直視對方的眼睛，在心裡暗想著花崎剛剛到底看到了多少……不對，那個大混蛋竟然又騙人了！

「嘛……小林喜歡的話，拿著也沒有關係啦～」花崎好似體貼的笑道，然後慢慢的爬上了床，就像是已經確保了獵物無法逃脫的獵人般，緩緩的向小林靠了過去，如惡魔般低喃誘惑著：「那麼可以換成告訴我……剛剛為什麼要喊我的名字嗎？」

小林的小臉因為對方這種反常的行為而越來越紅，不知道該說些什麼的他，惱怒般一把拉過被子將自己捲起後，就賭氣似的背對花崎滾到一旁去。

「好啦好啦～」覺得逗得也差不多了後，花崎便輕輕地摟住小林的肩膀，將對方整個人連同薄被抱了過來。

因為是第一次看見對方那種反應，害得他忍不住就想多逗弄一下，他沒想過他家的小林竟然也會這麼怕羞啊～

「嘖！」小林依舊縮在被子裡，頭低低的不去看花崎，重重的咋舌了一聲。

下巴抵在對方的髮旋上，感受著很久沒接觸的溫度，花崎忽地又想到了一件他之前一直很想做卻沒辦法做的事情。

眼看現下不就是個絕妙又很可能是僅此一次的機會，他受到巨大刺激正快速運作的大腦瞬間就構思出一連串的計劃。

他先低啞的問道：「小林不想要了嗎？你剛剛沒射出來吧？」

小林先是沉默了一下，才低聲地第一次給予了花崎正面的回應：「要……」

 

───不是『無所謂』而是『要』啊……看來小林這幾天是真的憋得很難受呢。

 

花崎嘴上揚起的笑容又更大了點，因為這樣他的目標就更容易達成了。

低下頭去，輕舔了一下對方小巧又肉肉的耳垂，然後才在小林的耳旁低聲的提出要求：「要我幫你用出來的話，就要讓我先拍照才可以喔～」

「哈！？」

小林的聲音因為這個提議而變高的驚呼了一聲，轉頭抬起了那雙滿是水光的眼睛可憐兮兮的往花崎看去。

花崎直到這時才一把扯下了對方身上的被子扔到一旁，然後把小林端正的抱到自己的面前，將頭給湊了過去，近得可以感覺到對方吐出的溫熱氣息。

手上依舊拿著還在攝影模式的手機精準地對著小林翹起的肉棒，得意地笑著說：「把雙腿打開、雙手放在背後，然後看著鏡頭，對著我像剛剛一樣再說一次：『要。』，這樣就可以了～」

「你是笨蛋嗎！？」被對方這麼欺負，生氣的小林紅著臉激動的反罵著對方。

然而在這種狀態下，小林這樣子的虛張聲勢只會讓人更想把他欺負到哭出來而已。

而且花崎的臉皮也夠厚，即便被對方這樣說了，也還是能笑著對應過去。

「我是啊！是你一個人專屬的笨蛋喔～」

別忘了，小林的身體現在可是沒有東西可以掩蓋住的啊，花崎可沒有漏看掉對方的分身，因為自己剛剛挑逗又色情的話而興奮的又跳動了兩下。

───這麼說來的話，之前在做的時候，小林好像本來就喜歡有一點痛覺去刺激身體呢，看來真的是有些『抖M』的潛力啊……  
───嘛～無所謂，反正我很喜歡，不管怎麼樣都很喜歡。

「唔！」

花崎不要臉的程度遠超出小林的預想，害得他一時之間竟不知道該拿對方怎麼辦才好，雙腿不由自主的互相摩擦著。

他是真的很想要啊……但是……

「真的，一張照片就好了，拍完之後，我就會讓你很舒服的喔～」

知道小林已經快撐不住了，只是彆扭的在堅持而已，花崎往下繼續誘惑著。

「這次我會換另一種更舒服的方式幫你弄出來的，而且我保證這一次不會再故意欺負你、限制你了，你可以盡情的發洩出來沒有關係喔！」

「……真、真的？」

將雙手擺到了後面支撐著自己有些發軟的身體，小林有些怯怯的抬頭反問著花崎，不得不說對方的提議真的很深得他心。

即便很明白這就所謂『惡魔』的呢喃，但他卻還是心甘情願地墜入慾望的深淵之中。

「真的，你想射幾次就射幾次。」花崎興味盎然的笑著瞇起了眼，一臉純良真誠的給予保證。

他無助的『天使』禁不住誘惑，即將被他一人所支配掌握，而他也會跟著一起沉入慾望的深海裡。

猶豫片刻後，下半身的原始欲望開始主導起小林的理性，他一改剛才四處游移著的眼神，狠狠逞強地瞪了對方一眼後，真的就這麼戰戰兢兢地打開了原先併攏的雙腿，將自己最為羞恥的一面展現在對方的面前。

光滑細緻的下半身沒有任何恥毛阻擋，小巧粉色的性器就這樣挺立在一片雪白的肌膚之中，跟臀下暗紫色的床單呈現明顯對比，雙手握得死緊的放在後頭，即便顯得有些顫顫巍巍的，但小林確實是做到對方的要求了。

「……要……」抬起頭來眼含氤氳，小林咬著下唇，含糊地吐出了極為羞恥的話語。

花崎的心裡頓時因為這一個字而充斥著愉悅的快感，很得意的將攝影模式改成拍照模式後，當著小林的面前『啪！』的一聲，就將這副秀色可餐、血脈賁張的景象給拍了下。

小林還因為對方開閃光燈跟聲音的緣故，而猛的抖了一下身體，肉綁頂端甚至還因此流出了些許前列腺液。

「好啦，不欺負你了，過來吧～」將照片及影片立刻上傳雲端備份，花崎隨隨手便把手機扔到了一旁的床頭櫃上，打開雙手要小林自己過來。

而早已受不了的小林，自然是馬上就貼了過去。

花崎一看到如此主動的戀人，便輕撫上對方的後腦勺，然後將唇給覆上，纏綿吮吻，汲取著對方的芳澤。

今夜，這才剛開始而已呢……

 

－－－tbc


	17. 《悉心呵護照顧著你。》

「唔…嗯……」正仰躺在床上背靠著枕頭，因為身前棕髮青年手上不停的動作，小林忍不住微微皺起了眉，好似在忍耐著什麼般。

「所以我就說了唄……」將戀人的其中一隻光裸的腳握在手裡，花崎有些無奈地朝著對方調侃著：「要你穿鞋子你就是不聽咩～」

「嘖。」小林不滿地咂了咂舌，畢竟從自己受傷的時候開始，對方已經不知道唸過他這句話多少次，他都聽到可以倒背如流了！

「好好好，別生氣嘛～」知道對方經不起碎唸，花崎抿著薄唇一副無可奈何的表情，手上一樣是輕輕地幫對方清洗著腳底板上，無數細小傷口旁的藥膏痕跡。

其實小林腳底上絕大部分的傷口都已經結痂脫落了，只留下一條條粉紅色的印子。

手上繼續用著棉花棒沾著生理食鹽水幫對方清理著傷口，花崎讚嘆道：「是說，小林你的能力真的是每一次都會讓我感到非常驚奇呢……明明是大前天才受的傷，到現在竟然已經快好全了！這種治癒速度也涵蓋在不讓你死的範圍裡面嗎？」。

「這我怎麼會知道啊。」小林沒好氣的睨了花崎一眼，卻又因對方的動作而猛顫了下。

傷口快好全的酥癢感，跟腳底被棉花棒輕輕搔弄的撓癢感，兩者相輔相成下，害得小林每一次被對方這樣弄時都很難以忍受，一直下意識的很想把自己的腳給抽回來，導致花崎必須要很用力地牢牢捉住他，這才能好好的處理傷口。

事情就要說到大前天了－－－

 

在正式確認了關係後，小林的能力便時不時會出現失靈的現象，為了避免在重要關頭發生什麼不好的事情，所以在生活上，花崎便會時常提醒對方很多要特別注意的事項，要對方學著像『一般人』一樣生活，別太過分依賴那種不穩定的能力。

當然，剛開始的時候，小林還是會有很多不習慣的地方，畢竟長期養成下來的習性並不是那麼容易就能改掉的，很容易就會發生一些問題，像是被靜電給電到、被食物給燙到、吃太多而撐到、看到有東西掉落到身上或是飛過來時會忘記要閃開被砸到……等等，諸如此類的事件已經是習以為常的。

而目前為止發生過最嚴重的事情，莫過於因受寒而發了好幾天的高燒，害花崎擔心了很久。(事後自殘也被好好『教育』了一頓。)

經歷這麼多次慘痛的教訓，以及花崎不間斷的叮囑，小林再不情願也還是漸漸改掉了很多。

但唯獨就是『不穿鞋』這件事情，小林卻一直都改不過來，讓花崎很是苦惱。

在小林學會憑自身意志去發動能力之後，花崎就更難讓他改掉了。

然而夜路走多了，難免都會遇到鬼的，何況只是不穿鞋呢？

果不其然的，某一天，花崎在忙碌了很久之後，終於有空閒時間可以陪小林時－－－

兩人一起走在要去吃午餐的路上，小林就因為一時不察，一個沒注意的踩到了地上的玻璃碎片，當場痛到慘叫出聲，整個人跌坐到地上去，立刻引起周遭群眾的圍觀。

其中最為緊張的自然就是花崎了，他一看到對方的腳底板上開始不停流出暗紅色的血液，嘴上不住地喊著疼，雙眼一瞠，整個人就不好了！

嚇得他當即脫下外衣蓋住傷口後，就將對方打橫抱起，招了部計程車就直直往他家開的醫院火速直衝了過去！

在前往的路上，花崎著急的打了電話叫他家當時幫小林做身體健康檢查的主治醫生趕緊預備好，還塞了不少錢給司機，叫他開車飆快一點！罰單錢他出了！

而錢果真能使鬼推磨，曾是專業賽車手的計程車司機一股熱血就湧了上來，在大馬路上一路加速狂奔，七分鐘就趕到了目的地！

因為對方的傷口是傷在腳底上不能行走，所以一打開車門後，花崎一樣是一把將小林給橫抱起來，急急忙忙的就朝急診室跑去。

在急診室裡，收到通知的主治醫生自然是早就將一切給準備妥當，由於他們家少爺並沒有交待病人狀況，只是很緊急的命令他們趕緊備好一切而已，但依醫生這多年的執刀經驗，一聽這那著急驚慌失措的口氣，想必頂頭上司要送過來的人肯定個是傷勢十分嚴重、需要搶救的痛患吧！？

甚至搞不好還不只一位！

於是醫生立馬當機立斷的叫來了所有能出勤的各科值班醫生，就連最先進的醫療設備房也安排好數間可以馬上使用，為了以防萬一，黑傑克醫生也已經在線上等候著了！

不管是什麼狀況他們都會拼死將人給救回來的！！！

於是乎－－－

當個個嚴肅以待的醫生們看清，一腳踹開急診室大門，急闖進來的少爺手上抱著的人，竟然只是腳底被玻璃給劃破時，每個人都是一臉的大寫加粗體的懵逼樣。

【哈？就這樣？冏！！("▔□▔) ？？？】

「……不好意思，少爺，可以請您再說一次嗎？」主治醫生有些不敢置信地又再問了一遍，敢情他們費這麼大的工夫……就為了這樣？

「我說了！我的小林踩到玻璃受傷了啊！」花崎用比剛剛還要更大聲驚慌的音量，又重複了一遍他方才一衝進急診室時就說過的話。

 

───這群庸醫竟然還讓我再多講一次，把小林交給他們真的沒有問題嗎？

 

對各個領域都是頂尖權威的醫生，花崎產生出了重度的不信任感。

「……是，我明白了。」出於良好的醫生素養，主治醫生在沉默了一會兒後，便瞬間就擺出了一副對病人專用的那種嚴肅表情，「少爺，麻煩這邊請。」

將其他不相干(派不上用場)的專業(看熱鬧)人士給請了出去後，主治醫生便請少爺先把一直抱在手上的傷患放到一旁的病床上，並將腳抬到墊子上抬高一點，好讓他能夠先清理部分殘留在傷口上的細小碎片。

可對於醫生的指令，花崎卻是一再的堅持著，從頭到尾都一定要讓他抱著小林才行，所以在醫生眼神再次死去的情況下，折衷的方案便是讓小林整個人靠在花崎身上，然後他再幫忙將小林的腳抬起固定住，好方便醫生作業。

這裡真的就不是小林嬌氣還是花崎關心則亂什麼的了，純粹是為了醫生的生命安全著想。

根據他們以前做過的實驗，只要身體有受到任何一點小傷，小林的能力在離開花崎身邊後就會自動地失控起來，為了避免誤傷到無辜百姓，讓花崎抱著是當前最好的辦法。

而且小林他確實也是真的很想抓著什麼，好能紓解這種從腳底一路竄上頭頂的疼痛感，在剛剛來的路上，他也都是死死的緊捉著對方的衣服沒有鬆手過。

大致了解內情的醫生也沒有多說什麼，手上動作很是迅速地處理著小林的傷勢，在花崎彷彿快要殺人的瞪視下，三、兩下就完成了作業，將傷口給清理妥當之後，就上藥用繃帶包紮起來。

由於有部分的傷口刺得還挺深的，所以再開了一些消炎藥跟簡單的醫療用品給他家少爺後，醫生便開始講起了一些基本的注意事項。

相比花崎一臉緊張的一一記下叮囑跟詢問諸多問題，小林則是在包紮好後，就在一旁吃起護士小姐因花崎的吩咐(看小林可愛)而送過(進貢)來的糖果，等花崎跟醫生談完結束之後，還一臉理所當然的伸出雙手要對方抱著走。

花崎自然是認命的將小林整隻揹起，點了點頭跟醫生道謝後才轉身離開，畢竟司機可還在外面等著他們呢！

看著兩人放出上千萬瓦的閃光走了之後，主治醫生這才尷尬地抽搐起嘴角。

由於之前也是他幫小林做身體健康檢查的，而且還聽到過不少的傳聞－－－

這幾乎是全國各地花崎家旗下的所有高階主官都知道的事情－－－他們幕後的大老闆、花崎家的下一任當家，花崎健介，特別特別的喜歡一名白髮少年。

只是他卻從來都沒有想到，他們家少爺竟然是這麼樣的喜歡，實際看見後，他才清楚的體會到，簡直是捧在手裡怕摔了，含在嘴裡怕化了似的，寶貝得不得了。

「嘖嘖，想當年，如果我跟學長也……嘛……算了，不提也罷，畢竟都是過去的事了……」

事件總結：醫生是個有故事的男人？

 

時間移回到現在來－－－

當花崎將小林給帶回家後，便開始了貼身24小時無微不至的照顧，學校、公司跟父親什麼的，與小林相比通通都是可以忽視掉的浮雲啊！

另一當事人小林自然是很享受這種待遇的，吃的有人餵、玩的有人買、走時有人抱、睡時有人陪，只要說一句話就有人幫你將一切都給弄好了，他只要負責整天賴在床上當廢人就可以，這樣人生你還奢望些什麼呢～

所以小林是絕對不會承認，有花崎一直陪在他身邊讓他很開心的這一件事情的。

花崎自然也不會刻意地去戳破對方的這個小祕密，他只要看著小林明顯愉悅上揚的嘴角就感到很滿足了。

然而好景不常，受傷過後沒兩天，小林原本嚴重的傷勢就已經好了大半，部分較淺的傷口甚至是都已經結痂開始掉落。

花崎第一天一幫對方拆開繃帶時，同樣也是被嚇了很大一跳的，但經過這麼長時間的相處，他也早已習慣發生在對方身上各種的神奇事情了，這樣的回復力貌似才是正常的。

麻煩的一點大概就是不能再帶小林去給醫生看傷勢了……反正只是上藥而已，他也是可以自己來的！

就是在第一次的時候小林癢到忍不住地踹了他一腳，結果兩人都疼得哀哀叫，有點糗就是。

於是正常人至少要兩個多禮拜以上才會好的傷口，小林這才幾天的時間而已就已經快好全了，至少現在碰水是沒有問題的。

就是因為傷口快好了所以會很癢，又是在腳底板這種地方，所以讓小林每天都很難受，總是忍不地想去撓它，卻又怕痛的不敢輕舉妄動。

而花崎自然是不可能讓對方去蹭什麼東西來導致二次傷害的，只好用棉花棒沾上生理食鹽水之後，稍稍用力地幫對方在傷口的周圍塗抹著，好紓解一下這種搔癢感。

他每天都會幫小林做這種事很多遍，今天自然也不例外，即便傷口已經好到幾乎不需要了也是。

「這我怎麼會知道啊。」聽著對方的感嘆，小林一樣是毫不在意的回應著。

「呵，我想也是~」笑了笑之後，花崎一樣繼續的幫小林處理著，又找了一個新的話題：「小林，晚餐想吃什麼呢？」

今天的花崎身上只穿了一件白色的長袖襯衫，兩側的袖子正整齊地輓到了手肘以上，襯衫上沒有任何的裝飾品，只是最頂端的兩顆扣子大開著，露出了修長的脖子和一點點的鎖骨，再搭配上那張專心致志、眼裡帶笑、細心呵護自己的笑顏，讓小林有一種從未有過的心悸感從心中湧出。

「無所謂。」小林隨便地應了一聲，卻在心裡納悶著，為何他會覺得胸口也有些癢癢的。

「唔嗯……那就吃豬排飯吧！」猜到對方會這麼說的花崎，想了一下冰箱還有什麼東西之後，便自己做好了決定。

同時，他手上清理藥膏的動作也完成了，確認過今天應該是不需要再抹藥了後，他便將對方的腳放回床上，忍不住地再次叮嚀道：「下一次要好好的穿上鞋子喔！知道嗎？」

「不要。」對於花崎的關心，小林毫不領情。

「……」

於是花崎就不開心了，而花崎不開心的話小林就要遭殃了。

只一瞬間花崎就想好『處罰』的方式，只見他微微的瞇起了眼，拿著醫療廂起身之後走到了床頭櫃旁，將箱子放進後，又快速地從中拿了一樣東西出來藏起。

花崎扭頭笑道：「小林你把手放到背後一下。」

「哈？」小林轉頭看向背對著他的花崎，不明白對方又要做什麼了。

花崎也不解釋，只是笑著催促道：「快點嘛～」

「……喔。」

即便不明白對方所為何事，但出於對花崎的信任，小林還是聽話的將手給背到了後面去。

『咔嚓！』

幾乎是在小林一做完動作之後，就突兀地響起了一道這詭異的聲音。

「嗯？」

當一感覺到自己的雙手手腕上，被毛茸茸的東西給覆蓋住了後，就在小林想拿到眼前來看到底是什麼東西時，他這才意外發現自己的雙手竟被花崎給鎖在背後！

一反應過來剛剛那個聲音是什麼，跟花崎剛剛做了什麼後，小林對著花崎難得的大叫著：「你在做什麼！？」

花崎則一手撐著腰，另一隻手的手上正轉著一把小巧的銀色鑰匙，嘴上很得意地壞笑著：「哼哼～這是懲罰喔～」

「為什麼？」小林的手上依舊不住地掙扎著，眼睛惡狠狠地瞪向了花崎。

「因為你不珍惜你自己啊！」

將鑰匙放到一旁之後，花崎便把小林壓倒在床上，手上握著對方受傷的那隻腳的腳踝，另一隻手也好好地壓制住對方的另一隻腳，讓小林只能在床上扭動掙扎著，完全起不了身。

「所以呢？」覺得對方辜負了自己的信任，小林也跟著不爽了。

花崎倒是沒有多說什麼，只是將頭抵到了小林的胸前，沉默了一會兒後才悶悶地說：「所以我很心疼啊……」

「……」對方明顯很沮喪的語氣，讓小林停下了掙扎。

「你已經不是不死之身了，不是嗎？」由於對方的沉默，花崎便自顧自地繼續低落地道：「我啊……每一次看到你受傷時，都很替你難過心疼呢……但你卻老是根本不在乎的樣子，讓我真的不知道該你怎麼辦才好……吶，小林……你說呢……我該怎麼做才能……才能讓你更在乎你自己一點呢……」

該怎麼做，才能讓你明白呢，我比你還心疼你自己的這份心情……

「花……」

正當小林想要開口說些什麼時，花崎卻猛地抬起了頭，露出了燦爛的笑容，打斷他未開口的話語。

「所以我要來懲罰你了！」

「……」小林原本想說的話在看到對方這種表情後，便全部吞回了肚子裡去了，不滿地別過頭去。

「哼哼～」

早就熟知對方弱點的花崎在發出了得意地哼笑聲後，便起身將小林受傷的那隻腳移到了自己的面前來，看著上面新長好的粉色肉，當著小林的面就伸出了同樣粉紅的軟舌，從腳跟衣口氣地舔到了腳指頭去。

「咦！」

小林因為這從脊椎一路癢到頭頂的發麻感而全身激烈的抖動了一下，聲音不自覺得拔高了，腳指頭舒爽地都捲曲了起來。。

花崎看著這個效果很是滿意，於是繼續牢牢地抓緊小林的腳踝，不讓對方有逃脫或踢他的餘裕，繼續一下一下地舔了起來。

「嗚哇！哈哈……不、不要啦…哇哈哈…很、很癢的！……停…停、停下啊…哈哈哈……」小林因為這種癢意不自覺地笑了出來，身體弓起不住地扭動著，著急的想把從對方的手中給抽了回來。

花崎也不擔心小林的劇烈掙扎會傷到手，因為那副手銬畢竟是他前些日子特別根據小林手腕的粗細花大錢去訂製好的，不僅合手好看外，在金屬的外面還覆蓋上了一層厚厚的黑色絨毛。

根據他自己試驗的結果，要傷到小林的手幾乎是不可能的事。

因此－－－

「我是不會手下留情的！」花崎氣勢磅礡的宣示著！

在第一次遇見對方時，花崎就被小林那雙白皙赤裸的小腳給深深吸引住了目光。

而在相處了之後，他才明白真正吸引住他的是『他』這個人才對。

花崎除了舔著腳心之外，時而還會刻意地輕咬了一下對方的腳趾、或是呼出好幾口氣來，各種癢意一路傳了上去，讓小林根本無法去習慣，只能哈哈大笑地繼續掙扎著。

而論力氣的話，小林哪裡會是花崎的對手呢，何況越笑他就越沒力，到最後只能任由對方把玩。

即便小林也想過要動用能力反抗，但這種一路傳過來的癢意卻害他根本無法好好的集中精神，還是只能讓對方繼續欺負到笑得不能自己。

「哈哈哈……真、真的……哇哈哈……住、住手啊……很癢啦！……哈哈……」

一看見對方真的笑到快流眼淚後，花崎才肯停下動作，再一次的湊到對方的耳邊一字一句的緩慢說著：「下一次要好好的愛惜自己，知道了嗎？」

「嗯。」看見對方的臉在自己面前猛地放大，小林一下子沒緩過來，只好臉紅通通的應了一聲。

花崎聽見那一聲乖乖的『嗯。』之後，禁不住露出了一抹笑來，摸了摸小林的頭道：「乖～」

小林一愣，終於回過神來的他不經撇過頭去，重重的「嘖。」了一聲。

他真的是……一直都很拿對方沒辦法……

不論是對方偶爾壞心眼的處罰。

不論是對方總是毫無保留的笑容。

不論是對方無時不擔憂著他的神情。

還是……總能一眼就看穿自己所想的這一部分。

這些，他真的都很沒轍……

但是……

 

離『約定』才相隔不到一天，小林卻『又』受傷了。

這一次，是他因為『忘了』發動能力，而直接從二樓跳下來，結果扭傷了腳踝，被醫生給診斷之後，雖然沒有撞傷骨頭，但是休養個好幾天是跑不了的了。

於是，花崎『又』擔心他的，將所有的事情都擱到了一旁，繼續無微不至的照顧著小林。

至於處罰什麼的……

花崎：小林，你該不會以為我只買了手銬而已吧？  
小林：嗯？  
花崎：呵，我可還有很多東西喔～等你傷好了就知道了呢～～  
小林：！

 

－－－tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我本來是要走病嬌林路線，寫得還挺虐的......就連我自己重看了一遍後，都快怀疑小林不是我亲生的了！
> 
> 所以果斷全部砍掉重練！！！
> 
>  
> 
> －－－以下為部分摘錄，請斟酌觀看－－－
> 
> 「又走了啊……花崎……」
> 
> 看著在花崎走後就整個人消沉下去，判若兩人般，只是一臉若有所思的盯著自己手臂上的繃帶發呆的小林，野呂的腦中忽然閃過一個念頭。
> 
> 一個可怕到令她自己都不由得發寒的念頭。
> 
> 「難、難道說小林親你……你是故意把自己弄受傷的！？」
> 
> 聽聞，小林原先平靜如水的臉上終於有了一絲波紋，斜瞥了停在一旁的貓頭鷹一眼，眼神如同死人毫無生氣，甚至是冰冷。
> 
> 可偏偏就是這樣的眼神，卻讓野呂在一瞬間就想通了來龍去脈，整個人背脊驟然一涼。
> 
> 「你……你、你這樣做也太過分了吧！小林親你瘋了嗎！？你知道大家有多擔心你嗎！？你有想過花崎如果得知這件事情會怎麼想嗎！？而且哪怕你擁有不死之身，可受到傷害也還是會痛的吧！？你怎麼可以這麼不愛惜自已呢！喂！野呂我在跟你說話！不准無視我！小林親！」
> 
> 聽著野呂近乎是咆嘯的謾罵音，小林原先捉著床單的手不禁緊握，鮮紅的眼裡閃過一絲猶豫與掙扎。
> 
> 可很快的，像是又想到了什麼事情般，他的眼眸又再次地回歸空洞與無神，緩緩地垂下頭去。
> 
> 「……無所謂……」
> 
> 視野呂的擔憂如空氣般，隨著小林意念一動，無形的風就如同利刃般瞬間席捲而來，一把就將小林身上原本快癒合好的傷口，透過貓頭鷹上的攝像鏡頭，當著野呂的面重新撕裂了開來。
> 
> 「不要啊！」少女驚慌的大吼著！
> 
> 「我會怎麼樣根本就無所謂……」
> 
> 冷眼望著自己手臂上頭那又重新冒出鮮紅血液的傷痕，小林自嘲般無謂地輕呵了一聲，好似傷口根本就不是在他的身上一樣。
> 
> 在野呂失控無措的尖叫聲下，他低喃自語著：「就樣就好……」
> 
> 因為不這麼做，花崎就又會離我而去了……
> 
> 要是不這麼做，花崎就不會留在我的身邊了……
> 
> 所以只能這樣做了……唯有這麼做－－－
> 
> 「小林！！！」
> 
> －－－花崎，才會是我的。
> 
> 是我一個人的。
> 
> 看著在病房外頭聽聞叫喊而匆忙衝進來的戀人，那雙本該純淨無瑕的天藍色眼眸，此刻卻唯獨映照著他的身影。
> 
> 即便臉色因失血而蒼白，小林卻還是不禁微微上揚了嘴角。
> 
> 「離得太遠了呢……」
> 
> 所以……無所謂了……
> 
>  
> 
> －－－你們看看這像話嗎?果斷不能忍啊!!!
> 
> 雖然是我自己打的......Orz


	18. 《ありがとう。》

清晨的陽光照在了花崎清秀的臉上，長長的睫毛因此而投下了一小片陰影來，淡色的薄脣泛著健康的粉色，因為睡得正熟，身體在被窩裡暖乎乎的，而修長的手臂還保持抱著自己的姿勢。

一張開眼之後，印入我眼簾的便是這一副景象。

恍恍惚惚的輕甩了兩下頭，在不吵醒對方的狀態下，我緩緩地爬起身，掙脫出他的懷抱。

到房間旁的浴室裡解決完生理需求後，走回床邊，看著即使是在夢中也還是笑得一臉白癡樣的花崎，我頓時就有些猶豫了。

是要叫醒花崎幫我弄早餐好，還是再睡一下回籠覺好呢？

唔嗯……有點難選啊……

對方還是保持著自己剛離開時的姿勢，身體側躺著、雙手圈出了一塊小小的空間，那位置一看就知道躺著會很舒服，讓人忍不住還想再躺回去。

於是思考不到半秒，我決定順從內心的鑽了過去，畢竟現在時間還很早，也沒什麼事情可以做，就委屈一點，再陪他睡一會兒吧。

一躺下後，花崎果然習慣性的把手又收緊了一些，不容易掙脫但卻又不會讓人感到難受，力道既溫柔的恰到好處，卻又令人匪夷所思的熟練……

一時之間還沒有辦法馬上睡著，我轉過頭去望著花崎的臉看。

看他睡覺是很有趣的一件事情，表情多變不說、時而還會講出一些夢話來，每次的內容都不一樣，所以猜測他的夢境內容很好玩。

而且每次做完夢之後，他就會自己興致盎然的說著夢到什麼，所以也不用刻意地去驗證，但很煩人的一點是－－－

「小林……」

嘖，這種時候就很想往他的臉狠狠地打下去！

到底為什麼到最後都要叫我啊？

不過……

最近他卻沒怎麼再說了呢……

我忍不住地抬手去摩挲著花崎眼眶下方的黑眼圈。

他自己一定不知道吧，只要工作太忙或是真的太累，他在睡覺時就不會說夢話了。

明明都有那麼多錢了，幹嘛還把自己搞成這樣啊，真的是……

「笨蛋呢……」

隨著花崎均勻的呼吸聲、從身上傳來的淡淡薰衣草香、以及舒服到不行的體溫，不知不覺間，我又再次陷入了黑暗之中。

 

－－－

 

「小林，該起床了喔～小林～醒醒啦～太陽曬屁股啦～快醒醒啊！」

過分吵鬧又爽朗的熟悉聲音傳進了耳裡，讓人想不起來都沒有辦法。

再次顫巍巍睜開眼時，已經離我再次睡著過去好幾個小時了。

抬手打了個哈欠，我起身配合著花崎，讓他幫自己換上了跟他現在穿著是同款的情侶帽T與休閒褲。

聽著花崎在耳邊開心地哼著不知名的小調，一臉興致勃勃幫自己換衣穿褲，我是真的不能理解到底幫人做這些事情有什麼好值得開心的？

可偏偏花崎就是對這種事樂此不疲……算了，反正我也樂得輕鬆。

「那我去準備早餐囉～小林盥洗完後要快點下來吃喔！我們今天可是要去約會的啊！」

幫我套完衣物，一說完話之後，花崎就自顧自地跑出房門外了，完全不給我一絲問話的空閒。

約會？又要出去玩了嗎？

所以他這幾天才會這麼忙啊……

跟他相處這麼久了，他做事情的方式還是一樣，一點都沒變。

總是突然的想到什麼就去做什麼了，從來都不會多過問我的意見，即便是要先一個人默默地完成所有的準備也一樣。

嘖。

雖然他做的事情幾乎全部都是為了我好、雖然我也是一定會配合他的，但還是讓人覺得有點不爽。

快速地刷完牙，洗過臉後，我就趕緊走下樓去廚房裡。

出去玩的事可以先放一邊無所謂，但是填飽肚子這件事得要先做！

這是最重要的事情，沒有之一！

 

－－－

 

「今天我沒有工作喔！所以我們去遊樂園玩吧！可以嗎？小林～」

撒嬌似的聲音從背後傳了過來，還順帶附贈的蹭了我兩下。

一如以往的，明明是在很寬敞的地方吃早餐，花崎卻總還是喜歡從後面抱著我，強硬地硬是要我坐在他的大腿上吃飯。

雖然是已經習慣了沒錯……但是可以不要在我喝東西時，驀地湊到我耳邊講話嗎！？

跟你說過多少次，這樣很癢的啊！

將裝著冰紅茶的杯子放下，我偏過頭狠瞪了他一眼。

「無所謂。」

自己一天的行程，本來就要不是跟著他四處跑，就是到事務所那邊窩著等他下班，所以他決定好就可以了，要去什麼地方，我其實根本無所謂。

硬要說的話……要有得吃！

再說，如果拒絕他的話會很麻煩……

一想到以前，因為自己說了拒絕的話後，花崎那副死纏爛打哭訴的難看又煩死人的表情、或是到晚上壞心眼的報復行為……

我不由得沉下了臉，繼續吃著花崎準備好的早餐。

嗯，總結下來，這個答案是最好的。

將手上的三明治吞下肚之後，我又伸手去拿了另一個，靜靜地等著花崎接下來的話，不用多問什麼，他自然就會把行程全部說出來。

「YA～那你快點吃完，我們就快點出去吧～晚上的餐廳我也已經訂好了喔！吃西餐可以吧？」

花崎的語調明顯開心了起來，抱著我的力道也跟著加重了些。

「嗯。」

是說你都已經訂好了，然後才問我可不可以，這樣子有意義嗎？

不過－－－

「我要吃冰淇淋。」

最近的天氣雖然還不到夏季，但也還是挺熱的，如果可以的話，我其實是不想離開冷氣房出去的，所以既然要去了，多提點報酬也是理所當然的。

「了解了解，要吃多少都我請客！」正在興頭上的花崎，果然很隨便的就答應我了。

將手中最後一個三明治吃下肚，我一口氣喝光紅茶後，就從他的身上跳了下來，逐步往大門口走了過去。

只留下花崎一個人在後面無奈地喊著：「小林，你為什麼又沒有留我的份了！」

呵～誰理你啊。

 

－－－

 

在跟花崎爭辯了五分鐘後，我忿忿不平的帶著鞋子跟襪子，認命地爬上了副駕駛座，讓他幫自己繫好安全帶。

眼睛直盯著窗外飛閃而逝的風景、高聳的大樓、蔚藍的天空，就是不想去看他那得意又欠揍的表情。

就在剛才－－－

正當我想直接走出家門口時，花崎這才急急忙忙的趕了過來，第一句話就是把我想要躲避的事實給揭了開來。

「小林！要穿鞋子啦！」叮嚀的聲音。

「嘖。」不滿地語調。

「喂！你因為這樣子而受了幾次傷了，你自己說！？」微慍的語氣。

「哼。」毫不在乎的回應。

那是我故意的好嘛！

但這種話自然是不能告訴花崎的，要不然……

「無所……」還不等我說完話，花崎就一把從背後將我拉進了他的懷裡，輕含著我的耳朵。

一股麻麻的感覺立刻竄遍全身，我忍不住地顫抖了一下。

這個傢伙怎麼每次都來這一招啊！！！

「……這樣子的話，我就要『欺負』你了喔！」花崎一改之前語氣，有些戲謔的說：「還是說其實你也很期待呢，被我處罰……」

「哈？」

我其實很想推開他，但無奈花崎的力氣真的是越來越大了，害得我每次都沒辦法如意。

那個臭能力在這種時候又偏偏不能使用。

「這一次，我們用這個好了……」

不顧我的掙扎，花崎在我耳邊一字一句下流的講著，他之後在床上要怎麼對待我。

一聽到花崎臉不紅、氣不喘的說著那種下流話，腦中跟著聯想到畫面，一股熱流馬上湧到腦袋上頭，我只感覺自己整張臉都熱得要命！

這傢伙為什麼鬼點子這麼多啊！

「……嘖！」

說不過他，到最後我還是乖乖地拿著布鞋跟他遞過來的襪子走了出去。

「哼哼～」

果然不讓那個傢伙吃早餐是對的！

聽著那得意的笑聲，我不禁咬牙切齒的這麼想著。

 

「好了啦，別生氣嘛……」

還是花崎先打破了這份冷戰，開口向我搭話。

「嘖。」

我還在氣頭上呢，自然是不會給他什麼好臉色看。

結果他只是無奈地苦笑著，就不再多說些什麼了。

跟以往不一樣，平常他一定會多說很多話來哄自己的。

所以我藉著紅燈車停下來時，偷偷向他瞥去了一眼，結果出現在視野裡的，是他突然放大的臉孔，

在我反應過來之前，他就輕輕的吻了我一下，然後又舔了舔唇面。

「喂！」反射性的我向一旁退開，皺起眉頭繼續怒視著他。

「對不起咩～晚上我再……」，花崎在輕笑了一下後，就又一次的湊了過來，在我的耳邊講著跟剛剛差不多同樣不要臉的補償方式，「……這樣總行了吧？」

即便知道我還在生氣，他也還是會說著這種讓人心跳加速的話，明明知道我已經很多天都沒……真的是太可惡了！

「嘖！」

我真的是很拿他這點沒轍。

花崎總是能在瞬間就點燃我的怒火，卻又能在下個瞬間就將其給澆熄，比我自己還了解我自己的感覺，恣意地將我玩弄在手掌心之中。

而我……在很久以前就不打算逃開了。

但總感覺得老是被它牽著鼻子走，還是讓人很不爽，於是我在下一次紅燈停下時，用力地給了他一記拐子，成功地換來了他唉唉叫的哭訴，心情這才舒坦了點。

 

－－－

 

因為花崎沒有多說什麼，所以我也理所當然的沒有多問。

只是我沒有想到，他會帶我來的竟然是這個地方。

坐在副駕駛座上，伸出腳來讓花崎繫好鞋帶的同時，我認真地打量了一下周圍的景象。

真的是很不一樣了……

不論是跟五年前與這個人來過時相比，還是跟自己那朦朧不清的過往記憶相比都是。

「喂，這裡。」我知道他一定策劃了一些什麼，只是沒有告訴我而已。

即便知道他不會害我，但我還是很好奇地想提前知道。

「嗯？這裡是我家旗下新建的遊樂園啊～小林這是第一次來吧！哼哼～我告訴你喔！這間遊樂園從土地採買、建築設計、到廣告傳播……等等，全部我都有去參與或是協助設計喔！看起來是不是特別、特別的好看呢！」

花崎一臉『我是不是很棒棒，還不趕快來誇誇我』的表情，毫不遮掩地直視著我疑惑的眼神。

看著他一臉興致高昂地介紹著裡頭有的各種遊樂設施跟主題餐廳，簡直比電視上的資深導遊還專業。

我不只一次地這麼想著：這傢伙不去演戲還真是可惜啊……

我知道花崎一定明白我真正想問的是什麼，但他卻還是故意地扯開了話題，所以我略微不滿地，在他綁完鞋帶之後，狠狠地踢了他一腳，成功引得他發出今天第二聲的慘叫。

「快一點。」走出幾步後，我抬手擋了一下正刺眼的陽光，轉頭催促道。

「知、知道了……等等……」趴在地上，摀著臉的花崎發出了陣陣的呻吟以示回應。

剛剛我那一下踢得不算輕，但不到幾秒鐘。花崎還是堅強地站了起來，走到我這邊後，還順手幫我戴了一頂淡藍色的鴨舌帽，他自己則是拿了一副墨鏡出來帶著後，就逕自地牽過我的手，往vip的入口方向走去。

畢竟現在的花崎也算是個名人，身為全日第一大企業的繼承人，以前甚至還因此被人在路上給綁架過，所以現在出來時，他總是會簡單的變個裝。

而且我知道，我們周圍至少還有十個保鑣正偽裝成遊客在四周監視著，這種被人緊盯著感覺還真的是很討厭。

我不由得將頭上戴著的帽子又往下壓了壓。

根本就是白費工夫，有我在他身邊，花崎根本就不可能出事。

這麼想了後，心情倒是變好了不少，於是我乖乖地讓花崎牽著四處蹓躂。

一進到遊樂園後，他看起來就好像是打算將全部的遊樂設施都玩過一輪似的，這個玩完了後，就興沖沖的往下一個前進。

大概是因為現在是平日，以及花崎有去做了些什麼事前準備吧，遊樂園裡不是處在沒有人的情況，但是遊客真的算是很少了，至少跟我當時在電視上所看到的盛況相比要少得多。

所以幾乎所有的遊樂設施都不需要怎麼排隊就可以玩到，但也因此導致了在中間的過程幾乎沒有什麼可以休息的時間。

最開始進去的兒童區裡的設施都玩過了一輪以後，我們就先去看了幾場娛樂的雜耍表演。

花崎將時間算得很準，每一場之間的間隔剛好就是我們從上個點走路過去的時間，也不曉得這是不是他刻意安排好的就是。

路上他還買了熱狗、爆米花、冰淇淋……等小吃給我解解饞。

看完表演後，刺激性高的項目便是一樣接著一樣的來了，中間不定時的還有去玩了一些高速旋轉或連續迴轉的項目。

在吃過一些東西後，這樣拼命的玩更是讓人有點吃不消。

不過我倒是還好，畢竟高空墜落這種事我已經很習慣了，就是四處一直被拉著跑、跟太陽挺大的這兩點讓人很累而已。

可近年來，老是坐在辦公桌上的花崎，表情顯然就不太好。

在玩完第八個過山車類的遊樂設施後，花崎的臉色明顯地蒼白許多，卻還是賣著發顫的步伐，執著地要往下一個遊樂設施走去。

「喂，休息一下。」我忍不住停下腳步，出聲勸阻了他。

「不、不要緊的……我、我還可以繼續奮鬥啊！我我我我可是還有十二項遊樂設施沒有玩啊！！！」明明一臉就是快不行的表情，但他卻是轉過頭來一臉悲憤地對我這麼說道。

為什麼在這種時候他就知道，我說的『休息一下』不是在指我自己呢？

明明在床上時不是很懂嗎？

這傢伙到底在堅持什麼？時間還很早不是嗎？我記得遊樂園是開放到晚上十點的。

「……我渴了。」

四處看了看之後，我發現到一間冷飲店，於是就又多說了這麼一句話。

果然，他一聽聞這句話之後，馬上著急地問道：「啊！小林你要喝什麼？我去買給你喝。」

「無所謂。」在一旁有遮陽傘的位置上癱坐下來後，我隨便的應了一聲。

「收到！」

看著他歡脫地跑走的身影，我閉上眼睛假寐了一下，這樣一直不停地走動帶玩了好幾個小時，我確實也是有點累了。

而且說到底，究竟他為什麼要選這個地方呢？

那個笨蛋就不能把題目出得再簡單一些嘛……

閉上眼沒過多久，我就聽見了花崎跑回來的腳步聲，以及那笑吟吟的聲音：「怎麼、怎麼？難得跟我出來玩，你開心一點嘛～」

「……」我面無表情地接過他遞過來的飲料，就著吸管一口口的喝了起來。

冰涼的氣泡飲料又帶著一絲香草的甜味竄進了喉嚨裡，在這種天氣下，這真的是一種無上的享受，害得我都忍不住輕呼出一大口氣來。

「這是漂浮汽水喔！好喝嗎？」花崎也坐到我旁邊，喝了自己那一杯一口之後，發出滿足的呼聲。

「嗯。」還不錯，很新奇的味道。

聽到我這麼說，花崎莞爾，就將他的杯子遞到了我的嘴邊，「那要喝喝看我的嗎？我這杯是另一種口味喔！」

「要。」

說完，我也不等他給我回應，直接就往他手上的那一杯發動進攻。

這一次是蘋果味的，搭配上另一種氣泡飲料也是不錯喝。

「那我也要喝你的看看～」

「……只准喝一口。」

就猜他會這麼說，於是提前告誡他之後，便將我的那杯也拿給他吸一口。

為什麼明明以他的財力，可以買個十幾、二十杯的，卻還是要跟我計較這一兩口呢？

所以給他喝了一口之後，我就立馬拿了回來，還不忘不客氣地又多吸了他的那一杯兩口當作補償。

「呵呵～」

結果花崎卻又笑了，我不懂。

「嗯？」

過了這麼多年，我還是不懂他到底在想些什麼，我這樣做到底是有什麼好笑的？正常來說不是應該要生氣嗎？

「我想想喔……應該快了吧……」

不知道是今天第幾次，他還是一樣沒有回答我的疑問，只是抬起手錶看了一下確認時間，嘴裡喃喃自語著。

「喂。」

這種被無視的感覺真的很讓人惱火，所以我一口氣將他的那杯飲料喝完了後，才出口問他第二次。

「沒什麼啦～好了！我們繼續去玩吧～」他轉過頭來望著我，突兀地伸出手揉了揉我的眉頭，「不要老是皺起眉頭嘛～臉都變得不可愛了。」

「嘖。」

我生氣地揮開他的手，站起身就往下一個遊樂設施走去。

「小林！你怎麼又把我的飲料喝完了啊！」他這才後知後覺的發現一個很明顯的事實。

哼！誰理你啊！

趕緊將我手上這一杯也喝下肚之後，就將杯子扔進到不遠處的垃圾桶裡。

看著已經追到我旁邊，一臉埋怨地看著我的花崎，我淡淡地說道：「不是還要玩嗎？」

「……嗯，說的也是！快走吧～我就快攻略成功了啊！」

他馬上就像個孩子般地重新振作起來，又拉著我往下一個遊樂設施跑了過去。

果然還是這種樂觀向上的表情最適合他了。

 

－－－

 

從最後一台的自由落體上下來後，花崎興奮的說道：「呦西！那麼就剩最後一個啦～」

「喔。」

太好了，終於要結束了。

此時，一旁的街燈突然亮了起來，我反射性的看了一下天空，這才注意到原來已經到黃昏時分了。

跟花崎在一起的時候，總是感覺時間過得很快，而且……

我左右看了看。

不知不覺間，遊樂場的人潮也變得多了起來，所以花崎才這麼注意時間嗎？

「哼哼～最後一項是那個喔！小林。」

花崎抬起手來比了比，處於遊樂園的正中間，像是象徵的地標般，最為醒目的巨大摩天輪。

「喔。」這還真是，有點懷念啊……

所以花崎果然是想跟我說些什麼嗎？

明明就告訴過他很多次，過去那些事情根本就不重要了……

「來～我們走吧～」

轉過頭來看著呆站在原地的我，花崎又一次笑著朝我伸出了手。

「嗯。」

而當他開始拉著我走的時候，我才發覺到，原來我已經握上去了嗎？

看著那隻比第一次相遇時，變得還要寬大得多的手，我的心裡很是複雜。

這樣真的很不好。

連自己都沒意識到就牽上去的行為，很不好。

連自己的心情都沒辦法控制的感覺，很不好。

連對方到底想做什麼都沒辦法猜透，很不好。

就連很習慣這雙手帶來的溫暖這一點……也真的很不好。

但無論多少次，我肯定都還是會下意識地握緊著這隻伸過來的手吧。

畢竟我……

 

剛到摩天輪底下，我遠遠的就看見了『故障，維修中』的紅色牌子掛在入口處的大門上頭。

真是可惜，看來花崎想要制霸遊樂園的願望是完成不了了。

可正當我這麼想的時候，花崎卻還是走到了服務台那邊，跟裡面的工作人員交談了起來。

只講了兩、三句話，又拿出皮夾給對方看過一些東西後，駐守的員工便打開了通道，放我們進去。

「嗯？」我困惑地看向他，等他給我一個解釋。

「我事先有跟工作人員交代過，今天下午五點鐘過後，就要讓摩天輪停下來，不要再接任何客人，等我過來。」這次他倒是貼心的解釋清楚，還附上額外說明：「晚上在這裡我有準備驚喜給你喔！果然有特權就是該用嘛～～」

「喔。」現在才發現這種事情不會太晚了嗎？

這時，摩天輪也開始慢慢運轉了起來。

貼著透明的玻璃往外看去，摩天輪移動的速度不算快，但是這種視野慢慢變高、遼闊起來的感覺，真的很不錯，而且這座摩天輪的乘坐廂裡是有內建空調的，所以待在裡面的感覺反而還比站在外頭要舒服的多。

正當我出神的想事情到一半時，摩天輪卻驟然激烈地晃動了一下。

出於反射動作，我急忙地就往花崎那邊靠了過去，結果他卻像是早就已經預料到似的，反而是我被他一把給抓進了懷裡。

將下巴抵在我的頭髮上，花崎輕聲道：「不用緊張，這是我要給你的驚喜的一部分，所以小林再等一下吧。」

一聽到他的解釋後，我立即放鬆了下來，反正也沒什麼是好做的，便順勢閉上了眼睛，躺在花崎的懷裡任由他抱著。

花崎也什麼話都沒說，只是微笑著眺望窗外的景色，表情若有所思著。

只是不知道為什麼，我卻忽然有種惡寒從脊椎骨竄了上來。

是因為空調太冷了嗎？

 

－－－

 

待在位於摩天最高處的位置，在等著花崎所謂的『驚喜』的時候，我不知不覺就窩在他的懷裡睡了過去，直到天色完全的暗了下去後，花崎這才推了推我的身子叫醒我，要我趕緊往窗外看去。

「小林，你看。」他伸出一隻手指比向外頭的景色。

「嗯？」

搖頭晃腦地從他的懷中掙扎起來，一看清眼前的畫面，我不禁驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，就像是散落於地的星空般，璀璨的在地面上閃耀著光輝，映入我眼裡的是由無數色彩燈光所造就的炫麗景象。

跟白天時所看到的是截然不同的感覺，夜晚的遊樂園，有著另一種說不出來的美感。

這就是驚喜嗎？

「十、九、八……」忽地，跟著我一起看向這一片夜景的花崎突兀的開始倒數計時，「……五、四、三、二、一。」

在數到一的瞬間，他打了個響指，這就像是個信號般，地面上的幾乎全部的燈光在那個瞬間熄滅，只留下少數幾盞路燈排列成了一句話。

一看到字的瞬間，我頓時恍然大悟，訝然的就想要轉過頭去問他。

然而，花崎就彷彿是早已算準這時的我會採取什麼動作般，配合著我的動作同時也把臉湊了過來，直接就將我的唇給吻住。

下一刻，天空中剎時響起了響徹的爆炸與閃耀的光火，然而我已經沒心思去多注意那些事情了。

現在的我只想完全沉浸在花崎所給於的吻之中。

只是輕輕的一吻而已，雙唇相貼，很單純的一吻而已，

跟以前那種會缺氧的激吻比起來，這樣子像兒戲般的親吻真的算不上什麼……可卻溫柔得讓我捨不得離開。

一吻結束，花崎朝我笑著，說出了與地上的燈光所排成的字句一模一樣的話語。

「生日快樂，小林芳雄。」

原來是這樣嘛……今天是『那個日子』了嗎？

「怎麼？忘了今天是你的生日了嗎？」花崎有點無奈地笑著，伸出手摸了摸我的臉。

今天是……是他在以前自作主張，擅自替我所決定好的－－－『生日』。

真要認真說起來的話，確實是這樣沒有錯。

因為那一天，是我第一次的有了『想活下去』這個欲望的日子。

也或許是我第一次……察覺到原來我是喜歡著花崎的日子。

「感動到說不出話來了？」見我久久沒有回應，花崎有些壞笑的湊到我眼前，想引起我的注意。

「完全，沒有。」

我忍不住移開了視線，去看著外面應該也是他安排好的煙火。

「咦！」他裝似很訝異地抱著我，抱怨道：「枉費我這麼努力的準備的說！」

聽似很懊惱的語氣，但我知道他想要的是什麼。

我斜瞥了他一眼，不由得輕嘆了一口氣。

「嗯？什麼、什……唔！」

在他抬起頭來的瞬間，這次換成是我捧住他的臉吻了過去。

也是輕輕的一吻就結束，但我的心跳卻跳得飛快，就像是快跳出來了一樣，真的是吵死了。

……他應該沒聽見吧？

我試著一如往常平靜地，開口問道：「這樣？」

「嗯！」他果然滿意地牽起我的手十指緊扣著，笑道：「可以了！」

隨著煙火的結束後，摩天輪也再一次轉動了起來，緩緩地往地下移動過去，地上的燈光也接連亮起，又變回了原先絢爛的樣子。

等到我們一落地後，下面已經有不少人在排隊等著搭乘，花崎立即牽住我的手往外走了出去，不耽擱到其他人搭乘的時間。

「餓了吧？我們去吃飯吧～」一邊往停車場的方向走去，花崎接著講出了接下來的行程。

「嗯！」

比起遊樂園，果然還是這個行程比較合我的胃口！

午餐吃的都是遊樂園裡賣的一些小吃，我的肚子早就餓了，所以腳步也不禁走得快了一些。

而花崎也只是很無奈地笑著，配合著我加緊了腳步。

 

－－－

 

將他的那一份牛排推到了我的面前，花崎眼裡帶笑的問著我：「好吃嗎？」

「嗯，比上一次在巷子裡吃的那一間還要好。」我據實回答。

這間新開的餐廳味道確實不錯，而絕對的高度再加上全景的落地窗，還能夠讓人將整座城市的夜景都納入眼中，周圍放著不知名的輕快樂曲，就氣氛來說也是無可挑剔的。

但真正的重點是－－－這裡，是當年我與花崎相遇的地方。

咬著叉子，我不禁環顧著四周，不由得感嘆：為了我，這傢伙還真的是做了不少的準備啊……

整棟大樓經過重新翻修後整個煥然一新，我這才知道，這個自己曾喜歡待著的地方，原來應該是這個樣子。

位於建築物頂樓的餐廳在裝潢上還是保持著原來的設計，而且整間餐廳除了我跟他之外，就沒有其他的人顯得十分空曠，連服務生也是只有在上菜時才會走進來，完美的給了我們獨處的空間。

「我要去準備你的生日禮物了，小林在這裡等我一下喔！」

即便大部分的餐點都是吃過一兩口就將剩餘的整盤菜肴遞過來給我吃，花崎也還是比我要早得吃飽。

「嗯？」難道還有什麼嗎？

彷彿看出我眼裡的疑惑，花崎伸出一隻手指擋在嘴前，「秘密。」

「喔。」這樣啊……

於是我便放他一個人出去，繼續低下頭來跟我的煎烤櫻桃鴨胸佐鵝肝醬奮鬥。

而他一聽完我的答話，肩膀便忽地垮了下來，抿起唇有點像是在抱怨的開口道：「小林，你的表情就不能再更期待一點、或是更好奇一點嘛……」

「完全不會。」將最後一口鴨胸吃下肚，我摸了摸我的有點挺的肚子。

等等還有甜點要吃……要不要再來三盤神戶和牛呢？

可是剛剛那道香煎石斑佐魚子醬也不錯吃，還真難取捨……要不乾脆都來好了？

抬頭看了眼明顯情緒低落的花崎，我順口要求道：「這個跟那個，我要再三份。」

「……你就光顧著吃，都不配合我！」

彷彿被人潑了一桶冷水般，花崎氣呼呼地往門口跑出去了。

不過我很確定，他肯定會幫我跟服務生交代好，於是我心安理得的拿起氣泡水，一邊小口啜飲著，一邊想著剛剛的回答是不是不太好？

可是……

期待什麼的、驚奇什麼的，已經太多、太多了……

從與你相遇的那一天開始就……

所以現在早就已經……為什麼那傢伙會不懂呢？

 

－－－

 

花崎離開的時間比我預計的還要久得多，就連新叫的菜都已經上好快我吃完了，他卻還是沒有回來。

看了特意留給他的一口，正當我想著要不要乾脆直接吃掉再去找他時，天花板上的水晶燈驟然一盞一盞的接連著暗了下來，周圍原先播放著的音樂聲戛然而止。

見狀，我立即激動的站起來，正想要衝出去找花崎時，才發現到除我們這一桌有用蠟燭點燈外，剩下來的光線來源，就只有位於餐廳正中間的星空鋼琴底下的白燈而已

如此一來，我便明白是怎麼一回事，所以又安靜地坐了回去，靜靜地等著花崎的出現。

而在周圍的燈光終於完全暗下來後，也不知道是在什麼時候、是從哪邊走進來的，花崎正一步步踏著穩健的步伐走到了鋼琴旁。

他身上的衣服整個換了一套，從原先的休閒的帽T變成一套正式的黑色燕尾服。

裁切得宜的合身西裝貼合在花崎的身上，更顯得出他的好身材，也襯得他更加英姿煥發、挺拔軒昂，修長的雙腿、總是眼裡帶笑的輕鬆表情，無一不散發出迷人的魅力。

更以往不同，這種服裝比他平時上班時的穿著還要更嚴謹一些，本來是一副吊兒啷噹的樣子的笨蛋，一下子便脫胎換骨成了正經八百的文藝青年，沉靜下來的花崎格外的有氣質。

為什麼明明穿這種正裝可以這麼好看，他的品味卻那麼差呢？

一想到以前時常看到的連身運動裝，再看看眼前的黑色西裝，我不由得瞇起了眼，果然沒比較沒傷害。

另一方面是因為－－－現在的花崎比平時的看起來還要再更吸引人一點，害我有點，真的只是一點點而已的……捨不得移開視線。

緩步走到鋼琴旁後，花崎對我微微地一鞠躬，便在鋼琴前坐定位。

骨節分明的雙手輕放在琴鍵上，他輕聲開口呼喚著我，聲音不大，但在這種環境裡卻格外清晰。

「小林，我會的鋼琴曲不多，不過等等要給你彈得這一首，我估計你應該也曾聽過吧。」

自顧自地說完話後，也不等我多表示什麼，花崎便逕自開始演奏了起來。

隨著第一個音符傳出，四周原本是漆黑一片的景象，霎時也跟著投射出諸多立體投影片，宛如在黑夜中依舊明晰的月光。

看著同時出現的十幾、二十張構圖精妙，光效完美的照片，我頓時像是失聲般的失去言語，一句話都說不出口。

腦海裡唯一剩下的念頭是－－－這傢伙到底都是什麼時候拍了這些照片啊！！？

盯著所有照片上所拍攝的同一位主角，一名灰白色頭髮的少年，不知為何我氣憤得很想揍他！

我是知道花崎有幫自己拍照的習慣沒錯，但我從沒想到原來這傢伙的收藏有這麼多嗎？

投影幕上投射出的照片裡，有我吃東西時的樣子、玩遊戲時的樣子、看美食雜誌的樣子、生氣瞪他時的樣子、以及睡覺時被他偷拍的樣子、……甚至是連沒穿上衣的樣子也都有！

正當我訝異的時候，花崎緩慢的練習前奏也落下最後一個音符。

隨著換到另一種耳熟的旋律響起，他開始彈奏正曲時，投影片上的照片也跟著變化，開始向幻燈片般不停切換著照片內容。

花崎啟口，緩緩地唱出歌聲來－－－

 

キミだけのボクでいるから  
臺詞のように聞こえるかもだけど  
真っ暗な道をがむしゃらに走ってた  
壊れるほど抱きしめたくて  
でも涙が何故か溢れ出して  
ボクはまだなにも分かってなくて

そんなことじゃこれから  
一人じゃやってけないよ  
ワザとらしく戲けるキミ

笑えない…と怒るボクに  
何も応えず微笑んで  
窓の外眺めるキミの橫顏が刹那くて

キミだけのボクでいるから  
臺詞のように聞こえるかもだけど  
真っ暗な道をがむしゃらに走ってた  
壊れるほど抱きしめたくて  
でも涙が何故か溢れ出して  
ボクはまだなにも分かってなくて

 

他修長的手指在琴鍵上靈活地舞動著，優美的旋律就這樣輕快流淌出來，視線回到彈琴之人的側臉上，眉清目秀、淺笑悠然，顯現出了一種別樣的帥氣，讓人無法移開目光。

一連串的音律跟著他清澈的聲音落在耳中，讓我心中頓時就湧起了一種莫名的心悸感，一種連自己也說不清的心情油然而生。

曲子一如他所說，果然是我也十分熟悉的，是花崎很常哼在嘴邊的歌曲。

動聽的旋律響在耳邊，即使是不常聽音樂的我也能清楚明白到花崎技法的熟練。

而更為讓我動心的是，他那飽含感情的歌聲，光聽就覺得很－－－溫柔……

突然之間，我很想仔細的看看，現在的花崎到底是一副什麼樣的表情？

身隨意動，我忍不住站起身子，可還沒等我邁開步伐，始終都將注意力放在我這邊的花崎卻率先轉過頭來沖我微微一笑。

他手上的動作不停，雙手依舊飛快且毫不猶豫地在琴鍵上彈奏著，只是用眼神示意，要我坐好靜靜地聆聽，順便仔細的看著四周的照片。

照片？

我轉頭看著切換到現在至少也已經超過千張的投影片，不是很明白他的意思。

這些照片有什麼含義嗎？

你又想告訴我什麼了嗎？

花崎……

可無論我的心裡有多少疑問，花崎卻都不打算回答我，下一段樂章，繼續響起－－－

 

またワタシが歩けたなら  
二人の部屋探したいな  
電話越しで笑ってる  
キミの吐息が苦惜しくて

『愛してる』この言葉さえ  
何もまだわかってないかもだけど  
真っ暗な道をがむしゃらに走ってた

逢いたくて張り裂けそうで  
でも涙で何も見えなくて  
ボクはまだなにも分かってなくて

キミと紡ぐはずだった未來が  
突然色褪せたあの日から  
何もかもが見えなくて

でも今はやっとあぁ解ったんだよ  
ボクが生まれたのはキミに會うため  
キミをずっと守り続けるため  
世界中にボクの笑顏で花を咲かせよう

キミだけのボクでいるから  
臺詞のように聞こえるかもだけど  
たくさんの花をキミのいる部屋まで屆けよう

愛してる  
その言葉だけ小さな掌に握って  
キミはただそっと微笑んでいた  
キミはただ優しくそっと

 

直到最後一句歌詞想起，我這才終於明白這些不間斷切換著的照片，除了全是從以前跟他相識到現在，自己不同時候的身影之外，到底是有哪裡不一樣。

一知曉答案後，我情不自禁地摸上了自己的臉。

答案是表情。

一開始的照片，我總是面無表情的朝著射向鏡頭看去，眼神裡有著說不出的疲憊、徬徨、無所適從、自我厭惡……以及否定。

但是現在－－－

看著所有的照片全都定格在數張與花崎很類似的輕鬆笑顏上，我竟不知道這時到底該做出什麼樣的表情來才好，自然也不知道這時該對花崎說些什麼話才對。

是從什麼時候開始的？

到底是從什麼時候開始，我……原來也會有這種表情嗎？

正當我還在傻楞的時候，花崎已悄然走到了我的面前，翻手從口袋中拿出一個黑色的小盒子，單膝跪下，將其鄭重地打了開來。

靜靜地躺在盒子裡的，是兩枚造型幾乎一模一樣的戒指，純銀色的環勾勒出了戒指的基座，在其上面鑲著的，分別是湛藍色與深紅色的寶石，樣式簡單卻又不失奢華，很是漂亮，一下子就深深吸引住了我的目光。

「這句話，我應該早就要對你說才對，可偏偏卻拖到這時才第一次告訴你……」

他眼神很是複雜的望著我，但卻是露出了燦爛的笑容來。

慢慢地、一字一句地、堅定地第一次這麼對我說著－－－

 

「愛してる，小林芳雄。」

 

－－－我這輩子都忘不了的話語。

剛說完話，還不等我反應過來，我就感覺到嘴唇上忽地一熱，被花崎冷不防地湊過來吻住了。

一時之間，花崎的樣子在我的眼裡變得有些朦朧了起來。

為什麼……

明明只是一句話而已。

為什麼……

明明只是短短幾個音節而已。

為什麼……

我從來也沒想過，花崎說的這一句『愛してる。』竟然會……

貼合在一起的唇瓣，熱度恰到好處，花崎的舌頭從我輕啟的縫隙中靈巧地探了過來，很快地便滑進到了牙齒內，在牙床、下顎、口腔內側不停地遊走，令人舒癢的捨不得張開眼睛。

我不由得主動跟著糾纏了上去，兩人的舌頭互相糾纏著，周圍所有的一切事物都漸漸模糊了起來，唯有在耳旁逐漸加快的心跳聲、以及接吻時傳來的靡靡水聲是如此的清晰，鼻腔裡滿滿的都是花崎特有的味道，讓人捨不得離開。

吻了許久後，花崎才緩緩退了開來，緊緊的將我擁入懷中，但是卻又很輕柔，一點都不會讓人感到難受。

感覺眼睛有點熱熱的，我連忙低下頭去，這樣的姿勢正好可以讓他看不見我現在的表情，不然太丟臉了……

「小……不對，應該說是『芳雄』。」花崎有一下沒一下的輕摸著我的頭髮，很難得的叫了我名字，「我啊……跟你之間的約定幾乎有很多都沒有做到過……」

「嗯。」我聽著他的話微微地點了一下頭。

他說的這是實話沒有錯。

他，花崎健介，就是個徹頭徹尾的大騙子！

「……但是……」他好似有些啞口無言，在沉默了一下之後，才又繼續說著：「即便騙了你這麼多次，我也還是想要跟你許下新的約定，這是最後一個約定了。」

「嗯？」最後的約定？

「我，是只屬於你一個人的了，所以……所以可以請你也只成為我一個人的嗎！？」

 

『請你也只成為我一個人的』

 

竟然是這一句話啊……

我突然有點想笑出聲音來。

什麼嘛……原來這就是你一直準備的祕密啊……

你這不是廢話嗎？我早就已經是……

呵～果然是一個笨蛋，居然連這麼顯而易見的事情都不懂。

我依舊緊閉著眼，卻忍不住往花崎的懷裡蹭了蹭，自然而然的得到了一個溫暖的擁抱。

花崎好像顯得有些慌張，身體有些緊繃，小心翼翼地詢問著我：「小、小林你這……這是不願意嗎……」

……你個笨蛋到底是怎麼得出這個結論的啊！

平常不是能很輕易就猜到了嗎！？真的是……

我猛地抬起頭來瞪著他，惡狠狠地說著，他最想聽見的那兩個字，也是不論他問了多少遍，我都會堅定不移的回應他的，自己最真實的想法－－－

「願意！」

花崎愣怔半晌，之後慢慢地露出了跟平常一樣傻到不行的笑容來，抱著我的力道也不由得加大了一些。

看見他這副模樣，我還是忍不住地笑出聲來了。

他伸出了相比起我還要寬大的手，將我的左手抬起了之後，便把湛藍色的那一枚戒指，輕輕的套上我的手指。

然後把鮮紅色的那一枚一併放到了我的手掌心，示意我也做出一樣的動作。

即便是如此簡單的動作而已，卻讓我覺得我跟他在那一個瞬間好像緊緊的綁在一起似。

「那你可以再說一遍，我剛剛講過的話嗎？」他滿臉興奮的向我索求道。

看著他笑的很燦爛的表情，跟以前相遇時一樣的笑容。

這時，以前與他相處的總總回憶，在我的腦海中快速地呼嘯而過。

這幾年來，有很多我從來都不知道的事情，都是花崎帶著我慢慢去體會到的。

出去外面要好好穿鞋，即便那種感覺真的很奇怪。

吃剛煮好的面時，要先吹涼一些再吃不然會很燙。

洗完澡後頭髮要吹乾，不然感冒的話會很不舒服。

還有……

各式各樣的事情，在回憶的時候全部都是他的身影。

甚至是有很多、很多的第一次，都是這個人帶給我的、教會我的－－－

第一次學游泳時，雖然感覺很可怕，但是他卻總是待在我身邊鼓勵我。

第一次逛廟會時，雖然人很多但也挺有趣的，看他輸的表情最有趣了。

第一次發高燒時，雖然很令人難受，但是他卻總是在我身邊陪伴著我。

第一次看煙火時，很漂亮，但是更重要的是，能好好感受到身後的那個人所帶給我的溫柔。

第一次過冬天時，雖然會感覺到很冷令人難受，但能躲在暖爐裡跟他一起吃橘子也很舒服。

晚上睡前要做的事，雖然還是每次都讓人不知所措，但…那卻是最舒服的……

自從跟花崎在一起後，無論何時，只要是自己希望，總是會有他陪在身邊。

不安的時候有他陪在身邊；難受的時候有他陪在身邊；生氣的時候有他陪在身邊；寂寞的時候有他陪在身邊；開心的時候……也有他陪在身邊。

這個人，是我第一個，真正的歸屬。

是我第一個認真地去追求，並想要得到手，想徹底獨佔的人。

也正因為這樣，害得我變得越來越……

所以，是我……

所以說，那是我的台詞才對啊！

明明應該是：我早就已經是只屬於你一個人的了……

花崎健介，我是屬於你的。

明明有這麼多的話應該告訴他的。

明明有這麼充沛的感情應該讓他明白的。

明明有一句話，應該好好地、認真地對他說過一遍的。

但是看見花崎一如初見時的笑容，我卻反而什麼都說不出口了。

過多的想法與情感，讓舌頭跟腦袋都宛如打成了糾纏在一起死結般。

數次的張口欲說，卻又不知道該對花崎說些什麼話才好。

表達感情的話語我一句話都不會說，也不知道該怎麼說。

千言萬語，到最後果然都只能濃縮成這麼一句話而已－－－

強忍下想落淚的衝動，我窩在他的懷裡，不知何時回抱著他身體的手也不由得加大了力道，緊捉著他的衣服。

而他彷彿察覺到我的情緒似的，輕柔的伸出手撫摸著我的頭髮。

這應該是我第一次對他這麼說吧－－－

感受著那最讓我最無法抵抗的動作，我不禁這麼的暗想著。

對於給了我這麼多、這麼多事物的你－－－

對於讓我有了想活下去的想法、陪在我身邊的你－－－

我現在能對你說的，也就只有這麼一句話而已－－－

 

「謝謝你。」

 

謝謝你，當時出現在了那一棟大樓。

謝謝你，當時不顧一切地追逐著我。

謝謝你，當時出聲開口邀請我入團。

謝謝你，當時為了我許下那項約定。

謝謝你，當時帶我不斷的往前邁進。

謝謝你，當時再次地回到了我身邊。

謝謝你，真的很謝謝你……

謝謝你，即便我什麼話都沒有辦法對你訴說出口，你也還是如此深愛著我。

「沒事的，我知道啦……就算你什麼都不說，我也都知道啦～」花崎帶著笑意的聲音傳來，一如以往的包容著我的任性。

即便滿腔的愛意無以言表，但彼此的想法卻已了然於心中。

花崎再次低下頭來與我深吻著，溫柔得讓我閉上了眼。

對不起，雖然現在的我還沒有辦法好好說出口，但總有一天，我也一定會同樣地對你訴說這一句話的……

 

【愛してる，花崎健介。】

 

總有一天一定會……

所以這一次……

請你一定要好好遵守『約定』喔。

 

－－－tbc


	19. 《愛してる。》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精彩完結，请搭配鋼琴版OP1一起食用。

從睡夢中清醒時，我習慣性的先看了一下正安份地待在自己懷中的戀人。

因為睡覺時的不老實，他的那一頭白色呆毛正毛茸茸地翹起，寬鬆的衣領處露出的一截白皙脖子上還印著點點紅痕，嘴角微微張開，流了一些口水出來，雙手還抱著自己伸過去摟住他的一隻手，一臉就是睡得很舒服的樣子。

我的小林真的是不管怎麼看，都怎麼可愛呢～

抬頭瞥了一眼鬧鐘，現在的時間已經是上午十點鐘多了，太陽早就完全昇起，從淺藍色的窗簾隙縫中透進來的陽光把整個房間都映照得暖呼呼的。

沒想到會睡了這麼久，看來最近果然還是太拼了點……

不過……

在不驚動睡夢中的人的情況下，我緩緩地將手給抽了出來，拿過一旁的枕頭遞去，讓他能繼續抱著熟睡。

不過如果是為了他的話，無論怎麼樣都值得。

抬手打了個哈欠，我下床到一旁的浴廁裡盥洗一番。

洗了一把臉再出來時，我已經完全清醒過來了。

出於習慣性的，我拿起放在床頭櫃上的手機確認，看看有沒有什麼要緊的事情得要立刻處理的。

螢幕上顯示著，有三封未讀的訊息，三封都是赤石傳來的，其中兩封是有關於我要他今天安排好的事情已經準備妥當，剩下一封則是有關某間大型傳播公司的收購案需要我過目的地方。

坐到床沿邊，快速地將收購案過目一遍後，將其中幾點事項特別標示出來，重新做出說明及修改後，再跟著其他詳細的處理方案一起回傳了過去，並註明了要他今天不准來吵我。

我低下頭，看著還在繼續熟睡的小林，情不自禁的湊了過去，在那白嫩嫩的小臉上偷親了一口。

「早安，小林。」

日常偷襲任務完成後，我便趕緊下去到樓下廚房，打算將等等做早午餐要用到的食材先拿出來預備好，時間上有點趕，再不快點準備就要來不及了。

畢竟，今天可是很特別的日子呢~

 

－－－

 

手上工作處理到一半時，我想著時間也差不多了，這才又走回房內。

一想到之後要跟小林一起做的事情，我不禁興奮地對著還在賴床的戀人，高聲喊道：「小林，該起床了喔～小林～醒醒啦～太陽曬屁股啦～快醒醒啊！」

聽到我高昂的喊叫聲，小林果然很快就顫巍巍地睜開了眼，轉動著眼珠子狠瞪我一眼，才慢悠悠地爬了起來，抬手打了個哈欠，一副明顯沒睡飽的模樣。

呦，今天醒得還挺快的嗎？

看著他就算處在半睡半醒的狀態下卻還是很自動地伸出了雙手，我熟練地將他的睡衣全部脫下來後，改套上昨晚就已經挑好的，與自己現在的穿著是同款的情侶帽T與休閒褲。

這麼多年來的配合，對這種事情我早就駕輕就熟，小林也從一開始的不解到現在的淡然。

他肯定是不會知道的吧，其實我很享受這種幫他換裝的感覺。

將戀人身上的衣服一件件的脫了下來，然後自己再一件件的幫他穿上，從視覺上來可說是一種無上的享受呢～

不過認真來說，我大概是喜歡這種把他當成廢人在養的感覺吧。

因為這樣我才會明確的感覺到－－－他是我的東西。

幫小林換裝完後，我低頭朝他的髮旋輕輕一吻，才跟他交代了一下下午的行程。

「那我去準備早餐囉～小林盥洗完後要快點下來吃喔！我們今天可是要去約會的啊！」

二十歲正是處於熱血青少年的時候，這時候的戀人們不去約會灑脫青春，更待何時呢！

我回到廚房，開始幫小林準備起早午餐，小林盥洗得很快，所以我得要加緊腳步才行。

果不其然，東西這才完成一半，小林就出現在廚房裡，二話不說的坐在餐桌前直接開始吃起餐前沙拉。

貪吃這一點，怎麼相處了這麼久，他卻還是改不掉呢…….

我趕緊將手上的三明治拼盤完成送上餐桌後，便繞道桌子的另一頭，把小林抱到身上來坐好。

一邊正大光明偷吃著豆腐，一邊跟他詳細說明下午要去哪裡玩。

是說小林的體質真的是吃不胖啊，即便小肚子上是有點肉肉的，身子也長開了些，但還是會讓人覺得很瘦小呢……

先天身體的底子就不太好了，後天又經歷長期的營養失調，即便我現在再怎麼餵養，結果也還是這樣啊……

且不說體重了，身高也是，自己到高中時，身高就一下子往上拔高了不少，可是小林直到現在，卻也只稍微長高了幾公分而已，再搭配上跟五年前幾乎一模一樣，一點都沒變的娃娃臉，出去給別人看到還以為是未成年的國中生。

有些惡作劇的心態在裡面，我忽地就在小林的耳邊低聲說了話，他果然驚得抖了一下，耳尖染上些許的粉紅色，整個人可愛的簡直要命。

將裝著冰紅茶的杯子給用力放下，他轉過頭狠瞪了我一眼，然後才氣呼呼地說著我早就知道的答案。

「無所謂。」

果然是這一句話～

過了這麼久，他給人的感覺還是像第一次認識時一樣淡淡的，好似對周圍的一切都不怎麼在乎。

雖然這樣聽話，信任著自己也沒什麼不好，但我還是喜歡看他露出各種生動的表情來。

特別是以前偶而還會拒絕時的回答，因為這樣我才能有理由可以在床上更欺負他一點。

不行不行，現在不是發情的時候啊！

要做也要等到晚上！

為了今天這個特別的日子，我可是花了一整個月去準備，都已經做好計畫表了，不可以因為現在一時的貪念而功虧一簣！

稍早已經有看過天氣預報，雖然不算高溫，但氣溫也還是偏高，小林心底其實應該是很不想出門的吧？

身為貼心的好男友，這時就要適時地激勵他一下。

「YA～那你快點吃完，我們就快點出去吧～晚上的餐廳我也已經訂好了喔！吃西餐可以吧？」

「嗯。」小林看也不看我一眼，繼續悶頭快速地解決掉手上的三明治，將其吞下去後才又補充道：「我要吃冰淇淋。」

看吧，果然是這樣。

小林，你這麼好懂，有時候真的會讓我擔心，你會不會被人給輕易拐走啊。

所以即便野呂他們都說我太寵你了，但我還是真的想要把你給寵上天！

「了解了解，要吃多少都我請客！」今天是很特別的日子，所以就隨便你吃吧！

「嗯。」這聲語調跟剛剛相比，很明顯的上揚了點，就連嘴角也是跟著微微上翹起來。

先是看著他將最後一個三明治吃下肚，一口氣喝光了紅茶後，從我的身上跳了下來，逐步地往大門口走去的背影。

再看了看被他如蝗蟲過境般，掃蕩一空的桌面，我忍不住抽動了一下眼角，帶著些無奈，從背後向他高喊。

「小林，你為什麼又沒有留我的份了！」

瞧他那得意的樣子，幸好我在他下來之前就已經先吃了一些墊胃了……

 

－－－

 

「好了啦，別生氣嘛……」

我坐在駕駛座上，瞥了眼從上車之後，就一直維持著雙手抱膝的姿勢，全身縮在副駕駛座上望向窗外的小林，有點無奈又有點好笑的勸道。

「嘖。」

明顯悶悶不樂還帶著些許惱怒的他，咂舌了一下之後，還是沒轉過頭來看我。

「哈哈……哈哈……」

真是小孩子脾氣……明明就只是因為一點小事不是嗎？

就在剛剛－－－

當我拿過鑰匙急忙追到門口時，便看見小林赤裸著雙腳，就這樣打算要直接走出去。

我趕緊大聲要求道：「小林！要穿鞋子啦！」

真是的，因為這樣都受過多少次傷了，怎麼就是學不乖啊！

能力是拿來給我炫耀跟觀看用的，不是給你這樣亂搞的口牙！

「嘖。」他一聽完我說的話之後，便皺起了眉頭明顯很不滿的樣子。

「喂！你因為這樣子而受了幾次傷了，你自己說！？」

不行！這次我一定要堅持到底！

等等要去玩的遊樂園裡有不少是石子路，他一不注意一定又會受傷了！

「哼。」小林依舊視我的叮嚀如空氣。

竟然還敢給我『哼。』！

非常時刻就要用非常手段！

「無所……」

他看似還想要再多說些什麼，但我卻不等他說完，便直接從他背後一把將他拉進了自己的懷裡，低下頭去輕含住他身上其中一個敏感部位。

他果然忍不住地顫抖了一下，身體霎時軟了下來。

「……你要是這樣的話，我可就要『欺負』你了喔！」一改之前的語氣，我有些戲謔的道：「還是說其實你也很期待呢，被我處罰……」

不得不說，小林有的時候如果想要卻又不好意思開口的話，他確實就會故意的試著引我主動去『懲罰』他一下。

「哈？」

有點破音的語調……嗯，看來確實是有些欲求不滿了。

這麼說來最近是很久都沒做了呢……

正當我思索到一半時，小林正努力地試圖從我的懷中掙脫開來，但我怎麼可能讓他如願呢～

讓我想想……

「這一次的話，我們用這個好了……」

不顧他的掙扎，我靠在他的耳邊一字一句的講著，之後在床上時要用什麼道具。

一提到他最無法忍受，快感卻最強的那個『玩具』後，小林頓時就停下掙扎，從頸側到耳尖、整張臉跟著燒紅成了一片。

明明做過那麼多次了，我的小林怎麼還是這麼可愛～看得我都忍不的還要多欺負他兩句。

「還是你比較想要這樣呢……」

我又在他俺邊講了另一種他也很難忍受的『處罰』方式，他的臉又跟著變得更紅了一些。

「嘖。」

之後像是聽不下去一樣，趁著我微微放鬆力道時，他一把用力地推開我，惱羞成怒似地從鞋櫃裡拿了布鞋跟我順勢遞過去的襪子，整個人氣呼呼的就往車子那邊頭也不回的走去。

「哼哼～」

我就最喜歡看你這一副不願意，卻又沒辦法反抗我的樣子～

誰叫你老是要把早餐給吃光光呢～

不過俗話說得好，自家老婆自己哄，報應總是來得特別快。

看著一上車後就保持現在這一副樣子的傲嬌戀人，我頓時明白什麼叫『追妻火葬場』……

唔嗯……嗯，果然還是只能這樣了吧，那句話叫什麼來著……解鈴還須繫鈴人？

趁著下一次停大約五十秒的紅燈時，我一把拉起手煞，整個人驟然就往小林那邊靠了過去，剛好他也不知道為什麼的微微偏過頭看了我一眼，正好方便我做事情。

湊上去後，我輕輕地吻了他一下，然後舔了舔他嘴角邊緣剛剛吃完早餐時沒擦乾淨的醬汁。

「喂！」

被我這個突如其來的行為給嚇到了，小林猛地往後退了開來，像是被踩到尾巴而炸毛的貓咪般，皺起眉頭狠瞪著我。

我則鍥而不捨的又湊得更近了些，在他的耳邊講了跟剛剛相當類似的話，只不過這一次我講的，卻是他在床上最喜歡用的方式。

「對不起咩～晚上我再……」我討好似的看向他，「……這樣總行了吧？」

發覺小林原本消下去的紅暈又一次浮上來，幾不可聞地點了一下頭後，我這才移回到座位上，重新將注意力擺到道路駕駛上。

「……嘖！」

隔了一會兒，終於回過神來的小林重重的咋舌了一聲，像是在發洩他的不滿。

可經過這麼長時間的相處，我也已經大致能精準猜出裡面的意味來了，這樣的語調應該是氣消得差不多了吧？

晚點再買那座遊樂園最著名的聖代給他吃吧～

然而想像是美好的，現實卻是殘酷的。

他貌似還是有些慍火，在下一次紅燈我停下車時，冷不防地就用力從一旁給了我一記肘擊。

「好痛！」

還好我腳是踩在剎車上，不然出事了怎麼辦啊！

我往他那邊看了過去，他竟然還裝出一副跟他沒有關係的樣子，繼續看向窗外。

真的是……

我眼角忍不住一抽。

算了……看在他好像很開心的份上就算了，晚上我再……你給我記著！

 

－－－

 

因為我沒有多說什麼，所以小林自然也不會多問什麼。

不常出來的他，即便看著路名也不曉得我要帶他到哪一座遊樂園裡去。

所以直到快抵達目的地時，我才分神去偷看小林的表情，當我們的車子經過某個很顯著的標的物時，他忽然猛地瞪大了眼。

看來是發現了，不過他還是沒有多過問我什麼，而我自然也不會告訴他這是為了什麼，只是仔細地觀察著他的表情。

可除了一開始的震驚之外，小林臉上剩下來的就是一如以往的淡然了。

一路暢行無阻地順著vip專用道到達遊樂園的附屬停車位，停下車後，我便先打開車門下車，繞到副駕駛座那邊。

打開副駕駛座的車門後，我半蹲下去，開始替小林穿上鞋子。

正當我剛繫好左腳的鞋帶，正要幫右腳也套上時，小林這才悠悠的開口問：「喂，這裡。」

我知道小林真正想要問我什麼，但是我當然不會告訴他，看他的表情我隨便想也知道，他肯定是忘了今天是什麼日子。

「嗯？這裡是我家旗下新建的遊樂園啊～小林這是第一次來吧！哼哼～我告訴你喔！這間遊樂園從土地採買、建築設計、到廣告傳播……等等，全部我都有去參與或是協助設計喔！看起來是不是特別、特別的好看呢！」

我露出一副自認為是最陽光燦爛的表情看向他，嘴裡還不斷地介紹著，這座遊樂園裡面有什麼遊樂設施跟主題餐廳。

畢竟是我參與設計的，所以自然是比一般人知曉得還要更多了一些，大致的平面圖我也清楚地背在腦海中。

而且小林一定不知道吧，這座遊樂園的名字是叫做『花林』喔～

一般人都只會以為是因為裡面大量的綠色設計而如此取名的。

那你呢？

你能明白是為什麼……

「好痛！！！」

一綁完鞋帶，就在我要小林先戴好帽子再出去之前，他竟突然發難，狠狠地踢了我一腳，而且還是朝著臉！

你對我的臉到底有什麼怨念啊！

我痛苦的摀著臉，趴在地上不住地這麼想著。

「快一點。」

沒走出幾步，小林抬手擋著刺眼的陽光，轉過頭催促著我趕緊跟上去，任性的簡直不像話……雖然是被我寵出來的。

唉～這樣子的話，倒還真分不清楚到底誰才是大少爺了呢……

「知道了……」

我小跑步的往他那邊跑了過去，到他身旁後，順手就幫他戴好一頂天藍色的鴨舌帽。

自己則戴上墨鏡，牽著他的手往vip的專用入口方向跑去。

今天是出來玩的，因為小林不喜歡人多的地方，但是沒有人像死城一樣的遊樂園又很沒有氣氛，所以我一個月之前就有特別交代好這裡的負責人，這天要好好控制住人流數了。

要給小林的驚喜也已經試驗過做好準備，今天的天氣也是一片晴朗，這樣一來，晚上應該是沒問題了。

不過現在還是先帶著小林四處去蹓躂吧～

最近一直悶在辦公桌上，我都快發霉了！

難得跟小林出來玩自然得要玩個盡興才行！

雖然好像只有我一個人是這麼想……

坐雲霄飛車時－－－

「呀呼！！！」

「……」

坐大怒神時－－－

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～」

「……」

坐激流勇進時－－－

「哇呼！啊！！！」

「……」

……

…………

嗯，只有自己一個人叫，大概減少了一成的趣味，還有點尷尬……

 

－－－

 

「怎麼、怎麼？難得出來玩開心一點嘛～來～」

我一邊將偽裝用的墨鏡拿下來收到胸前，一邊將剛剛才做好的飲料遞給了小林。

現在的他正癱坐在遮陽傘下，室外的休息座位上，一副很累的模樣。

小林面無表情地接過杯子，便就著吸管一口口喝了起來，而後滿足地輕呼出一口氣。

這應該是他第一次喝這種冰淇淋加汽水的組合吧，看樣子應該是很喜歡才對。

我跟著他坐到遮陽傘下的椅子上，也學他一樣大口喝了一口後，發出滿足的呼聲，開口問道：「這是漂浮汽水喔！好喝嗎？」

「嗯。」

小林點了點頭，看來是真的很喜歡，不然平常的話應該是會回答『還好。』才對。

其實我一直不明白為什麼井上他們老是說小林一點也不體諒人、一點都不懂得看場合跟氣氛。

明明就是這麼乖巧的一個孩子不是嗎？

一看到很久沒接受高度刺激的我在坐了幾趟過山車之後有些受不了，還會貼心的說要休息一下，即便我認為自己應該還可以，他也會是著用其他方式來說服我。

這樣到底是哪裡不體諒人、不懂得看人臉色了？

小林從來都不是毫無感情，他只是不瞭解感情是什麼，以及要如何正確地將其表達出來而已，就像個心靈還不健全的孩子一樣。

本來事實也就是如此，孤身一人過了這麼多年，好不容易才踏入社會與人群展開交流，要他馬上就學會看懂氣氛，這不是太強人所難了嗎？

不論是悲傷、憤怒、無奈、忌妒、……人類的情感是世界上最複雜的東西，而小林如果不是親身感受過的話，根本就無法真正理解其含意。

第一次遇見他時，他本來就是一個會把內心的想法很坦率表達出來的人，是之後在跟大家相處時，才無意識地武裝起自己來，裝作好似什麼都不在乎的樣子。

但其實他都有一點一滴的再慢慢學習，不是嗎？

只是井上他們都看不出來，沒有去注意到罷了。

不過，這或許也可以間接說明，我在他的心中是特別的吧？

這麼想著，我的嘴角情不自禁的上揚了點，不由得將我的那杯飲料遞到了他的嘴邊。

「那要喝喝看我的嗎？我這杯是另一種口味喔！」

他果然馬上就含住了我的吸管大力地吸了好幾口，一臉幸福滿足的樣子。

看吧，這不是很簡單就能讓他笑了嗎？

「那我也要喝你的看看～」

情侶來遊樂園裡最重要的就是交換喝同一杯飲料跟一起尖叫了啊！

既然小林不可能會尖叫的話，那麼至少另外一項要做到啊！

間接接吻什麼的！

「……只准喝一口。」猶豫了一下之後，小林還是把他的那一杯遞到了我的面前。

依舊只有一口嘛……而且你那一臉嫌棄的表情是怎麼回事啊！

雖然還是要喝，但不是我愛唸，不過小林你難道就不可以大方一點嗎？

不要我剛喝完就馬上整杯拿走啊！

看著他那一副像是在護著崽的母雞般，拿著那一杯飲料，我忍不住又笑了出來。

真的，跟他在一起的時候，真的很容易就會發自內心笑出來了。

「呵呵～」小林還真是厲害啊～

「嗯？」他一臉茫然地回望著我。

他一定不會懂我為什麼笑吧？

所以我也不多作解釋，低下頭、抬起手錶看了一下時間。

嗯，應該還來得及吧……

「我想想喔……應該快了吧……」在心中盤算著還剩下多少時間，我喃喃自語著。

「喂。」發現我沒回應他之後，小林又喊了我第二次。

「沒什麼啦～好了！我們繼續去玩吧～」

我這才轉過頭去看了他一眼，一看到他那明顯悶悶不樂的表情之後，我不禁伸出手去揉平了他皺起的眉頭。

「不要老是皺起眉頭嘛～臉都變得不可愛了。」

「嘖。」

果然，我的手馬上就被他給揮了開來，他猛地站起來後，就逕自往下一個遊樂設施走了過去。

小林好像很不喜歡我把他當作小孩子看待呢，但他這種有些任性的個性真的就很像是小孩子嘛……

我拿起我的那一杯剛想要追上去時，這才發現到－－－

「小林！你又把我的飲料給喝完了！」

而且他竟然在聽見我喊的話後，還加速地把他的那一杯給喝光！

我趕緊追到他身邊後，正想多說他兩句時。

他卻一臉神色自若說道：「不是還要玩嗎？」

好似剛剛偷喝完我飲料的人不是他的一樣的鎮定。

不去演戲真是太可惜了你！

 

－－－

 

從倒數第二項遊樂設施下來時，我下意識地朝天一望，今天太陽落下的時間還挺早的，整片天空已經被夕陽染成漂亮的橘紅色。

我深了個懶腰，扭頭朝他笑，「呦西！那麼就剩最後一個啦～」

「喔。」小林的表情還是靜如止水，沒什麼變化。

果然還是不適合帶小林來這種地方玩，畢竟他自己本來就已經不知道經歷過多少次這種加速落下的感覺，這些小玩意兒對他來說應該是一點刺激性都沒有吧？

一旁的街燈一盞盞地亮了起來，因為我特別交代過封場只要封到下午就好，所以晚上購買半價星光票的人潮也開始逐漸湧了進來。

因為那種東西還是人多一點看才有趣嘛～

我抬起手來比了比，處於遊樂園的正中間，最醒目、最先進、最奢華、最出名(花了我最多錢)的巨大摩天輪。

「哼哼～最後一項是那個喔！小林。」

「摩天輪啊……」

順著我的手指望去，小林霎時盯著那座摩天輪看得有些出神，好似在回憶什麼一樣。

只對這一個有特別的感觸嗎？

不過算了，那些早就都已經不重要了。

今天帶他來這裡，其中一個目的就是為了讓他能跟過去做出一個區隔來。

不管是看到什麼、聽到什麼、聞到什麼、吃到什麼……無論何時何地，我要他腦海裡所能想到的都只有我一個人。

這種已經到了有些偏執的佔有慾，如果被小林知道的話，他又會露出什麼樣的表情呢？

將多餘的思念一個個從腦袋中清除，我朝還在發愣的小林伸出了手。

「來～我們走吧～」

「嗯。」

他這次傻傻的就牽了上來，彷彿是無意識的本能反應。

這樣很好，真的很好。

我就是希望他能這麼清楚的明白。

無論處在什麼樣的環境下；無論發生任何突發的狀況；無論陷於怎樣的情況之中，我都一定會對你伸出手的，就像第一次與你相遇時一樣。

不論幾遍都一樣。

 

一起走到了摩天輪底下之後，我遠遠的就看見『故障，維修中』的牌子掛在上頭。

這也是當然的，因為這也是我事前交代過的事項，這座摩天輪要等到我的計畫完成了後，才可以開放給外人進來搭乘。

鬆開小林的手，我逕自走到服務台那邊，跟裡面的工作人員表明了身分之後，他很快便打開了通道，好讓我們進去搭乘。

這座摩天輪當初在設計時就有特別跟建商要求，所有座艙都是有內建空調系統的，所以待在裡面時，感覺起來一點也不會悶熱，反而比起外頭還要來得更加舒服。

「嗯？」

小林從進來之後，就一臉疑惑地盯著我看，再等我給他一個解釋。

「我事先有跟工作人員交代過，今天下午五點鐘過後，就要讓摩天輪停下來，不要再接任何客人，等我過來。」已經沒什麼特別好隱藏的了，所以我很乾脆地向他說明清楚：「晚上在這裡我有準備驚喜給你喔！果然有特權就是該用嘛～～」

「嗯。」小林簡單點了點頭，表示理解。

隨著摩天輪開始運轉，我們所處的包廂也逐漸遠離地面，小林馬上就緊貼到窗邊，透過透明的強化玻璃往外看去。

摩天輪移動的速度並不算快，但是這種視野慢慢遼闊起來的感覺，小林好像挺喜歡的。

趁著他的注意力被分散開來，我也偷偷透過手機向遊樂園裡的工作人員發送任務開始的指令。

當摩天輪達到最高點的瞬間，它驟然停止了運作，順著慣性，乘坐艙劇烈的晃動了數下。

我因為已經事先知道所以不覺得意外，不過小林好像因此被嚇了一跳，急忙地就往我這裡靠了過來。

那麼既然美人投懷送抱，我自然是不能讓他失望囉~

順勢便將小林一把擁入懷中，還朝著他蹭了蹭，軟軟小小的，真是有夠好抱。

將下巴輕靠在他柔軟的頭髮上，我輕聲安撫道：「不用緊張，這是我要給你的驚喜的一部分，所以小林再等一下吧。」

一聽到我的解釋之後，小林的身子很明顯地從緊繃的狀態放鬆下來，很安分地任由我抱著。

只不過他貌似一點都不期待的樣子，窩在我的懷裡不到幾秒，很快就假寐了起來。

這主無所謂的態度讓我感到有些失落呢……要不乾脆現在來場摩天輪play？

唔嗯？這主意好像還不錯！

在外面的話，小林的那裡肯定會緊張到縮得緊緊的吧……

這麼刺激的事情，要是人生裡不來個一遍的話……

看著窗外的夕陽緩慢地落下，我不由得開始認真的思考起下一次出來該怎麼做，才能讓小林乖乖就犯了。

 

－－－

 

等到天色完全暗了下去後，地上街道的燈光才得以燦爛的徹底散發出光芒來，我輕推了一下小林軟綿綿的身子，要他往窗外看看。

「小林，你看。」

「嗯？」

在我的懷中掙扎了一會兒後，小林左搖右晃著小腦袋，緩緩坐起身子，人明明還沒清醒過來，卻在瞬間就被這印入眼簾的炫麗景象給迷住。

各種遊樂設施不斷帶著無數七彩燈光移動，宛如萬花筒般不停變化著色彩，從高空俯瞰望去很是漂亮。

有點可惜的是，現在沒辦法讓小林看見這座摩天輪就是了，不然作為標的物的建築，這座摩天輪的燈景也是很吸引目光的。

我靠在小林的肩膀上，跟他以同樣的視線欣賞著這片絢爛夜景。

看見在花園區裡巨大的LED燈電子時鐘，已經快到說好的時間，我便跟著開始倒數計時了起來。

「……五、四、三、二、一。」

在數到一的那個瞬間，配合著我打的響指，地上原先閃耀著的燈光幾乎全部都在那一剎那熄滅，宛如是一場大型魔術秀般，少數幾盞我事先設計好的燈，眨眼間就排列成了一行簡單的句子，醒目的閃耀著光輝。

一看到字的瞬間，小林便驚訝地張大了眼睛，難以置信的表情又替他增添了幾分稚氣，可愛的讓人想一口吞掉，而我想看的也正是他這個表情。。

看來即便不期待，他也還是感到很驚喜的嘛！ 

在他想要轉過頭來，問我這究竟是怎麼一回事時，抓準時機我也往前湊了上去，將他還未說出口的話語用吻給全部堵住。

天空中，很適時的響起了響亮的爆炸聲與閃耀的光火，但我已經沒多餘的心思去注意我另外安排好要給小林看的禮物了。

現在的我只想完全沉浸在他柔軟溫熱的唇瓣之中。

雙唇相觸，很單純的一吻。

明明更激烈的吻也親過，更害羞的事情也做過，但不知道是為什麼，反而是這樣輕輕的一吻，更容易讓小林羞澀的臉紅起來，而且還會引得他自己主動地吸吮著我的唇回應。

像這樣兩人溫存享受的時光，真的很讓人難以抗拒。

一吻結束後，我輕笑著說出了與地上的燈光所排成的字句一模一樣的祝福－－－

 

－－－「生日快樂，小林芳雄。」

 

「……」

透過煙火閃爍出來的些微光線，他只是露出一臉傻呼呼的表情看著我，我想也知道，他肯定是完全忘了這件事情。

「怎麼，忘了今天是你的生日了嗎？」無奈地笑出聲，我伸出手去輕撫著他微燙的臉龐。

「……」

他還是沒有回過神來。

唉呀呀，今天可是……我在很久以前私自替他所決定好的『生日』呢~

雖然之前調查小林的身世時，我就知道小林真正的生日是什麼時候了，但我怎麼想，果然都還是覺得『今天』要更為適合一點。

何況認真說起來，今天大概是我第一次真正的感覺到……原來『我喜歡他』的日子。

呵～不過這種事情，小林肯定怎麼想也想不到吧？

我既然這麼早就已經喜歡上他，這麼早就希望能看見他對我笑了。

見小林久久都沒有給我回應，我不禁湊到他的眼前調侃道：「感動到說不出話了？」

「完全，沒有。」

聽聞，小林這才從回過神來，逞強地頂了我一句後，便扭頭轉移了視線，去看著外面正不斷綻放的璀璨的煙火，殊不知自己粉紅色的耳朵早就出賣了他的想法。

真是傲嬌到不行~

「咦！」所以我故意配合他裝作很訝異地樣子，加大力道地緊抱著他，抱怨著：「枉費我這麼努力的準備的說！」

他果然有點心虛的看了我一眼，輕嘆一口氣。

「嗯？什麼、什……唔！」

不等我再多說幾句話，這次換成是他捧住我的臉後，難得主動的吻了過來。

雖然也是輕輕的一吻就結束，可我的心跳卻因此跳得飛快，就像是快從胸膛中跳出來了一樣，激動得難以平復。

如果每次都有這種福利可以拿的話，我真該多為他準備一些驚喜的……最好每天都有！

吻完後，小林自己也是連後頸都脹紅成一片，從貼緊的胸膛我能夠清晰的聽見他同樣劇烈的心跳聲。

他羞澀地偏過頭，試著平靜地問道：「這樣？」

「嗯！」我滿意的不得了！

我牽起他緊張到握緊的手十指緊扣著，笑道：「可以了！」

隨著數分鐘的煙火秀結束，摩天輪也再一次運轉起來，緩緩地朝地面移動，地上的燈光也接連著重新亮起。

由於摩天輪已經開放，所以現在下面有不少人正在排隊等著搭乘，為了不耽擱到其他人搭乘的時間，門一打開，我便趕緊牽著小林的手往外走。

第一項計畫完美落幕，現在該去第二個場所了。

「餓了吧？我們去吃飯吧～」一面往停車場的方向走去，我笑嘻嘻的講出了小林最期待的行程。

「嗯！」

果然比起遊樂園，這個行程這個還比較合小林的胃口嘛……走路的速度快了不只一倍啊我說！

轉而變成被拖著走的我也只能無奈地莞爾一笑，配合著他加緊腳步。

 

－－－

 

「小林，我們到了喔！」

將車子停在一棟小林也很熟悉，直到最近才剛翻修過的建築物前，我搖醒了又在副駕駛座上閉眼假寐的他。

將鑰匙丟給一旁的泊車人員，我便牽著還睡眼惺忪的小林走到盡頭，搭乘電梯直升到最頂樓去。

一打開電梯門，小林又像是被嚇到了一樣，驚訝地扭頭看了我一眼。

我豎起手指到嘴前，示意他先別激動，然後讓服務人員帶我們到最靠近中央那架星空三角鋼琴的位置上。

「直接上菜吧，要快一點。」

支走服務生後，我雙手抵住下巴，看向雙頰有些氣到鼓起的小林。  
「喂，你到底是要做什麼？」

果然，等服務生離開一段距離後，他便迫不及待的開口質問我。

「要幫你慶祝你『二十歲』生日啊～」我笑著說出一半的理由。

他不知道，我的手掌心已經因為等等要做的事情而緊張到直冒汗了。

「……喔。」小林一副不相信的樣子。

這也不能怪我啊，畢竟先說了就沒有驚喜了嘛~

這間餐廳是我自創品牌『花林集團』最新開設的景觀餐廳之一。

絕對的高度再加上全景的落地窗，能夠將整座城市的夜景都納入眼中，裝潢也有特地請設計師在盡量不更動原有擺設的情況重新裝修過一遍，環境跟氣氛可都是足以拿星的高檔，甚至不定時的還會有專人到現場來演奏音樂。

吃的食物不用多談，主廚跟副廚都是曾拿下不少比賽獎項的法國人，手藝自然不在話下。

想當初餐廳剛開幕的時候，真可說是一位難求啊！

如果不是因為我是老闆，還事先跟餐廳負責人溝通過的話，一般人還真難將整間餐廳給包下一個晚上。

不過這些都不適重點，真正關鍵的是－－－

 

－－－這裡，是我與小林第一次相遇的地方。

 

既是我害得小林受重傷，差點就要失去他的地方。

也是我第一次跟他告白，訴說我真正心意的地方。

不論從好或壞的方面來看，這裡絕對都是我跟他之間最為重要的場所，也是最適合做『那件事』的地方。

雖然小林一臉老大不爽，但好在我也預料到會有這種情況發生，所以在快到達餐廳前，我就有先打過電話通知主廚了，數盤精緻可口的開胃菜很快的就送了上來。

而小林在一看到食物之後，就徹底沒了心思去管我是不是要做什麼事，拿起叉子就開始自顧自的歡脫地大快朵頤了起來。

看著小林吃得很是滿意的樣子，嘴巴從吃進第一口食物開始就沒有停過，我便將我自己剛上的那份主菜也推到了他的面前。

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯，比上一次在巷子裡吃的那一間還要好。」尾音上揚了兩度，充分表現出他的滿意。

現在集團的餐廳都是以小林作為標準在更改菜單的，所以他說好吃的話，那一定就是沒問題了，之後再多發點獎金給主廚吧。

直到小林吃得也差不多了後，我這才站起身來，開口道：「我要去準備你的生日禮物了，小林在這裡等我一下喔！」

「嗯？」小林停下了進食的動作，抬起頭來看了我一眼。

「秘密。」看出他眼裡的疑惑，我再次伸出一隻手指擋在嘴前，故作神秘的樣子。

「喔。」

簡短的應了聲，小林便繼續低下頭去跟他的煎烤櫻桃鴨胸佐鵝肝醬奮鬥了。

雖然我心知肚明小林就是這樣沒情調的傢伙，但是一聽完他那毫不在乎的答話後，我的肩膀還是頓時垮了下來，自家戀人還真的是很會潑自己冷水

「小林，你的表情就不能再更期待一點、或是更好奇一點嘛……」

「完全不會。」將最後一口鴨胸吃下肚之後，他摸了摸肚子，一副意猶未盡、很困擾的樣子。

早已猜到接下會發生什麼狀況，於是我試圖面無表情地駐足在原地等著小林繼續開口，反正他要說的肯定是……

「這個跟那個，我要再三份。」

彷彿在做人生最為重要的決定般，猶豫了一陣後，小林這才伸出手指比了比桌上兩盤白潔乾淨到根本看不出是什麼料理的盤子，理所當然地看向我。

看吧！

「……你就光顧著吃，都不配合我！」

有時候我真想把食物跟我拿在一起作比較，看他會選哪一個！

喔不！我以前好像還真這麼問過……

 

『小林，我問你！我跟和牛你要選哪一個！？』  
『……花崎。』  
『真的啊！為什麼！？』  
『……』  
『你說嘛！到底是為什麼啊！？』  
『……因為選和牛的話，我只能吃一次，但是選你的話，我可以吃很多次。』  
『……反正是我贏了！！！』

 

現在想想，當時還真是莫名地有想哭的衝動啊……

 

跟站在外面隨時待命的服務生講了要加點的東西，走到轉角處的廁所時，赤石已經拿好東西在那裡等著我了，突兀地擺在五星級廁所正中央的折疊桌上還擺放了不少空盤子，看來他應該也是趁機享用了不少吧。

真是……我都快緊張得快吐了，你這傢伙竟然這麼囂張！

「東西呢？」

「少爺，在這裡！」身為專業秘書，赤石馬上就將我要換穿的西裝給遞了上來。

我一面快速地換上正式的燕尾服，一面開口問著：「交代你的東西應該都準備好了吧？」

「報告少爺，一切都已經準備妥當了！」特助一如以往，自信滿滿的回答我。

很好，那麼剩下來的……

檢查過東西還安穩地躺在盒子裡後，我妥善地將其鄭重的放入到西裝的暗袋之中。

深呼吸了好幾一口氣，在赤石鼓勵的目光下，我轉身往小林所處的餐廳走了回去。

剩下來的，就要看我自己了！

加油吧，花崎健介！

 

－－－

 

在我事先排練過無數的設計下，餐廳天花板吊著的水晶燈開始一盞接著一盞的暗了下來。

除了我們原先那一桌還有用蠟燭點燈外，剩下來的光線來源，就只有位處於餐廳正中間，那架鋼琴底下的聚光燈而已。

我再次深呼吸了一口氣，一步步踏著穩健的步伐走到了鋼琴旁邊，轉過身面對小林立正站好。

他似乎很訝異我的服裝改變，正一眨也不眨地緊盯著我看。

而我則是微微地一鞠躬以作回應，這是標準演奏前應有的禮節。

輕拉開矮凳坐下後，我將雙手輕放在琴鍵上，沉澱了一下緊張的情緒後，這才開口向他說道：「小林，我會的鋼琴曲不多，不過等等要給你彈得這一首，我估計你應該也曾聽過吧。」

雖然是一個很討厭的人教的，但不得不說，這確實是現在最能夠清楚表達出我心裡所有想法的一首歌。

無聲地深呼吸一口氣，我敲下了第一聲琴鍵，如同流水般輕柔的琴聲瞬間響徹整間餐廳，一連串的音符就如同慈雨般傾洩而出。

而在我彈下第一個音符的瞬間，四周原本漆黑一片的環境，驟然就跟著投射出數張立體影片來，點亮了我跟他所在的空間。

在那十幾、二十幾張的照片上頭，滿滿的全是同一名白髮少年的身影。

這些，都是自從與你相識了以後，我一點一滴拍攝下來，全部都是我與你之間珍貴無比的回憶。

小林，你能夠明白我想要告訴你的是什麼嗎？

緩慢的練習曲已經彈完，接著……我可就要正式來了喔！

你可要好好聽清楚了！

隨著換到另一種旋律，我開始彈奏正曲時，投影片上的照片也隨之快速地切換起來。

我張開雙唇，緩緩地將我所有的感情，以歌聲的方式，向他傳遞出去－－－

 

因為我只有你  
雖然這聽起來很像是臺詞  
在漆黑的道路上我不顧一切地奔跑著  
想要崩潰般的緊緊擁抱著你  
但不知道為什麼我卻在哭泣  
那時的我還什麼都沒明白

(一開始的時候，我是真的因為覺得你很有趣才接近你，然而直到後來我才明白，我捨不得的，是放著你獨自一人……是因為你眼中悲傷的神色，才讓我忍不住的試圖想要緊緊擁抱住你。)

你說自從有了我之後  
若再變成一人便無法生活  
你故意開著這種玩笑

(所以我開玩笑似的，以你最希望得到的東西作為誘餌，跟你定下了第一個，一輩子都做不到的『約定』。)

我說我可笑不出來  
你什麼也沒回答只是微笑著  
可你眺望窗外的臉龐看起來好憂傷

(然而，一切到後來都變了調，因為我的愚蠢，反倒把你牽扯進了危險的事件之中。)

我是屬於你的  
雖然這聽起來很像是臺詞  
在漆黑的道路上我不顧一切地奔跑著  
想要崩潰般的緊緊擁抱著你  
但不知道為什麼我卻在哭泣  
那時的我還什麼都沒明白

(你肯定不會明白卻也一定能懂吧，當時的我是真的有了想輕生的念頭，然而你……卻不顧一切地來到了我的面前，看著你跟著我一同落下的身影，我的心中第一次湧現出了一種難以言喻的情感，可那時的我卻還什麼都沒明白。)

如果還能走的話  
我想找到專屬於我們兩人的世界  
你在電話那頭笑著  
你的歎息也很苦澀

(那場事件發生後，我沒有辦法再次面對你，因為你那清澈的眼神，反而讓我更加體會到自身是多麼醜惡的存在，所以我從你的身邊逃走，明明我的行為是如此的自私，可你卻……開始反過來拼命地追逐著我。)

『我愛你』  
或許就連這句也是一樣  
我仍然什麼都還不明白  
只是在漆黑的道路上不顧一切地奔跑著

(所以當時看到你在我面前受傷倒地的瞬間，我認為這一切都是我的錯，再次從你面前懦弱地逃跑，自認為這樣對你來說才是最好的。)

胸口像是要炸開般想要見到你  
但是淚水卻讓我什麼都看不見  
那時候的我還什麼都沒有明白

(可僅僅只是分開一小段時間，我卻非比尋常的想念著你，很想很想要見你，很想很想……真的很想要碰觸你，想告訴你－－－我真正的想法。)

曾與你編織的未來  
從突然褪色的那一天開始  
就什麼也都看不見

(見到你之後，我開始擔心著你會不會因此怨恨我、遠離我，但你卻還是一樣毫不在乎的接納我，從那時開始，我就迫切的希望著，想要跟你擁有同樣的未來，有你相伴的未來。)

不過如今的我也才終於了解  
我生下來就是為了與你相遇  
就是為了能夠一直守護著你  
用我的笑容讓全世界的花都綻放吧

(於是我終於明白了，我對你滿滿的感情究竟是什麼，我再次開始追逐著你，你一定不知道吧？在我的心裡究竟是多麼的喜悅，是多麼慶幸著能夠與你相遇。)

因為我是你的  
雖然這聽起來很像是臺詞  
可我一定會把很多很多的花送到你的心房

(為了想讓你感受到與我同等的幸福，我絞盡腦汁的用盡一切方法取悅你、寵愛你、珍惜你……就為了能自私的占有你的一切，畢竟……我的一切早就已經全都是你的了。)

『我愛你』  
你小小的手裡緊握著這句話  
靜靜地微笑著  
你只是溫柔的、靜靜的微笑……

(在你小小的手裡所緊握著的，便是我所有的一切，而我所有的一切就是為了換取你－－－幸福的笑容。)

 

一曲奏完，周圍投影幕上的照片也都放到結尾處停了下來。

所有的照片在定格的這個瞬間所顯示著的，全是小林的各種笑顏，唇角上揚的弧度一張比一張還要來得明顯。

就連小林他自己都很訝異，原來他也會有這樣的表情。

這樣一來你該懂了吧？這些照片真正的涵義。

我就是為了這個，而一直不斷在努力的啊……

我站起身，一步步走向因為這一連串的行動而顯得一臉茫然，只能傻傻地盯著自己看的小林。

「這句話，我應該早就要對你說才對，可偏偏卻拖到這時才第一次告訴你……」

從口袋中掏出黑色絨毛的盒子，我單腳下跪到了小林的面前，無比鄭重地將其打了開來。

靜靜地躺在盒子裡的，是兩個造型幾乎一模一樣的對戒，純金屬色的銀環勾勒出了戒指的基座，在其上面鑲著的，分別是象徵著『慈愛』的『藍寶石』&象徵著『深愛』的『紅寶石』，而在看不見的戒指內側上，則是刻上了我們兩人名字的字首，樣式簡單卻又不失奢華。

這就是，我最後想跟你許下的『約定』。

用盡一切手段也要拼命守住的『約定』。

一開始的緊張，在彈完那首歌後已經消失得無影無蹤了，所以我能很輕鬆地笑著對你說出口－－－

 

「我愛你，小林芳雄。」

 

一說完話，我毫不猶豫的就湊了過去將他吻住。

我愛你。

在這世上我只要你一人的－－－『我愛你。』

貼合在一起的唇瓣，熱度恰到好處，小林完全沒有要從我身邊逃脫的打算，舌頭可以輕易就從他輕啟的縫隙中靈巧地探了進去，很快地便滑進了牙齒內，在牙床、下顎、口腔內側不停地遊走著。

在小林的口腔深處，我們彼此的軟舌相互糾纏著，周圍所有的一切事物都漸漸模糊了起來，唯有在耳旁逐漸加快的心跳聲、以及接吻時傳來的靡靡水聲是如此的清晰，鼻腔裡滿滿的都是對方特有的味道，讓人捨不得結束。

吻了許久，我才肯放過小林被我蹂躪到有些紅腫的唇，緊緊的將他擁入懷中，卻又像對待珍視之物般的輕柔。

這樣就好了，這次我有將心意好好地傳遞給你了吧？

從這個角度我看不清他的表情，只能夠看見他那頭的蓬鬆的頭髮而已。

可他抱著我的雙手，此時正微微顫抖著，讓我可以清楚地感受到他內心激動的情緒。

「小……不對，應該說是『芳雄』。」

這種時候果然還是應該要叫名字，對吧？

我將手微微上移，有一下沒一下的輕撫著他的頭髮，安撫著他的情緒。

「我啊……跟你之間的約定幾乎有很多都沒有做到過……」

「嗯。」他在我胸前老實地點了點頭，感覺很是同意。

喂，你這樣很破壞氣氛的啊……

害得我不禁苦笑了一下。

「但是……即便騙了你這麼多次，我也還是想要跟你許下新的約定，這是最後一個約定了。」

這是最後一次了……

「嗯？」小林疑惑地發出一個音節，詢問著我。

「我，是只屬於你一個人的了，所以……」

我的一切事物都能夠與你共享。

我能將世界上的一切都獻給你。

我希望我的未來能有你的一切。

所以－－－

 

「所以可以請你也只成為我一個人的嗎！？」

 

讓我能明確的向全世界宣示著－－－你是我的。

 

在聽完後，小林便沉默了下去，我的心情一下子就被提了起來。

從出生以來直到現在，我從來都沒有過一刻，是如此地緊張的在等待著一個答案。

感覺時間好像過了很久，但卻又彷彿只是一下子而已，小林突然往我的懷裡猛撞了一下，我不由自主地把他又抱得更緊了一些。

既期待卻又很怕受傷害，我小心翼翼地詢問著：「小、小林你這……這是不願意嗎……」

他猛地抬起頭來狠瞪著我，眼眶有些紅紅的，但嘴巴卻還是不老實，刻意用惡狠狠的語氣說著－－－我最想聽見的那兩個字。

「願意！」

我愣怔了半晌，之後不禁大笑出聲，抱著他的力道也不由得加大了些。

聽見我的笑聲之後，小林也漸漸地將嘴角上揚，嶄露出笑顏來望著我。

我將他與我的相比要較為嬌小的手舉起之後，將湛藍色的那一枚戒指，輕輕的套上了他的無名指。

然後把鮮紅色的那一枚交給了他，讓他也跟我做了一樣的舉動。

即便是如此簡單的動作，卻讓我覺得，我跟他好像又加緊緊的綁在了一起似的。

這樣一來，你終於就是我的了。

既然已經得到答案了，那麼有另一句話我也很想聽你說呢……畢竟如果只有我有表示的話也太過狡猾了吧？

「那你可以再說一遍，我剛剛講過的話嗎？」

小林聽到後，很明顯的傻愣了一瞬，小臉以肉眼可見的速度慢慢地漲紅了起來，低下頭去顯得手足無措的樣子。

果然還是太勉強了嗎？

也是，小林本來就也不是會說這種話的人……

我輕撫著小林的白髮，正要開口說些什麼話來調解一下氣氛時，他卻忽然像是看開了什麼似的，抬起頭來沖我再次一笑，那是純然帶著喜悅的笑容。

他微微為墊起腳尖，在我耳邊一字一句地輕聲訴說道－－－

 

『謝謝你。』

 

聽聞這句話的瞬間，我眼眶忽然一熱，竟然差點就要這麼哭了出來。

我從沒想過……

從小林的嘴裡聽到的這一句話，竟會比我預期中的那句還要更加的……開心不已……

這句話應該是我……是我要說的才對啊！

謝謝你，當時出現在了那一棟大樓裡。

謝謝你，當時特地的跑來找我還東西。

謝謝你，當時答應我無理的要求入團。

謝謝你，當時不顧一切地跑來拯救我。

謝謝你，當時不斷地追尋著我的背影。

謝謝你，在我痛苦難受時來到我的身邊。

謝謝你，在這一個地方回應了我的情感。

謝謝你，即便我是這樣懦弱沒用的一個人……你也還是深愛著我。

所以我知道的，比你自己還清楚的知道－－－

我強忍著流出淚水的衝動，同樣也漾起笑容回應：「我知道啦……就算你什麼都不說，我也都知道啦～」

 

－－－你是多麼地深愛著我的這個事實。

 

就是你了，這輩子我就認定你一個人了。

是你，在我一心求死時，還堅持不放手的。

是你，在我迷惘的時候，用力拉了我一把。

是你，在我孤身一人時，還留在我的身邊。

是你，在我遇到危險時，奮不顧身的出現。

是你，在這數億人口的世界上，只有你一個人，能讓我如此傾心，甘願獻上所有。

是你，在這上億人口的世界中，唯有你一人是特別的，唯有你能夠走進我的心裡。

所以，那是我的台詞呢……

謝謝你……

真的很謝謝你，選擇了我。

你一定完全不能夠理解吧，我早已不能再面對獨自一人的生活，已經沒有辦法面對失去你的世界了。

自從遇到了你之後，我原先的人生，便只因為你一人而徹底混亂了起來。

這麼說來，倒是有一個很貼切的詞彙可以形容你呢……

一想到現在懷裡現在抱著的是，在這世界上最讓我無法抵抗的人，我不由得就想笑出聲來。

帶著溫熱的氣息吐在了他的耳旁，我再次開口道－－－

在你能對我說出口之前，無論要說多少次、無論要講多少遍，我都會不斷地向你訴說著－－－

 

「愛してる，My Trickster。」

 

－－－end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記:  
> 首先先感謝看到這裡的各位，有你們的支持我才能努力的把這部作品完成！  
> 正文到這裡就正式結束了，之後有機會會再出一些萌萌的甜文小番外的。  
> 這部作品雖然冷門，但卻成為我完成的第一部長篇同人小說，不得不說感慨很深啊......  
> 總而言之，還是要謝謝各位的支持！！！！！！！！！！  
> 那麼如果有緣的話，就讓我們下部作品再見吧！！！(看著還長長一條的備忘書單，我靜靜地捂住了我的肝.......)


	20. 《你所帶來的每次驚喜。》

案發時間：早上六點鐘左右。

案發地點：花林大宅的主臥房裡。

關鍵人物：花林夫夫。

事件：總裁的媚色騷動……

 

花崎：「拜託了！讓我摸吧！」

小林：「嘖。」

 

－－－呃……騷擾？

 

還穿著白色睡衣的花崎呈土下座的姿勢跪在臥室舖有毛毯的地板上頭，就像是是要顯示他誠懇的決心般，雙手伏地磕著頭的樣子說有多卑微就有多卑微，徹底的將沒下限這件事情發揮得淋漓盡致。

「不！應該說：『小林大大！請你讓我摸個夠吧！這是我一生對你唯一一次的請求！！！』」

面對花崎發自內心的吶喊，正盤腿坐在淡藍色床單上的小林則是左手撐著『毛茸茸』的腦袋，冷冷地斜睨了一眼過去，眼裡有著滿滿的警戒，彷彿在看一個行為可疑的變態。

「嘖，你是笨蛋嗎？」小林絲毫不掩飾內心裡滿滿的鄙視。

聽聞，花崎頓時就不服了，猛地抬起頭來。

「小林！你怎麼可以這麼說我呢！？就算我真的是笨蛋，那也是你一個人專屬的笨蛋啊！」

花崎的表情顯得十分的認真深情……

「所以請你再讓我多摸幾下吧！拜託！」

……如果忽略掉他後來磕頭補上的那一句請求，以及臉上還清晰可見的八道抓痕的話。

對此，小林沉著一張臭臉不發一語，還冷冷地又射了記眼刀過去。

雖然現在因為那更加『軟萌』的外表而使得眼刀本就不多的殺傷力下降到幾乎為負數的地步，但是從花崎身邊不斷吹拂而過的不自然氣流，還是成功地震攝住他一直忍不住想衝上去直接撲倒小林的衝動。

小林敢用他今天的午餐保證，只要他現在一有所鬆懈或是有妥協的意味出現，花崎那個大混蛋絕對會撲過來蹂躪他一番的！

這是他這幾年來切身體會到的經驗談。

「那、那個……就、就讓我多摸幾下又不會怎樣！等等如果突然消失的話我就摸不到了啊！機會很難得啊！好啦～好啦～小林～～～」

花崎雖然顯得很沒底氣，一副標準『妻管嚴』的樣子，但對這件事情卻還是表現得相當固執，畢竟如果錯過這次良機的話，他以後可能就沒機會了啊！

「啊啊啊───！那種溫溫熱熱又毛絨絨的觸感，只要摸過一次不管是誰都會上癮的啊！小林，你怎麼可以讓我看得到又摸不到呢！！！」

花崎哭喪著一張臉，轉守為攻的指責著戀人的無情，好似他才是那個受到委屈的被害人，正無理取鬧的在偷偷試探著小林的底線。

「……」

更正，不是『彷彿』，小林覺得他現在在看的就是一個徹頭徹尾的大、變、態！

「唔！」

花崎忽地覺得小林身上所散發出來的氣息似乎更加冰冷了些，於是便默默放下手上剛剛再次拿出來拍照的手機，整個人相當沮喪地垂下頭去繼續跪著。

即便小林依舊是面無表情在瞪視著花崎，但是從他頭上高高豎起的『貓耳』仍可以看出他從剛剛直到現在一直激動不已的情緒。

自尾椎骨延伸出來的灰白色『尾巴』從雪白的床單裡探出，正一下又一下富有節奏地拍打著床面，上面的毛也是一根根立起，一副全然戒備(花崎)的樣子。

嗯，貓耳、尾巴。

嗯！貓耳！尾巴！ 

就是這兩樣原先不該出現在小林身上的『東西』，惹得花崎引發無限遐想，害得他們兩人在一大清早就得面對如此窘況。

呃……正確來說，只有小林一個人覺得很窘迫，花崎倒是還挺熱在其中的。

話說從頭，事情就要回溯到三十分鐘以前了－－－ (對！花崎就是已經鬧了這麼久，小林也逃避現實了這麼久，沒毛病！) 

 

清晨時分，溫暖的朝陽才剛準備升起，窗戶外頭的天色還是一片灰濛濛的。

較冷的早晨總是會讓人忍不住想稍微賴床一下，直至淡黃色的陽光穿透玻璃照到身上時才心不甘、情不願的清醒過來。

原先半摟著小林睡得正熟的花崎，一感覺到鼻尖有毛毛的東西在不停地來回摩娑著後，不禁露出了難受的神情。

跟睡意掙扎了好一會兒後，花崎這才不甘地緩緩睜開他那雙還睡意朦朧的湛藍色眼眸，下意識的第一個反應就是往懷裡的那人望去。

隨即映入他眼簾裡的灰白色毛絨絨物體，立刻就害得他以為自己還沉浸在剛剛的美夢之中。

腦子還沒徹底運轉起來，花崎瞇起眼打量著正在自己眼前輕輕抖動著，很明顯是貓科動物才會有的三角形耳朵。

他不禁反省起自己最近的妄想真的是太誇張了，竟然已經到了日有所思、夜有所夢的地步。

雖然他一直都很想看小林穿貓耳女僕裝的羞澀模樣，但是真的親眼看見從小林的亂髮裡冒出來的貓耳時，他卻只有一種很不切實際的感覺。

即便圓尖尖的小巧貓耳搭配上小林那正熟睡到流出口水來的表情，看上去真的是超級可愛的也是。

 

───真不現實啊……既然都長出貓耳來了，為什麼人類的耳朵卻沒有消失呢？可是真的好萌喔……明明就超適合的！連同個性在內，小林根本就像是一隻超傲嬌的小貓咪啊！可是他卻都不肯陪我玩這種play或是讓我拍一張照片……呦～竟然還有尾巴啊……聽說貓咪的尾巴跟『那裡』同樣敏感，也不知道是不是真的……

 

一邊暗想著一堆亂七八糟的東西，花崎不由自主地就抬起右手去輕揉著小林頭上的那雙貓耳。

那是一種很特別的感覺，觸摸到的溫度比想像中還要來得高一些，毛茸茸的短毛摸起來很柔順好摸，而且隱隱約約還能感覺得到在皮膚底下的血管，簡直就像是真正的貓耳一樣。

一有了這個認知，花崎更加篤定了自己這是正身處在夢境裡的想法，繼續有一下沒一下的輕揉著。

「唔嗯……」

然而還摸沒幾下，原先還在呼呼大睡的小林忽地就發出了一聲呻吟，忍不住扭動起身軀，試圖甩開頭上那擾人清夢的『害蟲』。

某『害蟲』則是因眼前的景象而忽地一愣，差點就鼻血就要流下來了。

要知道他跟小林已經相處了兩年多，除了一開始會因對方無意識的動作而感到心慌馬亂外，之後他的抵抗等級可是蹭蹭蹭地在往上飆高著啊！

至少他認為自己是能夠在不激動到忘我的情況下，從口袋裡拿出手機來照相了。

但是！

眼前的這個景象卻是以一種前所未有的方式在挑戰著他的理智啊！！！

還沒醒過來的小林正緊閉雙眼，無意識地往自己身上鑽過來磨蹭撒嬌著，兩隻貓耳一抖一抖的，身後從被單裡伸出的白色尾巴還輕拍著他伸出去的右手，沒扣上釦子的黑色睡衣在亂動之中滑落下來，露出一大半白嫩的香肩及鎖骨。

被這時的小林給誘惑到，花崎呼吸頓時一滯，發現到他好似起了微妙的反應，畢竟早上本來就是某方面會特別亢奮的時候。

抱持著這只不過是一個相當難得，能夠在秋季初期夢到的『春』天美『夢』，花崎緩緩地低下頭去輕吻著那對貓耳，換來懷裡的戀人一聲聲的輕嚶，好似那真的是他的敏感部位一樣。

花崎微微啟唇細咬著，正當他準備一如以往地翻身壓到小林的身上去，幹些需要和諧的事情時－－－

率先橫跨過去的左膝一壓到了某個柔軟的物體，下一秒便是兩道淒厲的慘叫聲，響徹在小林家的大宅裡頭！！！

「喵啊啊啊──────！！！」

「唔啊啊啊──────！！！」

因為被壓到柔嫩的尾巴而猛地清醒過來的小林，當下眼眶就疼得飆出淚花，能力反射性的就發動起來，右手轉身順勢就是一掌狠狠地抓了下去！

帶著強烈暴風的一擊，瞬間就把花崎從他的身上給轟到地板上頭！

驚得彈坐起身來，小林委屈地輕揉著自己炸毛的無辜貓尾，同時狠瞪著用雙手摀著臉在地上不停翻滾慘叫的花崎。

被濃濃的黑色低氣壓給團團包圍著，小林慍怒道：「花崎！你幹什麼啊！？」

左邊的臉頰上出現四道清晰可見的抓痕，花崎到這時才真的徹底清醒過來，但他卻沒有在第一時間內回答小林的問題，反而是一臉震驚地緊盯著小林看，右手的食指懸舉在半空中，嘴巴張得大大的卻久久都發不出聲來。

被人用這麼激烈方式給吵醒，情緒正異常激動的小林喔看見花崎像個蠢蛋似的傻愣在那裡後，心裡再怎麼火大也不由得感到有些困惑。

「嗯？」

小林反射性順著花崎驚訝的視線，將目光投到自己手上那條蔫蔫的尾巴上頭。

 

───也沒什麼啊？不就一條尾巴嗎？花崎是在看什……尾巴？嗯……尾巴！！！

 

一認清自己手上握著的東西是什麼之後，腦袋同樣也開始正常運轉起來的小林也跟著怔住了，身子一僵的同時，那條尾巴還隨著他的意念抖了一下。

看著這跟自己頭髮相同的毛色、感覺一下這從脊椎尾股一路竄到頭頂的刺激，這絕對是一條貨真價實從自己身上長出來的貓尾啊！

雙手捧著自己今天清晨剛長出來的尾巴，小林不由得瞪大他那一雙圓滾滾的紅色眼眸，原先暴怒的情緒一下子就被驚訝給佔滿，就連原先想痛打花崎一頓的心思都沒了。

 

───為、為什麼會……等等，既然有貓尾的話……不、不會吧……

 

小林一個激靈，突然思索到了某一種可能，思及至此的同時，頭上也傳來了一陣奇妙的感覺。

咬著牙吞了口口水後，小林緩慢地伸手摸上自己的頭頂－－－那同樣直到昨天為止也都還沒有出現的『物體』。

難以置信地用雙手輕撫著那兩個溫溫熱熱還時不時抽動幾下的貓耳朵，小林一臉生無可戀的樣子。

啪！

聽見熟悉的聲音響起，小林猛地轉過頭朝著花崎瞪去，後者正一臉興奮地拿出手機來拼命拍照，還用左手示意要他擺出招財貓的可愛POSE。

小林這才剛壓下去的怒火，又再次重新燃燒了起來！

「HA、NA、SA、KI！(花、崎！)」

小林咬牙切齒低吼著對方的名字，表示他現在的怒火已經快到極限值了！

「等等！這跟我可沒有任何關係啊！如果我有這種能力的話，早就對你出手了好不！」

瞥見小林眼裡那一閃而過的兇光，花崎連忙用力地左右揮舞著空著的左手，義正詞嚴為自己辯護著，縱然裡面好像混入了一些奇怪的東西……

「嘖！」

小林重重的咋舌了一聲，他不得不承認花崎講得真的很有道理，對方實在是沒什麼理由要拖到現在才讓自己長出這種鬼東西來。

又多摸了幾把自己新長出來的耳朵跟尾巴，小林不由得沉下臉去，他告訴自己現在要冷靜才可以，幹了兩年多的偵探了，這種基本心態他還是有的。(其實也沒什麼在做事，大部分的時間還是給花崎養著)

重新感覺一下自己身體的狀況，小林目前為只能得出來的結論有以下幾點：

1、這些東西是有觸覺的，還跟他的肌膚連接在一起。

2、這兩樣東西沒有危險性，他剛剛已經用能力試探過了。

3、貓耳雖然在接觸上很敏銳，但是他沒辦法控制也沒有聽覺。

4、尾巴雖然可以憑意識去擺動，但相比起耳朵卻更加敏感的要命啊！

不知是惱、是羞、還是氣的，小林單手捂住自己的臉，從指縫中怒瞅了一眼還在幸災樂禍拼命拍照、錄影的花崎。

「別笑了，不准拍，快想辦法。」小林裝似冷淡地下令著，然而頭上晃動的貓耳卻出賣了他的心思。

「唉呀！竟然是久違不見的小林版冷言冷語三連擊啊！(詳情請參照第六集剛開頭。)」花崎裝似驚訝的回應著，然而心裡卻樂得很。

「花崎。」小林冷漠回應，身上的毛卻隨著不自然的氣流一根根炸了起來。

「啊～是是是～」花崎立馬慫了，放下手機舉起雙手投降。

眼看花崎終於好不容易正經了一點，小林輕哼一口氣，問：「現在該怎麼辦？」

過了這麼多年，在面對未知的事物時，小林還是會習慣性的求助著花崎，依賴的程度日益愈增。

「嗯……」花崎雙手抱胸的盤腿坐在地毯上，好似真的相當苦惱的思索了約十秒鐘之後，像似想到了什麼一樣，他突然抬起頭來，右手輕敲了一下左手掌心，「嗯！這時候就該這麼做了！」

「嗯？」小林不禁擺正身子，抓過身旁的枕頭連帶著尾巴抱在懷裡。

「哼哼！」花崎揚起了嘴角笑了一聲後，立即就張開了雙手，「現在當然就是先讓我再多玩一下，好好記錄這難得的時刻了啊！小林！快！像隻可愛的小貓咪一樣撲進我的懷抱裡吧！」

「……」剛剛曾一度覺得對方會有好辦法的自己簡直就是個傻瓜，果然跟笨蛋待在一起就是會傳染啊！

望著眼前露出了爽朗笑容、滿臉期待的花崎，眼神死去的小林不是第一次的懷疑著，對方的腦袋是不是有病？

久久等不到對方的回應，學習野呂呼喚嗶波醬的方式，花崎吹了聲口哨，道：「Come On～小林～快過來我這……哇啊！」

盛怒的小林怒扔手上的枕頭，狠狠地砸到花崎那光看就令人生氣的笑臉上，僅憑一擊就成功KO掉對方了！

「哼！」

忽視掉在地毯上假裝躺屍博同情的花崎，小林無力地倒回床上，拿過花崎的枕頭、拉起淡藍色的被子後，果斷決定裝死逃避現實了。

「喂！你好歹也來關心我一下啊！我們難道不是戀人嗎！？」花崎不依，從地上猛然跳了起來，指責著小林的無情。

「……」經過多次慘痛的教訓，整個人縮進被子裡的小林果斷選擇無視。

發覺小林的鴕鳥心態，花崎壞笑一聲，「哼哼～既然你不過來給我抱的話，那就是我自己過去抱你啦！認命吧！小林！」

話才剛說完，花崎直接就往小林的身上撲了過去，絲毫不記取之前的教訓，結果當然是－－－

「喵啊啊啊──────！！！」

「唔啊啊啊──────！！！」

 

於是，事件就從這麼一個混亂的早晨正式開始了。

 

－－－tbc


	21. 《等你等到睡著。》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接連著上一篇的背景，《花崎家林小貓的生活日常》正式開演！！！
> 
> 鏟屎官：花崎健介，第一天正式上工！

「真的不能嗎？就一下！就一下也行啊！」

「不可以。」

「小林～～」被小林喝止在離床有四尺遠的地板上正跪著的花崎，發自內心深情地喊著：「喵喵喵～～～」，他自認為這是貓咪的求偶聲。

「不要把我當成貓。」小林咋舌，毫不領情。

「………」

「……」

「…」

類似於以上的對話，在短短的時間裡，兩人已經進行過無數次，還不帶重樣的！

每一次都是由花崎率先發起，然後由小林秒答結束，緊接著的是花崎沮喪數秒鐘，最後宛如時鐘走過一圈般，又再次換個方式循環了一遍。

暫且先不論這種死纏著人的方式究竟會不會奏效，又或者是在奏效之前會不會先被對方給打死，至少花崎本人倒是還挺樂在其中的。

而相比起毫不記取教訓、臉皮厚到不行的花崎那一副興高采烈的神情，身為被害者的小林則是一臉沉重的坐在床上遲遲不願意面對現實。

鬧到一半時，花崎眼尖的發現到小林那稚嫩的小臉正擺出一副開始懷疑人生的呆滯表情後，他便偷偷地往對方那邊一步一步、緩緩地蹭了過去。

但也不知道是不是因為長出了那對貓耳的緣故，小林對周遭環境的感知能力有著明顯的提升，花崎這種小動作自然是逃不過他的法眼……呃……法耳！

頭上的貓耳無意識的動了動，小林突然就微微舉起了右爪，冷冷地朝著花崎瞥去一眼。

縱然小林的臉上面無表情，但卻給人一種相當堅決的感覺，大有花崎要是敢靠過去，他就會毫不猶豫再賞對方一抓的意味在裡面。

慫下來的花崎立馬自覺的退回到原來的地方正坐著，擺出一副『我什麼事都沒有打算做，絕對沒有打算要偷偷的跑過去撲倒你，身為一個正直的青年，我怎麼可能會做這種事情呢！小林你要相信我啊！我一定會等你主動撲過來的！！！』，看起來好似正氣凜然的樣子……大概吧？

小林撇了撇嘴哼了一聲。

也不知是在賭氣還是變成貓咪的天性在作祟，不論花崎再怎麼哄，小林就是打死也不願意讓花崎摸一摸他的耳朵。

 

───哼！那麼敏感的地方，怎麼可以隨隨便便就讓人摸呢！

 

兩人僵持許久，氣氛一度非常尷尬。

而這份尷尬，在一道震耳又熟悉的聲響從小林蓋在身上的被窩裡傳來時，終於達到了頂點。

「咕咕咕～～～嚕～～～」

「……」

「……」

兩人你看我、我看你的，沉默了約有十秒鐘左右吧……

 

───不能笑，這時絕對不能笑！在這時笑出來的話，會被小林給……

 

「噗……噗！」已經忍到快內傷的花崎終究還是忍不住地噗哧了一聲，大笑了起來，「噗哈哈哈～～～啊哈哈哈！！！」

「嘖。」兩對耳尖同時紅起來的小林撇過頭去，有些窘迫的解釋著：「沒、沒辦法啊！又、又不是我、我能夠控制的……」

可惜的是，小林的解釋似乎沒傳進花崎的耳裡，對方還是抱著肚子笑倒在地毯上。

「嘖！不、准、笑。」小林咬牙切齒地瞪視著花崎，下達了最後通牒。

「哈哈哈～～噗！哇哈哈……對、對不起……哈哈…可、可是……噗…哇哈哈哈！！！」

笑到眼淚都流出來的花崎，即便心裡知道自己這樣笑出聲來實在是太不厚道了，但他就是克制不住自己，他的小林怎麼會這麼可愛啊！

怒睨著對方好一會兒，小林終究還是沒有發動能力來把花崎轟出窗外(他以前真的這麼做過)，只是有些不自然地喊著：「我餓了。」

暫且先不論『長出貓耳、貓尾來』這件事情該如何善後，最重要的人生大事總是得要先解決的。

在小林的認知裡，填飽肚子的重要性遠大於被花崎調戲這件事。

前者是當下必須要立即處理的狀況，後者則是可以再找時間秋後算帳的！

「啊～是是是～」臉上有著難掩的笑意，花崎一面應對著自家炸毛的戀人，一面從地板上站直身子後就拿出手機撥號出去，隨口問道：「小林想吃什麼？」

「魚！」小林毫不遲疑的果斷決定，想了想後又張開金口補充了一句：「很多的魚，不要有刺。」

 

───……剛剛不是才說別把你當成貓咪嗎！？小林，你竟然為了吃的背棄你身為人類的尊嚴了嗎！？

 

花崎不禁抽了抽嘴角，不過當電話被另外一邊的『赤石 明』特助給接通時，他也還是將戀人的要求給交代了過去，富豪二少爺模式全開中！

「喂喂喂～是阿明嗎！？我上班快遲到了沒時間做早餐，所以就麻煩你幫我送過來了啦～～～我要三份酥炸鱈魚條沾番茄醬、四個塔塔鱈魚堡不要檸檬、一碗特大碗的綜合鮮魚清粥不要加薑、烤五條不同種類的魚搭一份定食，請記得要事先去刺、再來飲料的話……」

自動忽略掉在電話另一頭特助不斷傳出的哀號與抱怨，花崎絞盡腦汁地思索著小林喜歡吃什麼魚料裡，又有什麼東西是他印象中貓咪不可以吃的。

雖然小林有固有防護能力，不管吃什麼應該都不太可能會出事，但他還是捨不得對方痛苦地嘔出東西來。

掛斷電話後，花崎瞥了眼懸掛在牆面上的時鐘。

剛剛似乎跟小林『玩』得有點久了，發覺到現在時間確實是挺晚的後，花崎在心裡快速地盤算著今天的行程，同時匆忙地進到與房間相連的浴廁裡頭去迅速地盥洗一番。

側躺在床面上看著花崎忙碌的身影，突然就被忽視了的小林雖然沒有表示什麼，頭上的兩隻灰白色貓耳卻垂了下來，顯得有些懨懨的。

 

已經盥洗完畢的花崎雙手扣著襯衫上的鈕扣，轉頭望向正背對著他縮在被窩裡的小林。

「小林，你今天就先別跟我出去了吧？」花崎忽地一問，像個老媽子似的。

「嗯。」小林不冷不熱地應了一聲。

「早餐等等就會送過來，要記得吃喔！」

「嗯。」

「自己一個人在家要注意安全，別仗著有能力就去亂來喔！」

「嗯。」

「午餐看你想要吃什麼，再傳訊息給阿明吧！」

「嗯。」

「那現在可以再讓我摸一下貓耳嗎？」

「不行。」小林果斷回應著。

「嘖。」計畫失敗的花崎不禁用上了小林的口癖。

拉好領帶後，花崎看了眼倒映在鏡中的自己，臉上有著清晰可見不對齊的八道抓痕，稍微輕輕一碰還會傳來火辣辣的疼痛感，可想而知攻擊的人絲毫沒有在顧及自己這張臉的。

 

───嗯……小林對我真是越來越不客氣了！

 

想到半年多前才被對方痛打一頓的事情，花崎在心中暗自下了總結，默默地轉過身去看著一動也不動的『戀人』。

深感自己另外一個計畫也確定宣告失敗的他，不由得開始懷疑起自己的智商與情商。

無奈地笑了一下，這次花崎緩緩地往對方走過去時，小林雖不像是坦然順從的樣子，但也沒有出聲制止他。

雖然花崎倒也沒打算做什麼就是了……這算是他被小林給摸透了嗎？

一屁股坐到床沿，晃得柔軟的床震了幾下，花崎戳了戳白毛團子的後腰處。

「好啦～等我回來之後，會跟你一起去找解決辦法的。」去掉了吊兒啷噹、裝瘋賣傻的態度，花崎平穩含笑的聲音傳進了小林耳裡，「我會盡快回來的，要乖乖的在家等我喔～」

聽聞，小林翻了個身，眼睛微瞇著看向花崎，偏長的睫毛一顫一顫的。

「嗯。」跟剛剛有點賭氣感覺不同，明明同樣就只有單一一個音而已，這次卻帶著點撒嬌的意味在裡面，軟萌軟萌的。

「呵～小林早安，那我出門囉～」

朝著小林露齒一笑，下意識拿出手機拍了一張照片留作紀念後，花崎站起身就準備要離開了。

殊不料，他才剛往前跨出一步而已，身後卻傳來了被東西給拉扯住的力道。

「嗯？」

「那個…花崎……」小林從後面伸手扯了扯花崎的衣服下擺，小小聲的說道：「唔……就、就摸一下的話……」

「真的！？」花崎興奮的叫了一聲，如同聽到主人召喚的忠犬般，立刻竄到了小林的面前，湛藍色的眼睛一眨一眨的，好似有星星在裡頭閃耀一般，「那我可就要不客氣的摸了喔！」

「……」眼神死去的小林秒後悔了。

正當小林準備開口去勸阻花崎不要太過份時，花崎卻已經伸手摸了上來，還毫不留情地開始變著花樣蹂躪起他的貓耳，把『一下』兩個字徹底丟到了記憶的垃圾桶裡。

「咦──！花崎！唔嗯……你、你給我放手…嗯……明明……唔嗯！等……明明說……唔唔……別、別那樣揉啊…啊……就、就說讓你摸一、一下而已……等等…你、你別揉我那邊……停！停……唔嗯……嘖…你、你給我鬆手！」

「唔啊啊啊──────！！！」

 

－－－

 

「……少爺，雖然我覺得這是一個是很多餘的問題，但我身為您的助理，姑且還是問一下，您臉上的傷是？」聽著身旁那不斷傳來的口哨聲，坐在後駕另一側的赤石特助終於忍不住的轉過頭去問著，臉上滿是冷漠的面無表情。

即便不用等到對方回答，他也已經知道自家少爺究竟是被誰給打傷了之後，還能一臉白癡貌的邊傻笑邊盯著自己的手看了……

「哼哼～」花崎挑了挑眉，搖了搖右手食指，「嘖、嘖、嘖，阿明，身為單身狗的你就不懂了，這就是所謂『愛的負擔』啊！」

「……」我果然不該問的……

赤石秘書在心裡暗嘆著，拿出放在車上應急用的急救箱。

好說歹說了一番大道理之後，他才有辦法開始替花崎處理起對方臉上的傷口，否則對方本來還打算把這當作是戰士的勳章的……中二期都過去多久了口牙！

赤石特助覺得心很累啊……

沒辦法，他家少爺近來因自己作死而導致受傷的次數不斷的在攀升當中，會在車上放這個東西，也只是為了在面對客戶時不會顯得太過沒禮貌而已，貼滿紗布總比頂著一張大花臉去見人要來得好吧？大概……

至於另一邊－－－

雖然才剛被小林用他的貓拳給狠狠地揍了一頓，不過花崎本人倒也不太在意這種小事，很心安理得的讓赤石替他包紮著，臉上滿是蕩漾的表情，回味著不久前發生的事情。

剛才手上所摸到的柔軟的觸感，實在是讓他感到欲罷不能啊！如果只要像這樣被小林打一頓就能摸到的話，那倒也不是不能多來幾次啦～

想著想著，彷彿還覺醒了什麼不妙的屬性，進入賢者模式般的花崎一臉心滿意足的坐在從自家通往公司的黑色轎車上頭，手還不自覺的虛握了幾下，給人的感覺帶著些猥瑣……

雖然生氣時的小林神情十分嚴肅，但在花崎的不帶任何濾鏡的眼裡看來，那副樣子實在是顯得可愛無比，害得他當下超想好好『疼愛』一下對方的！

可惜，時間不夠啊……Orz

 

───軟萌的小林貓就在眼前，而我卻不能撲倒他！這是多麼煎熬的距離啊！？

 

思及至此，花崎忍不住的瞅了一眼正把急救箱放回原處的赤石。

 

───真是的！到底是為什麼要來得這麼快啊！！！只要再給我十分鐘的話，我至少可以讓小林釋……

 

看著自家少爺變化多端的表情，跟了對方也有一段時間的赤石特助不由得抽搐了幾下嘴角。

赤石眼神死去地道：「少爺，不是我特別愛挑這件事情來說，但是您現在的表情跟腦袋裡胡思亂想的東西，如果被小林少爺給知道的話，您八成又會被對方給痛打一頓了，到那時候我是絕對不會去救您的！」

「誰要你來救了啊！我還巴不得小林對我亂來呢！」

「少爺，您這宣言有點變態了啊……」

「變態又怎樣啊！」他不這樣裝變態去分散注意力的話，小林看起來就很無措啊！

「少爺……『三年起步，最高死刑』啊！」

「我也還沒成年啊！」

「話才不是這麼說的啊！」

「不然呢！？小林那麼可愛，我怎麼可能把持得住啊！他那……」

「不要跟我這個直男說這些！我並不想知道！」

「阿明，你最近越來越囂張了喔！」

「不是啊！但是您……」

「我告訴你……」

……

…

聽著後方越來越激動的發言，在駕駛座上開著轎車的司機莫名地覺得亞歷山大，抱持著『非禮勿視、非禮勿聽、非禮勿言、非禮勿動』的精神，盡守職業道德的他默默地把前後座之間隔音的小窗子給關上了。

過了好一會兒後，吵完的兩人此時都正氣喘噓噓的在調整著呼吸，這被要求每日都要進行一次的口說訓練(？)勉強算是完成了。

總裁模式開啟的花崎，揚了揚下巴道：「替我這個變態工作的你，就趕緊認命地把後面所有行程通通都給我取消掉吧！」

「少爺，您不要玩物喪志啊！工作已經積欠很多了，晴彥大少爺快負擔不來了啊！」

想起每次都笑著說：『沒關係，讓健介好好去玩吧。』獨自一人扛下八成工作看起來快吐血的大少爺，赤石覺得同樣因此而減少了工作量的自己良心好痛。

所以在這時，他就必須要盡忠職守得好好勸導一下花崎才行。

「再說，這次企劃案可是您自己第二次主動提出來的吧！」眼裡不禁帶上一絲鄙夷，赤石語重心長的道：「花崎董事可是一臉兒大不中留的心不甘情不願地才肯撥了這筆錢過來啊！這可是一筆鉅額的大投資啊！所以這次不管您怎麼說，這間座落在外國小島上的『花林愛愛大酒店』的一連串建設合同，你今天都一定要親自到場協商簽名才行！！！」

越說越激動，說到最後赤石甚至還忘了要用上敬語，言下之意就是：別以為大家都不知道您心裡是在打什麼主意！才會搞這種鬼計畫！

「嘖！」於情於理，都不能拒絕說不的花崎重重地咋舌了一聲。

沒辦法，跟未來某一個月『幸』福的蜜月旅行相比，現在的他只能忍了……就算忍到快內傷也是！

重重地呼出一口氣，花崎轉頭看向窗外。

 

───話雖是這麼說啦……但也不知道小林現在怎麼樣了？

 

此時，正開心地吃著滿是魚料理早餐的小林忽然打了個噴嚏。

不禁搖了搖幾下尾巴，覺得大概是自己剛剛胡椒粉加多了吧？

爾後，小林就一面想著午餐要吃什麼魚、以及下午要先把哪個遊戲的進度繼續往前進行下去，一面又重回他的人生大業之中了，心大的非常人所能及。

 

－－－

 

跟晴彥哥一起結束與最後一批外國客戶的酒席，花崎好不容易回到家裡時，時間已經很晚了。

 

───沒想到竟然會連晚餐都來不及跟小林一起吃啊……

 

花崎急急忙忙的穿過院子跑進家裡時，家中的燈火幾乎是全暗著，微有一點光源從客廳那邊傳了過來。

暖黃色的燈光不是很亮，一看就知道是落地燈，畢竟小林平時獨自在家裡時並不怎麼喜歡開主燈，問他為什麼，也只會得到一個懶字當作回答而已。

將身上的正裝隨意扔到一旁，花崎一面解開扣子，一面走進客廳裡頭，輕而易舉地就找到了他今天一直想見的人。

此時的小林正在長條L型沙發的正中間呼呼大睡著，把身子蜷縮著小小的一團，看起來就跟貪睡的貓一樣……喔不，就現在的情況來說好像也確實是這樣沒錯！

在看見小林頭上的那對貓耳與垂在一旁還在輕輕擺動的尾巴，花崎不由得竊喜一笑。

「已經睡著了啊……」

將不知是何時掉落到地上的小毯子給小林重新蓋上後，花崎也不急著像往常一樣把對方抱回房裡，反而是直接癱坐到地板上頭，在對方的旁邊趴了下去。

伸出左手將小林那過長的瀏海撩到一旁，花崎也不嫌無聊的，就只是這麼靜靜地看著對方熟睡的樣子。

一會兒後，彷彿是察覺到花崎的存在般，小林頭頂的貓耳忽地連續抖動了幾下。

「唔…嗯……」用力地閉了閉眼睛，小林微微地睜開了他那雙酒紅色的眼眸，帶著從沉眠之中醒過來的朦朧感，與花崎的眼睛近距離的四目交對上，吐出來的溫熱氣息相互混雜在了一起。

一看見在自己眼前的人是花崎後，像是分不清現實還是夢境似的，小林神情顯得有些恍神與困惑。

見狀，花崎原打算開口去呼喚對方的，沒想到卻在下一個瞬間忽然愣住了。

原本同樣只是呆滯地凝視著他的小林，不知道是想到了什麼，嘴角忽地上揚了起來。

那是……一副很微妙的表情，是他從來都沒有看過的模樣。

一時之間，花崎也不知道該怎麼去形容才好。

他不是沒看過小林笑，但說那個表情是笑又太過膚淺了些，既不帶著成人內斂的禮貌、也不似小孩般的天真無邪，難以言喻。

如果硬是要去形容的話，那就像是一種無意識的反射動作般，無需任何動作或是聲音輔助，眼裡流轉的只是單純的喜悅，不由得興起一種－－－『自己就是他的全世界』這樣的錯覺……

明明平時就彆扭到不行，傲嬌到就算他用盡各種手段，也很難得能看見對方笑一下的……

花崎愣愣地定在小林的眼前，遲遲無法移開目光。

時間，就像是被凝滯在這一個瞬間般。

可惜的是好景不常，小林很快地就完全清醒了過來，眼睛連眨了數下之後，像是想起了今天早上發生過的事情，小林倏地一下子就立起身來往後退到了沙發的另外一頭去，臉上又回到了平時那種冷淡的樣子，眼裡透露的目光彷彿在訴說著：你個大變態！

花崎默默地抬起頭看向天花板，心裡忽然覺得莫名受傷。

他真的有這麼不知檢點嗎？

眼角餘光朝著小林瞥去一眼，如果不是那豎起來的貓毛、還有耳尖那粉粉的顏色再再顯示著對方是在害羞，就算是花崎也會覺得這一幕，真的很像是自己正準備要對小林圖謀不軌……

雖然從某些方面來說好像也確實是這樣沒錯……他是真的好想再摸一摸那對貓耳喔！

……所以，到底該怎麼做才好呢？

思及至此，花崎那平時不運作的腦袋突然開始全力運轉了起來，別忘了他今天去談判時可是已經熱好機了啊！

憑著對戀人的熟悉，不到一秒鐘，一個簡單到近乎愚蠢但對小林卻肯定特別有效的計畫，立馬就浮現在花崎的腦海裡了！

「咳咳，小林，不蓋被子睡在這裡的話，可是會很容易就感冒的。」

為了讓對方先安下心來，花崎決定暫時先扮演回一般戀人的角色，臉上勾起的笑容與擔憂的口吻恰到好處。

小林一愣，連忙撿起掉落在地面的小毯子，那張白嫩的臉蛋因為不好意思而板了起來，不過這當然是逃不過熟知小林各種表情的花崎那敏銳的目光。

「晚餐吃過了嗎？」盤腿坐在地板上頭，花崎隨意的提了一些問題問著。

「嗯，吃過。」小林點了點頭，雙手抱膝的縮在沙發上頭回應。

「那這個，感覺怎麼樣了？還可以嗎？會不會不舒服啊？」

比了比自己的頭頂，花崎雖然覺得現在的小林可愛指數簡直爆表，但他還是會擔心這會不會給戀人帶來什麼不好的影響。

遲疑了一下，小林撇過頭去，嗔道：「很煩。」

「嗯？」

「癢癢的，感覺很奇怪，總是會冒出一些莫名的想法，很煩。」似在撒嬌般的抱怨著，小林重頭解釋起剛剛那句話的意思。

「這樣啊……」花崎無奈一笑，「不過既然你的能力沒有什麼表示的話，那應該就代表著，你暫時保持這樣是沒問題的吧？」

「……大概。」

看著好像放下戒心來的小林，花崎心想：BOSS已是風中殘燭進入紅血狀態，是時候可以放大招來一波帶走了！

「是說，我剛剛意外發現到了一件事情呢～」驀地輕笑了一聲，花崎歪過頭對小林道：「小林，你過來一下。」

枕回到沙發上，花崎揮了揮左手，示意著要小林回到剛剛躺在沙發上的姿勢。

「什麼？」

小林望著花崎直直看向他的雙眼，雖然不明白對方是想要做什麼，不過卻還是習慣性的聽令躺了回去。

頂著小林疑惑的目光，花崎既嚴肅又沉重地伸手覆蓋住了從小林的白絲中裸露出來的右耳，就這麼靜靜地放在那裡一動也不動的盯著小林看。。

小林困惑了好一會兒後，這才驚覺到好像有哪裡不對勁，正準備開口喝斥花崎時，花崎卻搶先一步的咧開嘴笑了。

「芳雄，你真的好可愛，害得我越來越喜歡你了。」

花崎神色無比認真的訴說著，這是他日復一日，每天都不斷被刷新的認知。

小林一愣，臉蛋以肉眼可見的速度從白到紅，燒成紅通通的一片，整個人害羞到不行。

花崎能從手上的耳朵直接感受到小林那直衝上臉部的溫熱血液，情不自禁的開始摩娑起那小巧又發燙的小耳垂，另一隻手則是趁著對方無暇去多加注意時，摸上了他那對垂涎很久的貓耳，照著他今天忙裡偷閒時偷看的《育貓手則》裡的教法，開始一下下的撫摸了起來。

不知道是沒辦法又或著是說捨不得，小林這一次沒有掙脫開花崎的雙手，只是把臉埋到手上的小毯子上，一邊輕輕的蹭著花崎的手，又有種鴕鳥心態的喊著：「誰、誰可愛了啊……」

得了便宜的花崎只是笑了笑沒有說話，心裡卻道－－－

『在我看過的無數人裡，從沒有一人像你這樣，可愛到會讓我想把全世界都捧到你的面前來。』

 

－－－tbc


	22. 《能讀懂我心裡的所思所想。》

聽著縮在自己懷裡睡覺的戀人傳來細長慢勻的呼吸聲，花崎緩緩地睜開了湛藍色的眼眸。

藉著懸掛在牆面上的小夜燈所散發出來的微微光亮，從假寐當中完全清醒過來後，花崎慢慢地將環抱著小林的手在不吵醒對方的狀況下給抽了出來，接著快速、靈活又悄然無聲地翻身下床。

腳一輕觸地面的瞬間，花崎立馬轉回身子往空下來的地方塞入自己原先枕著的枕頭給小林抱住，再重新替對方把柔軟的棉被給蓋好、捂實。

整套動作下來花不到十秒鐘！

看看花崎這敏捷又熟練的樣子，可想而知這已經不是他第一天幹這種事情了。

凝視著睡得正熟的小林好一會兒，抬手輕摸了對方頭上的貓耳幾把後，花崎悄聲地走出房門，準備到臥室隔壁的書房裡挑燈夜戰。

坐在檜木製成的大書桌前，抬頭瞥了一眼時鐘，現在的時間正好是晚上十一點整。

 

───嗯……如果弄快一點的話，應該……凌晨一點左右就可以結束了吧？

 

等待電腦開機、載入隨身碟資料時，花崎預先在腦海裡思索著等等應該要先做好的報告書以及策劃書內容。

將思路重新整理過一遍後，宛如熟練的在彈奏著快節奏的樂譜般，花崎十根手指飛快地在鍵盤上一一敲下精準的文字，整個人全神貫注在今天還未弄完的工作上頭。

每當公司的事務忙到做不完(多半是因為花崎工作時心不在焉的，滿腦子心思都放在不在身邊的小林身上)，卻又想空出時間來陪伴明明很怕寂寞卻又老是愛逞強的戀人時(多半時候，會孤單、寂寞、覺得冷的都是他自己)，花崎就會像這樣偷偷在哄睡(多半數是『弄暈』)小林後，自己再爬起床默默地將事情給辦完。

白天，丟下公司工作以及哀嚎的赤石秘書不管，總之先去找小林玩。

晚上，當小林正在夢裡跟美食奮鬥時，自己再開始辛苦的熬夜工作。

這樣的生活模式幾乎已經是花崎每隔幾天就要做一次的必備行程了。

何況在昨天清晨的時候，小林還莫名其妙地被變成了半貓半人的可愛模樣，害他也跟著變得更加心癢難耐，深怕在他一不注意的時候，小林就又會突然變回去了。

他可是還遠遠沒有玩夠啊！！！

所以不論是昨天還是今天，如果不是赤石特助冒著可能會被扣薪水的風險拼命拉住他的話，花崎根本就是『前腳剛進公司打卡上班，後腳就準備要打卡下班』，完全體現出什麼叫老闆就是任性！

然而，就像是在暑假最後的幾天裡才要開始趕製暑假作業的小學生、在畢業專題成果報告的前一個月才開始認真準備專題的大學生、在多篇趕稿中快吐血爆肝的作死作者一樣。

出來混總是要還的，該面對的事情到最後也還是要認命地去面對。

花崎既然選擇提早享受愉悅的時光，那麼現在就也該是時候要接受現實，好好地去努力工作養小林了～

由於小林一旦睡著之後就很難叫得起來，所以根據以往的經驗，花崎推測在小林醒過來以前，他應該就可以完成工作，然後神不知鬼不覺地回去，繼續抱著老婆睡覺了。

然、而！

人算總是不如天算，主角威能再強也還是玩不過作者。

明明是已經偷偷做過很多次的事情，但是今晚，卻第一次的迎來了截然不同的事件－－－

 

埋頭於工作之中，當花崎正在審視某項大型活動的企劃案時，一道略顯睏倦又帶著點審視意味的清冷少年音突然從背後傳進他的耳裡。

「你在做什麼？」

「哇啊！！！」

被突如其來的聲音給嚇到的花崎慘叫了一聲，猛地抖了一下身子，轉過頭朝著聲源望去。

手上還抱著淺灰色的抱枕，身穿黑色睡衣的小林不知從何時起就站在門口看著他做事情，而且表情看起來似乎很不爽啊！

「小、小、小、小、小、小、小、小林！」看清來人之後，花崎不免驚慌出聲。

如果是平常的話，被抓包的他可能還不會這麼慌張，但是今天他為了可以提早回家陪戀人玩，所以就隨口騙對方說工作已經做完，而且之後他還有些『過分地』逗弄了對方，惹得又被小林狠狠地賞了一爪，直到現在他的臉頰也還是有些刺痛著……

是說小林那傢伙也還真狠，居然每次都專挑他的臉下手……但這些都不是重點！重點是現在該怎麼辦啊！！！

回憶今天的事情到一半時，花崎不由得興起一種被抓姦在床(？)的驚悚感，臉上還不由得流下了數滴冷汗。

至於繼續騙小林，一路騙到底的這種作法，倒是不在花崎的考量範圍內。

面對花崎那變化莫測、情緒起伏相當大的表情，小林則是輕輕擺動著在身後垂下的貓尾，一臉淡定的越過對方，瞥了幾眼電腦螢幕上那一份他看不懂的文件。

 

───不是說工作都做完了嗎？

 

睡到一半發現枕邊人不見的心慌感、花了一段時間好不容易才找到對方的鬆懈感、以及覺得自己貌似好像被欺騙的不爽感，這一霎那間全都變成熊熊的怒火，在小林的心裡蹭蹭地燃燒了起來。

他最討厭的就是『被丟下』跟『說謊』這兩件事情了！

平常的小林惹不起，被花崎惹毛時的小林更加惹不起！！！

即便小林的神情仍舊沒有絲毫變化，但花崎還是敏銳地察覺到小林心裡的不快，差點就要土下座去跪求皇上原諒了。

腦海裡不由得腦補出一系列的畫面－－－

 

跪在地上的可憐人(花崎飾)，苦苦哀求著：『微臣沒有善盡鏟屎官的職責真是罪該萬死啊！求皇上恕罪！！！』Orz

坐在龍位寶座上身穿寬大皇袍的皇上(小林飾)，單手撐頭冷漠回應著：『斬。』

『為什麼啊！！！！！！？』被不知從何出現的兩個衛兵(能力一人飾多角)拖下去的花崎傳來了一聲聲淒厲的慘叫！

－－－全劇終。

……

…………

───這妥妥的是要完蛋的節奏啊！！！

 

「這、這……呃……沒、沒事的！這種程度的小事只要我認真努力的話，咻～～～的一下，飛快地就可以完成了！小林就趕快繼續回去溫暖的被窩裡睡覺吧！不用顧慮我一個人在寂寞的夜裡努力工作的……唔唔～」

為君辛苦工作的臣子連忙著急地想要打哈哈混過去，說到最後喊得是一個感人肺腑，配合動作更是令人感到淚流滿面。

聽到對方這種說詞，身為獨裁君主的貓皇帝小林自然也得要體恤一下鏟屎官的辛苦才行。

「喔。」

於是小林如是棒讀應道

「……」

對於戀人冷漠又簡短的回應，即便巧言令色如花崎也是一時語塞了，總覺得好像聽到什麼東西碎掉的聲音……

不顧及花崎的正在努力重建他脆弱玻璃心的內心活動，小林圓滾滾的鮮紅貓眼微微瞇起，撇了撇嘴就逕自朝著對方走了過去。

「！」花崎當下一個警鈴大作！這可是要遭遇危機的節奏啊！他臉上的傷可還沒有好啊！！！！！

兩人之間相隔的距離並沒有多遠，花崎還來不及想好該怎麼應付對方，小林就已經湊到他的面前來了。

明明就身高來說，每一次都是他由上往下俯視著小林，但花崎還是每一次都會產生一種自己在對方的面前抬不起頭來的憋屈感。

 

───明明我才是攻，但在氣勢上為什麼總是輸了小林那麼一大截！？這不科學啊！隨便想想都讓人莫名想哭……

 

背靠著書桌的邊緣，全身僵住卻還在腦捕一些莫名其妙東西的花崎正膽顫心驚地盯著小林的一舉一動。

只見小林則還是保持著那一張淡定的表情，然後緩緩地朝著花崎伸出了右手，帶著一種令人無法抵抗的魄力與魅力。

 

───這……這、這難道是要被壁咚！？啊！不，是桌咚啊！

 

不禁咽了口口水，花崎有時候也還滿佩服自己的腦袋，在這種時候反倒是特別的冷靜。

就在花崎還在猜想小林會對自己做出什麼舉動來時，小林卻只是抖了抖頭上的貓耳，然後一臉平靜的略過他蹲下身子。

從書桌右邊最下面的抽屜裡翻出最新款紅色的掌上型電動後，小林就旁若無人般的縮到書房裡的沙發上頭，開始自顧自地開機玩起來了。

───……欸？

小林的行動是如此的理所當然、如此的坦然於心，害得正襟危坐的花崎反倒是一下子愣住了。

───導演！這劇本不對啊！現在是什麼情況！？誰快來解釋一下！！！

「小、小林……你這是？」花崎歪過頭去表示不解，跪求小林大大解答。

「不要管我。」小林怒睨了花崎一眼，傲嬌地表示他現在心情不好！

聽見小林的回應，花崎先是一怔，而後轉成大驚，連忙蹲到小林的面前，「你……你真的生氣了！？」

他家的小林已經好久都不曾對他有過這種表示了啊！明明平常覺得不開心都會直接揍他的啊！夫夫之間的感情遇到了前所未有的危機！！！

「嘖。」

沉著一張臭臉，小林俐落地翻了個身，躲過花崎伸過來想蹂躪他耳朵的賤手，以行動表示回答。

花崎的手就這麼懸在半空之中，伸也不是、縮也不是的。

氣氛一下子變得有些尷尬了……

抬手搔了搔自己的右臉頰，花崎看著全身上下的毛都炸開，明顯的寫滿了『我很不開心，還不快來哄我！』的字，但同時卻又散發出『生人勿近，尤其是花崎你個大笨蛋！』低氣壓的小林，一時之間他竟也不知道該拿對方怎麼辦才好。

 

───竟然變成這種模式了啊……不過話說回來，小林怎麼會突然就醒過來了呢？平常的話應該會睡到……嗯！

 

略微思考了一下後，突然像是發現到什麼一樣，花崎猛地用右手輕敲左手掌心，「啊！」了一聲，站起身後快步的跑出書房，不知道是要去做什麼事情，連門都忘了關。

一直分心在注意著背後的那個人，小林看著自己手上已經死掉的角色，心裡有著說不出來的感覺。

「……嘖。」

 

－－－

 

一段時間後，發覺花崎還是沒有回來，而自己同一關已經快速慘敗三次的小林暫停了遊戲，把視線移向門扉尚未完全闔上的書房門口。

 

───那個笨蛋又在幹嘛了……

 

腦袋上的兩隻貓耳不禁動了動，正當小林還在想著要不要走下樓去看看對方在搞什麼鬼時，一聽聞腳步聲從走廊上傳了過來，他就趕緊又把視線移回到了遊戲機上。

雙手分別拿著一個紅色、一個藍色的同款馬克杯，花崎用肩膀輕推開門後，不出他所預料的，小林果然還是很專注在他的遊戲上頭。

無奈地笑了笑，花崎便先把手上裝著咖啡的藍色馬克杯放到桌面上，再走到小林身旁重新蹲下身去，討好般的把手上另一杯加了點蜂蜜的熱牛奶遞給對方。

小林斜瞥了一眼，輕哼了一聲選擇忽視。

花崎臉上的笑容又更加無奈了幾分，只好坐到沙發上頭去，主動地就單手把舉著遊戲機的小林給攬到懷裡，好在沙發夠大，就算他坐在一邊小林整個人側身躺著，空間也還是綽綽有餘。

對於花崎的舉動，小林只是稍微扭了扭身體意思意思反抗幾下，之後就自動尋了個舒服的位置靠著了。

「好啦～好啦～都是我的錯還不行嗎？你就先喝一點嘛～應該口渴了吧？而且我有加蜂蜜喔～」花崎低聲下氣的勸著。

「……嘖。」本來就是你的錯！

小林瞅了花崎一眼，撇了撇嘴還是放下手上的遊戲機，坐起身子伸手去接過紅色的馬克杯。

畢竟他一開始確實就是因為喉嚨乾癢覺得很不舒服才會爬起來的，直到現在那種感覺也還是很令人難受。

至於花崎是怎麼看出來的，小林倒沒怎麼去細想，因為在不知不覺的時候，他就已經很習慣對方總是能輕易看穿他了。

……也不知道這到底是好還是壞。

將熱牛奶移到嘴邊，由於怕太燙的關係，小林先是就著杯緣淺喝了一小口，然後又抬頭看了看正笑得一臉欠揍的花崎。

而將杯子遞給小林後，花崎就一直在注意著對方的動作，微微垂下頭去他就能看到一隻嘴角沾上了點牛奶的小貓咪正盯著他看，貓耳一抽一抽的抖動著。

看到這可愛的模樣，花崎忍不住笑出聲來，低下頭湊了過去，伸出舌頭舔掉小林脣邊沾到的白色奶漬。

「唔……」小林先是一怔，一反應過來後縮了縮腦袋，眉頭皺了起來，突然想起來自己現在應該是在生氣的！

 

───明明就跟他說過很多次，不准隨便丟下我的……

 

怒睨了花崎一眼，剛想發作的小林在一看到花崎笑的很開心的樣子後，卻又什麼脾氣都發不出來了，只得悶著頭繼續喝著手上溫熱的牛奶。

 

───嘁！就勉強原諒你……看在牛奶的份上。

 

見小林乖巧地捧的牛奶喝，揣測對方現在的心情應該是不會揍自己後，花崎抬手順了順小林的頭髮，開口說道：「其實如果你覺得睏的話，可以不用特意留下來陪我，自己先去睡也沒關係的。」

 

───又被看穿了……

 

小林咋舌了一聲，還是沒有要離開的打算。

花崎聳了聳肩，勸說失敗，他也就只能由著對方去了。

拿過一旁的靠枕取代自己的位置後，花崎這才又重新回到工作裡頭。

小林看著花崎似乎還要再忙錄好一會的樣子，也沒有多說什麼，只是窩在沙發上頭一邊打著電動，一邊等對方快點忙完工作而已。

他是死都不會承認－－－入睡時，如果花崎不在他身邊的話，他就會很難睡著這件事情的。

 

－－－

 

「哈～～～啊！」

對於公司事務的匯報好不容易終於處理到一個段落，花崎不禁伸了一個懶腰，發出一道長長的哈欠聲。

眼看時間已經不早，隨手闔上筆記型電腦的螢幕，花崎聽著微弱的音樂聲再次轉頭往沙發上望去時，小林的手裡還握著電動，但是整個人卻是已經像貓咪一樣蜷曲著身體，躺在沙發上頭睡著了，連自己的遊戲角色已經死了都還渾然不知。

「果然，還是撐不住啊……」

花崎不禁莞爾一笑，緩步走到呼呼大睡的小林面前後，便蹲下身子與對方的視角平行。

被遊戲裡的白光給映照著，襯得小林圓潤的臉蛋又更加白潔了點，平常老是一副彆扭又凶巴巴的表情，此時也顯得純真許多，害得他不由自主的多戳了幾下。

 

───所謂沒有羽翼的天使，大概就是像這個樣子吧？

 

「所以就說讓你先回去睡了唄～偏偏硬是要等我……」花崎有些無奈地低喃著，嘴角上的笑意卻是怎麼樣也消不下去。

輕輕地把遊戲機從對方手中抽出關機後，一手攬著小林的背部，另一隻手托住對方的膝蓋，花崎就這樣一把將自家可愛的小寵物從沙發上輕柔的抱了起來。

這個動作花崎已經做過無數次可以說是相當擅長了，而小林自然也很習慣對方這樣抱著自己，所以即便是處在毫無意識的睡夢中，他的身體也還是會下意識地去找到最舒服的姿勢窩好。

直起腰站穩身後，花崎用手肘關掉書房的燈，抱著小林回到隔壁的臥房裡頭。

把戀人輕輕地放到床上，花崎很難得的沒有跟著馬上入睡，反倒是坐在床沿一臉若有所思的盯著戀人的臉看。

發覺花崎遲遲不肯躺下來睡覺，在被對方放下時就已經醒過來的小林，這才不甘願地睜開了朦朧的眼眸，斜瞥了花崎一眼。

「你在幹嘛啊？」小林隨口一問。

「看你可愛啊～」花崎坦然回應。

面對這種預想之外的回答，小林先是一怔，原先的睡意突然消散一空，直起身子來望向花崎。

花崎則還是保持著剛剛的那種『很奇怪』的笑容，反倒湊過去正大光明的幹了一件他從剛剛開始就一直很想做的事情－－－往小林柔軟的臉上輕輕一吻。

對於這突如其來的舉動，小林沒有像往常一樣躲開或是臉紅，反倒是更加不能理解對方在想些什麼。

難道終於壞掉了？

「你……怪怪的。」

緊緊皺著眉頭，觀察了對方的表情好一陣子後，小林這才以囁嚅的音量說出自己的想法來。

雖然第一次見面時，他就已經知道對方是個怪人，經過這麼久的時間相處後，他自認自己也早該習慣了才對，但花崎偶爾的一些舉動，卻總是能不斷地刷新他的認知。

「呵～沒事沒事，你趕快睡覺吧～」花崎輕輕撥開對方額際前的幾縷白髮，握在手上把玩了幾下。

他沒有正面回應小林，是因為他剛剛講的確實是實話。

只是，對方肯定怎麼樣都不能理解吧－－－那種光是看著就感到幸福的感覺。

盯著那張笑得很欠揍的臉好一會兒，果然還是猜不透花崎心裡想法的小林果斷放棄這一個無意義的行為。

轉念想想之後，雙頰浮現出了不易察覺的紅暈，小林略微遲疑了一下，便也湊到了花崎的面前，輕聲道了句：「晚安」，並在話語落下的同時迅速回啄了對方的臉頰一下。

隨即小林迅速轉身躺入被褥裡拉高棉被，將紅色的雙眼緊緊閉上，標準的鴕鳥心態。

被戀人偷襲成功的花崎先是石化的一愣，而後不禁笑了出來，隨意在小林身邊躺下，輕輕拍著對方捲成一團麻糬的身體。

「我的小林怎麼就這麼可愛呢～」花崎淺笑著。

聽著調侃的話語，小林什麼話都不想再說了，只感覺自己臉上的溫度好像又變得更高了些，翻了翻身子想要甩開對方。

 

───果然跟笨蛋在一起，自己也是會變笨的……

 

深知戀人在某些方面臉皮特別薄的花崎自覺已經夠了，於是便不再多說些什麼，只是伸手把人又重新抓回懷裡。

由於花崎的動作太過突然，小林有一瞬間因為驚嚇而僵直了身子，但也很快就放鬆了下來，開始習慣性地找到最舒適的位置躺好。

感受著身旁最為熟悉的溫度與味道，睡意一陣陣的襲來。

小林無意識地又朝著花崎更挨近了一點，緊接著便陷入了那昏沉的夢境之中。

看著被自己抱在懷裡的戀人迅速地熟睡下去，花崎幾乎無法抑制自己上揚的嘴角。

他輕柔地在小林潔白的額頭上落下輕輕的一吻，悄聲地回應了一句－－－

「晚安。」

 

－－－tbc


	23. 《為了你，我會是無敵的存在。》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以這種文體到底叫什麼，我到現在也還是不知道啊╮(￣▽￣)╭

1、

某日早晨－－－(怎麼又是這個開頭？)

 

花崎睜著一雙湛藍色的眼眸與小林那一雙冷淡的酒紅色貓眼，一眨也不眨的在相互對視著。

兩人各自堅持著自己的理念，一動也不動的，眼神交錯、閃電迸發、火花四散、寒氣肆意，給人一種隨時都有可能會打起來的感覺。

然、而！

「小林……一定要這樣嗎？」花崎率先示弱了，開始做著最後的垂死掙扎。

一來是因為他捨不得打、二則是因為他打不贏小林……至少在正常情況下打不贏。

面對花崎的提問，小林則是一句話也不說的回望著對方，眼裡有著迷之執著，耳朵抖動了幾下。

看到小林這副模樣，花崎既開心又痛心著，雖然他早就料想到會有這麼一天了，但他實在是沒想過這一天竟然會來的這麼快啊……

如此，又過了三分鐘的天人交戰之後－－－

 

「少爺，上班要遲到了。」冷眼旁觀很久的赤石特助，機械式的重複棒讀了第七遍同樣的話。

 

2、

「唉～」花崎嘆了一口氣，轉過頭去，「小林，待在家裡不好嗎？」

撇開早上爭吵的過程如何，就結而論－－－小林現在正坐在開往花崎公司的轎車上了！

沒辦法，患有『妻管嚴』與『小林重度缺乏症候群』這兩項不治之症的花崎，最終還是無法改變小林的決定，何況在二比一的投票表決下(花崎：阿明！你竟然背叛我！)，他也只得認命地把人給帶出門了。

在小林變成貓之後，其中有一樣讓花崎很開心的改變就是，小林的活動力有著明顯的上升了！

平常的小林都大多時間都會像個死宅一樣，每天就是吃飽睡、睡飽玩、玩餓吃……這樣無限循環著，現在竟然偶而會主動到院子裡去活動筋骨了啊！一次還是一、兩個小時以上！

改變不可謂不大！

雖然到目前為止，他們還是不知道到底小林為什麼被變成這種半貓半人的形態，但就現實情況來說，這確實也沒對小林造成什麼麻煩的負擔，他依舊是吃好、睡好的，最多就是花崎時不時會忽然受到猛烈的暴擊就是了。

嗯……勉強算是幸福的負擔吧？

 

3、

隨著小林日漸往貓的方向在發展著，縱然外觀沒有變化，但有時候小林也會不受控的做出一些特別的本能反應。

簡單來講就是：現在的小林每天都在人類的自尊(傲)和本能的墮落(嬌)之間不斷的掙扎著。

 

花崎表示：小林，你可以盡量墮落沒關係的！(☆_☆)

 

4、

日常的小插曲大概是這個樣子：

一、花崎亂摸小林的時候－－－

「你、你不要摸…嗯……都說了我不是貓！你撓我下巴是、是沒有……咕嚕咕嚕……沒、沒有…我沒有甩尾巴！一點都不、唔……不舒……喵唔……我都說…嗯……不、不要…了……你不要摸我肚……喵嗚喵嗚～」

「小林好可愛～」花崎繼續摸。

 

二、花崎拿逗貓棒的時候－－－

「你是笨蛋嗎？這種東西我才不會和你玩呢！」小林一臉鄙視的說完話之後，這才意外發現到自己居然在不知不覺的時候已經往前撲了過去，臉頓時紅了起來。

「小林好可愛～」花崎繼續逗。

……

…………

諸如此類的事情層出不窮，往好的方面來說，花崎每天都過得很開心；往壞的方面說的話，家裡當然也有不少東西都因此被小林給無意識地抓壞了。

「不、不是我的錯……」小林炸毛。

「是是～不是你的錯～」花崎順毛。

……反正，花崎也不是很在意就是了。╮(￣▽￣)╭

 

5、

所以就這件事情而言，當事人既然都不太在意了，花崎也不知道該說些什麼才好，姑且就繼續養著唄～

然、而！

花崎同時也在擔憂的事情也終於發生了－－－過了這麼多天後，小林…開口說要外出了……

花崎痛徹心扉啊！！！

「我是你的『保鑣』，不是寵物。」小林難得開口再三的強調著，表情冷漠。

「唔唔……當我的寵物有什麼不好的！」花崎繼續無理取鬧著。

「……」覺得回應對方的自己就像個笨蛋，小林繼續冷漠ing。

 

沒救了，少爺已經無法溝通了……這是繼續充當電燈炮的赤石特助的想法。

 

6、

話說從頭－－－

眼看上班時間迫在眉睫(赤石大驚：少爺，您有擔心過嗎！？)，正準備踏出門的花崎卻忽然驚訝的轉頭看向跟在他身後的小林，一問之下不禁大駭！

「什麼！？小林你今天要跟我出門！？」

「嗯。」有什麼問題嗎？

「就你現在這個樣子！？需要我提醒你一下，頭上的耳朵、身下的尾巴嗎！？」

「嗯。」不需要，不礙事。

「為什麼啊！？」

「哈？」這種事哪有為什麼？你是笨蛋嗎？

「不要趁機偷罵我！不對！跑開話題了……是說你不是在家待得好好的嗎！？」

「嘖。」吵死了，我是有拿工資的。

「你的工資明明也是我在發的啊！我命令你待在家裡！」

「哼。」誰理你，一直窩在家裡，有點煩了。

「這才是你的實話吧！！！」

至此之後，兩人開起了要不要讓小林踏出家門的辯論賽……姑且、勉強、大概、應該…算是吧？

 

幫他們買早餐到場，結果反而是自己開始吃起來的赤石秘書暗嘆道：少爺真不愧是世上唯一一個小林語十級啊……

 

7、

嘴上抱怨歸抱怨，花崎在獨自消沉了數分鐘之後還是接受了這個現實。

瞟了一眼正在吃早餐的小林，對方此時的身上正穿著他在數天前就訂製好的貓耳連帽外套，以及配套的特製七分長褲，灰白色的貓尾垂在一旁，如果不動的話就只像是個特殊的裝飾品。

整套服裝的設計再加上那稚嫩的外表，使得旁人看起來也不會顯得突兀，反倒是更顯的小林可愛許多。

看著看著花崎忽然又開心了起來，決定要給自己點87個讚。

剛剛決定要讓小林一起跟著出門之後，花崎果斷就決定要讓對方先換這套衣服了。

開玩笑！小林原本是只套著一件大衣就要跟著他出門了啊！

這種裝扮自己在家看是無所謂，出去是絕逼妥妥的不行啊！

雖然小林會這麼穿也不是沒理由的，畢竟如果要穿褲子的話，第一個遇到的麻煩就是尾巴了。

貓尾平時擺著不礙事，有時小林如果想偷懶的話還能有奇妙的功用，日常生活行動時也可以提升他不少的靈敏度。

然而，在換裝時，這尾巴就是第一個大難關了。

好在花崎早有準備，衣服早就叫人事先特別訂製了數套，外套上的貓耳、褲子上開的小洞都完美地將小林身上的異變給遮掩了起來，這才順利地解決換裝的問題。

花崎覺得自己簡直是個未卜先知，英明神武、運籌帷幄的天才！

 

赤石特助看見花崎那賊兮兮的笑容，覺得自家少爺準備這套衣服肯定早有預謀，心裡很是無言。

───要不然為什麼內褲會是丁[嗶！[嗶！]]呢？小林少爺的未來多災多難啊……

 

8、

「啊啊啊啊──────！好可愛啊！」

隨著第一個發現者的尖叫聲，周圍的人們的目光立刻就聚集了過來－－－

「貓耳！貓尾！」

「小林少爺怎麼可以這麼卡哇伊啊！！！」

「難怪最近副總都沒帶小林少爺來上班，原來是去準備這個嗎！？」

「花崎副總！這是今年預計要推出的新款系列嗎！？簡直是萌到不行啊！！！」

「單看一眼，我估計這次的產品銷售額肯定可以再刷新記錄的啊！咱們的年終加成有望啊！！！」

「簡直太可愛了！副總這可以拍照下來嗎！？拜託「「「」

「老夫的少女心要炸裂了！！！」

「不愧是小林少爺！一出手果然就是神作啊！！！」

「真的是好萌！好可愛喔！！！」

……

…………

 

───我、就、知、道！

花崎在心底拼命咆嘯著：他家的小林就是不分男女老少同殺啊！就是因為這樣他才不想帶小林出門啊！！！你們這群傢伙不准覬覦我老婆！！！！！

 

9、

打從三人進公司大門後，員工們不間斷的驚呼聲就一刻也沒有消停過。

「嘖。」受不了人多吵雜的小林不禁撇了撇嘴。

就像是超大牌的明星一樣，小林轉頭看了花崎一眼後，就果斷躲到怒氣沖天、佔有慾快爆表的對方身後了。

心領神會的花崎默默地又狠瞪了一眼一干不做事的職員，心裡咬牙切齒的想著乾脆通通都開除好了！

嘴上卻是認命地吩咐四周跟上來阻擋人群的保鏢們，幫小林把這群迷妹、迷弟們進貢過來的東西給妥善收好，檢查確認之後全部送上樓來。

最後，花崎看著被送進辦公室裡，依種類被分成滿滿數大箱的各種禮物，心情頓時很是複雜

───怎麼總覺得好像哪裡輸了……

 

10、

小林到底為什麼會變得這麼受歡迎呢？

這件事情每每回想起來，花崎都會認為應該是自己的不對……他當時就不該讓小林接下那份模特的工作的！

 

11、

花崎家的產業包羅萬象，雖然主要是以建設跟休閒娛樂為主，但是在其他方面多多少少也是有涉獵一些。

去年，花崎剛進公司實習，開始在各個部門幫忙做事時，他第一個接到的案子，是正準備推出的最新款無線耳機的平面廣告。

原先由於找不到合適的代言人，行銷組的成員們正苦惱不已，一看到天降來的新負責人後，果斷就打這件事情交給對方決定了。

回到家後，看著自己手上一連串的照片，心想著『第一次的工作可不能搞砸』的花崎就比挑自家媳婦(迷之音：這種東西你應該沒機會有吧？)還認真的審視過一遍後，果斷就將一張張送過來的照片扔進垃圾桶裡面了。

要嘛太瘦、要嘛太胖、要嘛太高、要嘛太矮、要嘛太醜、要嘛太妖豔賤貨、要嘛……總而言之，花崎就是各種不滿意就對了！

眼看截止日期就快要到了，就在這分秒必爭的緊要關頭，就在花崎苦心費力尋找之際，時機就是又這麼剛剛好的－－－小林在這時捧著被他用壞的遊戲競賽專用耳機來找花崎，說要換一個新的。

花崎心下一個激靈！

眾里尋人千百度，驀然回首，原來那人就在我面前！

 

12、

小林：不、不是我的錯……(窘迫貌。)

花崎：嗯，不是你的錯～(笑瞇瞇的。)

小林：嗯？(聞到陰謀的味道。)

花崎：可是小林如果想要新的耳機的話，要用勞力來換喔～(狡黠一笑。)

小林：……幾次？(面色沉重。)

花崎：呃……(一時語塞，陷入了『我家小林什麼時候變這麼直接了？』的困擾中，心中天人交戰著。)

小林：嗯？(沒聽到回答，不開心了！)

花崎：……不，不是要你做那種事……(想著自己之後還有很多次機會，不急著現在一時。)

小林：……不然？(莫名遺憾，開始覺得不耐煩。)

花崎：其實事情是這樣的……(用三寸不爛之舌、天花亂墜的極力勸說著，時而還帶上些許的苦苦哀求聲。)

小林：不要。(聽完，態度堅決的拒絕了。)

花崎：……除了耳機之外，我下個月帶你去遠月學園季『月饗祭』，隨你開心吃到飽。(拿出殺手鐧)

小林：什麼時候拍？(吞了口口水，態度比剛剛更堅決了！)

花崎：QAQ(默哀著自己在小林心中的地位……)

 

遠月學園高中部三年級．第二席．小林龍膽：什麼！？竟然有人比我更快制霸全部120間店？？？

花崎：聽說妳很會做稀奇料理，做菜又很好吃，看在同姓的份上，可以做給小林吃嗎？錢不是問題。

小林：嗯！(目光誠懇……大概吧？)

 

13、

總而言之，小林就是被花崎拖去拍廣告了。

總而言之，小林拍的那張廣告，進而導致了那副新款耳機在當時的銷售額吊打其他家廠牌好幾個月。

總而言之，小林的粉絲團就莫名的成立了。

總而言之，小林的粉絲一下子就暴增了許多。

總而言之，小林就這樣成為公司的招牌代言人。

總而言之，小林就此變成職員們的招財吉祥物了。

總而言之，……

總而言之，…………

總而言之，反正花崎是既開心又痛苦著。

 

14、

好不容易把小林從女職員的『魔手』中救出來，回到位於頂樓的辦公室後，花崎覺得自己明明就還沒有正式開工，怎麼就感覺這麼累呢……

小林倒是挺無所謂的，抱著他搜刮來的滿滿一大箱戰利品（用能力輔助，太重，小林自己搬不動），就逕自往辦公室旁的休息室裡走過去了。

經過躺屍在沙發上哭訴著戀人冷漠無情的花崎時，小林略顯遲疑了一下。

想了想後，他開始在箱子裡翻找了起來。

最後，小林挑了一個他最不喜歡吃的巧克力，順手往花崎身上用力地砸了過去。

「好痛！」

面部接到巧克力的花崎疼得坐起身來，揉了揉發疼的鼻子，他睜眼看見的就是有些狼狽跑進休息室裡的小林的背影。

先是一怔，而後花崎情不自禁地勾起了唇角，瞬間滿血復活！

所以，讓小林跟著花崎來公司這件事情，從結果來看－－－

花崎今天工作的效率因此提升了百分之四十，而且還多工作了三個小時；而小林只是換了個地方繼續窩在床上打電動，時不時接受一下花崎『假充電之名，行吃豆腐之實』罷了。

－－－嗯……還挺划算的！

 

於是，赤石特助決定明天也要把小林少爺一起拖出來上班了！（握爪）

 

15、

但在一開始的時候，小林其實並沒有跟花崎一起出門的習慣，他反倒是會往事務所那邊跑。

變成跟花崎一起去上班，是從半年前開始的。

說了你可能不信，其實是因為－－－花崎曾在半年前遭人綁架過。

 

二十面相表示：這次這個鍋，我不背！

 

16、

認真說起來，其實那一天對小林來說也不是什麼特別的日子。

一如以往地在床上相互道過早安，安撫好花崎無理取鬧的要求後，小林就又倒回到床上去睡覺了。

花崎見狀，無奈的笑了笑，答應對方今天晚上會帶他去吃最近新開的一間法式餐廳後，就把門給帶上了。

在花崎走後，小林翻了翻身子，莫名的覺得好像有哪裡不太對勁，可是他自己又說不上來那種感覺是什麼。

不知道，不在乎，就不去管了。

這是小林一貫的作風，但他卻被那種感覺煩得沒辦法好好睡覺。

不確定時間過去了多久，就在這要醒不醒、要睡不睡的時候，他放在床邊的手機忽地響了起來。

「嘖。」

本來就因為睡不好而感到不耐的小林坐直了身子，斜瞥一眼還在執拗作響的手機，最後心不甘情不願地爬過去接起來。

「喂。」看見來電人顯示的是『井上 了』之後，小林的語氣顯得更加不好了！

然而，他原先還睡眼惺忪的眼眸，卻在聽聞對方第一句話的那個瞬間驀地瞪大，整個人瞬間怔在那裡，差點就連手機也握不穩。

直到對方叫他到事務所去集合之後，小林這才回過神來，翻身下床後，隨便套了件衣服就往外跑了出去。

「嘖！」那個笨蛋！

 

17、

同一時間，被綁上直升機的花崎心裡也同樣是懵逼的。

事情發生的實在是太突然了！他實在是防不勝防啊！！！

「好了～請你快點連絡你家裡的人來付贖金吧～不然的話……哼哼～極刑伺候！」

有著一頭及腰的黑色長髮的清秀男子，一面用右手輕撫著他的臉，左手則是翹著帶著金戒指的小拇指，拿著手機示意著要他打電話。

撇開對方那輕快又帶著些許興奮的音調，不管對方那一直在他身上摸來摸去的變態行為，真正讓花崎傻眼的景象來自於男子的身後－－－一群有著各色殺馬特髮型的肌肉壯漢們，此時手上正拿著一堆床上用品在虎視眈眈的瞪視著他。

第一次見到這種陣仗，即便是接受度很高的花崎也是足足傻愣了有數十秒鐘之久。

回過神來後，花崎不得不承認－－－這威脅還真TMD有效啊！

「停，我打，電話號碼是……」花崎學習小林的精神，面色平淡的棒讀著。

「嘖。」看起來應該是老大的長髮男子，好似很不滿意他這麼快就投降般，用力地咋舌了一聲

「……」

 

花崎心道：臥槽！這群歹徒真的是太可怕了！他的貞操岌岌可危啊！！！

 

18、

時間回溯到一小時之前－－－

在通往公司的路上，花崎一如往常的在一面跟赤石特助鬥著嘴，一面討論著今天的工作內容。

突如其來，轎車忽然顛簸了一下，像是被什麼東西給撞到般完全失控！

前方的司機趕緊猛打方向盤，車子瞬間就往路邊的護欄上直直撞去！

即便是運動神經出奇好的兩人，在事情發生的當下也是在後座被甩得摔倒到一邊去，幸好車子至少是穩住了沒有翻覆掉，但是由於左前方撞到了護欄，在駕駛座上的司機額際出血的昏迷了過去。

「什麼人！？」用力踢開車門，赤石特助護著花崎出來之後，看清眼前的景象突然大喊一聲。

花崎甩了甩腦袋，抬頭定睛一看，數把黑洞洞的槍口正從四面八方指著他的腦袋。

已經不是第一次遭遇到這種狀況了，花崎當下就明白是怎麼一回事。

緩緩站起身子，慢慢舉起雙手，他冷靜地環視著四周。

正前方停了一輛看商務車和一輛大型卡車，商務車的右門被撞得凹陷下去，應該是他們的交通工具。

敵人約莫有十四個人，頭戴黑色安全帽，呈扇形將他們給包圍了起來。

照這個時間跟地點判斷，警方至少還要再十分鐘才會抵達。

如果他跟阿明兩人硬拼的話……

「砰！」

不給花崎多餘思考的時間，其中一位持槍者直接就開槍了，一槍擊中赤石的左肩。

「阿明！！！」

花崎驚慌的轉過頭去正要去查看赤石的傷勢時，另一槍又精準的擦過他的臉頰射到車上，警告的意味不言而喻。

咬了咬下唇，花崎深吸一口氣後壓下心中的怒火，轉回頭看向開槍的那個人，只有他一人是沒有拿東西遮住臉的，根本不擔心有人會記住他的臉孔。

瞪視著歹徒臉上的清晰可見的兩道刀疤，花崎推斷這人應該本來就是個通緝要犯了，因此他現在更加不可以輕舉妄動。

「那接下來就請你跟我們幾個一起出去旅游幾天吧～」刀疤臉一面笑得猙獰地朝著他走來，一面陰陽怪氣地說著不流暢的日文，口音還帶著奇怪的音調。

走到花崎的面前，刀疤臉用力捏住他的下巴左右看了看，接著又從口袋里掏出一張照片比了比，確認沒有綁錯人後，刀疤臉忽地吹了聲口哨，換成英文道：「呦～長得還不錯嘛～細皮嫩肉的，看的就讓人想……」

「少爺！」

赤石一看自家少爺竟被調戲，怒火沖天的拖著傷勢往前撞了過去，狠狠地給了刀疤臉一拳。

然而，刀疤臉也不是吃素的，反應過來後一把握住了赤石的拳頭，跟他對了幾招後，就一腳把他踹倒在地上，用力地往赤石肩膀的傷口處猛踩過去！

赤石頓時發出了一道慘叫聲，但還是緊咬著牙在地上掙扎著要爬起來。

「住手！別動他！我跟你們走！」

見狀，花崎趕緊出聲制止了刀疤臉，任由後方上前來的崎他歹徒把自己捉住。

在被蒙住了雙眼，又被綁住手腳之後，花崎就被歹徒扔到其中一輛車的後車廂裡。

繩子雖然很粗糙，但也不是他可以用蠻力掙脫開來的。

但還不等花崎細想現在還能有什麼手段能使時，一道重擊倏地就往他後頸襲來，他當下立即就昏迷了過去。

 

在昏迷之前，花崎想到的是：比起現在……二十面相當年用藥弄昏他，簡直是要好上太多了！

 

19、

其實以前遭人綁架過的經驗也還是挺有用的，雖然後來導致他跟偵探團的人吵架，但至少他的經驗遠勝常人啊！

對於曾經發生的事件，花崎自己是這麼認為的。

以至於等他醒來，發現自己正處在一架直升機上，還要面對一群有著各種雜色與奇特髮型的壯漢兄貴時，除了覺得很辣眼睛之外，他整個人其實還是挺冷靜的，甚至還有著莫名的感概。

 

───哼！一群蠢材！跟二十面相當年在短短五分鐘內就換了數十副面具，還像個變態一樣的放著偷拍到的影片相比，你們簡直是弱到不夠看啊！！！

───而且，你們竟然還蠢到沒有把我手上的手錶收走，你們以為我們偵探團裡，人稱『發明帝』的大友是被人叫假的嗎！？

───無知的都讓我覺得有點可憐了啊……

 

總之，見過大風大浪的花崎臉上雖是呆愣的，但心裡仍是保持著波瀾不驚。

之後覺得無聊時，還可以跟眼前的歹徒聊起天來，搭訕能力簡直強到不像樣。

到最後，在被人給拽下直升機前，花崎已經大致摸透了這個組織的規模與人數。

 

───哼哼～看來我逃脫的日子指日可待啊！

面對這群刷新他三觀的兇惡歹徒，花崎偷偷在心底給自己比了個讚。

 

20、

而就在花崎還在跟歹徒們周旋的時候，同樣被打暈扔在路邊的赤石特助則早已在醫院裡驚醒了過來，並從其他下屬口中得知，綁架案的事情已經報警處理了。

現在警方的高層正在跟花崎爸與花崎哥兩人展開極為嚴密的救援會談，並試圖藉著剛剛打來的勒索電話定位出歹徒的位置。

一時之間，公司裡可說是雞飛狗跳，赤石爸正在努力穩住公司的局面。

覺得是自己沒保護好花崎，心中無比沮喪的赤石垂頭懊惱著，絞盡腦汁思索著自己現在應該怎麼辦才好……

過了數秒鐘後，像是想起什麼似的，赤石忽地用力往自己的臉上痛揍了一拳，緊接著連忙翻出手機。

找到花崎曾說過，如果發生無法處理的嚴重事情時可以使用的應急連絡電話，急忙就往那邊撥打過去。

在等待的時間裡，赤石的心中滿是忐忑不安，畢竟就連他這位左右手也不曉得，花崎少爺究竟有什麼他不知道的人脈可以解決這件事情。

在通話被人給接通之後，出乎赤石意料之外的，從手機另一頭響起的，竟是一名青年的聲音－－－

「您好，這裡是明智偵探事務所。」

 

21、

快步走進白色建築物裡時，小林發現，除了他跟花崎以外，其餘的所有團員都已經就位了，就連赤石特助也在。

「小林少爺！？您怎麼會……」赤石特助一看到來人後雖感到相當的驚訝，卻還是連忙迎了上去，面有難色的道：「很抱歉，有關這次的事情……」

「在哪裡？」冷冷地打斷掉赤石的話，小林轉頭往井上的方向看去，「喂，在那裡？」

小林的臉上是一片平靜，應該說他在眾人面前本來就一直是沒什麼表情，但赤石特助卻覺得現在的小林在生氣，非常的生氣。

不是那種偶爾被少爺逗到不耐煩的發脾氣，而是給人一種如同火山快要爆發般的動怒，只是因為現在被隱瞞的很好，所以看起來才會宛如聲勢浩大的暴風雨即將來臨前的片刻寧靜。

第一次見到小林這副模樣，赤石甚至還一度懷疑著：這真的是我認識的那個只知道睡覺跟吃飯的小林少爺嗎？人設崩了啊！

「野呂已經在著手調查了，花崎的身上有放置好幾個GPS定位器，應該很快就會有結果的。」

坐在辦公桌上的井上，冷靜的跟小林分析著目前的情況以及調查進度，只是他交握在桌上的雙手卻握得死緊，時而沉著臉不知是在思索著什麼，時而還打電話跟人確認著什麼。

「小林這裡有一些高熱量的食物，你先吃一點吧。」一旁也用電腦不知道在做些什麼的勝田，指了指桌上那一大堆他剛剛才買回來的炸雞和漢堡示意著。

「嘖。」

發覺現在的自己竟對整件事情幫不上任何用處，小林心中燃起的怒火簡直是快要忍耐不了了！

一屁股坐到沙發上後，他只能藉由吃著眼前的餐點，來讓自己分心一些。

「放心吧，花崎學長很厲害，一定不會有事的！」一旁的山根試圖鼓勵小林，還用右手肘頂了頂大友，示意他說些什麼。

「對對，花崎那傢伙才不會有問題呢。」大友隨口敷衍著，目光仍專注在他手上不知是什麼的玩意上頭。

「咕咕～」一旁的貓頭鷹也跟著發出了數道叫聲。

「嘁。」

小林很不領情，依舊是大口大口的在消滅著自己眼前的食物。

場面一度十分的尷尬與沉重。

 

───所以……到底為什麼要找小林少爺過來！？充當被害人家屬！！？

看著眼前平均年齡應該還是未成年的五人帶一寵，被晾在一旁的赤石特助不由得如此想著。

───這個隊伍真的沒問題嗎？花崎少爺還回得來嗎……

 

22、

然而，『打臉』這種事情總是來得猝不及防，又快得非比尋常。

五分鐘後，赤石覺得他現在的臉好腫……不但被人打了，而且還不只被打一次！

他這才剛坐下沒多久而已，現場的氣氛竟出現了一百八十度大轉變！

 

首先，是從貓頭鷹的擴音器裡傳來了一道女孩子輕靈的聲音。

「我找到花崎了！座標馬上發給你們！」

 

───……等等！這才過幾分鐘而已！為什麼這麼快就找到地點了！？

 

接著，是勝田轉過電腦螢幕給他們看，上面是一個對話框，以及一連串的成員資料。

「已經查出綁匪是誰了，是A國那邊的知名綁架集團，首領名叫克勞斯。」

 

───再等等！為什麼連警方都沒有頭緒的歹徒也被你們給找到了！？

 

再來，是大友高舉起手上的東西。

「好了！我的微型超爆閃彈終於完成了，這裡還有急速冷凍噴霧、噴射背包、雷射筆光刀、以及迷幻粉撲跟注射型吐真劑，哼哼～試試我新發明武器的時機終於到了！」

 

───你家是開軍火的嗎？是嗎！？這種東西是正常高中生可以做出來的嗎！！？

 

最後，是井上站起身子，從抽屜裡掏了兩把手槍收到腰側，整了整領帶後下了總結。

「我已經擬訂好數十個策略，我們可以出發了。」

「……」

 

───所以說……警察到底是有什麼用啊！？一群未成年的偵探團竟然都快把案子給破了！這簡直是在侮辱政府的專業啊！！！

 

赤石感覺自己的心在風中凌亂著，逐漸有石化的跡象。

忽然想起什麼之後，他趕緊驚慌地轉頭看向正坐在自己身旁還沒有任何表示的山根，覺得這個傢伙肯定也是個深藏不露的怪物！

「嗯？」真的只是個普通、打雜、醬油、路人、正在收拾小林吃完的垃圾的山根歪過頭去，不明所以。

而就在一群人帶著大大小小裝備剛走出事務所外，赤石還不及打電話叫人過來支援時，數台黑色的改裝防暴車竟忽然倏地就衝到他們的面前急煞停了下來。

從為首的那輛車子裡，身穿防彈衣還手握一柄機關槍，宛如職業傭兵的紅髮青年猛地打開了車門，高舉起手，開朗地大聲喊著：「快走吧！我們一起去把小花給帶回來！」

 

───……少爺！你到底交的都是些什麼朋友啊！！！！！

 

23、

「為什麼啊！？」

同樣因此感到驚愕不已的還有歹徒的首領，長髮男子克勞斯。

聽著從對講機另一頭傳來的訊息，克勞斯簡直是快要瘋了！

他現在所在的這個地方是一片荒無人煙的山區，按照他多年來綁架富二代的經驗與手段，理論來說應該是不會這麼輕易就暴露的啊！？

誰可以來告訴他，為什麼這麼快就有人找上門來了啊！？

警察的辦事效率不是應該都要很慢的嗎！？

電影裡不是都說他們要拖個好幾天才會找上前來的嗎！？

外面這一群人到底是怎麼一回事啊！！！！！

不行！我要冷靜！

我不可以自亂陣腳！我要表現的從容淡定好穩定軍心！！！

想通這點的克勞斯連忙轉頭，看向一點都沒有人質的自覺，正在呼呼大睡還流出口水來的花崎，吩咐一名手下看守他之後，就帶著其他的同夥準備出去迎戰了！

一時之間，除了職業傭兵集團的人之外，四台坦克、三架武裝直升機、以及二十幾架的保全機器人，立即全面傾巢而出！

 

24、

「A隊、B隊，負責去守住後山的要道；C隊，負責從樹林裡繞到建築物的後方待命支援；D隊，負責在這里伏擊……」

看著數台無人機透過紅外線與回聲定位系統所掃描出來的山區立體顯示圖，如同古代運籌帷幄的軍師般，井上冷靜的一一下達著指令，一步一步地將敵方所有的退路給封鎖掉，並且已經根據對方會採取的逃跑方式，預先布置好了十種以上的應對策略，可說是萬無一失。

看著代表著敵軍的橘點逐步靠近，井上轉頭朝著已經做好暖身運動的白髮少年道：「小林，為了能把傷害降到最低，正面就交給你處理了，沒問題吧？」

「哼。」小林一臉『你在說廢話嗎』的表情，打開車門俐落地跳下車去，赤腳踩在未開發的草坪上，開始往花崎所在的位置走去。

看小林一副唯我獨尊的模樣，井上不禁扶額，連忙叫阿秀也跟上前去幫忙。

「呦西！放心交給我吧！」阿秀高舉起手應答了一聲，就也跳下車往小林所在的方向追了過去。

───嗯……這真是嚴密的戰術啊！不管是剛剛那個電腦駭客、發明家、還是現在這個領導者，年紀輕輕就能有這樣的能力，他們的將來肯定無可限量啊！那個敢孤身一人出去迎戰的小林少爺也真的是……是、是小林少爺…所以……給我等等！！！！！

 

「等等！你們難道要讓小林少爺上戰場嗎！！？」

看大家的表情是如此的坦然自若，動作是如此的行雲流水，任務安排的是如此的快狠準，好似這是一件很理所當然的事情，以至於他沒有在第一時間反應過來。

直到看著那越走越遠的白髮背影好似有些嬌小，赤石這才猛然想起，那個出去打前陣的可是自家少爺預定的男媳婦啊！！！

 

───小林少爺難道不是被帶過來安撫少爺用的嗎！？為什麼會上場啊！！？為什麼會上場！！！！！

 

「不行！少爺會殺了我的！！！」

赤石連忙要打開門就也想追上前去，卻被井上那不冷不熱還帶著疑惑的聲音給喊住了。

「難道花崎沒有告訴過你嗎？」

「告訴我什麼！？」赤石猛然回頭，表情真的是一片茫然。

「小林的能力。」井上委婉的暗示著。

「小林少爺的能力？」赤石一愣，下意識的就把他這些日子所觀察到的結果脫口而出：「不就是讓少爺能認真工作，卻需要十幾人份的食物來供養的行動充電寶嗎！？」

言下之意：撇開讓花崎動心這點不談，小林少爺最大的能力不就是他的胃了嗎！？

「……」這麼說好像也沒錯……

井上有些無言以對。

 

25、

另一頭－－－

緊跟在小林身後五公尺距離的阿秀正吹著口哨，還有閒情逸致的在四處張望著附近的景色，看起來一點都不像是來進行救援任務，反而更像是來野餐的平民老百姓一樣。

「小林要加油喔！我會在後面掩護你的！答答答～」阿秀笑得一口白牙，吹了好幾聲口哨，舉著槍示意著。

小林理都不理，逕自悶頭往前走著。

「……」

阿秀訕訕地撓了撓自己的後腦勺，不知道自己到底是哪裡得罪過對方了？他自認自己應該是個人見人愛的十好青年才對啊？

當然阿秀不知道的事情還有很多，例如他就不知道，小林其實一直在心裡咒罵著他。

 

───哼，這傢伙是以前想搶他飯票(花崎)的壞人，不用管，等等一起宰掉，以、絕、後、患！

 

「啊！」不知道自己已經被列入小林的必殺黑名單之中，阿秀像是想起了什麼，忽然豎起一根手指對著小林說道：「這麼說來的話，小林你知道嗎？據說那群歹徒可是出了名的變態基佬綁匪團呢！」

「嗯！？」聽到了某個『關鍵字』，小林驀地瞪大了眼睛。

「就是因為裡面的人都有些奇奇怪怪的癖好，所以才專挑男性的年輕富二代下手，聽說許多被放回來的少年身心都受到巨大的打擊呢！」

奇怪的……癖好？小林的腳步放緩了一點。

「如果是小林你被綁架的話，肯定會被他們這樣這樣又那樣那樣的吧？小花肯定會因此抓狂的～幸好被捉的是小花，畢竟他長的那麼……那麼…俊秀……」

阿秀話說到一半時，聲音忽地戛然而止，一臉震驚地扭頭看向同樣怔住的小林，顯然對方也是跟他想到同一個點上了。

「不……不、不會…吧？」

聽阿秀這麼一說之後，小林的腦海裡猛然想起了以前花崎對他做過的，許多不可多加描述的事情，如果花崎被一群不認識的陌生人給那麼做了的話……

「！」

這麼想著的小林腳步越走越快、越走越快，到最後變成是跑著，迫切、急切的想立刻趕到花崎的身邊去！

自身的能力像是感知到他的意志般隨之發動一陣陣的猛烈狂風倏地就從小林的身旁竄起，隨著無形之風的氣流，小林灰白色的髮絲張揚地飛舞了起來！

「等等，小林！」其巨大風勢所帶起的塵沙，頓時就讓沒有絲毫防備的阿秀停下腳步舉起手來阻擋。

然而，如今的小林已經沒有心思去管那些了，連他剛剛才想出的毀屍滅跡手段都被拋到腦後，他現在滿腦子想的就只有一件事－－－

「花崎！」

 

26、

坐在坦克車上的克羅斯看著正孤身一人往他們這邊直直衝來的灰髮少年，心裡有著滿滿的鄙視。

───哼～哼～哼～愚蠢的少年啊，難道你以為你孤身一人就能贏得了我們這一群兇惡的職業傭兵團嗎！？天真！太天真了！

 

27、

「哼～哼～哼～愚蠢的惡徒啊，難道你們以為憑你們這種程度就能贏得了我們家無敵的小林親嗎！？天真！太天真了！」

透過嗶波醬的攝影鏡頭，坐在數台螢幕前觀看著現場情況的野呂，雙手交握著抵住下巴，發出了一陣陣嘲笑的哼氣聲。

「無知真是可悲啊～是誰給你們的勇氣，讓你們有膽子站在自帶作者外掛還全力暴走中的小林親面前的？你們是不知道什麼叫作絕望嗎～對力量一無所知啊！」

「哈…哈哈～哈哈……哈～」站在野呂旁邊的山根配合著發出了大笑聲，聲音有點尷尬與遲疑。

不過心情正好，已經癱瘓掉敵方全部電子設備的野呂倒也不是很在乎這件事情，畢竟廢材山根就要這樣才像是廢材山根嘛！

「上吧！打趴那些渣渣們！」眼看敵我即將正面交鋒，野呂驀地猛然一拍桌面，伸出右手食指高聲喊著：「小林親出擊！！！」

 

28、

戰鬥場面異常火爆！

簡單概述，一言以蔽之的話，那就是－－－

暴怒的小林獨自一人就將敵方全體給摁在地上瘋狂的摩擦著！

 

29、

綁匪們臉上各個都是大寫的茫然，難以置信的瞪大了雙眼，下巴張到都快掉到地上去！

實在不是我軍不給力，不是因為敵軍有高達，而是敵人根本就不是人啊！！！

出現了啊！空手接槍彈！

出現了啊！赤手砍坦克！！

出現了啊！徒手拆高達！！！

出現了啊！手撕解放軍……的衣服！！！！

 

30、

原先小林是真的氣到想殺人的，但是考慮到等等花崎的感受，就現實層面而言，他實在是不太可能這樣做，所以他就只能－－－

「住手！我求你住手啊！」

「不要！雅蠛蝶！！！」

「老子我的髮啊！我花了好幾萬才植好的髮啊！」

「求大哥你手下留髮啊！」

「嗚嗚……他說好等……等、等我長髮及腰時……嗚…要娶、娶我的……我好不容易才留這麼長的啊！QAQ」

「臥槽！原來你是這樣的老大！」

「老子我跟錯人了啊！！！」

「投降！我們投降！！」

「停火！停火！快住手啊！！！」

「白旗呢！？快拿白旗出來啊！！！」

「停手！我們投降啊！最後的一件內褲請務必讓我們留……不不不不！！！」

「我…已經沒有臉活在這世上了……」

……

…………

……戰鬥場面是真的…『異、常』的火爆！(默默關掉螢幕的野呂沉重臉.jpg)

 

31、

於是－－－

當花崎自力更生，好不容易才偷偷解開綑在自己身上的繩子，然後單槍匹馬開無雙模式打趴房裡唯一的綁匪刀疤臉，發動黑化模式替他那可憐的小特助阿明報仇(赤石：我還沒死啊！)，再悄悄地從窗戶逃出小木屋，正在草叢中匍匐前進的時候，出現在他眼裡的就是這麼一副情景－－－

原先奇髮異色的歹徒們此時都頂著一顆顆的大光頭，全身一絲不掛還染上髒泥與樹葉的圍成一個圈，五體投地的跪在地上，口中正念念有詞著，場面宛如不明邪教團體的聚會現場。

「臥槽！！！」一看到這辣眼睛的畫面，花崎忍不住爆了粗口，整個人瞬間就驚呆了！

這群綁匪簡直分分鐘鐘都在刷新著他對於『綁架』這件事情的認知啊！

 

32、

克制不住自己的好奇心，花崎滿頭黑人問號的偷偷湊上前一看。

被人群圍在中心的，是一名全身乾淨的灰髮少年，此時(在喘完氣之後)正一臉鄙視又傲慢的往前緩步走著。

如同摩西分紅海似的，一個個『信眾』立即配合著少年的步調自動往兩旁退去，為少年開出一條『康莊大道』來，場面一度看起來貌似相當莊嚴……如果撇開空氣中飄揚的頭髮與破碎布條的話。

───更像邪教了啊！不對！重點是－－－那不是我家的小林嗎！？

花崎一愣，連忙就從草叢中竄出，朝著正往木屋走去的小林跑了過去。

 

33、

「花崎！」在第一時間裡就發現花崎的身影，小林著急的喊了一聲，連忙就快步地迎了過去。

「小林！」花崎開心地舉起手來，回應道：「你為什麼會在這裡！？是來接我的嗎！？我好開心喔～」

看見花崎笑得一口白牙毫髮無傷的樣子，小林的額上忽地爆出一根青筋，覺得莫名不爽。

對方興高采烈的表情跟自己擔憂的心情呈現太過鮮明的對比，小林一直極力壓抑著的不安情緒瞬間爆炸！

「喔齁！小林你竟然又不穿鞋了！我們不是都說好了！出門一定要穿……噗嗚！！！」

受不了在這種時候還能說廢話的花崎，只見小林行雲流水的直接就跳起身來，往花崎的臉上毫不留情地痛揍了一拳過去！

面部被正面痛擊，鼻血噴飛的花崎往後直直地倒了下去。

小林成功拿下最後一血！

「你這個大混蛋！」

 

於是，這場『花崎二少綁架案』最終就在小林的大罵聲下，終於平安落幕了。

 

34、

總之，雖然這起事件在《少年偵探團》的協助之下，發生不到一天就劃下了休止符，連被害人也就只是臉上多了個淤青而已，感覺上好似只是個小小的突發事故。

然而，被驚嚇到的花崎爸爸與花崎哥哥兩人可不這麼認為。

至此，花崎家二少爺在從家中上下班、亦或是出入諸多場合時，身旁護衛的保鑣數暴增了三倍不只。

花崎表示：我的隱私何在啊！！！

即便花崎本人強力的反對，但是身為家中年紀最小的成員，他的意見被果斷的無視掉了。

另外值得一提的是－－－

自那天開始，除了保鑣人數有所增加之外，還有一名外表稚嫩又瘦小的帽T少年時常會出現在花崎二少的身邊，跟他形影不離的待在一起。

 

35、

外界不曉得真相的為何的圍觀群眾們自然在心中產生諸多遐想，有部分是真相，當然也有部分是憑空臆測。

然而，不管眾人因此而聯想到了什麼，唯一的共通點是：他們都一直下意識的以為花崎二少身旁新增的諸多保鑣，是為了保護那名身分成謎的白髮少年。

殊不知－－－

那名白髮少年，才是花崎健介專屬的，世上最強的保鑣。

 

－－－tbc


	24. 《躺在床上任我索取的模樣。》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登車前重要須知，內含：BL高H、人獸Play、道具Play、失禁Play、花崎黑化、小林貓化，重口味粗暴肉(？)。
> 
> 由於我想走腎又想走心的關係，所以變成了一篇很奇怪的東西，因此人物極端OOC！
> 
> 重申一次，人物極端OOC！！！
> 
> 本王始終秉持著這樣的精神－－－愛他就要肏哭他啊！！！
> 
> 再三鄭重強調：雷者慎入！慎入！！慎入！！！
> 
> (P.S.打完上面這段話之後，我忽然覺得……我好像失去了什麼重要的東西……Orz)

花崎接到小林打來的電話時，時間是下午四點多，他正在公司的會議室裡聽著台上的負責人報告下一次的企劃案內容。

手機裡一傳出帶著輕快旋律的貓叫聲，花崎光聽就知道是誰打過來的了。

除了這個鈴聲是專屬設給對方的之外，他的手機也有特別設定過了，就算是處在靜音模式下，只要是小林打電話過來就也還是會響起。

 

───嗯？小林怎麼會在這個時間打電話給我？

 

自動無視掉台上話說到一半的負責人一臉尷尬，跟周圍所有高階主管轉過頭來注視著他的目光，花崎逕自從口袋中拿出手機來後，心裡不免感到有些疑惑。

畢竟因為前幾天發生的一些事情，小林現在正在跟他鬧彆扭冷戰當中，害得他已經睡了好幾天的客房……

沒有老婆抱的日子無比難熬啊……

雖然那件事情確實是自己的不對……但也正因如此，小林會在這時自己主動打電話過來就更加顯得格外奇怪了？

跟坐在自己旁邊的晴彥哥示意一下，花崎交代赤石特助處理後續的事情後，就逕自走出會議室的門口，留給他人一種霸道總裁的冷漠背影。

然而，一彎過轉角處，環視周圍，確認四周都沒人之後－－－

「喂喂喂～是小林嗎？怎麼突然打電話給我？是不是想我了啊～」

花崎一秒變忠犬，語氣裡有著說不出的諂媚。

開玩笑！傲嬌老婆都好不容易自己願意主動鬆口了，這時候當然是要努力爭取回到床上的機會啊！尊嚴什麼的拿去餵貓吧！

然而，花崎原先還能笑著調侃對方的表情，卻在聽清從手機另一頭傳來的聲音後忽地僵住了。

更正確的說法是，聽見從電話的另一頭傳進他耳裡的，那一聲聲被刻意壓抑下來的劇烈喘息聲。

「哈啊…哈啊……花、花崎……唔嗯…哈……花……」

『嘟───嘟───嘟───』

小林只來得及說出這麼一句簡短的話，接下來就像是手機被人給強行掛斷或是沒電似的，傳來一陣陣電腦語音。

花崎一怔，一回過神來後，他拔腿就在走廊上狂奔了起來，連員工們傳來的驚呼聲都沒有絲毫的心思去在意！

直接搭乘總裁專用的電梯下到地下車庫，花崎開上以前停在公司樓下備用的超跑，急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻一樣往家裡的方向沖了出去！

聽小林剛剛那很無助的聲音，花崎有一種很不好的預感。

小林平時是很少向他示弱的，不服輸又倔強到不行，所以一定是真的忍到受不了了才會主動打電話給他。

該死！他今天早上偷偷跑進主臥房去抱對方時，他就覺得小林身上的體溫好像比平常高了一些！！！

在勉強遵守交通規則的情況之下急速飛車，花崎一路飆車回到家裡後一個特技甩尾，把跑車隨便停在別墅院子裡的某處就急忙地跑下車去，連鑰匙都著急到忘了拔。

「小林！」

三步併作兩步的爬上通往二樓的階梯，花崎猛地打開主臥房的木門之後，才剛來得及喊出一句話而已，一股甜膩又煽情的味道就忽地直竄進他的鼻腔之中。

「！」

還沒來得及細想這究竟是什麼味道，一看清房間裡的情況之後，花崎整個人猛然一震，腦袋瞬間就炸了！

一股熱流驀地往身下竄去，下半身不受控的就起了最直接、最激烈的反應，把花崎貼身的西裝褲給高高撐起。

「哈哈……哈啊！……不、不要…哈嗯……啊啊啊……」

全身一絲不掛的小林正跪撐在白色的大床上，赤裸的前身趴在柔軟的床面，沒怎麼曬過太陽的粉白色屁股抬得高高的正對著他，長長的尾巴直直地豎了起來，頭上小巧的三角貓耳一抽一抽的，一邊喘著重氣、一邊用硬挺起來的下體磨蹭著床單，那模樣簡直就像是獸交時發情的雌獸！

白皙的背脊、纖細的腰部、挺翹的臀尖、以及帶著薄薄肌肉的白皙雙腿……無一不是在誘惑著他人將其狠狠地玩弄一番，花崎不由得喉結大動，大氣都不敢喘的猛吞了一口口水。

單單只是這樣還稱不上活色生香，真正讓花崎差點流鼻血就要流下來的畫面是，小林那背對著他的粉嫩屁股間，一根粗大的黑色按摩棒像是被某隻透明的手給握著，正用力的在小林那已經濕淋淋的菊穴裡一進一出的大力抽插著！看那震動的頻率，很明顯是開關被調到了最高速！

小林本身也像是被什麼看不見的東西給禁錮住了般，兩隻小手用力地緊捉著床單不放，他很明顯地一直想要往前掙扎著，試圖逃離身後那過份粗暴又猛烈的快感，但卻是被某種『力量』給牢牢地按壓在原位動彈不得，只能被迫不斷地承受後面粗大按摩棒的侵犯。

唯一能夠稍加移動的纖細腰肢激烈地左右扭動著，好似這樣就可以稍微減輕身後的折磨，劇烈收縮的菊蕾一刻不停的想把粗大的按摩棒往外擠去，卻又被那『力量』給更用力地推回體內，引得小林不停呻吟著。

「不、不要……哈啊！……停、停啊…哈嗯！」

不知道已經維持這樣的姿勢多久，小林身後的穴口已經有著明顯的紅腫，但是那不斷進出的按摩棒力道卻絲毫沒有減緩的趨勢，仍舊在大力地撞擊著他嬌嫩的菊穴，引得小林一聲聲的啜泣著。

從後穴裡被幹出來不知道是什麼的透明色液體，正順著按摩棒的邊緣，沿著白嫩的大腿流到床單上頭，看的花崎感覺整個人都不好了！恨不得自己能取代那根按摩棒在那緊緻溫熱的後穴裡盡情地奔騰！

一時之間，花崎竟不知道自己到底是要多看幾眼這幅『美景』好大飽眼福、還是自己要直接衝上去拔出按摩棒換成自己勃起硬挺的大肉棒取而代之，在那濕潤的後穴裡猛插肏幹。

就在此時，好似終於注意到他的存在一樣，小林忽地轉過頭來。

對方的臉色到後頸已是一片通紅，有些紅腫的兩眼淚珠晶瑩，還一副像是經歷過一場長跑後完全喘不過氣來的樣子，整個人正急促地在呼吸呻吟著，吐在外面的柔滑舌頭不安地動來動去，來不急咽下的口水滑落到下巴閃耀著點點水色。

眼尖的花崎卻是立即就發現到，小林原先圓滾滾的酒紅色瞳孔此時竟然直豎了起來，虎牙似乎也變得更為尖銳了些，看起來就像是一隻真正正處在發情期的野獸。

 

───等等！發情期！？難道說小林是……

 

還來不及細想，花崎的思緒就被小林傳來的聲音給拉了回來。

「花、花崎……」像是看見了救命的稻草般，小林嗚咽的呼喊著。

「小林！」

猛回過神來的花崎馬上就往小林的方向跑了過去，但他才剛跨出幾步而已，一感受到有一股熟悉的氣流朝他襲擊而來後，花崎反射性的就是往後退去一步。

然而那股氣流卻是直接就把他身上那套昂貴的西裝給撕成粉碎，一把就將同樣也變得赤裸裸的他給硬拉扯到床上去。

「嘶！」

被甩到床上去的花崎倒抽了一口氣，還沒搞清楚現在到底是什麼情況，被解開束縛的小林卻忽地就往他的身上猛撲了過來，手下滑膩柔軟的觸感還帶著像是發燒般的高溫，燙的花崎驚了一下。

下意識地將小林給抱了個滿懷後，這麼近距離的接觸之下，花崎這才發現－－－小林竟然直到現在都還沒有射過一次！

小巧的稚嫩欲望早已高高翹起，卻不見有任何液體沾染上去，連一點點的前列腺液都沒有流出來。

如果小林是從打電話給他的那時開始就已經被自身的能力這麼激烈地玩弄的話，那麼直到現在至少也已經超過二十分鍾以上了吧？明明平常是只要被玩個幾分鐘就忍受不了的……

花崎本想問正跨坐在自己身上的戀人這到底是怎麼一回事，但是被慾望給折磨到神智不清的小林卻只是環抱著他，灰白色的小腦袋一個勁的蹭著他的頸部，全身流出大量汗水，嘴裡不住地呼喊著他的名字， 

「花崎…花崎……熱…唔嗯…好熱……好、好難受……幫我、快幫幫我……」

身後的黑色按摩器仍舊在努力不懈地高速震動著，一下又一下地頂弄著他的最深處，惹得小林不停地在花崎的身上拼命扭動。

耳邊是戀人帶著明顯的泣音，鼻腔裡充斥著散不去甜膩氣味，看著小林硬挺直立的肉芽，花崎眼裡的神色立即就深了幾分。

不知道是不是因為以前成長期時缺發營養的關係，跟花崎超出常人的粗大陰莖相比，小林的陰莖很小一根，大概就只有他自己的小指頭左右大而已，卻極為精緻可愛、粉嫩粉嫩的。

像是很滿意對方這種在慾海中苦苦掙扎的樣子，花崎故意不立刻去碰對方現在最急著想要發洩的地方，反而是先到上方光滑的下腹處輕輕地摩娑著。

小林的下身那裡沒有任何一絲恥毛，以後也絕對不可能會長出任何一根毛髮來的。

這也是花崎死都不會告訴小林的其中一件事情，他在很早以前就已經趁著對方被他做到失神時，偷偷徵求過對方的意願了，得到小林意識不清胡亂點頭的許可後，他毫無心理負擔地就在對方下半身的前後都塗抹上特製的除毛藥水。

手指觸碰著光滑得令人愛不釋手的肌膚，懷抱著只有自己知道的秘密，花崎的佔有慾得到莫大的滿足。

但也正因如此，看見小林竟然被自己的能力搞成這副模樣，再聯想到對方這幾天刻意的疏離，花崎的心底也逐漸燃起一股莫名煩躁的思緒。

「哈、哈啊……不要、要……花、花崎……快…快一……」

眼看小林似乎真的就快不行了，想到自己等等還要好好地『疼愛』對方一番，花崎決定現在就先稍微放過對方一下。

思及至此，花崎的左手立刻就伸到小林的身後，猛地抽出那根巨大的假陽具；同時右手突然就向下緊握住小林那硬挺的稚嫩慾望，指腹用力地擦過龜頭，

在花崎的手才剛碰上去而已，隨著一道微弱氣旋從小林肉棒的頂端散去，一大柱白濃的精液立刻狠狠地從花崎的右手指縫間噴發而出！

「啊啊啊────！」前後雙重的刺激之下，小林的腦袋忽地一陣空白，突如其來的快感讓他爽得只能發出尖叫聲來。

高潮來得既快速又綿長，小林瞪大了眼向後仰起頭，上半身就像緊繃的弓般挺起，腳趾頭不受控地捲曲著。

相比爽到兩眼失神的小林，花崎卻是有些驚訝地微微睜大了眼睛。

顫抖的小性器還在繼續噴出一道道白濁的淫液，帶著比花崎剛進門時還要再更加濃重無比的甜膩氣味，全都射在了兩人的身上，聞得花崎整個人思緒都有些恍惚。

就算他們兩個從小林變成半貓半人的狀態之後已經一個多月沒做過了，甚至連用手幫彼此抒發一下都沒有過，但是花崎也知道小林這種大量的射精量絕對是不正常的！

 

───難道真的是因為……發情期？而且這個味道……

 

咬了咬牙，花崎強忍著身下腫脹到快要爆炸的肉棒，就這樣保持抱著小林的姿勢，往後移到了床沿邊，單手從櫃子裡翻出三瓶運動飲料給小林補充水分。

這是他自從跟對方第一次做過之後就留下的一個小習慣，房間裡一定要備妥大量的水才行。

看著1800c.c的飲料瞬間就消失在戀人的嘴裡，花崎覺得自己簡直就是個聖人，就是不知道他還能保有這樣的理智到什麼時候。

還處在不應期的小林靠在他的身上一抽一抽的，臉上有些恍神帶著顫音在呻吟著，聲音卻沒有剛剛那麼乾啞了。

輕吐出一口氣，花崎一邊揉著小林頭上的貓耳，一邊詢問著：「小林，還好嗎？」

「嗯……」正處在敏感的小林縮了縮腦袋，聲音裡帶了點委屈，抬起頭來有些害臊地看向花崎。

花崎這時才發現小林的左眼已經恢復了正常，只剩下右眼還是處在獸瞳的狀態，給人一種妖媚的感覺。

不過更吸引花崎注目的還是小林的整個身體，白裡透紅的肌膚，骨感的窄腰仍舊像是不滿足似的不停地扭動著，屁股上那兩塊較為有肉的臀瓣因為細細的腰而襯托得更為飽滿，貓尾在身後一搖一搖的，剛發洩過一回的下體還是硬得直挺挺正頂著他結實的腹肌。

花崎還來不及說些什麼，小林卻忽地用力閉起了眼捉住他的肩膀發顫著，混著幾聲細微的貓叫聲，細碎呻吟聲從粉色的小嘴裡傳了出來，感覺像是在獸型與人型之間切換著。

「熱、很熱……身體好…哈啊……喵、喵嗚……給、給我……唔嗯…不受控制……嗚嗚……不、不要……射、想射……不、不是的……好、好難受……」

看著眼前主動求歡的戀人，再加上那一股甜美的獨特氣息又不斷地在刺激著他的神經，理智線一直處在崩潰邊緣的花崎清楚地聽見了－－－自己的腦袋中好像有什麼開關被打開的聲音。

「小林……」勾起了唇角，花崎喃喃地呼喊著。

「哈哈…哈哈……哈啊？」小林只能愣愣地回應著，眼眶裡泛著生理性的淚光。

「剛剛那樣是遠遠不夠的吧？對吧？」花崎一臉興味盎然的笑著瞇起了眼，還故意伸手去輕彈了一下小林挺立的分身。

「唔嗯！」小林悶哼一聲，狠狠地瞪了花崎一眼，這個人真的是……

「你好像還沒搞清楚狀況呢？小林。」花崎低下頭去，輕叼著對方小巧又肉肉的耳垂，然後才在小林的耳旁低語著：「明明是剛剛才發生過的事情，難道你已經忘記了嗎？」

「！」小林驚恐地瞪大了眼。

他知道花崎是在表示什麼，如果花崎現在離開的話，那麼他的能力肯定就又會再一次把他給……

一想到那種無助的感覺，小林的身子一瞬間繃緊了起來。

很滿意對方現在驚恐的表情，花崎故意笑道：「嘛嘛～要是小林如果不想要的話那就算了，畢竟你都已經很多天不需要我碰了嘛～」

接著花崎就作勢要推開對方，嚇得小林主動地把他抱得更緊了，兩隻小腿像蛇一樣的纏繞上他的後腰。

「不要…不要……花、花崎……」小林一時急得語無倫次，哪裡還有平時那種從容不迫又冷淡的樣子。

要是剛剛那樣再來一次的話……這次沒有花崎在不知道會被弄上多久……那麼他肯定會…肯定會瘋掉的……

「那麼小林如果還想要繼續爽的話，『現在的你應該知道該怎麼做了吧？』」

捏住小林的下巴強迫對方抬起頭看著自己，花崎以低沉的嗓音低語著，他想做『那件事』時會用到的『暗示』，同時還用自己那早已高翹著的粗大陰莖滑過小林的股縫間，藉著對方流出來的淫水上下滑動著，惹得小林又顫抖得更厲害了。

「況且我們已經這麼久沒做，我也很想要了呢……所以，我會比平時還要再更過分喔，小林可要做好心理準備才行。」

「我……」不論選擇哪邊，等待著他的都是名為『慾望』的深淵，小林簡直是不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「不對，這時應該要說什麼呢？」右手仍舊在小林光禿禿的下腹處打轉著，花崎的左手則是滑到了小林敏感點之一的後頸處揉捏著。

「唔嗯！」體內那才剛消下去的高溫又像是復燃的烈火般熊熊地燒了起來，灼燒著小林所剩不多的思緒，眼睛也逐漸茫然了起來。

「我、我……我會…哈啊……乖乖、聽話的……」

在花崎不斷挑逗的逼迫之下，小林小幅度的點了點頭『回應』了過去。

「乖孩子。」花崎用右手輕塗了小林的臉一把，整張手掌上全是小林剛才射出來的大量乳白色又濃稠的精液，笑道：「那就先把這些給舔乾淨吧，這可是你自己弄髒的呢～」

小林的貓耳立刻就直直地豎起，臉上本來已經消退下去的溫度又重新燒燙了起來，連後頸都是通紅一片，滿臉羞澀的樣子。

「很甜的，快點舔吧～」

說罷，花崎還像是為了要證明給對方看一樣，左手在下腹處抹了一把後，就直接伸出靈巧的軟舌滑過指腹，將小林射出來的淫液給舔掉，模樣簡直色氣無比。

小林的臉頓時又燒得更紅了一些，他知道對方肯定是在報復他這幾天冷淡的行為，但是自己卻又無可奈何，有些惱怒地張嘴就咬住花崎右手的食指，卻又不敢太過用力。

「變態……」小林模糊不清的抱怨著。

發洩似的在食指上留下一圈齒痕，舌尖微微嘗到後自己的味道後，出乎小林意料之外的，這跟平時他被花崎強迫餵食的味道截然不同，他這次自己射出來的精液除了一樣帶有些許腥味外，舔起來竟然真的帶有一絲甜味，而且這味道……

一將自己的淫液舔進喉頭裡後，就像是毒品上癮般，小林張嘴伸出了小巧的粉舌，像是小貓再舔奶似的，拼命開始從指尖開始往指縫舔去。

臉上逐漸顯露出一種癡態，不肯放過任何殘留的，小林把自己的精液連同花崎的手給舔得乾淨，然後咕嘟咕嘟的全吞進了肚子裡。

感覺到小林舌尖的流連與口腔的溫度，看著同樣被挑起情慾來的小林，花崎眼裡忽地閃過不明的暗光。

跟他猜想的一樣，小林在發情期時所散發出來的這股甜膩氣味似乎有誘導催情的作用，而射出來的精液與之相比還要濃上許多，簡直就像是天然的春藥，連他自己也已經快要受不了了。

被含進去的兩根手指捏住軟舌，在小林的口中把玩了好一番後，花崎嘴上的笑容又更大了點。

「今天的小林特別乖呢～」

臉上雖是笑著說出調侃的話話，但是花崎吐出口的灼熱氣息、逐漸混濁的眼眸、身下發燙著的衝動，卻又讓小林不禁感到一絲畏懼。

曖昧的氣氛在房間裡慢慢流動著，製造著灼人的熱流。

還不等小林反應過來，花崎一個翻身就把對方給反壓到了床面上，用力的緊緊抱住之後發出了滿足的呼氣聲。

赤裸火熱的肌膚與肌膚之間零距離的接觸著，觸感果然如他記憶中一樣的甜美，小林的身材比現在長開身體的他小了一圈不只，不僅身高還不到他的下巴身體更是纖細，他這一緊抱之後正好可以讓小林整個人陷在他的懷裡，好像對方天生就是他的所有物一樣。

花崎抱得有些大力，小林反射性的就想要掙扎逃脫，卻被花崎給牢牢桎梏著，用蠻力制壓了對方所有的掙扎。

畢竟一個是會定期上健身房鍛煉的男人，另一個則是只會宅在家中玩電動的男孩，兩人之間的差別不只一點點。

像是不滿對方的反抗，花崎像是懲罰般的咬了一口小林的左貓耳，一隻手還伸到對方圓滑的小屁股上去捏了幾把。

「喵嗚！」新增的敏感處一被咬了之後小林立刻就安份了下來，只能低聲的喘氣著。

好不容易抱夠了的花崎抬起小林的下巴，趁著對方嘴巴大張喘氣的便利，靈活的舌頭一下子伸到了最裡面去，撩動著小林粉嫩的小舌，在對方的口腔裡上下翻攪著，硬逼著小林吞下了自己大量的津液，發出了一陣陣粘膩的水聲。

「唔…唔嗯……喵嗚……嗚嗚……嗯！……」

敏感的小林因為粘膜舒服的相觸而不由自主發出了甜膩的呻吟聲，好不容易終於被撫慰的唇舌早就違背了主人的意願，享受著快感的交纏。

看小林很享受的樣子，花崎繼續用這幾年訓練出來的高超吻技伺候著對方，把小林的口內的每個部份都照顧了一遍，一雙薄唇被啜弄得嘖嘖有聲。

在小林快喘不過去了的前一刻，花崎這才肯放過對方，此時小林的雙唇上已經泛著紅腫，嘴角邊還帶著一絲晶瑩液體。

看對方貌似還意猶未盡的要再親過來，因為缺氧而導致氣息不穩的小林雙手連忙輕推著花崎的胸膛，嘴裡不住大聲的喘氣著。

「哈哈……哈哈…等、等一……哇啊！」

花崎眼裡的神色一暗，趁著小林還在喘氣平復呼吸的時候，他雙手分別就各抓住小林一邊的腳踝，把他的雙腿往外大大的分開之後就用力地往上對折了過去，將小林的雙腿擺成了一個V型的姿勢，上半身幾乎是快貼到大腿上。

也好在小林腰部的柔韌性很好，這才不至於感到難受，但是這個姿勢導致他勢必得要用肩膀抵在床面上，整個屁股朝上撅了起來，大張的兩腿之間，某個部位對花崎而言可說是一覽無餘。

小林被按摩棒肏弄很長一段時間的後穴濕潤的一蹋糊塗，流出來的不知道是被用掉大半瓶的水性潤滑液、還是小林自己體內分泌出來的液體，小穴穴口的嫩肉更是微微翕張著。

感覺到花崎吐出的熱氣打在自己的那個地方上頭，小林臉上的紅暈又更深了幾分，整個人害羞到不行，只能雙手捉著被單，彆扭得撇過頭去，想來個眼不見為淨。

但是因為剛剛小林那個帶著一絲拒絕意味的小動作，現在心情正有點不爽的花崎又怎麼可能會就這樣輕易放過他呢？

從腳踝往下握住小林細白的腳掌，花崎頭低下去仔細的觀賞了起來。

小林的腳比普通男生要小一些，卻因為長期赤腳走路的關係而長出了一層薄繭，腳趾渾圓飽滿，腳趾甲被他修剪的很整齊，看上去既可愛又性感。

花崎原先只是將其捏在手裡把玩著，一發現小林眼睛閉得死死的不肯看自己後，他直接就二話不說伸出舌頭舔從下到上舔過整張腳底。

「唔唔！」

根本就從沒想過花崎竟會去舔自己的腳，一股發癢的電流感都地從腳底直竄腦門，小林猛地瞪大眼睛，羞恥得耳根通紅一片，急著就想要把腳給抽開來，卻反被花崎給緊緊地握住動彈不得。

將小林白皙的小腳貼在自己臉上，花崎蹭了幾下後笑道：「小林，接下來你可要自己抱好大腿，要是敢放手或是讓雙腿合起來的話……我可是會懲罰你的喔～」

花崎的語氣很輕柔，話裡卻有著明顯威脅的意味。

瞠大眼用力地咬了咬牙，遲疑了幾秒鐘後，小林才一臉不甘願的伸出手臂環過自己的膝蓋，好讓自己還能夠保持在原來這種羞恥到不行的姿勢，整個人就像一個折疊的C。

怕小林沒辦法馬上撐起身子，花崎原先捉著對方腳的手也往下滑去，改成托在小林的後腰處，拇指按在小林脊椎兩側的腰窩上，而其他的手指剛好能一把握住了小林纖細的腰身。

因為這折疊的姿勢讓小林本來有些骨感的腰側處的肉變得軟軟的，手感簡直好到不行，花崎不由得竊笑一聲，扶好對方之後大拇指開始緩慢地揉按了起來。

「唔嗯！你……」小林感覺到花崎的動作而有些驚訝，他自身想要下壓的身體重量，和花崎刻意揉按的力量，一同施加在他的腰窩上，帶來一種奇異發麻的感覺。

花崎卻只是衝他笑了一下，接著低頭伸出舌尖，開始舔著他突起的脊椎，右手則是握住小林同樣敏感的貓尾開始上下來回摩擦著。

「喵嗚！不、不要那樣……停、停！」

小林的腳趾驟然蜷縮了起來，掙扎著想要逃開，但是身體卻被花崎給巧妙地壓制住，雙腿仍舊還是保持著敞開的丟臉姿勢。

花崎一隻手的手指牢牢地握住小林的那根尾巴，從根部一直捋到尾巴尖從下到上擼動著，另一隻手還故意抓緊了對方腰部的肌肉揉捏，舌尖則開始靈活移動起來。

小林過去從不知道自己這個位置竟會如此的敏感，一股股電流一樣又麻又癢的感覺，從尾椎裡竄處，一路沿著脊椎直衝大腦。

那像電流一樣酥麻感不斷地衝擊著他，直到忽地感覺到有一滴液體落在臉上，小林無意識地睜眼一看，卻看到一滴滴亮晶晶的液體正從他下身的頂端一直連綿不停地滴落到自己的身上。

巨大的羞恥感讓小林不禁哀鳴了一聲，身後的尾巴情不自禁地晃動著。

花崎一個不留神就被那毛茸茸的貓尾給打到了臉上，不過尾巴卻完全沒有平日那種抽他的力道，只是軟趴趴地拍了他幾下後，淺灰色的貓尾便纏到了他的胳膊上頭。

花崎這時才往前抬起身，揉了揉小林的貓耳，笑道：「怎麼？小林這麼快就撐不住了？」

小林眼角含淚地低下頭看著他，一言不發感覺好像很委屈的樣子，但是那一根小肉棒卻是翹得筆直，還不停的流出前列腺液來，後頭正對著他的臉的菊穴也已經淫水潺潺，小洞一開一合的像是在邀請他進入一樣。

情不自禁伸手摸了上去，花崎在小林的穴口邊緣輕撫了幾下後，自己左手的兩根手指輕輕鬆鬆的就能插進去，小林裡頭軟嫩的腸肉立即就緊緊地咬了上來，勾起了花崎對那具誘人身體所帶來的快感的記憶。

「唔嗯！」即便已經早就被快擴張的很充分了，但是突然被異物入侵的感覺還是惹得小林悶哼了一聲。

小林前列腺的位置很淺，早已無比熟悉對方身體的花崎幾乎不用找，修長的手指在穴裡微微突起處稍加用力一按，小林就像被觸碰到禁忌的開關一般，整個人猛地彈了一下，呻吟不自覺脫口：「啊！那裡、那裡……不…不要……啊啊啊！」

「明明就是這裡很想要了吧？」花崎用指頭在那處碾磨著，「我的手指才剛伸進去而已，小林的裡面就主動的吸了起來呢～又濕又溫熱的，還……」

「哈啊…閉嘴……哈啊！……別、別……」

聽見花崎惡趣味地在實況轉播著，羞到想挖個洞把自己埋進去的小林只能氣勢不強的回罵一聲，拼命地想壓抑著自己的呻吟聲，分開的雙腿也忍不住地向內夾緊。

見狀，花崎立即就把手指給抽了出來，「啪！」的一巴掌就打在小林的幾乎沒曬過太陽的白嫩屁股上，聲音清脆又響亮，白皙的肌膚上面一下子就印著清晰可見紅色的掌印。

「嗚嗚！」花崎這一巴掌是實打實的，痛得小林眼眶立即就泛出淚光來，身下高翹的性器也萎靡了幾分。

「我不是說過要你抓好不准合上嗎？」

花崎的臉上仍舊是笑笑的，雙手卻是毫不留情地在捏掐著小林的臀瓣，在上頭留下清晰可見的紅印，疼得小林趕緊就將自己的雙腿又一次大大的分開來，好讓對方可以繼續玩弄。

早已慾火焚身的花崎低下頭去，像是在懲罰般的用力地咬了一口小林的臀尖上。

突如其來的疼痛讓小林忍不住又叫出聲來，聲線低啞而破音，雙腳卻是不敢再擅自合起來了。

留下一整排完整的齒痕後，花崎這才伸出舌頭慢慢爬上了小林的臀肉，開始一下一下的舔拭了起來。

小林只是不適地扭捏了幾下，就鴕鳥心態地閉上眼睛任由花崎去了。

卻沒想到花崎的舌頭不只是在他的臀肉上肆虐，而是舔沒幾下後就用雙手分開他的雙丘，粉舌直接就舔上了他後面那正散發著陣陣癢意的小洞了！

「啊啊啊！」第一次被舔菊的快感刺激得小林整個人都不好了，激動地扭動起自己的軀體，「不要！唔唔……你、你放開我……不要舔……好髒…不、不要！唔唔唔……」

小林猛地睜開眼，映入他眼裡的畫面就是花崎帶笑的深邃藍眸，以及那一根粉舌跟他的後穴之間拉出的一絲銀光，隱約好像還能夠自己的肛穴正一張一縮的。

視覺的衝擊跟不斷傳來的陌生快感一下子就吞沒了小林的理智，原先有些軟下去的性器立刻又直直的硬挺了起來。

看見對方最直接的反應，花崎得意地笑了笑，繼續伸出舌頭舔上那已經濕潤無比的褶皺後，更加用力地舔弄了起來。

「不……啊哈…停、停啊……哈啊啊……花、花……」

花崎每舔一下小林的小穴，那菊穴都會敏感的收縮一下卻又很快的放鬆張開，身體誠實的違抗了小林心裡的意願，色色的模樣仿佛是期待著花崎能再舔多它幾下，敏感的幾乎渾身發抖著。。

整張嘴貼到了穴口處吸吮了好幾下後，花崎使勁掰開小林有些紅腫的後穴，舌頭輕而易舉的就鑽進菊穴更深的地方，舌尖一掃過小林那敏感的腸壁，軟軟的腸肉立即就夾緊了他的舌頭。

「唔唔……唔嗚！…哈嗯……啊啊！」

從未有過的刺激感不斷襲捲而來，小林的小身子越抖越厲害，細碎的呻吟聲從他死閉著的嘴角處流露而出，小屁股卻是情不自禁的又向上抬得更高。

花崎的那條舌頭就像隻靈活的蛇，用粗糙的舌苔舔過腸壁，激起不同於肉棒或是按摩棒那種堅硬的快感，卻同樣令人沉淪。

「唔嗚…哈啊……哈啊啊……唔唔……」

小林能清楚的感覺到花崎的舌頭是怎麼樣在舔著他的後穴，電流似的快感逐漸襲遍了他的全身，臉上羞得直發燙，意識卻有些模糊了起來。

 

───為什麼…為什麼被舔那理會有…會有這種感覺……好、好舒服……太、太……好、好癢又好……想…好想要更、更……

 

感受著手下這句的身體傳來的反應，花崎將小林的小穴掰得更開，舌頭一下又一下的戳刺著淫靡的穴口，舌頭的長度根本舔不到小林發癢的最深處，但一直往他裡面勾舔著腸肉的舌尖卻早就將他整個的菊穴給舔得亮晶晶的，顯得分外淫靡。

「啊……唔唔……」

淚水朦朧的雙眼因為舔穴的快感而逐漸沉迷，小林爽得徹底張開大腿，讓埋在他腿間的花崎能用嘴更加用力地玩弄他的後穴，把他舔得更爽，他想要更多、更……

大量的津液流進後穴裡頭，小林早就分不出那究竟是自己的體液，還是對方的咽液，他只覺得自己全身上下的感覺只剩下那處被舔的小穴。

承受著舌頭的快速戳刺，舌尖一遍遍的舔過發癢的腸壁，舌頭更是花式沿著內壁著轉著將小穴舔得更濕更浪，被舔得一塌糊塗的小穴簡直是爽得讓小林都快要被舔到高潮了！

可就在他快要達到巔峰的緊要關頭，花崎卻突然就將舌頭給抽了出來。

後穴裡那發癢到令人受不了的空虛感立即襲捲而來，小林不禁瞪大了眼，兩隻貓眼變得有些迷茫，佈滿紅暈的臉上滿是還不夠的飢渴神情。

「小林還不可以射喔，我可是連插都還沒插進去呢～」

花崎壞笑一聲，故意不去做出任何可以讓小林釋放出來的刺激，反而還往小林張開的後穴裡呼了一口熱氣進去，引得對方猛地又顫了一下。

被花崎撩撥到受不了，小林連忙又把自己的屁股抬得更貼近花崎，只希望對方能夠再快點繼續舔他那裡，雙手卻是緊抓著自己的大腿不放，根本不敢移開去紓解自己身體的飢渴。

之前曾有過那麼一次，花崎也是變得像這樣的狀態時，他因為真的忍受不了這種折磨，而忍不住擅自動手去套弄到射了出來。

結果害得他的下面被花崎拿出來的小圓環給緊緊地束縛住了根部後，壓在床上用各種方式更加殘忍的對待。

後穴裡無時無刻都被塞滿各種道具，被欺負的整整一天都不能射！

花崎還會刻意在他忍得很辛苦的肉棒上用手指重重地彈了好幾下，讓他哭喊得更加厲害。

是直到花崎終於玩到盡興之後，他才被允許解開束縛，舒爽的射得自己跟對方身上到處都是，下面還爽到受不了的流出了其他金黃色的液體。

被『調教』過一次後，小林才知道平時怎麼樣都無所謂，但是絕對不可已惹這個時候的花崎，雙手也不敢再擅自去觸碰自己的那裡了。

「花崎……我、我……」

面對小林的懇求，花崎卻只是揉了揉小林頭頂上抖動不安的貓耳，確定這小身子已經做好準備之後倒也不急，反而是抓住對方身後已經懨懨垂在一旁的貓尾後開始用拇指撫弄著末端的骨頭。

「唔唔！不要弄那裡…我要的是……嗚嗚……」

小林尾巴跟脊椎相連的地方和尾巴末端都非常敏感，之前花崎每次揉捏都會他忍不住叫出聲來。

更何況花崎現在想做的是更過分的事，抓住小林尾巴後就用那裡去刮著小林身上還未乾透的淫水跟汗液。

小林還來不及弄懂花崎的意圖，就先感覺到對方把他寶貝的尾巴抵在自己的菊穴上頭，捏著慢慢插進自己體內。

「唔唔！不、不要！嗚嗯……」

那感覺其實應該是很不舒服的，尾巴本來就是脊椎的延伸，被稍微粗暴一點對待就疼得要死，更別說是要插進什麼地方了。

可尾巴明明會痛，體內卻在花崎巧妙的操弄之下傳來熟悉的快感，自己的溫熱的腸肉也為被他的意願緊緊的吸住他的尾巴，又痛又爽，好幾種截然不同的刺激簡直是快要把他給逼瘋了！

「小林覺得舒服嗎？平常我不在時，會不會自己這樣玩呢？」花崎笑著，握住小林的尾巴在對方自己的後穴裡來回抽送，弄得小林頻頻顫抖著。

尾巴的粗細完全無法滿足現在的小林，那種隔靴搔癢的觸感反倒顯得體內更加空虛，小林只能試著彎曲自己的尾巴去摩擦自己的敏感點，但還是不行，尾巴實在很難使力，他怎麼樣也磨不到那最癢的地方。

而且，他才不會承認……自己確實曾在很長一段時間見不到花崎的時候，有拿過其他東西插自己呢！簡直是太羞人了……

「不、不要這樣……」小林最後屈服了，抖著聲音哀求ˋ著：「花、花崎…哈啊……我、我不要這樣……」

花崎聽了心中一喜，雖然把尾巴給抽了出來，但是卻又不肯用小林想要的方式安撫對方的慾望。

雙手抵在小林腦袋的兩側，整個人壓到了對方的身上，他笑著調侃道：「那小林自己說說看，我要怎麼做你才會覺得舒服呢？」

小林猛地轉過頭去，根本看都不敢看花崎那近在眼前的興奮表情，就像此時的他已經完全放棄掙扎，只能張著腿喘息一樣。

花崎也不著急，抬起身子開始用他那早已充血腫脹到極限的粗大肉棒摩娑著小林穴口邊緣，就這樣直勾勾地盯著對方看。

小林只感覺有個滾燙的東西頂在自己屁股中間的小洞上，卻又不肯完全插入，只是在入口處不停地折磨著他。

身體裡的空虛逐漸吞沒了小林的理智，他覺得不夠，完全不夠。

他想被花崎那根又粗又硬的傢伙給填滿，想被對方他用力的抽動著……

小林喘息著，斷斷續續的說：「給……哈啊……給、給我……拜託…快給我……」

「給你什麼？」花崎舔了舔唇角，看著小林被情欲染濕的眼睛，差點就要爆發出來，強壓著自己想要插入狠肏的衝動，他壓低了嗓音道：「想要什麼，小林要老實說出來，我才會給你。」

小林微睜起眼看著花崎遲疑了一下，心臟正砰砰地劇烈亂跳著，身體裡空虛的發癢，每一個細胞都在叫囂著－－－他想要花崎！想要對方狠狠地插進來玩弄他！

終於忍耐不住，小林抬起腰將綻開的穴口送向花崎，放棄似的哭喊了起來，「哈啊…進來……哈哈…唔嗯…快、快一點……快點進來！花崎……」

聽了還是不滿意的花崎，將被後穴溢出的淫液弄得濕潤的巨大兇器壓在小林的股間，緩緩又情色地滑動著，左手卻是不客氣地又在小林另一側的臀面上用力打了一下，喊道：「再說清楚點！」

「快點進來…用力地…哈啊……用力地……」

小林的聲音斷斷續續的，他的身體已經覆滿了細密的汗珠，呼吸也亂的不像話，但是那個字在他舌尖盤旋了很久，就是沒有辦法坦率的說出口。

為了逼小林趕緊的說出來，花崎伸手到小林雪白胸膛上的粉色乳尖，捏住那兩粒小小的挺立後就開始玩弄了起來，手勁大的毫不留情。

「啊啊！」

本就被情慾折磨到渾身發軟的小林根本忍受不住，整個人左右用力地晃著腦袋卻不知所措，只能無力地在花崎的手下感受著他給他帶來的一切。

睜開淚眼婆娑的眼眸，小林忍不住哭喊哀求著：「不、不要欺負我了…花崎……」

聽聞小林泣音的瞬間，花崎忽然一怔，之後微微勾起了唇角，臉上帶了一絲無奈。

「真拿你沒辦法……那我就餵小林喝一些『牛奶』吧～」

話才剛說完，花崎就伸手抓住小林的膝窩，把腫脹的粗大肉棒對準濕淋淋的後穴，一口氣就插進小林體內的最深處，狠狠的盡根而入！

「啊啊啊─────！！！」

這突如其來就被對方肏到里內最癢、最深處的刺激感讓小林尖叫了一聲，眼淚一下子就氾濫成災，清秀的臉龐扭曲了起來，身體因為疼痛而顫抖著。

但伴隨著痛楚而來的，卻是比剛才任何行為都還要更為強烈的具大快感，花崎剛剛猛插進去的動作，使得他的巨大的肉棒狠狠地磨過了小林體內最為敏感的那一點，連帶著將對方剛剛玩弄他時所累積的爽感一起爆發開來！

在花崎猛插進來的那一個瞬間，小林終於如願以償的達到了今天第二次的高潮，一大柱乳白色的濃稠精液從他高高揚起的粉色頂端猛地噴發了出來！

像是要為了要履行『餵牛奶』這個變態又情色的行為，花崎立即就調整角度讓小林的小肉棒能夠正對著他自己呻吟的小臉。

由於雙腳都被高高地架在自己的胸上，下身一波波激射出的大量白濁就這樣全噴到了小林已經爽到失神的臉上，甚至不偏不倚的落進了他因呻吟而開啟的小嘴之中，被他胡亂的咽了下去。

明明是今天第二次高潮射精，但是射出來的精液量竟比第一次還要來得更多更濃稠，害得小林只能不停的顫抖著身體分了好幾股才射完，大多的淫液還順著他的下巴緩緩的往胸前流去，兩顆紅櫻也被噴濺到乳白色的愛液而更顯媚惑誘人，有著說不出來的淫蕩欠幹。

別說是上半身被自己的精液弄得到處都泥濘不堪，連口中都嚐到了自己的味道，還沉浸在高潮中的小林，下體的陰莖卻被那帶著春藥性質的白液給引得更加發熱滾燙，根本就沒有要軟下去的跡象，反倒是後穴裡還在叫囂著不夠滿足，還想要更多……

在用力地猛插進去之前，花崎本還想用盡剩餘的所有理智稍微停一會兒，好讓小林能稍加休息一下，同時讓小林那早已鬆軟又淫水氾濫不堪的後穴能夠更加習慣他粗大的存在。

但是一扳開小林的小屁股，狠狠地把整根性器塞進那具嬌小的身體裡之後，裡頭一如以往的緊緻舒適感卻讓花崎的理智線瞬間斷裂。

他原本就已經很久都沒有洩火了，對方因高朝而劇烈收縮蠕動的肉壁、以及眼前淫亂的射精畫面、再加上那近在眼前的甜美氣息，更是讓花崎的慾火瞬間爆炸！什麼體貼、理智的就全被他給拋到腦後！ 

花崎將頭低靠到了小林正抽搐的左小腿上，張嘴伸出牙齒咬住後，喃喃的抵語著：「小林，我忍不住了……」

話才剛一說完，花崎就雙手握緊著小林的雙腿，開始急速而狂暴的抽插著，每一下都是加上全身重量結結實實的往下猛烈撞擊，一口氣就頂到小林的最深處去！

即便是有著豐富經驗的小林，在剛高潮之後一口氣還沒喘過來，就被對方如此狂暴的對待，也是讓難以他忍受的哭叫了出來！

「嗚！嗚…等、等等……唔唔！…停、停……花、花崎……慢、慢一點……啊！……嗚嗯……停…」

用後穴直接高潮的快感被花崎不斷的抽插動作給無限延長，小林爽到兩眼逐漸翻白，嬌小的肉體因為快感而弓挺著，頸部往後仰成性感的弧度，舒爽到根本就說不出一句完整的話來。

面對小林的哀求，獸性大發的花崎卻是理都不理，反而更加快速又猛烈的抽插了起來，還下意識的稍微調整了角度，次次都往小林的前列腺猛地頂去，伸手就去摸向剛才被自己玩腫的乳尖又擰又拉的，不時又重重按壓乳暈反覆搓揉。

上身最敏感的兩點完全被對方給掌控著，後面又被粗長的肉棒在菊穴裡快速肏幹著，超過他這句小身子所能承受的巨大快感不斷襲來，小林就只能甩著汗濕的腦袋不停呻吟。

「小林，你的裡面真的是又濕又熱的，還一直緊緊的咬住我呢～我每幹你一下，你的小穴就越來越緊的咬住我，把我的龜頭緊緊咬著不肯放呢～」

看見小林逐漸放蕩的樣子，花崎下流的說著，粗長的肉棒猛地就頂進之前舌頭根本舔不到的地方。

小林那由於舌頭不夠長所以沒嘗到快樂正發癢著的深處立即就得到了莫大的滿足，還緊緊纏住肉棒發騷發浪的蠕動了起來，粗大的肉棒理所當然的滿足了淫蕩小穴的貪欲，深深的撞擊、重重的摩擦著，用力地將高潮中的小穴頂上更加滅頂的極樂。

情欲如洪水猛獸襲捲了小林的神智，在猛烈襲來的快感之中還夾帶著些許痛楚，讓小林爽到根本無法分不清任何事物，只是無助淫亂地哭喊著。

「唔…停、停……啊啊！哈……哈啊……唔嗚……」

積壓已久的慾望讓花崎徹底變成了瘋狂的野獸，他跪在小林大開的雙腿間猛插狂幹著那紅腫的菊穴，幾乎是將整根抽了出來後又狠狠的撞進腸道的最深處，雙手當然也不閒著，正粗暴的玩弄著對方挺立紅腫的兩顆乳頭。。

花崎每一次的力道都重到讓小林不停地哭叫著，一聲聲滿是痛苦又愉悅的喘息，聲音喊到都有些沙啞。

「啊！唔……等等、等……哈啊……不、不不……唔嗯……停、停……快停啊啊啊！……我要…我又要……啊啊啊！」

伴隨著小林突然加大的尖叫聲，他的肛穴突然又劇烈的收縮起來，整個身體抽搐不止，腳心跟腳趾都捲曲了起來，一股金黃色的尿液猛地就從龜頭處噴出！

下體的尿道口完全失去了主人意識的控制，在花崎粗暴的肏弄之下，失禁的快感使得小林崩潰的哭出聲來，卻害得他咽下好機口自己混雜著精液的尿液。

尿柱幾乎是從他的身體裡噴出來的，力道之強烈讓小林有一種尿道口被水柱沖開的錯覺，只能顫抖著身體感受這種詭異的狂潮。

大量尿液通過馬眼的強烈摩擦感，那種難以言說的忽然解放，甚至讓小林有種經歷長時間射精的錯覺。

自己滾燙的濕熱尿液全噴灑到自己的臉上，小林被射得根本就睜不開眼睛，只能感覺到自己的肉棒頂端正源源不斷地流出黃色液體。

在小林第三次被肏到失禁高潮的同時，花崎一看見小林這被淩虐的樣子，只感覺自己又更興奮了起來。

享受著被小林深處緊緊包覆起來的快感，深埋在他體內的慾望同樣也受到影響而變得更為亢奮，花崎舒爽的瞇起了眼，獎勵似的又朝著小林的敏感點猛撞狠幹，加長了小林那極致的歡愉，而小林就只能扭曲著臉孔不斷的呻吟啜泣著，全身顫慄不已的感受那不知何時才會結束的欲死極樂。

前面射出來的同時後面還在被繼續猛烈的肏幹著，小林整個人都要被快感給弄瘋了，他只能拼命地扭動著屁股胡亂哭喊著，身下滾燙的尿液也還在繼續一股一股的接連不斷的噴射著！

粗大的肉棒感受到小林因為高潮而緊縮起的腸璧，被快速的蠕動摩擦、擠壓著舒爽不已，還在抽搐的菊穴惹得花崎用更猛烈的攻勢繼續前後抽插著，動作越來越快、也越來越狠！

兩隻手從小林的胸前移向臀部，在上面不停地揉捏著，似乎想要把被掐到紅腫的雙臀掰得更開，讓自己粗大的性器能進入得更多更多，恨不得把睪丸也塞進去才好！

深深的搗弄突然變得毫無規律且急切，噗滋噗滋的水聲更是連小林高亢的媚吟都掩蓋不住，響亮的傳進發熱的耳中。

在重重地又撞了對方好幾下之後，花崎一個用力的深入，頂在小林腸道的最裡面後，灼人又濃濃的大量熱液就像高壓水柱般全都一口氣射進了小林的體內！

被內射的那一瞬間，體內激迸的熱流滿滿的灌進肚腹之中，那種滾燙的液體直直打上甬道深處的敏感處，小林猛地又仰起頭縮起身子，後穴猛地收縮，腸道也跟著絞緊，剛失禁完的小肉棒卻是射不出任何東西來了，只剩馬眼還在開著一個小小的孔洞。

全身彷彿只能感覺到宛如甬道深處也失禁一樣的快感，滑膩的液體正澆灌著被肉棒填滿的褶皺縫隙，爽得小林渾身顫抖，高潮也被延長似的不斷收縮著後庭，一雙紅色貓眼瞪得大大的，卻是無力再叫出聲來。

直到花崎好不容易終於在他體內完全射完精液之後，小林這才軟軟地躺回到床上失神地喘著重氣，被尿液打濕的灰白色髮絲黏在前額和臉側，整個人已經陷入了神智不清的狀態。

他的雙手早就違背花崎的命令有氣無力地陷在柔軟的床褥中，白嫩的皮膚上更滿是情欲的痕跡。

青紫的指印佈滿全身各處，而且還因為剛剛被花崎給操的太狠，現在小林的兩腿就算不刻意撐開也根本合不攏，大腿內側的肌肉還在抽搐著，腿間的小穴更是一副被狠狠疼愛過的樣子，穴肉被肏的紅腫還微微外翻，挺翹的小屁股上紅紫一片還沾了幾滴乾涸的精液。

在小林體內射了精之後，稍微冷靜下來的花崎也不嫌棄，伸出一隻手就去撫摸小林那張已經失去平時銳氣的小臉，輕而易舉地就抓住那纖細到彷彿一捏就會斷的脖頸。

 

───這是他的……全都是他的。

 

只有把小林玩到這樣一蹋糊塗的地步，花崎才會打從心底的如此覺得，變態到有些扭曲的佔有慾、以及想把對方玩弄得更加淫穢不堪的病態施虐慾也才會稍稍的撫平下來，變回到平常能無盡寵溺對方的那個人……即便那也只是在他下一次爆發之前安撫對方的小手段罷了。

 

───因為這本來就是他的東西，這具被他一肏就射出來的淫蕩肉體是只屬於他一個人的，是他發現的、也是他親手調教出來的，永遠永遠只屬於他一人的……

 

被玩到全身無力的小林半睜著迷濛的紅色貓眼望向他，就算發現花崎正逐漸收緊指間的力道，一種窒息感襲上，他也沒辦法做出任何的反應。

神色暗了幾分，花崎一下子就鬆開了手，只是近乎癡迷地看著那雙酒紅色的雙眸以及那已經沾染上各種淫液的通紅臉蛋。

火熱的掌心則繼續往下撫摸過去，鎖骨、胸口、乳尖、肋骨、肚臍眼、下腹……

不論花崎碰到哪裡，小林都只是喘著重氣一如以往的放任對方為所欲為，又或者該說是－－－他被『教育』成，必須無條件的接受花崎這時候的『宣洩』。

對小林的無意識的服從感到由衷的喜悅，花崎忽地就把臉移到小林的面前笑了一下，張嘴就舔過曾被剛被淋過尿液的鼻尖，像個體貼的戀人一樣……接著就猛然一手掐住小林外露出包皮的龜頭，另一隻手則一把握住下面兩顆小小的卵蛋，毫不留情地揉捏了起來！

「不…啊啊啊────！！！」

幾乎是花崎手剛施力的那個瞬間，小林驀地就慘叫了出來，他那已經連續經歷過好幾次高潮正處於最敏感時候的小小性器，根本就承受不住花崎這種凶狠又慘忍的對待。

一道帶著些許腥甜味的透明色液體立刻就又從小林那一開一合的鈴口處猛射了出來！這是被花崎給玩到潮吹了！

早就知道小林有這一方面的天賦，花崎也沒感到多大的意外只是揚起了嗜虐的唇角，手上的動作繼續一刻不停的再折磨著小林還在高潮中的小林，剛射過而敏感的陰莖根本承受不住這種慘忍的對待。

看見小林的哭叫難忍的表情、聽見那因爽到受不了而苦苦哀求的聲音，花崎所得到的是另一種完全不同於『乖順』的滿足感。

這才是他想要的性愛，所以－－－

傾下身去，花崎靠到小林顫抖的柔軟耳垂旁，伸出舌頭輕輕舔拭著那滑膩柔軟的頸側，彷彿是世上最溫柔的戀人般，以低沉又嘶啞的聲音，悄聲地低語著－－－

 

『小林，如果會痛的話，就請你等等用力的哭給我聽，好嗎？』

 

休息了這麼一會兒後，花崎一直埋在小林深處的粗大肉棒早就再次硬挺。

花崎立即就抬起小林其中一條軟綿綿的腿，重新開始在那正在高潮痙攣的小穴裡橫衝直撞的兇猛肏幹了起來！

「不、不……嗚嗚……別、別……唔嗚……哈啊啊……」

接連的不斷的高潮早就把小林剩餘所有的體力都給榨乾，連一絲掙扎的力氣都不剩，只能不斷被迫成受的花崎那好像永遠都沒有盡頭的滾燙欲望，滿臉都是被肉棒幹到致命點既痛苦又舒爽的模樣，嘴巴張得開開的，還來不及咽下津液根白液從下巴滑落。

「不、不要了……哈啊！……唔啊…放…哈…放過我……啊啊！……」

幾乎連一絲休息的時間都沒有，後面的小穴又被一陣狂抽猛幹著，小林真的是快要瘋了，只能可憐兮兮地哀求著，滿臉梨花帶淚的。

然而，小林的肉洞卻依舊誠實地在吮吸著裡面的肉棒，就算失去了最初的緊致，那軟滑濕熱的肛肉也還是一層又一層地包裹著花崎的粗大肉柱，給花崎帶來了極致的享受。

激烈的快感逼迫著小林求饒，剛張口就發出哭泣聲，此時花崎的大肉棒狠狠往前一頂，那聲哭聲又破碎成了淫蕩的浪叫。

花崎被引起的慾望簡直就像是個無底洞般，粗大的肉棒只知道不停地肏幹著那早已合不起來的紅腫肛穴。

沒多久，小林整個人就已經被幹得陷入半昏迷的狀態，只能毫無抵抗之力的任由花崎用好幾種不同的姿勢盡情地索取著。

各式各樣的姿勢換了又換，各種淫液也是噴得到處都是。

從床上一路被做進浴室裡頭，覺得在浴室幹得不夠盡興，所以又回到床上繼續肏。

做到後來就連花崎自己也不知道他們兩人到底釋放過多少次，直到他好不容易才饜足回過神來之後，小林的身下早已是淒慘一片。

整個人縮成一團，身子一抽一抽的好不可憐，沒吃過晚餐的肚子卻有些鼓起，裡面除了有他剛剛射進去的精液外，還有一堆他之前因一時衝動而來不及清出來的液體。

花崎將還半硬半軟的粗大陰莖抽出時，小林只是輕哼了幾聲，卻是無力再給出更多的反應了。

不僅雙腿已經被肏到合不攏，後面不斷承受著粗暴對待的小穴更是紅腫不堪，肛口閉都閉不上，被肏開了兩個指頭寬的小洞，從外頭還依稀可以見到被摩擦過度的腸壁上帶著些許血絲，大張的腿間，乳白色的液體不斷從穴中往外流著，整個人被花崎『疼愛』到裡裡外外都熟透了。

理智稍微恢復了些的花崎猛吞了口口水，強逼著自己壓下又快被對方引起的濃烈慾望。

他已經快要搞不清楚了，剛剛那種失控的樣子到底是被小林散發出來氣息給迷昏了頭，還是那其實是他本來就一直深埋在心裡的想法。

那種想把對方給弄哭弄疼，徹底的玩弄成一個沒有自己就活不下去的……

花崎猛地一個激靈，連忙用力甩了甩頭，把心裡那種負面的想法給甩掉，反覆深呼吸了好幾口氣之後，這才把小林從已經濕透的床上一把抱起，走回到浴室裡開始幫對方做清洗的工作。

清洗的過程異常艱難，在幫小林把後穴裡的東西給掏挖出來的時候，花崎得咬緊牙關努力克制著自己，這才不至於又再把對方給弄得一蹋糊塗。

心有不甘的在小林的大腿內側用力地又多印了幾個紅印後，花崎這才肯善罷甘休暫時放過小林一馬。

抱著對方到隔壁的客房裡，一沾上柔軟又乾爽的大床後，花崎也終於體力不支的抱著小林呼呼大睡了過去。

 

－－－END


	25. 《與你共度的每一刻。》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亂七八糟短篇的合集。

《討厭 & KISS。》

『吶，你知道嗎？』  
『知道什麼？』  
『有著這麼一個傳說喔！如果跟戀人一起將想要對方改正的地方，雙方輪流列舉十個出來，每列舉一個就kiss一次的話……』

 

「那就由我先開始囉～」  
抱著戀人推開房門走入。

 

「貪吃。」  
啾～  
將戀人一把推倒在柔軟的床上。

 

「不讓我多吃東西。」  
啾～  
扔掉戀人的鞋子。

 

「經不起我多說幾句。」  
啾～  
踢開自己的鞋子。

 

「老是喜歡碎念。」  
啾～  
身體擠進身前，臉頰泛紅的戀人的雙腿間。

 

「對我老是使用暴力。」  
啾～  
扯開自己礙眼的襯衫。

 

「不管對誰都很親切。」  
啾～  
解開戀人的皮帶。

 

「小林你真的喜歡我嗎！？為什麼跟我的全部都是相反的！！！」  
「不然改成『太笨了』？」  
「喂！」  
「嗯？」  
「唔嗯……呣！如果小林你能偶而撒嬌示弱一下就好了……我一定會變得比現在更寵你！更喜歡你的！」  
「不會撒嬌你就不寵我了？」  
「……總是太過亂來了你！」  
啾～  
襪子也都在途中被踢掉。

 

「……總是會習慣性的把我丟下。」  
啾～  
脫下戀人身上的長T。

 

「有心事都不會說出口。」  
啾～  
自己傾下身去吸吮著鎖骨。

 

「行動時都不先帶上我。」  
啾～  
連帶著內褲一同脫下戀人早已松垮的長褲。

 

「無視我。」x2  
啾～  
「明明就是你老是無視我……」  
戀人抱在自己肩上的手臂收緊了些。  
「……對不起……偶爾被你無視時，我也是很討厭那種感覺呢……」  
多親了一下他的胸膛以示安慰。  
「哼……」知道就好。  
啾～  
「這是剛剛少的一次喔～我是絕對不會再丟下你了……」  
「嘖……」  
「呵呵～」害羞到耳朵變紅了啊。

 

「說話太直接了。」  
啾～  
自己的褲子也脫了下來。

 

「做的事太蠢了。」  
啾～  
稍微用力咬了一下戀人的左臉之後，再輕舔兩下。

 

「太可愛了。」  
「……那個真的希望我改？」  
「……對不起、完全不想！」  
啾～  
自己稍微加重了接吻，舌頭互相纏繞、追逐，宣示著控制權。

 

「哈、哈……真是的，哈……老是猜得到我想幹嘛的大渾蛋一個！」  
啾～  
戀人赤裸的雙腳糾纏了過來。

 

「都不會主動向我索求。」  
啾～  
雙手貼上了自己的背部，把身體更往自己這邊貼近。

 

「哈啊……哈哈……體力……笨蛋……嗯哼…」  
啾～  
低下頭去輕咬、舔拭著戀人胸前的敏感處。

 

「最後了呢，小林……」彼此吐出的溫熱氣息在耳邊回蕩不已。  
「最後一點嘛……」彼此的心跳聲都大得吵死了。  
「……我啊……最討厭你的一點就是－－－你沒有像我喜歡你一樣的喜歡我。」  
啾～  
把自己的頭埋到小林的頸側處輕咬，像是想證明他是自己似的用力，卻又狠下心宛如對待易碎品般的溫柔。

 

「……你果然只是個笨蛋呢……」都一起走到這一步了，難道還不懂嗎？到底是有多遲鈍啊！  
「什……」剛想說出口的話，被突如其來的吻給打斷。  
啾～  
被戀人用雙手牢牢抱住無法逃脫、也不打算掙脫開來，白色的頭髮靠到了自己的胸前，可以清楚地感覺得到，他的臉正緊貼著自己的心臟。  
「我最討厭你老是不懂我的感情……」低聲哀怨地說道。

 

「……」  
其實這種事情……  
其實對方的感情……  
自己明明就應該要比任何人都還要瞭解的才是……但卻總是會因為自己過往的所作所為，而使得不安如影隨形。  
「嗯？」戀人習慣性的抬頭看著自己。  
「呵～你真的很厲害呢……老是可以……嗯，剛剛說得全部作廢，只要是你全部的一切我都喜歡，最喜歡你了！」  
啾～  
所以我不會放手的。

 

『……每列舉一個就kiss一次的話，兩人就能變的更加幸福！就是這樣的一個傳說。』

 

－－－

 

《戀愛的過程。》

 

1、沒談戀愛前，感覺是什麼樣的呢？

小林：很吵、很煩、很黏人、不討厭。  
花崎：很強、很帥、很貪吃、很喜歡。

 

2、剛嘗到初戀，感覺是什麼樣的呢？

小林：酸酸甜甜的，每天都在忐忑不安。  
花崎：委委屈屈的，想吃又不能吃下去。

 

3、處於熱戀時，感覺是什麼樣的呢？

小林：有空閒的時間，都在努力睡覺跟『運動』。  
花崎：有空閒的時間，都在挑選套套跟『玩具』。

 

4、老夫老夫後，感覺是什麼樣的呢？

小林：習慣要每天看到他，看不到就難受。  
花崎：習慣要每天都睡他，睡不到就難受。

 

－－－

 

《冷戰的時候。》(花崎做錯事版。)

小林：你來幹什麼？(冷冷的一瞥。)  
花崎：我又不是來和好的！(放下滿手的禮物跟食物。)  
小林：……那你來做什麼？(疑惑的問，氣消了大半。)  
花崎：哼！我就是來看看你還生不生氣！(難得傲嬌。)  
小林：……  
赤石：……少爺，你能有點出息不？

 

《冷戰的時候。》(小林做錯事版。)

小林：……(默默地靠了過去，不發一語的主動抱著蹭了幾下。)  
花崎：……我可是還在生氣呢！(先是嚇到，回過神來後，反抱住對方，氣全消了。)  
小林：……花崎……今……(弱弱的喊了一下對方的名字。)  
花崎：我要開動了！(不等說完，瞬間化成『忠犬』。)  
小林：……  
赤石：老大今天的心情特別好，工作效率直線飆高啊！小林少爺，您真是太偉大了！

 

－－－

 

關於『暗示』這一回事－－－言語篇。

 

花崎的問法－－－

花崎：舒服嗎？ (受慾望控制的詢問對方。)  
花崎：想要嗎？ (滿滿惡趣味地挑逗對方。)  
花崎：可以嗎？ (擔憂對方身體的詢問他。)  
花崎：還要嗎？ (剛做完意猶未盡的再問。)

(備註：最後一種有九成的機率得不到回應，剩下的一成花崎會選擇直接忽視。)

小林的答法－－－

小林：嗯…… (意思是：可以做整套。)  
小林：無所謂…… (意思是：可以做半套。)  
小林：還好…… (意思是：只可以接吻。)  
小林：嘖…… (意思是：不准做！！！)

(備註：回答僅供花崎『參考』。)

 

關於『暗示』這一回事－－－身體篇。

 

生氣的話－－－

小林答：動手、動腳、用能力。  
花崎的反應：QAQ

 

花崎答：無視、撲倒、再一次。  
小林的反應：……

 

撒嬌的話－－－

小林答：用背靠了過去，碰到之後蹭了蹭，提出要求。  
花崎的反應：你要什麼我都買給你！(o///A///o)

 

花崎答：從後方撲上去，抓住之後蹭了蹭，抱上床去。  
小林的反應：……

 

想要的話－－－

小林答：一言不發，正面撲上去抱住對方。  
花崎的反應：吃掉！(☆_☆)

 

花崎答：不發一語，正面壓下去直接開始！  
小林的反應：……

 

－－－END


End file.
